¿Puedes guardar un secreto?
by MesalinaBlack
Summary: Cuatro años han pasado desde el final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica y nadie ha salido igual de ella. Hermione intenta dejar todos esos recuerdos atrás y Sirius Black quiere ayudarla, y aunque tal vez ella termine ayudándolo a él, la vida siempre ha sido más complicada de lo que parece.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: la mayoría de epígrafes que he utilizado son canciones en inglés, cuyas letras traducidas pueden buscar de ser necesario.**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y cada personaje pertenecen a JK Rowling. **

**Dicho esto, LET'S PLAY!**

* * *

**¿****Puedes guardar un secreto****?**

_Life is kind of complicated a__nd I don't wanna waste another day._

_Live a little for the moment, __let tomorrow hurt like hell._

_But hey! Wanna come round?_

_I'm not too busy now, __just kinda bored feeling lonely._

_We're not more than friends, __first line of self-defense_

_When we get lost in the moment._

_It's a crisis in the making u__p the stairs, _

_Through the door on the kitchen floor._

_But hey! Wanna come round?_

_No strings, just hanging out._

_Oh, what a beautiful lie._

(Beautiful lie – Benjamin Roustaing)

* * *

**Prólogo**

Las luces de la ciudad estaban brillando en esa noche de primavera. Corría un viento fresco, pero la noche estaba agradable para caminar. Abril estaba terminando y Hermione Granger se ajustó la chaqueta oscura que estaba usando mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Desde Brooklyn, la ciudad de Nueva York se veía mágica e invencible. Todo lo contrario a cómo ella misma se sentía. Deseaba quedarse ahí para siempre y no volver a Londres nunca más. Hacía muchos meses, casi un año atrás, realmente lo había considerado. Quedarse allí, comenzar de nuevo. Pero ahora esa no era una opción. Debía regresar y recuperar el control de su vida. La vida que quería tener o al menos la posibilidad de tenerla. Y esa opción, si dejaba de jugar con su suerte, la esperaba en el Reino Unido. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde porque no sólo dependía de su voluntad. Miró por última vez la ciudad y el reflejo de las luces tintineando en el río Este. No pudo evitar pensar que la última vez que había estado en ese mismo lugar a esa misma hora había sido tan sólo unas semanas atrás, pero en esa ocasión, él había estado a su lado maravillado con la vista, y ella se había sentido muy contenta por mostrarle uno de sus rincones favoritos. Ahora estaba allí sola. Suspiró. Debía empacar sus cosas. Había pasado demasiado tiempo escapando y encerrándose obsesivamente en su carrera profesional, así que ahora debía poner en equilibrio los demás aspectos de su vida. Debía decidir en qué parte de su vida encajaba Sirius Black.


	2. Regresos y reencuentros

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**Regresos y reencuentros**

_ Let's go back _

_Back to the__ beggining, _

_Back to when the Earth, the sun, _

_The stars were all aligned. _

'_Cause perfect, _

_Didn't feel so perfect _

_Trying to fit a square into a circle _

_Was no life._

(Come clean – Hilary Duff)

* * *

Una semana completa en San Mungo. Ese era el tiempo que había pasado en el hospital contra su voluntad. Estaba agotado de todos los exámenes que le estaban haciendo y de las miradas de los sanadores y sanadoras que iban a chequear su estado de salud cada dos o tres horas. Hacía un par de décadas, él habría disfrutado toda esa atención: ahora sólo quería salir del hospital y que lo dejaran en paz. No obstante, sabía que estaba pidiendo mucho y que eso no iba a ocurrir. Siempre le había pedido mucho a la vida, mucho más de lo que la vida quiso darle.

Pero, al parecer, esa mañana iba a tener suerte. Harry había llegado temprano con una orden ministerial firmada por el mismo Kingsley Shacklebolt, actual ministro de Magia, para que le dieran el alta y pudiera llevarlo con él a casa. Al comienzo, escuchó que Harry hablaba educadamente con el director del equipo de sanadores que llevaba su caso, pero su voz comenzó a parecer cada vez más frustrada hasta que comenzó a hablar duramente y en un tono muy alto sobre que no quería usar su carta personal de ser quien era, pero que no le estaban dejando otra alternativa. Que Sirius Black se iba con él hoy mismo a casa porque no quería verse obligado a dar una declaración a El Profeta sobre los abusos que estaban cometiendo en nombre de la ciencia médica mágica. Y según creía, había dado resultado. Un minuto más tarde, Harry entró a la habitación donde él, sin saber qué esperar, se encontraba sentado sobre la cama.

-Sirius, nos vamos cuando estés listo, ¿te parece?- dijo Harry al abrir la puerta y sonriéndole.- ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí- respondió mirándolo sin saber muy bien cómo dirigirse a su ahijado, a pesar de haberlo visto durante cada día desde que había regresado. -No tenías por qué haber hecho todo lo que acabas de hacer por mí.

-Tonterías, Sirius- dijo el ojiverde sin dejar de sonreír mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta.- El mundo mágico me debe demasiados favores desde que nací y, aunque no me interesa cobrarlos, esta vez era necesario.

Hacía cuatros años que la guerra había terminado, le había contado Harry una vez que ambos habían sobrellevado el shock de verse nuevamente. Harry de volver a ver a su padrino, a quien creía muerto. Sirius de descubrir que había estado seis años atrapado (por no tener una mejor palabra) detrás del velo del Departamento de Misterios y ver a su ahijado de veintiún años.

Sirius se vio obligado a tratar de absorber la mayor información posible. Harry Potter, héroe de guerra y condecorado por ello junto a sus amigos Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Que se estaba formando como auror, la misma carrera que había elegido Ron, y a ambos les quedaba un año para completar sus estudios. Sin embargo, Hermione había seguido la carrera de derecho mágico para poder generar cambios legislativos que ella consideraba de importancia vital para las personas y todas las criaturas mágicas cuya vida regía el Ministerio de Magia, pasión que había descubierto en su cuarto año por su dedicación al activismo por los derechos obreros de los elfos domésticos.

Nadie se podía explicar el mecanismo ni la razón del regreso de Sirius Black, ya que él mismo no era consciente de su experiencia en dondequiera que hubiese estado. Harry había caído en un estado de conmoción absoluto cuando Kingsley se lo había comunicado y desde un comienzo le había dicho que lo sacaría apenas pudiera de San Mungo para llevárselo a casa. Una casa que él mismo no consideraba un hogar: el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, lugar que ahora pertenecía a Potter, debido a la activación de su testamento una vez que fue declarado muerto. Él no esperaba recuperarlo, además porque estaba pensando que tal vez no debía quedarse viviendo allí por mucho tiempo más, pero todo aún parecía muy prematuro para marcharse, sobre todo porque buscaba entender y hacer calzar toda la información que se había perdido durante casi seis años de su ausencia.

Para Sirius, quien había sido devuelto por el arco del velo con exactamente la misma edad con la que había caído a través de él, el shock más grande fue darse cuenta que todas las personas que conocía habían crecido, envejecido levemente o incluso muerto. Durante una semana completa, todo el mundo lo puso al tanto de todos los acontecimientos que se había perdido durante todos esos años, aunque fue imposible detener la nostalgia y la culpa por nuevamente no estar ahí en un momento importante de la vida de sus amigos. A nadie le importaba eso último claramente, porque estaban demasiados sorprendidos y felices por contar con su presencia otra vez, por muy imposible e inverosímil que pareciera, pero él simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Sin embargo, se sentía extraño sin la experiencia de haber batallado durante la guerra. Era evidente que a todos les había afectado de una manera u otra y no podía evitar sentirse ajeno a todo el mundo por no saber de primera mano lo que eso conllevaba. No es que las personas que conocía hablaran del conflicto bélico, era sólo que sentía en el aire que todos estaban completamente agradecidos de haber sobrevivido y ser capaces de construir sus vidas en paz. Él parecía no tener motivo alguno por el cual haber regresado de la muerte y, honestamente, sentía que no pertenecía a ningún sitio. La única persona que lo conectaba con los únicos años de su vida en los que había sido feliz era Remus, pero él tenía su propia familia ahora. Y las demás personas, incluyendo al hijo de su amigo James, estaban construyendo su propio camino. Él ya no podía ejercer de padrino como pudo hacerlo cuando Harry tenía quince años, por lo que se sentía completamente inútil.

* * *

Habían transcurrido cinco meses desde el regreso de Sirius Black al mundo de los vivos. Ese día era bastante especial para todos en casa. Harry había pedido el día libre en el ministerio y Ginny había pedido permiso para ausentarse al entrenamiento de las Arpías de Holyhead, mientras que Tonks había tomado uno de sus días de asuntos propios como aurora y McGonagall había autorizado a Remus a cancelar todo ese día de clases en Hogwarts para poder estar en Grimmauld Place junto a sus amigos.

Hermione Granger regresaba a Londres después de haber pasado todo un año viviendo en Nueva York completando su formación en MACUSA, el Ministerio de Magia de Estados Unidos. Sirius no la había visto desde su regreso del velo, aunque ella estaba completamente informada de eso gracias a la llamada telefónica que había mantenido con Ginny durante una hora (le causaba gracia que la pelirroja tuviera el mismo interés por los artefactos muggles que su padre). Harry y Ron le habían contado sobre lo dura que había sido la guerra para la castaña y no dudaron en contarle sobre lo vivido en la Mansión Malfoy, aunque no quisieron entrar en demasiados detalles porque aún les costaba poner todo eso en voz alta. Eso dejó a Sirius impactado y frustrado. Por mucho que Hermione lo hubiera irritado en el verano y la navidad que pasaron en Grimmauld Place durante su quinto año cuando él estaba completamente encerrado -y el último año en que él había estado con vida-, le tenía bastante aprecio porque había sido ella junto con su ahijado quienes lo rescataron del despacho de Flitwitck cuando estuvo a punto de ser entregado a los dementores. Le molestaba que ella hubiese tenido que pasar por toda esa experiencia porque, como él bien sabía, era muy difícil recuperarse de situaciones tan profundamente violentas. Y suponía que, si ella había decidido alejarse de todo lo que conocía durante tanto tiempo, aún cuando escribiera a sus amigos constantemente, era porque la situación la había sobrepasado en algún punto. Y él sabía muy bien lo que significaba sentirse así.

Todo el mundo esa mañana estaba ansioso por volver a verla después de tantos meses, pero a Sirius lo ponía nervioso tener que enfrentarse una vez más a un reencuentro atemporal donde él recordaba a una persona que de seguro era completamente diferente a quien sería ahora mientras que él seguía siendo el mismo de hace seis años. Ginny le había mostrado algunas fotos de sus vidas luego de la guerra y si bien Hermione ahora tenía veintitrés años, él sabía que si la veía por la calle no sería capaz de reconocerla. Le había costado acostumbrarse a la imagen de Harry y todos los hermanos Weasley siendo mayores y sabía que con Hermione sería igual.

La noche en que Ginny le había contado a Hermione que Sirius había regresado del velo había sido bastante improvisada. Un mes después de la resurrección del mago, Hermione había llamado a su amiga esa noche durante la cena, teniendo en consideración la diferencia horaria. En ese momento estaban en casa Remus, Sirius, Harry y la pelirroja. Tonks no había llegado con Teddy aún, quien estaba visitando a su abuela Andrómeda. Cuando sonó el móvil de Ginny, todos acordaron que no le dirían nada porque Harry había afirmado que ella se alteraría de sobremanera y quizás abandonara a medio terminar su estadía estudiando en Nueva York, pero eso no funcionó del todo.

_-Ginny, algún día deberías venir conmigo a Estados Unidos- decía Hermione sonando muy alegre en altavoz.- ¡Podríamos recorrer toda la costa oeste en coche!_

_-¡Suena maravilloso, Mione!_

_-Creo que es algo que Sirius hubiera querido hacer en su motocicleta, Remus- habló de repente dirigiéndose al hombre lobo con claro pesar en su voz. Él inmediatamente miró a Sirius, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, a unos pocos lugares de Ginny, intercambiando una mirada de sorpresa e incomodidad con Black antes de mirar a la Weasley._

_-Sí, seguro que le hubiera gustado mucho- comentó Lupin con un poco de culpa y pasándose una mano por el cabello. _

_Se formó un breve e incómodo silencio. Sirius miró a Harry, quien luego miró a Remus y a Ginny. Ginny miró a Remus y después al animago. Hermione suspiró profundamente antes de hablar._

_-Lo siento, no quise que se desanimaran con...- comenzó la castaña disculpándose._

_-Está bien, Hermione, no te preocupes- dijo Harry intentando sonar lo más despreocupado que pudo, adivinando que su amiga debía sentirse mal por hablarle de su (ya no) difunto padrino. _

_-Es sólo que... -hizo una pausa. - No, olvídenlo._

_-¿Qué pasa, Mione?- inquirió Ginny frunciendo el ceño. _

_-He estado pensando bastante en Sirius durante las últimas semanas- explicó con un tono nostálgico. - Sé que es junio y que es el mes en que fue la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios, ya lo he pensado, pero es diferente. De verdad, no entiendo por qué de repente me pasa que..._

_-Suficiente, tenemos que contarle- interrumpió Remus, dirigiéndose a los demás. Harry y Ginny lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Sirius permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué hacer más que callar y controlar la ansiedad que comenzó a sentir. _

_-¿Contarme qué?- preguntó Hermione después de unos segundos de silencio. _

_-Yo lo haré- dijo Ginny luego de un momento y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, habló otra vez: - Hermione, hay algo que necesitas saber. No sabíamos cómo hacerlo. Harry sugirió que te contáramos cuando regresaras a Londres, pero creo que esto se nos está escapando de las manos ahora._

_-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó casi en un susurro lleno de preocupación la bruja desde Nueva York.- ¿Remus, pasa algo con Teddy?- la angustia latente en su voz._

_-No, Teddy está perfectamente, Hermione, pero no es de él de quien queremos hablarte- respondió el licántropo con voz tranquila, pero ansiosa. _

_-Es sobre Sirius- comenzó la Weasley. Esperó unos segundos por si su amiga quería preguntar algo, pero al no ocurrir, prosiguió: -No preguntes cómo porque no lo sabemos y no queríamos contarte porque no queríamos que esto afectara tu estadía en Nueva York._

_-Y antes que te digamos algo, por favor, prométeme que terminarás tus estudios en Estados Unidos y no regresarás hasta que eso suceda- demandó Potter pasándose ambas manos por la cara con los codos apoyados en la mesa. _

_-Qué está pasando- dijo la chica desde el otro lado del móvil muy seriamente._

_-Prométemelo._

_-¡Está bien, lo prometo! ¡¿Pero qué sucede?!_

_-Sirius está vivo- dijo Ginny haciendo una pausa para darle tiempo a Hermione de sopesar la información nueva. - Hace un mes cruzó nuevamente el velo del arco del Departamento de Misterios y ahora está viviendo con nosotros en Grimmauld Place._

_Hubo un silencio que pareció demasiado extenso. Hermione permaneció callada mientras los demás al otro lado de la llamada se miraban expectantes. Sirius no sabía si hablar para confirmar lo que la pelirroja había contado o callarse y esperar._

_-Si esto es una broma..._

_-No es broma, es todo verdad- la interrumpió Harry con la mayor seriedad que podía poner en su voz. - Sirius ha vuelto y es como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día desde la batalla en el ministerio._

_-¿Cómo...? Espera, necesito respirar – hizo una pausa y agregó: - ¿Cómo es que ha regresado? Se supone que nadie sabe cómo funciona el velo._

_-De hecho, ninguna persona, ni él mismo, sabe cómo cayó hacia el otro lado esta vez- respondió Remus._

_-¡No puedo creer que no me lo hayan contado antes!- exclamó claramente molesta. _

_Entonces Ginny tomó el móvil y quitó el altavoz, susurrándole a los demás que ella se iba a encargar del asunto con Hermione. Ella salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras, dejando a Harry y a Remus mirándose con culpabilidad, mientras que Sirius no sabía bien si debía sentir culpa también o mantenerse al margen de la situación._

Fueron al aeropuerto Heathrow esa mañana porque la bruja arribaba a Londres a las doce del día. Cuando preguntó por qué la castaña no se aparecía directamente en Inglaterra con un traslador, Harry y Ron le dijeron al unísono que a Hermione le encantaba volar en aviones, aún estuviera diez o más horas arriba de uno. Harry consideraba que eso era absurdo porque su amiga odiaba volar en escobas o hipogrifos, pero no iba a cuestionar su lógica. Así que, luego de aparecerse en un punto cercano al aeropuerto, estaban ahora en la sala de llegadas de una de las terminales, mirando una de las pantallas que mostraba en una de sus franjas rectangulares "Vuelo RYBG52 12:00 Nueva York - Aterrizado - Puerta 10" y esperando frente a la salida de dicho pasillo junto con decenas de otras personas que esperaban al igual que ellos.

Ginny y Tonks fueron las primeras en avistarla y, sin poder contener más su ansiedad, cada una soltó respectivamente la mano de Harry y de Lupin y corrieron hasta su amiga, prácticamente lanzándose sobre ella y obligándola a soltar su maleta para no perder el equilibrio en el abrazo. "¡Hey! ¡Van a dejarme sin aire!", la escucharon bromear mientras Tonks besaba fuertemente su mejilla y Ginny la seguía abrazando con anhelo. Finalmente, las brujas la soltaron sonriendo abiertamente.

Sirius pudo visualizarla mientras caminaba hacia ellos entre las dos mujeres. Su cabello castaño tenía unas ondas mucho más ordenadas y definidas que como lo recordaba, y estaba mucho más largo, lo que le daba un aire mucho más estilizado a su rostro. Vestía unos jeans azules y una blusa blanca, llevando encima un abrigo gris claro con un corte recto sobre el cuello que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, junto con unos botines café con caña mediana. Vio que Harry se acercaba a ella y la atraía hacia sí en un abrazo que se prolongó por varios segundos. Siempre le había parecido entrañable la amistad de su ahijado con la chica, recordándole el vínculo que él y James habían construido durante su vida en Hogwarts, divirtiéndose y apoyándose en todo, aunque cuidándose mutuamente, siempre estando cuando era necesario, en las buenas y en las malas.

Luego, Hermione se dirigió a Remus, a quien abrazó fuertemente y sonriendo, mientras él le correspondía. Sabía que el hombre lobo y ella se habían hecho muy cercanos después de la guerra a raíz de la amistad de ella con Tonks y su constante apoyo en la maternidad y paternidad de ambos. Teddy había nacido unas semanas antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts y había logrado afiatar los lazos entre todas las personas que conocía, como un rayo de luz que les recordaba que el mundo era un lugar mejor ahora. Además, Remus apreciaba tanto la lectura como ella y, si no estaba tan equivocado, seguro que eso en ella no había cambiado a pesar de los años.

Cuando Hermione se soltó de Remus, él sintió como su propio cuerpo se tensaba ante la expectación de su inminente reencuentro con ella. Hermione lo miró unos segundos, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y antes de que él pudiera hablar, lo rodeó con sus brazos y enterró su cabeza en su hombro. Sirius, poco acostumbrado aún al contacto físico con las personas, tardó un momento en responder a su agarre. Sentirla fue como otro lazo que ataba a la nueva oportunidad que tenía en la vida, otro cabo atado de todo lo que se había perdido al cruzar el velo.

-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!- dijo ella aún sin soltarlo.

-Juro solemnemente que soy real- comentó riendo levemente mientras ella lo soltaba para mirarlo a la cara.

-Es bueno verte otra vez- comentó sonriendo. Sirius no pudo evitar devolverle esa genuina sonrisa mientras ella continuaba mirándolo como si nunca lo hubiera visto en su vida.

-Supongo que vienes cansada, Mione- dijo Tonks enganchando su brazo con el de ella-, así que iremos a Grimmauld Place a comer y mañana podrás ver a todos los demás, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Hermione, no podías poner un hechizo a tu maleta para aliviar el peso?- preguntó Harry arrastrando el equipaje de su amiga con dificultad, a pesar de las ruedas que tenía.

-Lo hice, pero no podía quitar todo el peso porque iba parecer sospechoso en control policial- comentó ella sonriendo abierta y genuinamente mirando hacia atrás a su amigo y encogiéndose de hombros.

Ginny había cocinado ese día para el almuerzo. La cocina estaba particularmente cálida esa tarde. Octubre parecía negarse a dejar los últimos aires del verano para dar paso al otoño, pero era algo más que eso. Sirius podía ver lo que aportaba Hermione a la que fuera la noble y ancestral casa de los Black. No es que hasta entonces el lugar pareciera sombrío y frívolo ni mucho menos. Harry le había explicado cómo entre todos habían logrado convertir la enorme casa en un hogar acogedor y familiar prácticamente irreconocible a como era antes, aunque él no podía olvidar su aspecto previo y los recuerdos asociados a esa construcción. Pero Hermione le añadía una vibra diferente. Quizás era únicamente porque para él era nueva en la fotografía de los habitantes de la casa y eso le otorgaba un aire fresco o es que simplemente ella tenía ese efecto en cada lugar al que entraba. Sirius podía recordar perfectamente su versión de dieciséis años cuando se reorganizó la Orden del Fénix, pero en ese momento él no proyectaba la mejor versión de sí mismo y había tenido varios desencuentros con la castaña, al punto de considerarla un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Ahora él se sentía un poco culpable por pensar así de ella porque, después de todo, había arriesgado mucho al salvarlo de los dementores aquella noche de junio hacía bastantes años. Y, además, el aura de Hermione parecía haber cambiado bastante. Ya no parecía una niña, era una joven adulta propiamente tal, aunque siguiera siendo bastante testaruda como le habían comentado sus amigos, pero mucho más relajada que antes. Sirius no pudo evitar asociar este cambio a la guerra. Nadie salía exactamente igual de una.

Durante la comida se dedicó a mirarla mientras ella contaba sus anécdotas de su estadía en Estados Unidos y se unía alegremente a los brindis celebrados en honor a su regreso a Londres. En algunos momentos, sentada perpendicularmente en el asiento junto a él, Hermione lo miraba alegremente como si quisiera comprobar que seguía sentado en ese extremo de la mesa temiendo que estuviera soñando, y él sólo podía sonreírle de regreso.

-¿Cuándo veré a Teddy?- preguntó a Remus y Tonks ansiosa.

-Pues mañana por la mañana- dijo Remus sonriéndole mientras rellenaba la copa de vino de su esposa y la de Harry, que se habían terminado.

-Sí, hoy está con mamá y esta noche iré a recogerlo, así que si quieres, puedo pasar a dejarlo mañana temprano y te quedas con él hasta que yo salga del ministerio, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Me encantaría, Tonks!- dijo ella entusiasmada bebiendo de su copa.

-¿Cuándo vuelves al ministerio?- preguntó Harry con la felicidad innegable en su rostro de volver a tener cerca a su mejor amiga.

-Me tomaré dos semanas antes de volver- anunció ella mientras pinchaba con su tenedor unos trozos de comida de su plato. - Además, es probable que comience a trabajar ya en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica porque el año que estuve en MACUSA lo ocupé en el equivalente al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, así que...

-¡Eso es genial, Mione!- exclamó Ginny, mirando de pronto a Harry. - ¿Qué se siente que tu mejor amiga se convierta en tu jefa tan pronto?- preguntó presionando un poco con una mirada muy similar a las que ponían Fred y George cuando querían molestar.

-Bueno, no es como si durante los años que pasamos en Hogwarts no se comportara ya como si lo fuera- bromeó el ojiverde, causando que su amiga le lanzara la servilleta reprochándolo entre risas.

-Admite que me echabas de menos- comentó ella mirándolo sobre su copa de vino con una mirada desafiante, pero divertida.

-Completamente- respondió sonriendo sincero él para luego seguir comiendo.

-Hermione, si estarás trabajando en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, quizás puedas intervenir en el caso de Sirius- dijo Ginny de pronto, captando la atención de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa con tu caso?- preguntó Granger mirando al animago.

-Nada muy grave- comenzó Sirius mirándola luego de beber un poco de vino-, pero ya sabes, estuve literal y legalmente muerto por varios años, entonces está siendo bastante complicado restaurar mi situación para volver a existir en el mundo de los vivos- terminó con una pequeña risa sarcástica para resaltar lo peculiar del hecho.

-Si quieres, puedo intentar hacerme cargo de todo- sugirió ella mirándolo y luego dirigiendo su mirada a los demás en la mesa, buscando su aprobación. -Y puedo mantenerte informado de cómo avanza.

-Eso ayudaría bastante, la verdad- dijo Tonks asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Creo que te vendría bien, Padfoot- agregó Remus encogiéndose casualmente de hombros, mirándolo.

-Además, Hermione discutiría con todo el mundo con tal de tener tu documentación lista- comentó Harry conociendo bastante bien a su amiga.

-Y siempre puede manipular la culpa restante del ministerio sobre Azkaban- añadió la pelirroja.

-La verdad es que no es un caso muy difícil de ganar, pero requiere un poco de tiempo- dijo Hermione mirándolo nuevamente. - Pero mucho menos tiempo del que se están tardando si es que llevas meses lidiando con eso.

-Bueno, si así lo crees, ¡por favor, hazlo! - respondió Black recibiendo una gran sonrisa como respuesta de parte de la castaña.

La comida transcurrió en la misma tonalidad relajada y alegre durante una hora más y Sirius no pudo evitar pensar que el reencuentro con Hermione había sido mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. Se sentía realmente cómodo con ella y claramente la chica se alegraba mucho de verlo. Había estado nervioso porque no sabía si su llegada iba a cambiar el grato ambiente familiar al que se estaba acostumbrando aún en esa casa, pero ahora había quedado claro que ella no podía agregar si no más que más estabilidad y regocijo a este clan tan particular. Parecía que la Hermione que él había conocido aún existía en ella, pero sabía que no era la misma. Llevaría un tiempo descubrir quién era ahora, y eso estaba bien. Después de todo, este día era sólo el comienzo. Lo que sí tenía claro es que por alguna razón, Hermione no lo hacía sentirse completamente fuera de lugar.


	3. La vida de Hermione Granger

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**La vida de Hermione Granger**

_When you get older, plainer, saner,_

_Will you remember all the danger we came from?_

_Burning like embers, falling, tender_

_Longing for the days of no surrender years ago_

_And will you know._

(Lost on you – LP)

* * *

Los días en Grimmauld Place parecían transcurrir con normalidad. Hermione había estado visitando a Molly y Arthur en La Madriguera un par de días, comiendo a destajo porque la señora Weasley le había dicho que estaba muy delgada y que debía alimentarse más ahora que se venía el invierno. También había pasado unos días visitando a sus padres, quienes estaban muy felices de tenerla de regreso.

Casi un año después de la batalla de Hogwarts, Hermione había logrado revertir el hechizo desmemorizante con el que había querido proteger a sus padres durante la guerra. Tonks la había acompañado todo el viaje hacia Australia hasta que lograron ubicar al señor y la señora Granger. Al comienzo no entendieron qué hacían viviendo en Australia y Hermione les explicó sus motivos para haber hecho lo que hizo, lo que derivó en que sus padres no quisieran hablarle por algunas semanas, hasta que comprendieron el gesto de amor de su hija.

De todos modos, a pesar de estar muy entusiasmada con volver a ver a todo el mundo, quería volver a Grimmauld Place para compartir con el hombre del momento: Sirius Black.

Dos días antes de volver a trabajar al ministerio, Hermione regresó al que fuera su hogar desde el final de la guerra. Había querido finalizar sus estudios y terminar su último año en Hogwarts, pero estando un mes en el castillo, se dio cuenta que el peso emocional de ese lugar era insostenible para ella y decidió hablar con McGonagall para que la dejara tomar exámenes libres al final del curso, a lo que ella accedió. Minerva le había dicho que jamás había esperado que ella regresase después de haber pasado un año completo huyendo de las manos de Lord Voldemort y que valoraba mucho su esfuerzo, por lo que si de ella dependía, no había problemas con que sólo rindiera los exámenes.

Cuando llegó a casa no había nadie. Pensó que era un poco extraño, pero no le dio mayor importancia, así que subió a su habitación. Estando con Ronald, ellos habían compartido la habitación que él usaba en la segunda planta, pero ella siempre había mantenido este otro dormitorio que utilizaba como despacho. Allí solía encerrarse horas a escribir en el diario que su terapeuta le había aconsejado que llevara. La doctora Meyer era muggle y tenía conocimiento sobre el mundo mágico porque tenía un sobrino mago que iba en segundo año en Hogwarts, así que conocía a grandes rasgos los hechos de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Hermione había estado asistiendo a sesiones con ella desde la primera vez que tuvo las pesadillas fuera del colegio. Había pensado que se debían a estar en el castillo porque allí se había librado la batalla final, pero cuando comenzó a tenerlas en Grimmauld Place se dio cuenta que si quería llevar una vida normal, debía hacer algo por ella misma.

Su habitación quedaba en la tercera planta porque era una de las más alejadas de la casa y, en ese entonces, era la única planta desocupada. La había elegido para dormir porque creía que así no perturbaría a los demás si de pronto despertaba en medio de la madrugada gritando. Pero ahora que Sirius había vuelto, ya no era la única habitante del corredor. La habitación de Sirius quedaba dos puertas antes de la suya, separadas por el que fuera el cuarto de Regulus, aunque como no había pasado muchas noches en casa, no sabía cómo sería la experiencia de ser la chica de la puerta de al lado. Lo bueno de las habitaciones de esa planta es que cada una tenía su propio baño, así que la verdad no veía que fuera a ser tarea difícil convivir por las noches con el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

Desde que había vuelto de Estados Unidos no había tenido tiempo de ordenar su ropa en el armario ni de desempacar todo, así que aprovechando que estaba sola y sin nada más que hacer, abrió la maleta que aún seguía cerrada junto a la ventana luego de dejarla sobre la cama. Como había aplicado un encantamiento de extensión indetectable, tenía demasiadas cosas que guardar y no fue hasta que llevaba media maleta desempacada que vio los paquetes perfectamente apilados. Había dado sus regalos a Arthur y Molly y a sus padres, pero había olvidado completamente la existencia de éstos. Sabía que esa noche cenarían todos juntos, así que sería el momento perfecto para entregarlos.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- escuchó llamando desde la planta baja la voz de Harry.

-¡Estoy arriba!- gritó Hermione, esperando ser oída.

Al parecer lo había logrado porque pronto escuchó los escalones crujiendo bajo los rápidos pasos de Harry que subían hasta donde se encontraba ella.

-Hola, Hermione- la saludó el aguaverde entrando por la puerta y sonriéndole.- Qué bueno que has regresado.

-Sí, ya estaba un poco cansada de estar donde mis padres, me consienten mucho- bromeó ella.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ya sabes, el entrenamiento para ser auror es agotador, pero me gusta mucho- respondió sentándose en la cama.

-Nos veremos otra vez por el ministerio entonces- dijo ella imitándolo y sentándose a su lado.

Harry la miró y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Hermione siempre se había sentido bastante cómoda con las muestras de cariño de Harry, era como el hermano que nunca tuvo y las cosas que habían vivido durante tantos años solo habían reforzado ese vínculo.

-¿Cómo estás tú?- preguntó él un poco más serio.

-Creo que mejor, ¿sabes? Vivir en Nueva York fue muy diferente a todo por aquí y he aprendido muchas cosas- dijo Hermione dejando que Harry jugara con sus dedos mientras ella miraba.- Las personas en el mundo mágico allá no saben mucho de la guerra, pero sí te conocen a ti.

-No me sorprende.

-Fue más fácil andar por la vida sin que me preguntaran cosas sobre eso o sin que me miraran como a veces suelen mirarme aquí: como la heroína- continuó con una sonrisa débil la castaña.

-Bueno, no te vendría mal hacer uso de eso para solucionar el tema de Sirius- comentó Harry chocando cariñosamente su hombro con el de ella y sonriendo.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo está él?

-Creo que bien, aún se está adaptando por lo que sabemos- explicó él soltando la mano de su amiga.- Remus dice que ya no está bebiendo todo el tiempo whiskey de fuego como cuando estábamos en quinto, así que lo vemos como un gran avance.

-¿Quieres que le hable para saber qué pasa por su cabeza?- se ofreció honestamente.

-Vale, sí, pero no lo interrogues, sólo conversa con él.

Escucharon el inconfundible sonido de las llamas de la Red Flu en el salón y decidieron dar por terminada su conversación. La hora de la cena se acercaba y seguro que ya todos comenzaban a llegar. Cuando bajaron, Ginny y Tonks estaban sacando la comida que habían comprado de las bolsas mientras Remus dirigía los platos y las copas sobre la mesa con su varita.

-¿Dónde está Sirius?- preguntó Harry, uniéndose para ayudar.

-Ha bajado hace un momento a buscar unas botellas de vino-explicó Tonks, sonriendo mientras terminaba de servir la comida.

-¡Mione!

Hermione se dio vuelta justo en el momento en que Teddy corría hacia ella y le abrazaba las piernas. Aún no podía creer lo grande que estaba. Sólo había estado fuera un año, pero a esa edad los niños crecían como si compitieran consigo mismos. Granger se agachó lo suficiente para poder levantarlo del suelo y acomodarlo en su cadera.

-Teddy, recuerda que debes llamarla "tía Mione"- le recordó Remus, sonriendo a ambos.

-No, por favor, me haces sentir mucho mayor- se quejó la bruja, mirando a quien fuera su profesor y regresando su vista sobre el pequeño.

-¿Mione, sabes qué he aprendido hoy?- dijo el pequeño mirándola con sus ojos grandes y sonriendo.

-¿Qué has aprendido hoy? Cuéntame.

-¡He aprendido a cambiar mi cabello y mis ojos de color al mismo tiempo!

Hermione miró fascinada cómo su ahijado ponía cara de concentración intentando no pestañear mientras sus ojos dejaban el café miel idéntico a su padre y pasaban a ser azules como los de Ginny, adoptando también su forma, mientras su cabello pasaba a ser castaño y ondulado como el de Hermione. Además, habían aparecido un par de pecas como las que ella tenía alrededor de su nariz. Teddy vio a Hermione perpleja y sonrió satisfecho, sabiendo por su expresión que había logrado lo que quería.

-¡Teddy, eso es increíble! ¡Estás teniendo mucho más control sobre tu metamorfomagia! - dijo Hermione besándolo otra vez en la mejilla con mucha intensidad.

-¿Verdad que sí?- dijo Tonks, mirándolo orgullosa.- ¡Es muy avanzado para su edad!

-Mamá, yo ya soy grande- replicó el niño seriamente.

-¡Y lo serás aún más!- comentó Harry riendo y revolviéndole el cabello, mientras se acercaba a Ginny para ayudar.

-¿Es idea mía o esto de comprar comida un día a la semana es tradición?- preguntó Hermione curiosa, sentándose en una silla y sentando a Teddy sobre su regazo, cuyos ojos y cabello volvían a su color miel y azul respectivamente.

-Lo es desde que estoy aquí otra vez, pero al parecer ha empezado antes, cuando tú ya estabas al otro lado del mundo- dijo la voz alegre de Sirius entrando otra vez a la cocina con dos botellas de vino.

-Hola, Sirius- lo saludó la castaña, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Pensé que no te vería más por esta casa- comentó él sentándose también mientras apuntaba las botellas con su varita para quitarles el corcho.

-No exageres, debía hacer las visitas necesarias- dijo ella riendo mientras acercaba un plato de comida para ella.

-Por favor, rápido, no queremos que la comida se enfríe- dijo Tonks haciendo un ademán con la mano para que los demás se sentaran.

-¿Papá, puedo sentarme junto a Mione?- habló Teddy mirando a Remus, quien lo miró sonriendo y asintió guiñándole un ojo. Teddy bajó de las piernas de Hermione y se sentó junto a ella.

Mientras Sirius servía el vino en las copas y comenzaban a comer (Teddy bebía zumo de calabaza), Hermione miró a las personas que estaban reunidas esa noche. De cabecera de mesa estaba Sirius, ocupando el mismo lugar que había ocupado en los tiempos de la Orden del Fénix. A su derecha, estaba sentado Remus, justo frente a su hijo, a la izquierda de Sirius. A la derecha del licántropo y frente a Hermione, estaba Tonks, que se estaba riendo de la historia que le estaba contando Ginny, sentada justo a la izquierda de la castaña, y frente a la pelirroja, estaba sentado Harry, sonriendo. Le agradaba volver a ser parte de estos momentos cotidianos en que conversaban sobre el día a día y con mayor razón teniendo a Sirius de regreso. Una parte de ella aún no soltaba un poco el miedo de volver a perderlo en sus vidas, pero sabía que eso no era posible. La guerra había terminado y a no ser que Sirius hiciera algo que lo arrastrara a una muerte realmente estúpida, no había razones para temer.

-¡Hey!- dijo Hermione llamando la atención de todos.- Lamento no haberlo dicho cuando llegué, pero les he traído regalos.

-¡Regalos!- chilló Ginny juntando sus manos con emoción y sonriendo abiertamente, reflejando la sorpresa agradable en la cara de los demás.

-¡¿Para mí también?!- dijo Teddy mirándola con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca. Su cabello azul eléctrico tiñéndose en algunos mechones de un amarillo brillante por la expectación.

-Claro, para ti también, Teddy.

Hermione agitó su varita y realizó un encantamiento convocador. En unos segundos, un montón de paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo llegaron junto a ella y se posaron sobre la mesa, uno encima del otro hasta formar una pequeña torre. Ella tomó el primer paquete que estaba en la cima de aquella pila de regalos, envuelto en una caja blanda de papel azul.

-Este es para ti, Ginny- dijo ella mientras se lo alcanzaba.

-¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?- preguntó sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de su amiga porque ya estaba abriéndolo.

Cuando terminó de abrirlo y sacó la tela negra que había dentro cuidadosamente doblada, su amiga la miró con la boca abierta. Era un vestido negro, largo y liso, con un escote alto de cuello redondo que cubría sus hombros con dos gruesos tirantes, evidentemente creado para ceñirse al cuerpo y que atrás se abría completamente en un triángulo que terminaba en la parte más baja de la espalda. Pero el detalle estaba en que todo el borde de la apertura de atrás estaba decorado con pequeñas perlas blancas que trazaban todo el triángulo desde los hombros hasta reunirse ambas hileras en la punta inferior.

-He pensado que si las Arpías ganan el próximo Campeonato de la Liga Europea de Quidditch, vas a necesitar un vestido que usar en la ceremonia de celebración- se explicó Granger, sonriendo a su amiga y encogiéndose casualmente de hombros.

-¡Es maravilloso!- dijo Ginny abrazándola fuertemente.- ¿Cómo supiste qué número de talla usaba?

-Lo sé todo, ya deberías saber eso- rió Hermione mientras tomaba otro paquete, esta vez un poco más grande y envuelto en un suave color púrpura.- Este es para ti, Remus.

-Hermione…- comenzó él mientras estiraba su brazo a través de la mesa y hablaba en un claro tono que indicaba que no debía haberse molestado.

-No, Remus, no tienes derecho a decir nada, sólo acéptalo- lo cortó en seco ella mientras lo veía abrir la cinta de tela que cerraba el paquete rectangular.

En unos segundos, Remus había sacado del interior un abrigo gris y grueso, de una tela relativamente áspera y largo que seguramente le llegaría hasta medio muslo. Tenía dos bolsillos cuadrados a ambos costados, el cuello alto y recto y todo el abrigo se cerraba al frente con botones negros de tamaño mediano.

-¡Ay, es hermoso!- dijo Tonks mientras lo estiraba con sus manos para mirarlo mejor mientras Remus lo sujetaba de la parte superior.

-Hermione, esto es bastante caro, no puedo aceptarlo- dijo él mientras negaba con la cabeza. Remus no era experto en el mundo muggle, pero sabía reconocer el valor de las cosas porque Lily se lo había enseñado en aquellos años.

-Remus, no puedes devolvérmelo- respondió Hermione sonriendo con suficiencia.- Si lo haces, juro que lo voy a quemar- advirtió, a lo que Remus y Sirius rieron.

-Está bien, muchas gracias- se rindió Lupin, mirándola con cariño.

-No es nada- aclaró la otra mientras tomaba otro regalo, esta vez de color verde oscuro.- Sigamos con los Lupin- rió Hermione.- Este es para Tonks.

Tonks dio un chillido mientras lo abría rápidamente, rompiendo el papel y extrayendo del paquete dos cosas. Siguiendo fiel a su estilo, un mal movimiento con la mano la hizo derramar su copa de vino sobre la mesa y sólo el ágil actuar de Harry para desvanecer el líquido previno un desastre mayor. El primero de sus regalos era un vestido de color negro, angosto hasta la cintura y que luego caía hasta el nivel de las rodillas. Tenía un escote en forma de corazón, con la espalda semicerrada y tirantes gruesos. Y la segunda prenda era una chaqueta de cuero corta hasta la cintura, de un morado oscuro, que tenía dos bolsillos a los costados, triangulares y bordeados con remaches plateados. Remus rió al ver ese último detalle y se inclinó para besar la cabeza de su esposa.

-¡Me encantan, Hermione!- dijo Tonks estirando su brazo para coger la mano de su amiga y apretarla con la suya.- ¡Muchas gracias!

-Me alegra que te gusten porque no sabía cuál de las dos traerte, así que me decidí por las dos- le sonrió la castaña.

-¡Mione, yo también quiero mi regalo!- exclamó Teddy tirando de la ropa de Hermione con impaciencia, pero riéndose.

-¡Está bien, está bien!

-Teddy, en realidad mi regalo va primero que el tuyo- dijo Harry burlándose y guiñándole un ojo al pequeño peliazul mientras él lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Aquí tienes, Teddy.

-Deberían dejar de consentirlo tanto- se rió Nymphadora.

-Eso en realidad es culpa de mi madre- dijo Ginny sonriendo.- Los únicos niños de la familia son Teddy y Victoire, así que hasta que no haya más…

Hermione le alcanzó a su ahijado un paquete naranja un poco más pequeño que los demás que también abrió rápidamente como su madre.

-¿Qué es est…? ¡Oh, papá, mira! ¡Es igual al tuyo!- exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos, al ver que tenía un abrigo exactamente igual al de Remus, pero apropiado para su tamaño.

-Moony, parece que tienes a alguien muy entusiasmado en ser tu clon- bromeó Sirius, riéndose mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa de vino.- Pero recuerda, Teddy, ¿quién es tu ejemplo a seguir?

-Tú, Sirius- dijo el niño suspirando divertido a la vez que el animago le guiñaba un ojo.

-Padfoot, te prometo que, si mi hijo termina siendo, aunque sea un diez por ciento, como tú…-empezó Remus, más serio que entretenido por la situación.

-Será el mejor mago de su generación, Lupin- rió Sirius mientras su amigo negaba con la cabeza.

-Vale, está bien, después podemos negociar sobre tus influencias en Teddy, primo- interrumpió Tonks riéndose.- Y no te atrevas a actuar como si fueras el serio y maduro, Remus, porque sé perfectamente bien que me he casado con un merodeador- agregó ella besándolo en la mejilla.

-Quiero saber qué tienen los otros regalos, Mione- dijo Teddy totalmente despreocupado de la conversación de los adultos a su alrededor.

Hermione tomó los dos últimos paquetes, ambos envueltos en rojo escarlata Gryffindor, y se los alcanzó a Harry y Sirius respectivamente. Cuando ambos comenzaron a abrirlos, los nervios se alojaron en su estómago. No había tenido más que buenas intenciones cuando los había comprado, creyendo que sería un gesto amable de su parte, pero ahora temía que fuera algo demasiado personal y que no fueran objetos del todo bienvenidos. Se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que ya era muy tarde porque tanto Harry como Sirius estaban terminando de quitar el papel.

Hubo un silencio en toda la cocina. Ginny y Tonks miraban a Harry boquiabiertas y luego desviaron su atención a Sirius. Remus, no obstante, observaba sólo a Sirius. Su mirada sorprendida fluctuaba entre el rostro de su amigo y lo que tenía en sus manos, analizando su reacción. Hermione miró a Harry y, de algún modo, supo que con él no se había equivocado. Aún así, no se atrevía a mirar al padrino de su amigo.

-Hermione, esto es…- comenzó Harry con la voz seca, por lo que se aclaró la garganta para continuar.- ¿Esta es la chaqueta que estaba usando en la batalla de Hogwarts?

-Sí, lo es- afirmó ella mirando el rostro de su amigo y sus ojos verdes cada vez más brillantes por lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Lo miró cuidadosamente y se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir: -Sé que considerabas esa chaqueta casi un escudo que te protegía y también sé que tuviste que quemarla después de la batalla y quise regalarte una igual- hizo una pausa por si Harry quería decir algo, pero eso no ocurrió.- No he encontrado exactamente la misma, así que he tenido que hacerle algunos cambios para que quedara…

Harry se puso de pie de golpe y saltó sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a todas las demás personas, y cruzó hacia el otro lado, hacia el espacio vacío junto a Ginny, antes de bajar al suelo, acercarse a Hermione y envolverla en un abrazo. Hermione no tardó un segundo en ponerse de pie para abrazar mejor a quien ella consideraba su hermano. Ella había sabido de algún modo que era un regalo inusual que sólo alguien como Harry podría apreciar.

-¿Qué es eso?- escuchó que la voz de Harry, llena de curiosidad, hablaba sobre su hombro y Hermione tuvo que voltearse para darse cuenta que él observaba a Sirius, como todos los demás.

-Es el regalo de Hermione- respondió Sirius en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar lo que tenía en las manos.

-¿Hermione, cómo has sabido de esto?- inquirió Remus, en una mezcla de sorpresa y desconcierto, por fin dejando de mirar a Sirius y mirándola a ella. Comenzó a sentir la ansiedad otra vez.

-Tú nos enseñaste unas fotografías que habías encontrado en la habitación de Sirius cuando remodelamos la casa- dijo la castaña, con la voz dubitativa.- Y en ellas, tú siempre la estabas usando- agregó dirigiéndose a Black mientras encogía los hombros.

-Es la misma- le dijo Sirius mirándola por primera vez.

Le había regalado a Sirius una chaqueta de cuero negra que había visto en el escaparate de una tienda en Nueva York. Cuando la vio expuesta en el maniquí, se detuvo pensando que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. En realidad, ella no conocía a nadie que usara chaquetas de cuero negras, por lo que no sabía qué era lo que le hacía estar allí de pie frente al vidrio y mirarla. Entonces recordó las fotos que Remus Lupin les había enseñado un día por la tarde cuando descansaban de la remodelación de la casa. Él había sido el encargado de limpiar y ordenar en profundidad la habitación de Sirius, a la cual habían hecho algunos cambios, pero esencialmente seguía siendo la misma. Y en las fotos que había encontrado de aquellos años en que los Merodeadores terminaban su vida escolar en Hogwarts, Sirius llevaba una chaqueta negra igual a la del maniquí.

Hermione no iba a contarle jamás a Sirius que la verdad era que ella había comprado la chaqueta sin saber que él estaba vivo. Entró a la tienda decidida, preguntó por ella y su precio y calculó el tamaño que Sirius usaría pensando en el último año que lo había visto con vida para elegir la talla. No dudó en comprarla. No supo explicar por qué tuvo la necesidad de adquirirla. Pensó que tal vez, como nunca le habían hecho un funeral apropiado al no tener un cuerpo al que llorar, tener una réplica de la chaqueta de la época en que él había sido más feliz sería una manera para ella de cerrar el duelo. Aunque pensaba guardarla por siempre al fondo de su armario porque no sabía qué diría si alguien la descubría con ella. Pero Sirius había regresado del velo y supo cuál sería el regalo que le haría a él: esa chaqueta de cuero negro con cuello tipo sastre que tenía un pequeño círculo metálico en cada hombro y en cada solapa, con la cremallera por delante y con dos bolsillos bajos, uno a cada lado, que también llevaban cremallera. Además, tenía una especie de cinturón que nacía a cada costado de la chaqueta que se cruzaba por delante con una hebilla que podía cerrar o dejar ambas cintas de cuero colgando. Y como Sirius había dicho, era exactamente igual a la que había tenido antes de terminar en Azkaban.

-No sabía que usabas ese tipo de chaquetas, primo- comentó Tonks poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él mientras se la quitaba de las manos para estirarla frente a ella en el aire.- A ver, póntela.

-¡Sí, Sirius, póntela! - dijo Teddy aplaudiendo.

Sirius, aclarándose la garganta, se puso de pie mientras su prima abría la chaqueta para ayudar a colocársela. El animago estiró los brazos hacia atrás para meter cada uno dentro de las mangas mientras el cuero se amoldaba a su figura. Finalmente, tiró del cuello con sus manos para levantarlo y miró a los demás buscando su aprobación. Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no mirarlo boquiabierta porque le quedaba perfecta a su tamaño y los tatuajes de sus manos y aquellos que se dejaban entrever por el cuello de su camiseta, sumado a su cabello negro y largo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, ondeado hacia las puntas, le otorgaban un aire preciso a motociclista de carretera. Tragó saliva para recuperar la compostura. Y entonces, como si Sirius hubiera podido leerle la mente, dijo:

-¡Ahora sólo me falta la motocicleta!- se rió Sirius mirando a los demás. Hermione podía ver que los ojos le brillaban del entusiasmo y ella también se rió.

-Eso quiere decir "gracias, Hermione"- aclaró Lupin, enarcando una ceja en reprobación a la falta de educación de su amigo.

-¡Gracias, Hermione, es perfecta!- le dijo Black sonriendo.

-Realmente te queda muy bien- comentó Harry asintiendo.

-¡Seguro que todas las chicas caían locas por ti usándola!- dijo Ginny riéndose y Hermione la miró rodando los ojos porque la pelirroja alguna vez le había comentado cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts que, a pesar de Azkaban, Sirius era muy guapo.

-¡Ja! No te imaginas cuánto- comentó Remus rodando los ojos, causando que Sirius se riera y le guiñara un ojo a Harry.

-Por favor, no expongas a mi hijo a ese tipo de comportamientos- replicó Tonks medio en broma y medio en serio, acercándose a Teddy y cogiéndolo en brazos.- Creo que nosotros nos vamos a casa.

-Sí, Dora, de hecho, deberíamos porque mañana tengo clases en Hogwarts a primera hora- acordó el hombre lobo también parándose.

Al tener una familia, Minerva McGonagall había accedido a que Remus pasara algunas tardes después de clases y noches, además de los fines de semana, en su casa con su esposa e hijo, así que dividía su tiempo entre el castillo en Escocia y en Londres sin mayor problema. Esto era realmente una ventaja porque así Remus disfrutaba su matrimonio, conciliaba los cuidados de Teddy y podía estar presente en la vida de su familia en Grimmauld Place.

-¿Cómo van esas clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?- preguntó Hermione mientras ayudaba a recoger los regalos de los Lupin.

-Bien, bastante bien a decir verdad- respondió el mayor de los merodeadores. - Pero me gustaría quedar contigo uno de estos días para discutir algunas cosas, si te viene bien.

-Claro, Remus, lo coordinamos- dijo Hermione besando su mejilla para despedirse y luego abrazó a Tonks y besó la frente de Teddy.

-Adiós y buenas noches- se despidió Tonks mientras abrazaba a Harry, quien a su vez revolvió el cabello de Teddy y besó su cabeza, y a Ginny.- Primo, que duermas bien.

-Buenas noches, Sirius- dijo Teddy bostezando y el animago estiró la mano para que el niño le chocara los cinco.

-Buenas noches a los tres- dijo Sirius sonriendo tranquilamente a los Lupin mientras salían de la cocina para usar la Red Flu del salón.

-Yo también me iré a dormir, mañana tengo entrenamiento en el ministerio- dijo Harry tomando su chaqueta nueva de la mesa y abrazando otra vez a su amiga.- Muchas gracias, Hermione, de verdad.

Ginny, después de doblar y colgar sobre su antebrazo su vestido nuevo, movió su varita para que los platos levitaran hasta el fregadero y pronunció un encantamiento para que se lavaran solos.

-¿Le importaría a alguno de los dos guardarlos luego en el mueble?- pidió ella, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con Harry.

-No, yo me encargo- dijo Hermione acercándose a la mesa y rellenando su copa con vino.

-Vale- dijo Ginny enarcando una ceja hacia su amiga y Hermione sintió su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Vas a seguir bebiendo vino?- cuestionó la Weasley, mirándola curiosamente.

-Sí, yo no trabajo mañana- respondió la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros y sin entender.

-Ginny, deja que beba lo que quiera- dijo Harry riéndose y sacudiendo su cabeza. Luego tomó la mano de su novia para llevarla con él. - Buenas noches, Sirius, Hermione.

Cuando ambos salieron de la cocina y comenzaron a subir la escalera, Hermione agitó su varita para que los platos que estaban listos fueran a apilarse al mueble. Luego hizo que las copas, excepto la de Sirius, fueran también el fregadero. Hermione miró a Sirius y tomó la botella de vino, haciéndole una seña para rellenar su copa de vino y él asintió.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué Ginny estaba tan extrañada porque bebieras más vino?- inquirió el pelinegro con evidente curiosidad en su voz. Hermione suspiró.

-Creo que es porque antes no solía beber fuera de las comidas y supongo que debe ser raro para ella- respondió mientras el líquido caía serenamente en la copa.

-¿Y por qué ahora sí?

-Nueva York- dijo Granger por toda respuesta. No quiso darle más tiempo para que él quisiera saber el significado de eso, así que agregó: -Sirius, ahora que estoy aquí otra vez, quería pedirte los papeles de tu caso para empezar a trabajar en él- dijo Hermione bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.

-Ah, sí, claro.

Mientras Sirius realizaba un encantamiento convocador, Hermione pensaba que aún se sentía extraña por la recepción de la chaqueta de cuero por parte del merodeador. Halagada, claramente, pero no pensó que causaría tanto alboroto. En unos segundos, varios pergaminos y apilados unos encima de otros se depositaron entre él y ella sobre la mesa. Ella los tomó y comenzó a pasarlos rápidamente, estudiándolos por encima.

-Yo creo que está todo en orden- dijo mirándolo mientras le sonreía.- Seguro esta semana puedo tenerte alguna respuesta- Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa mientras asentía.- ¿Me acompañas al salón a beber esto?

Hermione salió de la cocina y se dirigió al salón con los pergaminos en una mano y en la otra sujetando su copa. Sirius la siguió portando su propia copa y la botella de vino, a la que no le quedaba mucho. Al pasar por el vestíbulo, Hermione notó que él se detenía unos pasos detrás de ella. Al girar para ver que era lo que había llamado la atención del padrino de su mejor amigo, vio a Sirius mirando el espacio vacío donde antes solía estar el retrato de su madre.

-Hermione, por lo que me han contado, debo agradecerte a ti por haber destruido el retrato de mi encantadora madre.

-No fue nada, Sirius- dijo ella desestimando su logro con una mano y entrando por la puerta del salón.

-¡Claro que fue algo! Nadie de la Orden pudo removerlo jamás hasta que lo intentaste tú, así que...gracias, sinceramente- dijo él sonriendo y entrando también al salón. - Su existencia fue suficiente en mi vida como para volver del velo y seguir soportándola- agregó mientras la castaña dejaba los papeles en la mesa de centro y se sentaba en el sofá.

_Realmente le hace muy feliz no tener a esa vieja arpía por aquí, _pensó Hermione observándolo, satisfecha consigo misma. Sirius la imitó y se sentó junto a ella, dejando un espacio entre ellos lo suficientemente familiar para que no fuera invasivo. Al parecer, él recién había notado que aún usaba la chaqueta y se la quitó, dejándola detrás de él, sobre el borde del sofá.

-Sí, nadie en esta casa quería seguir escuchándola y Remus especialmente no quería que Teddy creciera lo suficiente para verla- explicó Hermione, bebiendo.

-Walburga atormentó a suficientes generaciones- comentó él antes de beber también, adoptando un semblante un poco más serio.

Hermione se acomodó un poco en su lugar y subió sus piernas, encogiéndolas debajo de ella y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón. Sirius estaba sentado, pudo notar, como si aún no se sintiera del todo cómodo utilizando los muebles de la que fuera la casa de la que fuera su familia. Se formó un breve silencio y decidió que era un buen momento para tener la conversación que le había prometido a Harry que tendría con Sirius Black.

-¿Cómo llevas lo de estar a este lado del velo otra vez?- preguntó suavemente, sin saber el tono que debía usar porque no quería que sonara insensible de su parte. Sirius la miró de repente.

-¿Cómo llevo lo de estar vivo de nuevo?- reformuló el ojigris y ella asintió.- Creo que todo lo bien que puede alguien hacerlo, acostumbrándome- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Pero te has sentido bien? Quiero decir, han pasado una buena cantidad de años, ¿no? Te fuiste cuando la guerra aún no empezaba del todo y vuelves cuando ya no existe…

-Ya… es extraño- comenzó a explicar él. Hermione podía notar que no era fácil para él abrirse con ella, lo que tenía sentido porque apenas se habían visto y ella ya no era una adolescente.- Esta casa ya no es lo que era, pero sigue siendo la misma; hay personas que han muerto, situaciones de las que sólo sé porque me las han contado... supongo que es cosa de tiempo.

-Entiendo un poco a lo que te refieres- dijo ella mientras paseaba su dedo índice por sobre el borde de su copa en círculos. -Lo que vino después de la guerra no fue fácil para nadie y, además, he estado un año completo fuera de aquí y también me he perdido cosas. No al mismo nivel que tú, claro está, pero supongo que es algo mínimamente similar.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- preguntó él volviendo a beber.

Hermione sintió que su estómago se apretaba levemente. No estaba esperando que Sirius le hiciera esa pregunta ahora. Sabía que en algún momento la haría, pero otro día, no hoy. Se movió un poco incómoda en su posición y pudo ver en la expresión de Sirius que él se había dado cuenta que su pregunta había tocado una fibra delicada.

-No es necesario que me respon…

-Porque era una gran oportunidad profesionalmente para mí que llegó en un momento en el que no estaba del todo bien, así que decidí que tal vez lo mejor sería alejarme por un tiempo- explicó lo más honesta que pudo sin tener que entrar en muchos detalles. Al parecer, a Sirius le bastó como respuesta.

-¿Y ahora cómo estás?

-Bien, mucho mejor- respondió y se rascó inconscientemente el antebrazo donde estaba la cicatriz que le había dejado la daga de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sintió que los ojos de Sirius seguían su movimiento y vio que fruncía el entrecejo levemente. No sabía si Harry y Ron le habían contado los detalles de su excursión accidental a la Mansión Malfoy durante la guerra, pero creía que lo más probable es que no lo hubieran hecho. Suspiró. Quizás era mejor empezar a contarle algunas cosas a Sirius que lo hicieran partícipe de todo, lo suficiente como había hecho con Tonks y Ginny. Con Remus la situación era diferente, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. Así que, incorporándose en el sofá, se estiró para dejar su copa sobre la mesa y se arremangó la blusa de su brazo derecho.

-¿Qué sabes de lo que me ocurrió en la Mansión Malfoy?

Pudo ver que la pregunta descolocó un poco a Sirius, probablemente porque no esperaba que ella abordara ese momento de la guerra de forma tan directa. El animago se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Harry y Ron me contaron que Bellatrix te había torturado, nada más- respondió con la voz queda y mirándola. A Hermione le pareció que estudiaba su rostro en búsqueda de alguna reacción más dramática.

-Bellatrix me torturó al comienzo utilizando la maldición Cruciatus- explicó ella y le mostró el antebrazo.- Y luego me interrogó y cortó mi piel con una daga maldita, literalmente maldita.

Hermione vio que Sirius abría los ojos y la boca levemente, sorprendido por ver que su piel tenía grabada en forma de cicatriz perfectamente legible con relieves blancos, una de las palabras que él consideraba más ofensivas en el mundo mágico: Sangre sucia. Granger sabía que Sirius no creía en la importancia de la pureza de la sangre, pero sí detestaba a quienes hacían uso de esa creencia para despreciar a otras personas por una nimiedad como aquella. Y Hermione sabía que Lily Potter, amiga personal del ojigris, había sido una bruja nacida de ambos padres muggles, y, por lo tanto, no era un tema lejano para él. Se sintió extraña al compararse con Lily en ese aspecto. Ella consideraba a la madre de su mejor amigo una mujer extraordinaria y ella no tenía tanta estima de sí misma como para equiparársele.

-Debí haberla matado antes- susurró Sirius cerrando los ojos y negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-No, Sirius, esto no es culpa tuya- dijo inmediatamente Hermione, apoyando su mano en su hombro y moviéndolo levemente para que el pelinegro saliera de ese lugar de responsabilidad en el que había caído. - Eso ya da igual. Lo importante es que está muerta y que no volverá a molestarnos jamás.

-Lamento que alguien de mi familia te haya causado esto- dijo él, mirando por última vez su antebrazo y luego, la miró a los ojos.

-Ella no es tu familia, Sirius- lo contradijo intentando sonreír débilmente y tomó su mano para sacudirla sutilmente, no sabiendo si quería entregar reconforte o buscándolo para ella misma.- Me iré a dormir ahora, ¿vale?

Sirius asintió. Hermione no quería ver la expresión de su rostro. No sería lástima, lo sabía, pero sería culpa, arrepentimiento. Se puso de pie mientras cogía los pergaminos de la mesa.

-Buenas noches, Sirius- dijo ella mirándolo hacia abajo amablemente y pasando por su lado de camino hacia la salida.

-Hermione- la llamó Black antes de que ella saliera de la habitación mientras él se ponía súbitamente de pie.

-¿Sí?- respondió volteando.

-Gracias por la chaqueta. Significa mucho para mí- dijo con solemnidad.

Hermione sólo sonrió, regresó los pasos que había dado y envolvió a Sirius con el brazo que tenía libre, abrazándolo con fuerza. Otra vez, no sabía si era para calmarlo a él o a ella misma. Sintió que él correspondía a su gesto, pero no permitió que durara mucho. Al separarse, se miraron un segundo y, después de reiterar sus buenas noches, dejó a Sirius solo en el salón.

Mientras subía a su habitación, intentaba respirar tranquilamente. _Prueba superada_, pensó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. Dejó los pergaminos sobre el escritorio, encendió la luz de la lámpara de su mesita de noche y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama. Cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir. Cuatro años del final de la guerra habían transcurrido. Levantó su antebrazo aún descubierto y trazó con su otra mano letra por letra mientras pronunciaba la palabra mudamente. Era una estupidez. No tenía ningún sentido, eso ella lo tenía completamente claro. Sabía que la cicatriz era lo que menos le importaba. A Sirius pareció importarle más. Pero también él no había estado aquí. ¿Qué habría hecho Sirius de haber estado vivo, de haberlos acompañado en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes y haber terminado con ellos en la Mansión Malfoy? _La habría matado con sus propias manos como un muggle, sin magia_, pensó Hermione mientras imaginaba una escena en que Sirius aparecía detrás de Bellatrix mientras hundía la daga sobre su piel. Sirius tenía la misma expresión de cólera que en la Casa de los Gritos cuando quiso matar a Peter Pettigrew y con una fuerza descomunal, torcía el cuello de la mortífaga hasta dejarla inerte. Se permitió deleitarse en el sonido ficticio de su columna al quebrarse. Suspiró. No debía dejarse arrastrar por esas ideas, le había dicho su terapeuta. _Suéltalo, Hermione, Bellatrix Lestrange ya está muerta. Molly Weasley acabó con su vida. La guerra ya se acabó. Deja que termine también para ti, _le había dicho muchas veces la doctora Meyer y, con el tiempo, había funcionado. Pero Sirius no había tenido el mismo tiempo que ella. Bellatrix había sido la responsable de su muerte. Bellatrix había destruido sus vidas y no había pagado lo suficiente.

-Suficiente, Hermione- se dijo a sí misma con dureza, la voz firme y resuelta.

* * *

Despertó con miedo. Había tenido una pesadilla. Suspirando, se incorporó lentamente en el colchón y bebió un gran sorbo de agua del vaso de su mesita de noche antes de volver a dejarlo allí. El reloj pequeño marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada. Se giró levemente y dio vuelta la almohada. Se volvió a recostar y apoyó su mejilla en la reconfortante tela fría. Suspiró nuevamente y parpadeó un par de veces antes de cerrar sus ojos. Seguramente remover todos esos recuerdos con Sirius la habían dejado vulnerable. Cuando le había afirmado que Bellatrix estaba muerta y que no volvería a molestar a nadie jamás, había dicho la verdad parcialmente. En gran parte, era cierto. Pero que estuviera muerta no aliviaba la carga emocional. Hacía meses que no le ocurría. Mañana al levantarse, marcaría en su agenda otra noche más interrumpida por el recuerdo de Bellatrix Lestrange.


	4. Sirius Black

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**Sirius Black**

_Woke up feeling like a new James Dean._

_I comb my hair like an old school scene._

_I'm feeling high like a late-night summer of last year._

_Standing there with the red dress on you,_

_A killer queen like a young Jane Fonda._

_Is it me or am I just having a good year?_

(Cool – Jonas Brothers)

* * *

El 3 de noviembre era viernes y esa noche celebrarían el cumpleaños de Sirius Black en La Madriguera. Hermione estaba trabajando en su habitación en un informe que debía entregar el lunes por la mañana. No le quedaba mucho por escribir, pero quería quitárselo de encima lo antes posible. Eran casi las tres de la tarde y Hermione había comido algo rápido en la cocina para no perder mucho tiempo.

-¿Se puede?

Hermione levantó la vista de su pergamino para ver a Sirius parado en su puerta. Ella la había dejado abierta porque pensaba que no había nadie en casa, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Observó a Sirius rápidamente. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros muggles azules, unos botines de piel de dragón, una camiseta blanca y la chaqueta de cuero negra que ella le había regalado.

-Pensé que no había nadie en casa.

-Creo que no hay nadie- dijo Sirius acercándose a su escritorio.- He llegado hace unos minutos. He ido a Hogwarts a visitar a Minnie.

-¿Minnie?- inquirió Hermione levantando su vista para observarlo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Minerva, McGonagall, no sé cómo la llamas tú- respondió él, fijando la vista en el pergamino sobre la mesa.- James y yo solíamos llamarla así.

-No puedo creerlo- comentó Hermione riendo incrédula mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Sirius. La castaña pudo ver que él estaba leyendo realmente interesado lo que había escrito.

-Termino un informe.

-¿Sobre qué?

-No puedo decirte, es confidencial.

-Qué aburrido.

-¿Perdona?

-¿Qué haces trabajando un viernes por la tarde?

Hermione lo miró un poco desconcertada. No tenía idea de dónde venía el interrogatorio que Sirius estaba desplegando sobre ella. De hecho, no tenía muy claro qué había pasado hasta ese momento. ¿Sirius había entrado a su habitación y había comenzado a hacerle preguntas para qué?

-Trabajo un viernes por la tarde porque este informe es para el lunes y esta noche vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños en La Madriguera, ¿recuerdas?- explicó ella, girando su cuerpo hacia él en la silla y cruzándose de brazos.

-Exacto, es mi cumpleaños- respondió él, poniendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.- Así que vas a acompañarme al Londres muggle porque quiero comprarme una camiseta nueva para esta noche.

-¿Cómo?- Hermione estaba perpleja.

-Vas a ir conmigo y, además, te vas a distraer un poco, te hará bien- aclaró el ojigris mirándola sonriente, como si su propuesta fuera absolutamente maravillosa.

-Sirius, no puedo, tengo que terminar este informe y…

-Qué adorable que pienses que estaba preguntando tu opinión- dijo él riéndose. Entonces tomó su mano derecha y la puso rápidamente de pie. Hermione sintió su mirada práctica de arriba abajo.- Me alegro que estés vestida para salir, así no perdemos más tiempo.

Hermione estaba anonadada. Boquiabierta, observó que Sirius tomaba el abrigo que ella había dejado sobre su cama cuando había llegado del ministerio y lo abría delante de ella para ayudarla a ponérselo. Granger hizo caso a su gesto en silencio, no sabiendo muy bien qué decirle aún, pero estaba un poco molesta, aunque no tanto como sabía que podría estarlo. Suspiró. _Igual hoy es el primer cumpleaños que realmente puede disfrutar después de Azkaban_, pensó mientras se dejaba arrastrar por él hasta la primera planta y salían a los escalones fuera de la casa que conducían a la calle.

-Sabes que no puedes obligarme a hacer lo que se te dé la gana, ¿no?- preguntó ella, enarcando una ceja.

-Oh, lo sé, sólo quería fastidiarte un rato- respondió el animago divertido.- Me la debías desde que estabas en quinto- agregó y se aparecieron conjuntamente.

En unos segundos, estaban en un callejón un tanto oculto y Hermione miró a su alrededor para tratar de adivinar en qué lugar de Londres se encontraban, pero fue Sirius quien le dio la respuesta.

-Espero que Camdem Town siga siendo el barrio que era hace unas décadas.

-¿Estamos en Camdem Town? -preguntó Hermione mientras seguía al mago hasta la calle principal.

-Ajá- pronunció caminando por la acera y mirando los escaparates de las tiendas.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no venía aquí- comentó la castaña imitándolo.

-No más que yo- rió él y le dirigió la mirada un momento, antes de continuar con su inspección.- Solíamos venir mucho con James, Remus y Lily antes de… bueno, antes de que la guerra realmente se pusiera oscura.

-¿Y Peter?- dijo la bruja, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de hacer esa pregunta. Se maldijo a sí misma en silencio.

-No salía tanto con nosotros ya por ese entonces- comentó Black, con un leve tono de resentimiento en la voz, casi imperceptible para alguien que no conociera la historia detrás.- Pero en fin, ya sabemos la razón de eso, ¿no?

-Sí- susurró ella. Peter ya debía ser un mortífago en ese momento. Decidió cambiar el tema.- ¿Ya sabes dónde quieres comprar tu camiseta?- notó que el ánimo de Sirius mejoraba otra vez ante su pregunta.

-No lo sé, entremos aquí.

Black la tomó de la muñeca con suavidad y la hizo entrar en una de las tiendas. El interior no era muy grande, pero tenía demasiadas prendas de ropa colgadas. Muchos tipos de camisas, camisetas, vestidos, faldas, pantalones. Al comienzo siguió a Sirius entre los colgadores mientras él buscaba lo que necesitaba, pero luego decidió mirar ropa para sí misma y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un colgador con vestidos idénticos de color bergoña llamó su atención. Eran de algodón, de tirantes gruesos y lo suficientemente cortos para ser casuales; tenían cintura alta y luego caían sueltos, ideales para usarlos tanto en días fríos como en días veraniegos. Le gustaba, pero cuando vio la etiqueta para saber su precio, descartó la idea. Nunca le había interesado la ropa como a las demás mujeres que conocía, pero cada vez que le gustaba realmente algo, la mayoría de las veces era muy caro para ella en el momento o en cualquier circunstancia.

Vio que Sirius se acercaba al mostrador y, luego de saludar, le pasaba su camiseta nueva a la cajera, quien le sonreía encantadoramente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se giró hacia Hermione, quien lo había seguido. Ella vio que Sirius le miraba las manos como buscando algo y frunció el ceño para mirarla a la cara.

-¿No llevas el vestido?

-No.

-Pero te gusta- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó él con impaciencia.

-Es caro, Sirius, no puedo pagarlo- explicó ella un poco avergonzada. Bajó la mirada un poco hacia sus propias manos antes de volver a posarla sobre él. No sabía por qué se sentía así. Después de todo, no era un pecado no ser millonaria como Black.

Sirius rodó los ojos y bufó, dejándola sola frente a la mujer de la caja. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada mientras él regresaba en unos segundos con el vestido que ella había visto en la mano y lo dejaba sobre el mostrador.

-Lo llevamos- sentenció mientras la otra mujer escaneaba el código de barra y lo envolvía en la misma bolsa de papel en que había colocado la camiseta.

-¿Qué?- dijo Granger sorprendida, a la vez que Sirius pagaba con dinero muggle y seguía sonriéndole a la cajera.

Aún cuando la sorpresa no la abandonaba, Hermione rodó los ojos al ver que el animago le guiñaba un ojo a la otra y le daba las gracias. En unos minutos, ya estaban caminando por la calle otra vez. Sirius iba feliz con la bolsa de sus compras en la mano.

-Siempre el galán, ¿no?

-¿Qué?- preguntó él, distraído.

-La cajera, Sirius- aclaró con un poco de irritación.

-Ah, no lo sé, no soy consciente de que lo hago- respondió sonriendo. Hermione volvió a rodar los ojos y él se rió en su cara.

-Sirius, gracias por el vestido- dijo ella de pronto. -De verdad, no tenías por qué hacerlo.

-Hermione, tú me has regalado esta fabulosa chaqueta de cuero, sólo estoy retribuyendo el gesto- explicó él, usando un tono de voz como si fuera obvio.- Y recuerda que estuve preso doce años y muerto por seis años más, así que casi ni he usado ese dinero y soy el único dueño- agregó.- Y aunque decidiera darme una vida extremadamente lujosa y saliera a cenar todos los días a restaurantes elegantes o viajara todas las semanas de mi vida, ni así podría gastar la mitad de todo el oro de mi bóveda.

-No puedo dimensionar toda esa cantidad de dinero.

-Mejor, así no te calentarás la cabeza por haberte pagado ese vestido- dijo él un poco exasperado. -Y, en cualquier caso, imagina la cara de mi madre si se enterara que he usado el oro de la familia Black para comprarle un vestido a una bruja de origen muggle.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse y él se le unió.

Siguieron caminando por el barrio, deteniéndose a mirar escaparates, entrando a una que otra tienda. Entonces Hermione recordó algo.

-Así que 37 años, ¿eh?

-Lo sé- se dio por aludido, suspirando.

-Creo que en realidad son 43- bromeó ella, riéndose por lo bajo.

-No, estuve muerto durante seis años sin envejecer y, por lo tanto, cumplo 37- explicó Sirius levemente ofendido.

-¿Sirius, qué hubiera sido de ti si no hubieras terminado en Azkaban? ¿Qué hacías por ese entonces?- se aventuró la castaña. Su curiosidad siempre ganaba cuando no sabía si preguntar algo.

-Con James estudiábamos para ser aurores- empezó a explicar con naturalidad mientras seguían caminando. -Mi mente estaba enfocada en terminar con la guerra y luego quién sabe- hizo una pausa.- Quizás hubiera viajado un poco. Luego, llegó Harry también. En ese tiempo salía con chicas, pero no me interesaba realmente nadie, ¿sabes?- la miró, encogiéndose de hombros.- Todas eran algo muy temporal, la sola idea de casarme me parecía ridícula. Además, tenía un ejemplo muy alto para saber qué necesitaba si se me ocurría comprometerme con alguna bruja.

-¿Sí?- inquirió Hermione, curiosa.

-James y Lily- aclaró. -Ellos dejaron la vara demasiado alta. No cualquier mujer podría equipararse a eso.

Hermione sonrió para sí misma con ternura. Le sorprendió descubrir que le gustaba escuchar a Sirius hablar así. Y esa noche en La Madriguera lo miró de una manera distinta.

Lo miró de vez en cuando mientras él conversaba animadamente con Harry, Fred y George en el salón mientras ella se reía con Bill, Fleur y Ginny cerca de la cocina. Lo miró cuando Molly los llamó a sentarse a la mesa y Sirius entabló una conversación con Arthur y Remus, mientras ella -Hermione- estaba al otro extremo hablando con Harry, Tonks y George. Lo miró rodar los ojos cuando Molly lo regañó por comer con los codos sobre la mesa. Lo miró cuando hicieron los brindis en honor a su cumpleaños. Lo miró observar con orgullo a Harry cuando éste dio un corto discurso sobre lo extraordinario que era tenerlo de regreso, y reírse alegremente cuando Luna dijo que, aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo personalmente antes, creía que su regreso era un buen augurio como regalo de unas criaturas que Hermione no conocía. También lo vio feliz cuando Teddy le entregó un dibujo de él como Padfoot que había dibujado esa mañana como regalo de cumpleaños, al cual Tonks había encantado para que el perro negro corriera en la hoja detrás de unas rayas que, según Teddy, eran palomas.

Hermione se sentía contenta de poder compartir esos momentos con él. Le gustaba conocer al verdadero Sirius Black después de todo lo que él mismo había vivido. No al prisionero de Azkaban, no al hombre encerrado en su casa de infancia cuando ella aún iba a Hogwarts, no al huraño ni malhumorado, no al padrino de su mejor amigo: simplemente a Sirius Black.

* * *

Llevaba prácticamente casi un mes trabajando nuevamente en el Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido y ya se estaba acostumbrando a su funcionamiento. A veces, como esa mañana, le parecía que MACUSA funcionaba de manera más expedita y que su equivalente británico era más burocrático. Había pasado casi tres horas intentando que le aceptaran un informe para el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional sobre sus propuestas para mejorar la seguridad del mundo mágico que había desarrollado estando en Estados Unidos, pero siempre se lo devolvían diciendo que faltaba un sello, una firma o un mínimo detalle.

Había recién apoyado su cabeza sobre la superficie de su escritorio, frustrada, cuando llamaron a su despacho.

-Adelante.

-Me dijeron que podía encontrarte aquí- la saludaron sonriendo, al abrir la puerta.

Allí, usando un abrigo abierto, impermeable, largo y color beige, y una bufanda azul marino alrededor del cuello, estaba Ronald Weasley.

Todo el cansancio de su mañana pareció esfumarse al verlo y saltó de su silla para correr a abrazarlo. Él era el último miembro de su familia al que le quedaba por ver desde su regreso de Nueva York y no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que lo había echado de menos hasta ese momento.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?!- preguntó ella aún abrazándolo, entusiasmada.

-No le dije a nadie- se rió el pelirrojo.- He llegado de sorpresa esta mañana al Cuartel General y he visto a Harry. Acabo de dejarlo y él me dijo que este era tu despacho ahora- explicó mientras la soltaba.- ¿Tienes tiempo para un café?

Ron había pasado los últimos dos meses viviendo en Dublín, Irlanda. Durante la guerra se había dado cuenta que había cosas que Hermione manejaba muy bien sobre la magia, encantamientos, antídotos y contrahechizos que significaron muchas veces la diferencia entre sobrevivir o morir y él, como futuro auror, no podía permitirse seguir así de desarmado. Por esa razón, decidió pedir a sus superiores en el Cuartel General de Aurores pasar dos meses de entrenamiento en Irlanda para perfeccionarse. La carrera de auror era algo que le gustaba mucho y, por primera vez, disfrutaba aprender y estudiar para algo que realmente apreciaba.

-¿Cómo estuvo Nueva York?- preguntó Ron dando un sorbo a su café.

Habían ido a una de las cafeterías que estaban a un par de calles del ministerio, sentados uno al lado del otro en la mesa rectangular junto a la gran ventana que mostraba a decenas de personas caminar por la acera.

-¡Genial!- dijo ella con alegría.- ¡He aprendido mucho y la ciudad es increíble! Fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado.- Ron sonrío, mirándola.

-¿Qué tal tus pesadillas? ¿Sigues teniéndolas?

Hermione no dejó de sonreír, pero su efusividad disminuyó. Había dormido un año completo de su vida con Ronald cuando habían sido pareja y él estaba al tanto de sus pesadillas, claramente. Aunque muchas veces logró tranquilizarla cuando despertaba de golpe en la mitad de la noche, en otras ocasiones Hermione se levantaba, con él detrás siguiéndola, y terminaba en la cocina bebiendo un té de manzanilla en silencio. Ron nunca se acercaba más allá de observarla desde la puerta porque Hermione nunca lo dejaba. También había habido un episodio más fuerte en el cual prefería no pensar.

-Sí, aún las tengo, pero son mucho menos frecuentes.

-Sé que no estamos juntos hace bastante, pero somos amigos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no?

-Lo sé, Ron- dijo ella cogiendo su mano y apretándola un momento.- ¿Estás con alguien?

-No- dijo él con simpleza. Se llevó la taza a la boca.- Pero he conocido a una chica en Irlanda y quedamos de vernos pronto.

-¡Bien por ti!- respondió emocionada.

-¿Tú?

-No, con nadie.

-¿No estuviste con nadie en Nueva York?- preguntó Ron un poco incrédulo. Hermione enarcó una ceja en clara señal de pregunta.- ¡Vamos, Hermione! No te creo- ella suspiró, derrotada.

-No exactamente- dijo.- Salí un par de veces con alguien, pero nada que fuera serio- terminó encogiéndose de hombros. Ron se rió.

-Nueva York te ha hecho realmente bien, ¿eh? Estás más… relajada.

-Lo estoy- dijo Hermione sonriendo antes de beber de su café.- ¿Vas a volver a vivir en Grimmauld Place?

-No, voy a alquilar otra vez el piso en Notting Hill en el que vivía antes de irme a Dublín.

-¿Cuál? ¿El que está encima del restaurante?- Ron asintió con entusiasmo.- Porque prefieres bajar a comer en vez de cocinar, ¿verdad?- agregó ella divertida.

-Ahora cocino, Hermione, y me gusta vivir solo- dijo él con liviandad y sonriendo, pero hablando en serio. Ella se rió.

-Te veo bien, Ron.

-También yo a ti. ¿Qué tal las cosas con Sirius en casa?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿No le has preguntado eso a Harry?- inquirió la castaña con extrañeza.

-Sí, pero tú no estabas aquí cuando yo me he ido y me interesa saber tu punto de vista- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues bastante bien- dijo ella, poniéndose un poco más seria.- Me gusta relacionarme con él siendo una adulta y, claramente, es mucho mejor ahora que ya no está la mayor parte del tiempo de malhumor o ebrio- agregó rodando los ojos. Su amigo suspiró.

-Hermione, siempre te dije que debías perdonar su conducta en ese entonces y darle un respiro.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya está, ahora es distinto.

-Ahora te cae bien- probó él.

-Estoy conociéndolo. Es…agradable.

-¿Te gusta Sirius?- inquirió el mago mirándola incrédulo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- espetó Granger, sintiéndose incómoda.

-Estoy bromeando- dijo él riéndose mientras Hermione suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza.

-Idiota.

-Me había desacostumbrado a tus insultos gratuitos- bromeó Ron y ella se rió con él.

-¿Vienes a comer esta noche a casa?- propuso la bruja.

-¡Claro! ¿Quién cocina? ¡Por favor, dime que no es Tonks!

Hermione sonrió. Se sentía feliz. Le gustaba tener a su familia completa reunida otra vez, pero prefirió guardar en el lugar más recóndito de su cerebro la última pregunta que Ron le había hecho porque no le había gustado la sensación que dejó en su estómago.


	5. Diferentes caminos

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**Diferentes caminos**

_We've taken different paths_

_And traveled different roads._

_I know we'll always end up _

_On the same one when we're old._

_And when you're in the trenches,_

_And you're under fire,_

_I will cover you._

(Brother – Kodaline)

* * *

Sirius despertó porque escuchaba el sonido de los platos y las tazas en la cocina con mayor brusquedad de lo normal. Por este tipo de cosas él odiaba su refinada audición de animago. Se giró sobre sí mismo, gruñendo y arrastrando el edredón consigo para refugiarse del frío de esa mañana. Era mediados de noviembre. El invierno estaba cada vez más cerca de comenzar y se sentía cada vez más en las plantas superiores de Grimmauld Place. El fuego de la chimenea en su habitación se había apagado durante la noche, por lo que la temperatura no era la más agradable para comenzar el día.

-¡No, entiende que no voy a aceptarlo!

La alterada voz de Harry se había escuchado claramente en su habitación y Sirius se incorporó leve y bruscamente sobre el colchón, enarcando una ceja y mirando hacia la puerta cerrada. Suspiró. Definitivamente no iba a poder dormir esa mañana. Si había algo que detestaba, era despertar contra su voluntad y por algún conflicto que ni siquiera era suyo. Se destapó a regañadientes y se propuso salir de su cuarto a averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en la cocina.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, descalza y aún en el pantalón de franela y camiseta que usaba de pijama, podía oír cada vez con mayor claridad la conversación que se desarrollaba acaloradamente.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo, Hermione? ¡No!

-¡Pero, Harry, ese fue el acuerdo original!- estableció Hermione levantando la voz con determinación.

-¡Bueno, ahora he cambiado de opinión! ¡Y además, a ti no te afecta en absolutamente nada!

-¡Harry James Potter!

-¡No!

-¿Qué sucede?

Sirius había llegado a la puerta de la cocina y la había abierto para encontrarse a Harry de pie cocinando en una sartén algo que parecían panqueques con frutos rojos y a Hermione sentada frente a él, separados por la mesa, con un plato de aquello que Harry cocinaba a medio terminar y una taza de té. Hermione, al escuchar a Sirius, se había girado sobre sí misma para observarlo. Su cabello ondulado generalmente con mucho cuidado -no como lo llevaba en Hogwarts-, ahora estaba desordenado producto de la discusión y se notaba alterada, con el entrecejo fruncido. Sirius la miró inquisitivamente un momento antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Harry, quien también lo observaba con una espátula en la mano.

-Nada, Sirius- dijo su ahijado suspirando mientras regresaba a trabajar en la sartén.

-Lo que pasa, Sirius- comenzó Hermione con un tono de voz que reflejaba irritación-, es que cuando me he ido a Nueva York, Harry me ha prestado dinero para vivir allí los primeros meses antes que MACUSA comenzara a pagarme por la pasantía…

-Pensé que habías ido a estudiar a Nueva York- la interrumpió Black entrando a la cocina y dirigiéndose a la tetera sobre la mesa para servirse una taza de té.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, he ido a estudiar, pero también a trabajar, dos procesos en uno solo- explicó la castaña rápidamente y con impaciencia. -El punto es que le dije a Harry en ese momento que iba a devolverle el dinero apenas pudiera y ahora él no quiere aceptarlo- terminó golpeando su puño sobre la mesa, haciendo vibrar su taza de té sobre el plato.

-Y no voy a aceptarlo, Hermione- reiteró el aludido volteando con un plato repleto de panqueques para desayunar y depositándolo sobre la mesa. - Somos familia, no necesito que me lo devuelvas.

-Pero, Harry, es mucho dinero, debo devolvértelo.

-Me doy por pagado con todas las veces que me salvaste la vida durante la guerra- declaró Potter y Sirius, que se llevaba la taza a la boca para beber, la dejó a medio camino.

Era una de esas extrañas veces en que alguien hablaba de la guerra de manera casual. Un peso cayó sobre su estómago nuevamente. No le gustaba nada no saber a ciencia cierta lo que había ocurrido y las personas, a su alrededor, parecían olvidar siempre que él no había estado ahí. Decidió sacudir ese sentimiento para unirse a la conversación.

-¿Cuántas veces le salvaste la vida a Harry en la guerra?- preguntó a Hermione, la chica prestándole atención mientras por fin bebía de su té. _No suficiente azúcar, _pensó.

-Un par de veces- dijo ella rodando sus ojos.- Pero no las suficientes como para que me diga esto. De hecho, él salvó la mía de un peligro mucho más serio en la Mansión Malfoy, así que su argumento no aplica.

-Hermione, espero que no consideres que me debes algo por eso- dijo el ojiverde mirándola elocuentemente.

-No, pero…

-Pero nada.

-Hermione, creo que Harry no va a cambiar de opinión ahora- mencionó Sirius, sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa, en el lugar de siempre.- Es exactamente igual a James y no conseguirás nada.

Harry miró de repente a Sirius, sonrió ante la repentina mención de su padre y luego volvió a mirar a su amiga, satisfecho consigo mismo. Hermione, sin decir una sola palabra, se puso de pie, terminó de un solo trago su té y se marchó de la cocina. Unos minutos después, escucharon las llamas de la Red Flu en el salón. Sirius se rió para sí mismo. La terquedad de Hermione era una de las cosas que no habían cambiado con los años.

-Va a lamentar no haber terminado esos panqueques durante la mañana- dijo Harry sentándose a la mesa a desayunar y señalando el plato a medio terminar de su amiga.

-Harry, siempre estás preparando desayunos para todos- observó él mientras se servía comida en un plato.- ¿Por qué lo haces?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando vivía con los Dursley tenía que hacerlo todas las mañanas por obligación- explicó casualmente mientras cortaba con el mismo tenedor un trozo de panqueque.- Y ahora lo hago más porque me gusta cocinar para ustedes.

Sirius lo miró unos momentos. Fue imposible no sentir un poco de culpa por no haber podido criar a Harry después de la muerte de James y Lily. Él sabía que Dumbledore probablemente habría terminado enviando a Harry a vivir con los Dursley de cualquier manera por motivo del vínculo sanguíneo entre Lily y Petunia que lo mantendría a salvo, pero al menos fuera de Azkaban, podría haberlo visitado constantemente, mantener un ojo sobre él, haber construido un vínculo desde pequeño. Podrían haberlo ido a visitar con Remus varias veces al mes y así los Dursley habrían tratado mucho mejor a su ahijado. Pero él lo había arruinado todo al ir detrás de Pettigrew y haberse dejado embaucar por ese traidor.

-¿Sirius, qué haces hoy a mediodía?- Harry lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-No lo sé, ¿por qué?

-¿Quedamos para comer en el Caldero Chorreante?- propuso.- Hermione hoy no regresa hasta tarde y Ginny está entrenando.

-Me parece una buena idea.

Sirius sonrió ante la expectativa de compartir momentos a solas con su ahijado fuera de Grimmauld Place. De todos modos, le intrigaba la conversación que había escuchado previamente entre él y Hermione.

-¿Por qué no quieres aceptar el dinero de Hermione?- inquirió.

Harry suspiró mientras se servía un poco de té.

-Cuando Hermione recuperó a sus padres en Australia después de un año finalizada la guerra, ella sentía que era muy descarado de su parte comenzar a pedirles dinero para vivir después de lo que había hecho, así que comenzó a trabajar simultáneamente mientras tomaba exámenes libres en Hogwarts- explicó el ojiverde mientras Sirius lo miraba con atención a la vez que comía.- Como era heroína de guerra y sus calificaciones en Hogwarts durante toda su vida como estudiante eran impecables, fue fácil que entrara en el ministerio en puestos menores hasta que terminó su carrera y se dedicó de lleno a trabajar en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Allí tenía un buen sueldo, pero luego de un año cuando le ofrecieron irse a estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo a Nueva York, se dio cuenta que con lo que había ahorrado, aún cuando le pagaran, no podría vivir tranquilamente en Estados Unidos, así que le ofrecí prestarle ese dinero.

-Naturalmente- dijo Sirius y Harry asintió como si fuera obvio.

Sirius sabía que Harry se parecía mucho a James en ese aspecto. El dinero para Harry no era un problema y si podía ayudar a todas las personas que quería que lo necesitasen, entonces lo haría sin dudar, tal como haría él mismo.

-Tuve que convencer a Hermione de que aceptara mi ayuda, ya has notado lo terca que es, pero finalmente aceptó diciéndome que apenas pudiera me lo devolvería y yo acepté porque si le decía que se lo regalaba, me mataba- comentó Potter, riéndose.- Pero de todos modos, yo no esperaba que lo hiciera, es Hermione, es como mi hermana.

-Pero Hermione no iba a descansar hasta devolverte hasta el último knut- dijo Sirius riéndose también. Harry asintió a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco.- Sabes que Hermione va a hacer hasta lo imposible porque aceptes su dinero, ¿no?

-Lo sé- confirmó suspirando el aspirante a auror.

-Déjame hablar con ella- dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo.- Voy a convencerla de tu punto de vista.

-No sé cómo vas a lograr eso.

-Déjamelo a mí- zanjó Black llevándose la taza de té a la boca, sonriendo.

* * *

-Me gusta ésta. Si pago en efectivo, ¿puedo llevármela ahora?

-¿En efectivo?- repitió la mujer que lo había atendido, sorprendida.

-Sí, en efectivo, estoy completamente decidido.

Habiéndolo pensado desde el momento en que Hermione le había regalado la chaqueta de cuero como la que solía usar en su adolescencia, Sirius no estaba dispuesto a esperar más para comenzar a vivir la vida que hacía más de veinte años le habían arrebatado. Sabiendo que quedaba con Harry para comer en unas horas, decidió aprovechar la mañana para ir a una concesionaria automotriz muggle a comprar su anhelada motocicleta. Y la había encontrado: una Kawasaki Z900 RS de color negro.

Hizo el trámite lo más rápido que pudo. Firmó los papeles, pagó el total del valor en dinero muggle ante la anonada mirada de la vendedora, a quien le sonrió encantadoramente como lo había hecho toda su vida con todas las mujeres que se le cruzaban -_al parecer no es común que los muggles compren motocicletas pagando en efectivo_, pensó- y se dirigió a la moto que esperaba por él. Había preguntado si tenía gasolina suficiente como para sacarla de allí montado en ella y le habían dicho que sí, que por pagar en efectivo, la gasolina se la regalaban. Se subió en ella y puso las manos sobre el manillar. Suspiró mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Nada en su vida actual podría haberlo preparado para volver a sentir la vibración bajo su cuerpo cuando encendió el motor. Se rió. Sentía que una parte de él que había estado dormida volvía a despertar y la adrenalina comenzaba a bullir en su interior. Subió bien la cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero y aceleró.

Era como si las calles de Londres se abrieran para él. Aceleraba entre los coches mientras el viento frío golpeaba su cara. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo. No reprimió la risa que afloró en su garganta mientras conducía. Recordaba claramente la primera vez que montó su moto cuando tenía diecisiete años. Esto se sentía casi exactamente igual. Decidió seguir hasta Grimmauld Place y dejar la moto allí, estacionada en el jardín que habían creado en la reforma de la casa, y se iría al Caldero Chorreante a través de la Red Flu.

* * *

-Aunque creo que jamás me acostumbraré del todo, las personas me miran por ser el Elegido y el Salvador-del-mundo-mágico, pero a ti te miran demasiado sólo para ser el ex prisionero de Azkaban- bromeó.

Sirius y Harry caminaban por Diagon Alley. Habían decidido dar un paseo después de comer. Sirius pensaba en lo maravilloso que era caminar como un hombre libre otra vez. Hermione había acelerado, no sin un poco de presión, su proceso legal en el ministerio y había reestablecido su legalidad como mago con vida y había sido declarado inocente. Antes de eso, durante los meses que llevaba allí, también había caminado por el mundo mágico con total confianza, ahora sólo los papeles respaldaban lo que todas las brujas y todos los magos sabían. Además, Hermione había conseguido una indemnización económica por cada año que había pasado en Azkaban y luego prófugo de la justicia y, aunque ella se había jactado frente al Wizengamot de que era lo mínimo que podían hacer por él después de todo, Sirius rechazó el dinero porque no lo necesitaba y no quería recibir nada que viniera del Ministerio de Magia.

Mientras caminaban, la mayoría de las mujeres miraban a Sirius. Él se daba cuenta perfectamente, después de todo, no eran miradas sutiles, pero pasaba completamente de ellas sin parecer arrogante, sólo no hacía contacto visual con ninguna. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario del hijo de su mejor amigo.

-Me miran porque solía ser un peligroso asesino, pero no puedo evitar verme así, Harry- le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Harry rió.

-¿Crees que las chicas que fueron a Hogwarts contigo miraban los carteles de tu búsqueda y pensaban que debían entregarte si te veían, pero al mismo tiempo querían acostarse contigo?- inquirió Harry a la vez que Sirius se ría fuertemente. El menor se unió a su risa y se encogió de hombros.- ¿No te interesa ninguna de las que te mira?- agregó genuinamente.

-No, hijo- respondió Black regresando levemente a la seriedad.- Créeme, lo intenté hace unos meses, pero ya no es lo que solía ser. Quiero decir, ya no encuentro nada divertido en lo que hacía.

-¿En acostarte con la mitad del mundo mágico?

Sirius lo miró sorprendido. ¿De dónde había sacado Harry esa idea de él? La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-Palabras de Remus- respondió Harry a la pregunta que el animago no había hecho, divertido mientras Sirius rodaba los ojos.- Y además, dijo que si no hubieses estado doce años encerrado en Azkaban, hubieses destruido la sociedad mágica con tus aventuras con mujeres casadas y solteras- terminó riendo.

-Remus exagera- dijo Sirius, bufando.- Nunca me acosté con ninguna mujer casada y no me acostaba con la mitad del mundo mágico- hizo una pausa: -…un tercio tal vez- agregó sonriendo, a lo que Harry rió.- Además, nos miran a ambos, ¿sabes? Tú eres tan famoso como yo y eres más joven.

-No estoy interesado- comentó él sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Lo sé- dijo Sirius riéndose.- ¿Cómo están las cosas con Ginny?

-Genial- Sirius vio la manera en que a Harry se le iluminaba el rostro.- La amo, ¿sabes?

-¡Ja! Puedo verlo- Harry lo miró ceñudo y Sirius rió.- Te pareces más a James de lo crees y eso es decir bastante.

Harry se ruborizó levemente y se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello, un poco incómodo, pero sonriendo. Sirius no pudo evitar pensar que Harry tenía la edad con la que James había muerto y se parecían más que nunca. No obstante, sabía que cada día que pasara, Harry se alejaría de su imagen y crecería para ser el adulto que James no tuvo la oportunidad de ser. Eso le causó un extraño sentimiento egoísta. Sabía que Harry no era James, pero algo en él le decía que sería similar a perderlo otra vez.

-Me gusta Ginny para ti- dijo suspirando y saliendo del camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Harry lo miró sonriendo.- ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica que te gustaba cuando estabas en quinto?

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

-Harry, tengo demasiada experiencia en esto como para no haberme dado cuenta.

-Cho Chang- dijo el ojiverde suspirando, rendido frente a la aguda mente de Sirius.

-¿Qué ha sido de ella?

-Sé que trabaja en el ministerio- explicó su ahijado.- Me la he cruzado un par de veces, sé que va a casarse pronto.

-Potter, no entiendo cómo puedes pasearte libremente con un asesino por la calle- escucharon de pronto.

Tanto Harry como Sirius se giraron rápidamente en dirección a la voz femenina que acababa de hablar. Era una señora que debía tener más o menos la edad de Molly, calculó Sirius, delgada y con un porte altanero que no tenía nada que envidiarle a Walburga Black. Los miraba con recelo y Sirius enarcó una ceja, mirándola extrañado. Nunca se había enfrentado a nadie fuera del ministerio que lo acusara libre y directamente de haber cometido el crimen por el que lo habían erróneamente encarcelado.

-Señora, perdone, pero no la conozco y Sirius Black es inocente, el Wizengamot lo ha exculpado de todos los cargos que pesaban en su contra- explicó Harry calmadamente, pero Sirius podía ver en su rostro que estaba, por lo menos, bastante molesto.

La bruja lo miró sorprendida, pero se repuso inmediatamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Potter, una cosa es que tú hayas derrotado al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y otra cosa muy diferente es confiar en un Black.

La bruja giró sobre sí misma y se alejó caminando. Algunos magos y brujas que pasaban a su lado, miraban a Harry y Sirius que estaban de pie en el medio del callejón, claramente descolocados.

-Sirius, no sé qué decirte…-comenzó el futuro auror y Sirius suspiró.

-Harry, no te preocupes, tranquilo- dijo él poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su ahijado.- No es para tanto y no todo el mundo piensa como ella. En realidad, me da un poco lo mismo.

-Pero, Sirius…

-Mira, Harry, las únicas opiniones que me importan sobre mi vida son la tuya y la de Remus, los demás me tienen sin cuidado.

_Y la de Hermione,_ se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando. Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. No iba a decirle a Harry eso si ni siquiera él mismo lo entendía. Hermione se había pasado las últimas semanas que la había visto en el año de su muerte mirándolo reprobatoriamente y, aunque él pensaba en ese entonces que no era más que una niña que se metía en donde no la llamaban, quizás sí parte de lo que ella pensaba de él había calado en su mente profundamente. Era verdad que ahora ya no era la misma y que podía conversar con ella sin que fuera una adolescente a la cual debía mantener al margen de las cosas que la Orden planificaba y él se sentía bastante bien a su alrededor. Decidió guardar eso en el rincón de los pendientes de su mente para darle unas vueltas luego.

-Oye, Sirius- comenzó Harry reanudando el paso. Iban hacia la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch porque quería comprar unas cosas para Ginny.- Ahora que todos tus papeles legales están en orden, ¿quieres que te devuelva Grimmauld Place?

-¿Por qué te pediría eso?

-Bueno, porque está a mi nombre sólo porque tú habías muerto, pero ya no es así- explicó el ojiverde.- Y, además, está la bóveda…

-De la bóveda no te preocupes, porque en Gringotts los duendes me han dicho que desde que estoy vivo otra vez, la han cambiado automáticamente de nuevo a mi nombre.

-Ah, genial- dijo Harry sonriendo levemente.- De todos modos, nunca saqué ni un solo galeón de allí.

-No pasa nada- le dijo Sirius, desestimando todo con un gesto de su mano.- Pero Grimmauld Place es tuyo, Harry, no me interesa recuperarlo. Además, has invertido muchos galeones en remodelarla, ese lugar te pertenece.

Entraron a la tienda y Harry inmediatamente se dirigió a mirar las escobas nuevas que estaban a la venta. Sirius sonrió al ver su emoción. Esta era una de las cosas que le hubiera gustado hacer con él cuando era un niño. Sacarlo de paseo por Diagon Alley, llevarlo a tomar helados a Florean Fortescue y luego entrar a la tienda de Quidditch. Recordaba que cuando él mismo era un niño y salía con su madre, él mismo corría a mirar las escobas. Ese pensamiento le hizo recordar algo que sorpresivamente había pasado por alto.

-¿Harry, qué ha pasado con Kreacher?- inquirió acercándose a Potter. No podía creer que en tantos meses no se hubiera acordado de él.

-Ah, Kreacher- dijo él, suspirando mientras tomaba algunos artículos de mantención de escobas que le llevaría a Ginny.- Kreacher falleció hace dos años, yo mismo lo encontré en la cocina.

-¿Qué hicieron con él?

-Lo enterramos en Shell Cottage, la casa de Bill y Fleur- explicó Harry.- Allí también es donde está enterrado Dobby, sabes quién es ¿no?

-¿El elfo de los Malfoy que liberaste y que los ayudó a escapar de la Mansión Malfoy?

-Sí, él mismo- confirmó.- Habíamos prometido a Kreacher que pondríamos su cabeza junto a los demás elfos que habían servido a la familia Black, pero cuando llegó el momento, ninguno de nosotros consideró que era correcto, así que no lo hicimos.

-Me parece genial que no hayan continuado con esa estupidez.

-Ya sé que lo odias- dijo el otro-, pero si no fuera por él, nunca habríamos dado con el relicario de Regulus.

Sintiendo que un ataque de ansiedad podría invadirlo en cualquier momento, Sirius decidió cambiar el tema. No obstante, no sería una cuestión que podría evadir durante muchos días más.

* * *

La casa estaba silenciosa. La noche había caído y Sirius había pasado las últimas dos horas en la biblioteca leyendo con un vaso de whiskey de fuego. La biblioteca era un lugar completamente acogedor para pasar días fríos de finales de noviembre como aquel. Tal vez debería preguntarlo, pero estaba seguro que Hermione se había encargado de remodelar esa parte de la casa. Incluso olía un poco a ella, después de todo, Hermione pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre allí leyendo.

Decidió que subiría a su habitación a dormir. Salió de la biblioteca y subió rápidamente hasta la tercera planta, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Supuso que Hermione ya estaría dormida, cuando vio a través de la puerta ligeramente entreabierta la luz encendida del cuarto que solía ser de su hermano Regulus.

Sirius no había querido entrar en esa habitación desde que llegó. Es más, no había entrado allí desde que puso otra vez un pie dentro de la casa de sus padres cuando la ofreció como Cuartel General para la Orden. Sintió su corazón palpitar fuerte contra sus costillas mientras se acercaba lentamente a la puerta, alejándose de la entrada a su propio cuarto. No tenía miedo por no saber a quién encontraría porque era evidente que sería a alguno de los habitantes de Grimmauld Place, pero le causaba ansiedad el enfrentarse al pasado. Harry le había explicado la verdad sobre Regulus y aún no se reconciliaba con la idea de haberlo perdido sin saber quién era realmente.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Hermione urgando con cuidado dentro del armario. Entró mirando todo a su alrededor. No había estado en la habitación de Regulus desde sus dieciséis años. Hermione miró hacia la puerta y sonrió levemente al verlo.

-Hola- dijo ella en voz baja, cerrando la puerta del armario con lentitud.

-Hola… ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Black con el mismo tono de voz y lleno de curiosidad.

-Estaba buscando algo que quería darte y me entretuve- comenzó ella mirándose las manos mientras Sirius se acercaba y se detenía a unos metros de ella.

Miró todo a su alrededor. Era extraño visitar la habitación de su hermano después de tantos años. Se acercó hasta la chimenea y miró las decoraciones de Slytherin que había sobre la pared. Bufó recordando la reacción de su familia al saber que el heredero de la casa de los Black había sido sorteado en Gryffindor.

-El primer año después de la guerra solía venir algunas veces aquí- comenzó Hermione siguiendo sus pasos y observando lo que él hacía. -Cuando descubrimos que Regulus había robado el horrocrux de la cueva, no tuve tiempo de pensar mucho en él, ¿sabes? Pero una vez que todo pasó, no pude evitar pensar en lo solo que debió sentirse- hizo una pausa y Sirius la miró. -No sé si al final Regulus creía en el estatus de la sangre como tus padres…

-Lo hacía.

-…pero creo que se hizo mortífago sólo porque no vio otro camino y finalmente, asimiló que lo que Lord Voldemort quería hacer estaba mal.

-A veces…- comenzó Sirius, desviando la mirada hacia la pared a un costado de la bruja y aclarándose la garganta que de pronto se le había secado. -A veces me gustaría saber si realmente me odiaba como yo creía.

No entendía por qué de repente estaba diciendo estas cosas en voz alta. Ni Remus sabía de sus inquietudes respecto a Regulus. Alguna vez, borracho, se las confesó a James, pero lo hacía sabiendo que su hermano de todo menos sangre nunca se las preguntaría estando sobrio. Y ahí estaba ahora en la habitación de Regulus Black con Hermione Granger diciendo todo esto, aún cuando hacía dos meses desde que la había vuelto a ver.

-No te odiaba, Sirius- la voz de Hermione lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, con un tono que le hacía parecer muy convencida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Granger caminó hasta la mesita de noche junto a la cama y abrió el cajón para sacar un libro de allí. Se sentó sobre el edredón y él la siguió, mientras ella sacaba lo que parecía ser una fotografía de entre las páginas. Miró a Sirius para analizar su reacción mientras se la pasaba: era una imagen de Regulus y él cuando eran niños, sonriendo sentados uno al lado del otro, probablemente el verano antes de que Sirius fuera por primera vez a Hogwarts y todo cambiara. Él la volteó y atrás rezaba la clara y elegante letra de Regulus "Mi hermano y yo, julio 1971".

-La he encontrado un día mientras organizábamos la casa para vivir aquí. Estaba dentro de este libro justo en este mismo cajón- explicó la castaña mirando también la imagen.- Si te das cuenta, tiene el año escrito en la primera página. Dice "1978", eso quiere decir que él guardó la fotografía allí dentro cuando ustedes ya no se hablaban.

Hermione le mostró lo que le estaba diciendo en el libro y era cierto. Un grueso nudo se alojó en su garganta al darse cuenta que el libro tenía claras señales de haber sido usado muchas veces, por lo que, además, Regulus debió haber mirado con frecuencia la fotografía.

-Deberías quedártela- dijo Hermione.- Tal vez podrías comenzar a reconciliarte con el recuerdo de tu hermano.

Sirius no dijo nada. Hermione suspiró y entonces le alcanzó un trozo de pergamino doblado en varias partes. Él, intrigado, lo tomó y lo desplegó y se encontró con la inconfundible caligrafía de Regulus.

_Para el Señor Tenebroso._

_Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que lea esto, _

_pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto._

_He robado el Horrocrux auténtico y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda._

_Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que, cuando encuentre la horma de su zapato,_

_volverá a ser mortal._

_R.A.B._

-Probablemente, si no hubiéramos regresado a Grimmauld Place cuando escapamos de La Madriguera, nunca habríamos averiguado que "R.A.B." era tu hermano- explicó Hermione, mirando del revés el pergamino que Sirius aún observaba.- Quizás estando tú aquí lo habrías descubierto de inmediato, no lo sé.

Sirius asintió. No sabía qué decir, pero Hermione tenía razón. De haber estado vivo, le habría bastado leer una vez ese mensaje y habría sabido la identidad de su autor. No sólo por la caligrafía ni las siglas de aquella firma, si no porque a él lo habían educado también en artes oscuras. Esa era una de las cosas que siempre odió de la familia Black. Su obsesión con las artes oscuras y los objetos ilegales en el mundo mágico. Nunca pensó que ese conocimiento que les habían enseñado a él y a su hermano desde niños, en algún momento iba a terminar siendo útil para derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

El nudo en su garganta no había desaparecido y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no quebrarse delante de Hermione.

-¿Me hablarías sobre Regulus?- susurró ella, mirándolo.

-Quizás en otro momento- dijo él intentando sonreír a modo de disculpa, pero las emociones lo traicionaban en ese mismo momento y no fue capaz.

Sirius vio que Hermione se movía dubitativa y de pronto, la vio acercarse rápidamente a él y abrazarlo. No era la primera vez que ella lo abrazaba, pero en esta oportunidad sintió que era mejor que cualquier palabra que pudo haberle dicho de consuelo. La envolvió con sus brazos y cerró los ojos, aclarándose la garganta sobre su hombro y respirando profundamente. _Lavanda, como en la biblioteca, _pensó cuando el olor del cabello de Hermione invadió su olfato.

-Gracias- susurró él sin soltarla.

La sintió sonreír con el mentón apoyado sobre su hombro y ella rompió el abrazo. Fue extraño sentirla alejarse, pero al mismo tiempo había durado lo suficiente para hacerlo sentirse mejor.

-Me iré a mi habitación ¿está bien? Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras- dijo ella mientras ambos se ponían de pie, pero por su expresión, parecía estar pensando en algo.- En realidad, es la habitación de tu hermano, así que no necesitas mi permiso, ¿verdad?

-No, no lo necesito- rió Sirius. Ella no pudo evitar reírse también. Él aprovechó que el ambiente se había aligerado para hablar de algo. -Ah, Hermione, sobre el dinero que le debes a Harry – comenzó y pudo ver cómo el cuerpo de Hermione se ponía a la defensiva-, ¿puedes decirme cuál es la cifra total? Yo se lo transferiré desde mi bóveda y así das por saldada tu deuda.

-¡Sirius! ¡No, de ninguna manera!- protestó ella, molesta.- ¡Es mi deuda y sólo yo voy a pagarla!

-Hermione- dijo con voz tranquila y poniendo sus manos frente a él, con las palmas mirando hacia ella en un intento por apaciguarla, volvió a hablar: -Harry jamás va a aceptar tu dinero, lo conoces bien. Y yo, como ya sabes, tengo demasiado dinero sin ningún fin más que estar acumulando polvo en Gringotts.

Hermione lo miró. Él podía escuchar su mente funcionando rápidamente, intentando encontrar algo que rebatir o buscando una idea que le sirviera para contradecir lo que le había dicho. Le sostuvo la mirada. Si ella quería discutir, entonces iban a discutir y él estaba preparado para no dar su brazo a torcer, aunque estuvieran allí toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Y al parecer, Hermione, mientras lo miraba pareció entender que esta era una guerra perdida y que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Está bien- dijo ella suspirando, claramente sabiéndose derrotada. Sirius inmediatamente sonrió.- Mañana te pasaré una nota con la cifra exacta de lo que le debo a Harry.

-Perfecto.

Sirius, sabiendo que había ganado una posible y factible discusión con Hermione Granger, sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo y le guiñó un ojo, causando que la castaña se ruborizara levemente y, luego de un segundo de desconcierto, bufara notoriamente y saliera de la habitación. Cuando la bruja cerró la puerta, Sirius suspiró mientras pensaba que, sin importar cuántas veces muriera, había cosas de él que jamás iban a cambiar.


	6. Leyendo entre líneas

**N/A:** **Hola a todo el mundo! Lamento haber tardado un mes en actualizar. Ha sido un mes caótico, pero ya estoy de regreso. Estos próximos días volveré a subir un nuevo capítulo y así continuaré hasta terminarlo. No más hiatus de un mes. A lo más, tardaré una semana entre cada actualización. Gracias por leerme y espero sus reviews! **  
**¡Quiero agradecer específicamente a Sakura Haruhi Otonashi y a Elvis Cochito por su entusiasmo con esta historia!**

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

**Leyendo entre líneas**

_Vamos despacio para encontrarnos,_

_El tiempo es arena en mis manos._

_Sé por tus marcas cuánto has dejado_

_Para olvidar lo que hiciste._

_Sentir algo que nunca sentiste._

_Sos el paisaje más soñado_

_Y sacudiste las más sólidas tristezas_

_Y respondiste cada vez que te he llamado._

(Lago en el cielo – Gustavo Cerati)

* * *

-Pero vas a invitarla a la cena de navidad en La Madriguera, ¿no?- preguntó Harry.

Diciembre había llegado y la lluvia y la nieve se habían convertido en acompañantes prácticamente diarios de los habitantes del Reino Unido. Las chimeneas de Grimmauld Place pasaban todo el día encendidas, calentando las habitaciones de toda la casa.

Sirius estaba un poco frustrado por no poder utilizar tanto su motocicleta. Aún no había trabajado en ella para que pudiera volar como aquella que había tenido antes, así que con las calles mojadas o congeladas era peligroso sacarla a pasear. A su yo más joven no le habría importado arriesgarse, pero ahora no quería causarle una preocupación más a Harry. Remus le había contado que Harry lo había pasado muy mal al perderlo hacía seis años, así que estaba intentando comportarse de una manera más sensata por él.

Esa mañana de sábado, Ron había pasado temprano a desayunar a Grimmauld Place para poder visitarlos también. Iba a ir el fin de semana a Dublín para ver a Clare, la bruja que había conocido allí mientras se perfeccionaba como auror, así que ahora se encontraba sentado en la mesa con los demás mientras comían el desayuno preparado por Harry, como de costumbre. Al ser fin de semana, era el único que estaba completamente vestido y todos los otros vestían sus pijamas.

-¿Debería invitarla? Quiero decir, he salido con ella por casi tres meses…

-Claro, invítala- dijo Hermione, untando con mermelada una tostada.

-Además, yo he ido a tu casa desde que tenía doce años, Ron, nada es más pronto que eso- comentó Potter riéndose mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba claramente fastidiado por la insinuación respecto a Ginny.

-Es verdad, Ron- dijo Sirius, riéndose.- Además, si realmente te gusta, ¿por qué esperar? De cualquier manera, seguirás siendo más digno que James intentando salir con Lily.

Harry se rió mientras que Hermione rodó los ojos, divertida.

De repente, Sirius sintió que la vibración energética de la casa cambiaba levemente. Se enderezó tensamente sobre su silla y vio que los otros tres hacían lo mismo. Todos lo habían notado: alguien había atravesado las barreras de protección del que fuera el Cuartel General de la Orden.

Pero no esperaban a nadie y todas las personas que conocían que formaban parte de su círculo familiar, utilizaban la Red Flu para trasladarse de un lugar a otro. Además, las barreras no podían ser traspasadas fácilmente.

Sus cuerpos se pusieron en alerta. Black sabía perfectamente que hacía unas décadas se habría levantado rápidamente de la silla, pero ahora no lograba encontrar esa respuesta en su cuerpo. Al contrario, vio que en unos segundos Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto rápidamente de pie, varitas en mano y se miraron con complicidad. Sirius comprendió que aquellas miradas escondían palabras, un entendimiento más allá de verbalizar ideas que situaciones como una guerra podían darte, y entonces, como si fuera un ejercicio ensayado, Ron y Hermione se acercaron veloz y silenciosamente a cada lado de la puerta mientras que Harry permanecía al frente de la misma, al otro lado de la mesa para usarla como trinchera. Sirius se sintió estúpido, sentado aún en la silla, así que se puso de pie sigilosamente con la varita preparada para atacar. Hermione lo miró y vio que ella se acercaba un dedo a la boca para indicarle que permaneciera en silencio. Él asintió.

Pasos avanzaron por el largo corredor. Sirius frunció el ceño. Eran pasos muy seguros, como de alguien que pensara que la casa estaba deshabitada o como de alguien que no le importaba hacer saber que se encontraba allí. Los pasos se acercaron cada vez más hacia la cocina y Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada certera unos segundos antes que la puerta se abriera.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Ron y Hermione apuntaron con la punta de sus varitas directo al cuello de la persona que acababa de poner un pie en la cocina, a la vez que Harry la desarmaba y su mano cogía la varita de quien fuera estuviera en la entrada. Sirius no lograba ver de quién se trataba porque la puerta, que se abría hacia adentro, tapaba su visual. Resopló, frustrado. Pero todo cambió en unos segundos. Escuchó que Ron reía y que Harry entonces se le unía, soltando un suspiro aliviado.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Pero qué demonios les pasa?!- dijo la voz, claramente masculina.- ¡¿Pensaban matarme?!

Sirius vio entrar a un hombre joven y alto a la cocina mientras Ron lo abrazaba. Era pelirrojo y tenía los brazos musculosos. Supuso que era un Weasley y se relajó un poco. Al separarse de Ronald y acercarse a Harry para abrazarlo también, pudo ver que la piel de su rostro estaba curtida y tenía muchas pecas.

-Tú debes ser Sirius, ¿no?- dijo de pronto, fijándose en él y acercándose.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Perdona, no nos hemos conocido antes- dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano y sonriendo.- Soy Charlie Weasley.

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Charlie!- dijo Sirius, relajándose al mismo tiempo que todo cobraba sentido para él y estrechaba su mano con seguridad.- ¡El entrenador de dragones!

-Sí, nunca tuve el placer de conocerte- agregó Charlie sonriendo.- Me alegra saber que estás de vuelta. He escuchado grandiosas cosas sobre ti, ¿sabes? ¡Eres toda una leyenda!

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡Por supuesto, Fred y George te admiran bastante! ¡Merodeador y toda esa historia!

Sirius se rió. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al segundo hijo de Arthur y Molly. Sabía que él se había quedado trabajando en Rumania reclutando a magos y brujas extranjeras para la Orden del Fénix y que nunca había alcanzado a conocerlo antes de morir. Y ahora que estaba de regreso y se había reencontrado con toda la familia Weasley, había olvidado la existencia de Charlie.

Entonces, vio que Hermione se acercaba molesta a ellos y por un segundo, pensó si había hecho algo mal durante la mañana para que ella quisiera regañarlo o gritarle. Pero no fue así porque, de pronto, la castaña golpeó a Charlie en el brazo fuertemente.

-¡¿Por qué no me has dicho que vendrías a Inglaterra?!- gritó Hermione, mirando a Charlie molesta.

-¡Porque era una sorpresa! ¡No pensé que tu bienvenida sería que me apuntaras con tu varita en el cuello!- respondió el otro, más divertido que molesto.

-¡Has cruzado las barreras de protección de esta casa sin decirnos nada antes! ¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¡¿Que nos quedáramos tranquilamente bebiendo té mientras algún ex mortífago avanzaba por el pasillo?! ¡Tienes suerte de que Ginny no estuviera aquí porque ella te habría atacado sin dudarlo!

Sirius estaba de pie anonadado ante la visión de Hermione gritándole a Charlie Weasley. No la había visto así de molesta jamás, ni siquiera cuando había discutido con Harry por todo ese asunto del dinero. Y sorprendentemente, le agradaba la imagen de ella gritando. Sospechaba que también tenía que ver con que él no era el receptor directo de su enfado, pero ahora que la veía con toda esa fuerza, podía imaginarla peleando valientemente durante la guerra. Y podía entender, además, que Harry había estado bien protegido por ella.

Harry y Ron miraban a Hermione claramente confundidos y entonces Sirius se preguntó si la escena que tenía enfrente era poco común.

-Mira…miren- se corrigió Charlie mirando a los demás-, lamento no haber avisado que venía. Olvidé completamente lo de las barreras de protección- agregó suspirando.- Yo sólo venía a verte de sorpresa porque Fred y George me comentaron que estabas de vuelta y como no te veía desde Nueva York…

-¿Por qué desde Nueva York?- interrumpió Ron, intrigado y cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.

-Porque Charlie y yo compartimos piso durante dos semanas estando allá- dijo Hermione, suspirando y mirándolos a todos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?- inquirió Harry, mirando primero a Sirius, luego a Charlie y finalmente a su amiga. Granger lo miró y se encogió de hombros casualmente.

-Vale, no entiendo algo- comenzó Sirius, volviendo a sentarse en su silla, intentando que la escena comenzara a ser menos dramática. Estaba sintiendo un poco de ansiedad que no sabía exactamente de dónde venía.- ¿Entonces no es común que vengas por aquí, Charlie?

-¡Oh, no, para nada! No he venido en más de un año a Londres, la verdad- explicó él sentándose también, mientras todos los demás lo imitaban. Hermione se sentó frente al mayor de los pelirrojos, en perpendicular a Sirius.- Y he ido a Nueva York para establecer unos acuerdos con MACUSA para la crianza y cuidado de dragones en Estados Unidos y me he quedado dos semanas en el piso de Hermione porque se alargó bastante la negociación.

-Lo que es bastante tiempo como para que no me dijeras que venías hoy- interrumpió la castaña, arqueando una ceja sin mirar a nadie y sirviéndose una taza de té.

-Lo que es bastante tiempo como para que no me avisaras que volvías a Londres- contrargumentó Charlie, puntualizando el final de la oración con su voz.

-No entiendo por qué están discutiendo- dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos con expresión confundida.

-Por nada- dijo Charlie, cruzándose de brazos también y mirando a Hermione con reproche, pero Sirius podía ver que fingía estar molesto.- Nos hemos hecho muy amigos y supongo que no puedo venir a visitar a una amiga de sorpresa.

-Pero yo soy tu hermano, ¿no podías venir a visitarme a mí?- cuestionó Ron girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Iba a venir de todos modos, aunque Hermione no estuviera aquí- rió el entrenador de dragones.

-Da igual- suspiró Hermione, sonriendo al fin.- ¿Qué tal va todo en Rumania?- agregó ella, evidentemente más relajada.

-Pues bien, hemos encontrado unas crías de Longhorn Rumano que al parecer han quedado huérfanas, así que estamos cuidándolas hasta que crezcan más fuertes y llevarlas a la reserva natural, así que no puedo quedarme aquí más que hoy.

-¿Sólo estás trabajando en Rumania?- inquirió Sirius, interesado. Le estaba cayendo bien Charlie, como todos los Weasley, a excepción de Percy.

-Por ahora sí, aunque estoy pensando en hacer unos acuerdos aquí en el ministerio, pero nada firme aún.

-¿Nada firme en absoluto?- dijo Hermione en un susurro perfectamente audible, pero sonriendo divertida.

Harry se atoró con su café y Ron miró a Hermione boquiabierto. Sirius pestañeó un par de veces sin poder decidir si el comentario de la bruja había sido en un doble sentido o sólo era casual y su propia mente estaba distorsionando todo. Sólo cuando vio que Charlie se reía, se dio cuenta que realmente la respuesta era lo primero que había pensado, aunque le costara creerlo.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien como Hermione Granger vive un año en Nueva York- comentó Charlie, negando divertido con la cabeza.- He sido una pésima influencia para ti, Granger.

-Estoy segura de ello.

-¿En sólo dos semanas?- preguntó Harry, sonriendo también.

-Digamos que nos hemos hecho amigos- aclaró ella.

-Pero nosotros también somos tus amigos y no hemos sido una mala influencia para ti- comentó Ron, recibiendo una mirada cuestionadora por parte de su ex novia- Bueno, no tan mala.

-Hermione ha conocido lo peor de mí mientras convivíamos- rió el otro pelirrojo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-¿Y eso es…?- quiso saber Sirius.

-Olvidar ponerme ropa por las mañanas al levantarme e ir a la cocina.

-Cuando yo estoy desayunando.

-El peor recuerdo.

-Totalmente.

Sirius no sabía qué decir. Le alegraba saber que alguien como Hermione hubiera tenido la compañía de Charlie durante un tiempo en Nueva York. Se sentía un poco extraño por ser partícipe de este tipo de conversación con ella y los demás. Para él hacía menos de un año que Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían quince y dieciséis años, respectivamente. Y ahora estaban aquí, conversando como adultos y bromeando con temas sexuales. No sabía cuándo se acostumbraría del todo a ese cambio.

No obstante, y sin poder dejar del todo la culpa por no haber podido haber estado y hecho más durante la guerra -como matar a Bellatrix, un pensamiento que lo invadía recurrentemente desde que Hermione le había enseñado su cicatriz-, disfrutaba de la vida tranquila que el mundo mágico tenía. Y ya que no podía hacer nada con aquellos años en los que no había estado y sin saber bien aún cuál era su rol ahora, al menos podía intentar hacer que la vida de las personas que él quería fuera mucho mejor, más fácil y más justa.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Charlie Weasley- dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando. Todo rastro de la molestia inicial esfumado.

-A mí también, a todos. ¡Y a ti, Sirius! ¿Cómo va la vida nueva?

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me han dicho que tenías una reunión personalmente con Kingsley y he decidido esperarte.

Hermione acababa de entrar a su despacho en el ministerio, cargada de pergaminos y plumas rotas. Sirius llevaba media hora esperándola. Estaba sentado porque ya había paseado por toda la oficina durante ese tiempo. Vio que la castaña suspiraba mientras se sentaba en su silla, dejando frente a ella todo lo que traía. Observándola, contuvo una risa porque, aunque el despacho era de ella, por la actitud corporal de cada uno pareciera que quien estuviera sentada en la silla del visitante era Hermione y no él.

-Bueno, te escucho.

-¿Hermione, confías en mí?

Pudo ver la manera en que la frente de Hermione se arrugaba levemente ante su curiosidad.

-¿Esta es una de tus preguntas que esconden algo?- preguntó al cabo de unos segundos de estudiado silencio.

-No, es sólo una pregunta- dijo él mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento y subía su pierna para apoyar su tobillo derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda.

-Sí, confío en ti- suspiró ella aunque sin dejar de escudriñarlo con la mirada.

-Genial- dijo Black poniéndose de pie de un salto y dejando sobre el escritorio, justo frente a ella, un pergamino con párrafos escritos en letra muy pequeña.- ¿Entonces podrías firmar el final de este pergamino, justo sobre la línea en blanco?

-Pero…

-Sin preguntas. Has dicho que confiabas en mí- dijo él sonriendo.- Si es así, entonces firma sin pensarlo. Ahora mismo.

La bruja lo miraba inquisidoramente sentada en su silla mientras él seguía de pie, frente a ella, sonriendo impaciente. Sabía exactamente que no sería la única persona con la que tendría que lidiar ese día, pero Hermione sería la más terca. No le importaba. Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Es decir, lo que _quería _hacer. Y le causaba un placer enorme poder concretarlo.

Hermione dirigió hacia él una última mirada antes de coger su pluma y, luego de alisar el pergamino con la otra mano, dibujó su firma rápida y prolijamente. Sintió la sensación de triunfo inundar su cuerpo y alojarse en su pecho orgullosamente.

-Muchas gracias, me acabas de hacer muy feliz- dijo Sirius tomando el pergamino que la castaña le devolvía.

-¿Puedes decirme ahora de qué se trata todo esto?

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír con toda la arrogancia que tenía antes de responder a esa pregunta sabiendo la tormenta que desencadenaría.

-Acabas de aceptar un quinto de la fortuna de los Black que está en mi bóveda de Gringotts.

-Qué.

No fue un grito como él había esperado que sucedería. Fue un susurro despacio. La vio parpadear un par de veces mientras ella se ponía de pie y él, inconscientemente, retrocedió unos pasos para poner un poco de distancia entre los dos. Como ella no decía nada, se apresuró en hablar para explicarle la situación.

-Mira, he estado pensando bastante y creo que estoy condenado de por vida a no gastar ese dinero- comenzó, suspirando.- Primero, me desheredan. Luego, termino en Azkaban durante doce años. El único gasto que hice fue al escapar y comprar la Saeta de Fuego para Harry. Luego, gasté lo mínimo mientras estaba encerrado en Grimmauld Place y finalmente, he muerto. No he usado casi nada de ese oro- hizo una pausa para darle la oportunidad a Hermione de hablar, pero ella sólo lo miraba boquiabierta.- En fin…No creas que esto lo he hecho sólo por ti, ¿eh? Le he dejado a Harry un cuarto de la fortuna, al igual que a Remus y Tonks. Ella es una Black, así que técnicamente es su herencia. Y a ti te he dejado un quinto porque sabía que no aceptarías más, pero un quinto es más que suficiente para toda tu vida.

Hermione seguía sin hablar y él no sabía qué hacer. Estaba preparado para una discusión, a él le agradaba discutir, pero no sabía cómo actuar frente a su silencio. La mejor amiga de su ahijado siempre había dado su opinión sobre cualquier mínima cosa que tuviera que decir, sin temor, por eso ahora estaba un poco confundido. Decidió dar unos pasos hacia ella y al parecer, eso la sacó de su letargo.

-¿Los demás ya lo saben?- su voz sonó clara, pero suave.

-Eh…- titubeó un poco antes de responder.- Sí, de hecho, vengo de decirle a Harry. Estuvo un rato con la boca abierta, pero después sacudió la cabeza y me lo agradeció. Tonks también lo sabe ya. Enloqueció un poco de alegría porque, al parecer, quería tomarse unas vacaciones hace bastante para pasar más tiempo con Teddy y necesitaba el dinero para eso. Pero Remus no sabe aún y estoy esperando su discurso de moralidad y sus razones sobre por qué no se merece ni un solo galeón.

-¿Cuánto dinero es un quinto de esa fortuna?

-No lo sé, pero ahora esa fracción es tuya. Ah, y he tenido la decencia de dejar fuera de tu parte todas las joyas y objetos que pudieran estar malditos contra personas no sangre pura…ya sabes, mi familia estaba loca.

-No puedo aceptarlo, Sirius.

Y ahí estaba la negativa que él estaba esperando desde el comienzo. Respiró profundamente y suspiró, acercándose a ella mientras rodeaba el escritorio. Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Sirius estaba comenzando a exasperarse.

-Hermione, somos familia- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vale, ¿y qué pasará cuando realmente tengas una familia por ti mismo? ¿Qué pasará cuando quieras tener hijos?

No pudo evitar bufar y reírse incrédulo.

-Como si eso fuera a pasar- soltó y, antes de que ella pudiera replicar, agregó: -Vamos, Hermione, al menos dame un escenario factible. Aún así, hay demasiados galeones en esa bóveda como para mantener a tres generaciones de magos y brujas.

-Pero, Sirius…

-Además- siguió él levantando un poco la voz para callarla-, no me gusta que hayas tenido que pedirle dinero a Harry para seguir estudiando. El dinero no debería imponerse en los sueños de nadie. Yo mismo he sido testigo de cómo Remus pasó todos sus años en Hogwarts sin aceptar mi ayuda y la de James. Al final nos inventamos muchas técnicas para que no protestara, incluso fingíamos que nos hacíamos regalos que luego no nos gustaban y se los dábamos a él. Lamentaría mucho tener que engañarte, Hermione, porque créeme que lo voy a hacer si es necesario- terminó Sirius con la voz más resolutiva que pudo poner y abandonando todo rastro de diversión en su mirada.

-Pero ya me has engañado para firmar ese pergamino- replicó ella cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja. Sirius no pudo evitar rodarle los ojos, impaciente.

-Hermione, por favor, sólo quiero cuidar de quienes son mi familia. De la que existe ahora y de la que vendrá cuando todos comiencen a tener hijos. Por favor, déjame hacerlo.

La Gryffindor lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreír débilmente mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias, Sirius.

Hermione, entonces, se acercó y lo abrazó, apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro. Sirius pensaba que nunca se acostumbraría a las abiertas muestras de cariño de la bruja. No sabía cuál era esta especie de obsesión que tenía Hermione con abrazarlo, pero no se iba a quejar. No sabía si lograría acostumbrarse, pero no quería que dejara de hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y respiró en su cabello mientras la envolvía también con sus brazos.

-No porque me estés regalando todo este oro significa que voy a dejar de llamarte la atención cuando hagas algo estúpido o que no me parece bien, ¿entendido?- dijo ella sin soltarlo y él no pudo evitar reírse.

-No podría ser de otra manera- respondió mientras la sentía reír.

* * *

Faltaba un poco más de una semana para navidad y Sirius se movía inquieto en la cama. Era una madrugada fría y las sábanas se enredaban en su cuerpo, atrapándolo. Sentía que se ahogaba. Movía las piernas para intentar correr, pero las sábanas se enredaban más. Apretaba los párpados, lloriqueaba un poco. En algún momento, dentro de su pesadilla apareció una imagen en blanco que lo hizo conectar con la realidad, que lo hizo comprender que estaba en su cama, que nada era real. Se aferró a ese pensamiento y de pronto, abrió los ojos.

La oscuridad de su habitación le dio la bienvenida. Comenzó a respirar a consciencia para calmarse. Se incorporó sobre el colchón y se pasó las manos por la cara. Era la cuarta noche de la semana que no podía dormir bien. Hacía frío. Odiaba el frío. Suspiró y desenredó sus piernas de las sábanas para comenzar a estirarlas y ordenarlas. Terminó de acomodar el edredón y volvió a recostarse sobre su espalda, luego de coger su varita de la mesita de noche y hacer un encantamiento sobre el colchón para que tuviera una temperatura agradable.

Miró el techo unos segundos antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Las primeras dos noches de esa semana había lidiado bien con sus pesadillas, pero habían sido menos agresivas. La tercera, en cambio…en fin. Ahora, la cama le parecía demasiado grande esa noche. Agarró una de las almohadas y se cubrió con ella la cara, presionándola hacia sí mismo con ambas manos mientras ahogaba un grito de frustración hundido en la tela.

Soltó la almohada, derrotado, y se acomodó en la cama tratando de ocupar el mayor espacio posible. Ojalá supiera si alguna vez irían a parar sus pesadillas. Ahora debía agregar la extraña sensación de soledad que lo embargaba.

* * *

Hermione estaba inquieta. No tenía nada que ver con que Teddy hubiera derramado su taza de leche sobre la mesa y hubiera mojado uno de los pergaminos que ella había traído del ministerio para leerlo antes de dormir. Remus se había disculpado más veces de las que podía contar y Teddy le había pedido perdón con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella había dicho que no se preocupara, que había sido un accidente, que no le importaba y era cierto. Con un encantamiento sencillo podía al menos hacer del documento algo legible, después de todo, ella necesitaba estar al tanto del contenido y el pergamino podía desecharlo.

Cogió a Teddy y lo sentó en su regazo, mientras ella y Remus bebían una cerveza de mantequilla poniéndose al día. Ella adoraba sus momentos a solas con Remus. Había encontrado en él un amigo tan leal como Harry y Ron, pero con todos los años de experiencia que ellos carecían. Algunas veces se avergonzaba de haber pensado que de no ser por la existencia de Tonks, tal vez podrían haber terminado juntos después de la guerra, o después de haber estado con Ron. Nadie podía negar todas las cosas que tenían en común, además del leve enamoramiento que el profesor Lupin había generado en ella cuando estaba en su tercer año en Hogwarts. Bien sabía que un hombre inteligente era su punto débil si de seducción se trataba. Pero Tonks era una de sus mejores amigas y lo que ella sentía por Remus era total y completamente platónico. Hermione era feliz siendo su amiga y poder ser la madrina de su hijo la llenaba de orgullo.

Estaba escuchando a Remus hablar mientras estos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente cuando escucharon el inconfundible sonido de las llamas de la Red Flu seguido por el sordo sonido de algo cayendo en el suelo del salón.

Se miraron unos segundos y se dirigieron al salón rápidamente. Remus le dijo a su hijo que se quedara en la cocina por cualquier cosa, pero Teddy lo ignoró completamente y corrió detrás de ellos. Hermione entró al salón y su preocupación se evaporó al ver a Ginny en el suelo, vestida con el uniforme de entrenamiento de las Arpías. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño al ver que estaba prácticamente desparramada, recostada boca abajo con una mejilla sobre la alfombra mientras los miraba hacia la puerta, pero no se movía.

-¿Ginny?- la llamó Remus, extrañado.

-Ah, hola- dijo ella débilmente, pero intentando sonreír.

-¿Amiga, estás bien?- inquirió la castaña, acercándose a ella velozmente y arrodillándose a su lado.

-Sí…o sea, no, pero no me toques- dijo la pelirroja con voz de súplica- He tenido el entrenamiento más duro de toda mi vida y no puedo mover ni un solo músculo. ¡Me duelen músculos que no sabía que tenía!

-Como un hombre lobo que se transforma cada mes, creo que puedo empatizar contigo- dijo Remus apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, divertido.

-Te admiro, Remus, pero si no me levitan a mi habitación, planeo dormir aquí mismo sobre la alfombra- dijo ella cerrando los ojos evidentemente cansada.

Teddy se rió y corrió hasta ella, recostándose a su lado.

-Si quieres, yo puedo dormir aquí contigo y te hago compañía- dijo el peliazul acariciando la larga melena pelirroja de la chica con su pequeña mano. Ginny rió sin fuerzas.

-Gracias, pequeño Lupin.

-No pensé que un entrenamiento de quidditch sería tan duro- comentó Hermione, curiosa.- Después de todo, los jugadores siempre están montados en las escobas, ¿no? No es que deban usar mucho el cuerpo como en otros deportes.

-Hermione, eres demasiado lista para tu propia seguridad, pero nunca vas a comprender el quidditch porque no te gusta volar- comentó Remus, suspirando y riendo al mismo tiempo.

Granger iba a replicar a su amigo, pero entonces escucharon que se abría y cerraba la puerta de calle y Hermione no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se pusiera en alerta. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Los pasos se acercaron rápidamente y entonces Sirius Black apareció en la entrada del salón. Sonrió al verlos, pero luego arqueó una ceja ante la escena.

-¿Me he perdido de algo?

Llevaba su chaqueta de cuero encima de una camiseta gris con pantalones muggles. Era evidente que había salido a pasear en la motocicleta. Hermione vio que miraba a Ginny y a Teddy, luego a ella, a Remus y finalmente regresaba su vista hacia ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron un par de segundos hasta que Lupin habló.

-Ginny está resentida por su entrenamiento.

-¿La han explotado mucho?- preguntó Sirius, riéndose mientras caminaba hacia el interior del salón.

-Así parece.

-Oigan, me parece fantástica esta reunión familiar, pero de verdad agradecería que me levitaran a mi cama- interrumpió Ginny, gruñendo.

-SI yo pudiera hacer magia, Ginny, lo haría- dijo Teddy poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su madrina, quien lo abrazó.

-Está bien, yo te llevo- dijo Remus, acercándose a la Weasley y tomándola en brazos.- Antes de que aparezca Harry y le dé un ataque de pánico creyendo que te ha pasado algo.

Hermione se rió y sintió la mirada de Sirius sobre ella. Inevitablemente, lo miró de vuelta y él le sonrió. No era una sonrisa seductora, era una sonrisa honesta. Ella sabía que él quería hablar con ella, podía intuirlo, pero no quería irse con él a otra habitación de la casa para conversar. No tenía ganas de entrar a ciertos terrenos de conversación, así que sólo le devolvió la sonrisa, un tanto débil y un tanto incómoda al mismo tiempo. Además, podía sentir que Remus los estaba mirando y no quería tener que dar explicaciones.

-Remus, no soy una chica que cree en príncipes y esas cosas de los cuentos muggles- comenzó Ginny, acurrucada en el pecho de su ex profesor-, pero en este momento te pareces mucho a uno, salvándome de mi desgracia.

-Vale, Ginny, creo que el entrenamiento también ha cansado tu cerebro- dijo el licántropo riendo y saliendo del salón, rumbo a las escaleras.

Sólo quedaban Hermione, Sirius y Teddy. Mientras ella se ponía de pie, podía sentir que él la observaba atentamente, estudiando sus movimientos. Decidió tomar medidas más drásticas.

-Teddy y yo vamos a ir a jugar a mi habitación, ¿verdad?- dijo mirando a su ahijado sonriendo.

-¡Sí! Oh, Mione, ¿y puedes hacer ese encantamiento con tu varita para hacer levitar las almohadas y hacer un fuerte flotante?- preguntó con emoción mientras Hermione lo cargaba entre sus brazos y lo acomodaba en su cintura.

-Claro.

Hermione se maldijo mentalmente mientras subía la escalera. Había dejado a Sirius en el salón y él había anunciado que iba a prepararse un bocadillo en la cocina. Ella sabía que él había comprendido que lo estaba evitando. Subiendo, se repitió una y otra vez que debía dejar de darle más importancia a las cosas de la que tenían. Pero también llevarse a Teddy con ella era un movimiento cobarde. Sabía que Sirius no le diría nada con él presente.

-Vale, Teddy, ¿cuántas almohadas usaremos para construir el fuerte?- preguntó, sabiendo que en ese momento su habitación era un refugio seguro.


	7. Morfina

**CAPÍTULO 6: **

**Morfina**

_Tell me what you need_

_Oh, you look so free._

_The way you use your body, baby, _

_Come on and work it for me. _

_Don't let them get you down,_

_You're the best thing I've seen._

_We never found the answer,_

_But we knew one thing:_

_We all have a hunger (…)._

_Oh you and all your vibrant youth!_

_How could anything bad ever happen to you?_

_You make a fool of death with your beauty_

_And for a moment I forget to worry._

(Hunger – Florence + the Machine)

* * *

Desde el fin de la guerra, la navidad se había convertido en una de las fechas favoritas de los Weasley, los Lupin, Andrómeda, Harry y Hermione. Nunca nadie faltaba para su celebración y Molly adoraba poder cocinar para todas las personas de su familia que se había extendido tanto. Ese año también era especial porque Charlie había podido venir, Sirius era un nuevo integrante y Ron llevaba a Clare.

Hermione estaba muy contenta. Había llegado un poco más tarde porque se había demorado en el ministerio, así que prefirió pasar a casa a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa antes de llegar a La Madriguera. Se apareció en los terrenos alrededor de la casa y apenas había cruzado la puerta de entrada, fue abordada por Fleur. Ellas se habían hecho muy cercanas después del tiempo que la francesa había pasado cuidándola en Shell Cottage luego del episodio en la Mansión Malfoy. La rubia la había arrastrado hasta el salón donde se encontraban sentados Tonks, Ginny, Angelina, George, Fred y Charlie. Bill estaba en el patio jugando con Victoire, que ya tenía tres años, y Teddy, porque había comenzado a nevar y tanto la una como el otro disfrutaban intentando atrapar copos de nieve.

Desde donde estaba sentada, pudo ver que Harry, Remus y Sirius bebían whiskey de fuego junto a la chimenea, al otro extremo de la casa, aprovechando el calor de las llamas.

-¿Dónde están Ron y Clare? Quiero conocerla- dijo Hermione, sentándose entre Fleur y Angelina y buscándolos con la mirada.

-Están en la cocina con mamá y Andrómeda- respondió George, riendo.- Seguro que ellas quieren hacerle muchas preguntas.

-¿Y qué tal es?

-Es simpática- dijo Ginny, bebiendo vino de su copa.- Ya me cae bien. No puedo aprobar cualquier mujer para mis hermanos- agregó, recelosa.

-¡Oye!- dijeron al unísono Fleur y Angelina.

-Ustedes me caen bien también y las quiero- aclaró la pelirroja apuntándolas con su dedo índice, riendo.

-El punto es que Clare parece ser una buena candidata para pertenecer a esta familia- dijo Charlie, sonriendo.- A papá le ha agradado bastante porque al parecer su madre es muggle y se ha puesto a hacerle muchas preguntas que Clare ha respondido de buena gana.

-Creo que todo va a depender del veredicto de mamá- comentó Fred.

-Pero Molly no puede decidir sobre sus parejas- opinó Tonks, bebiendo también.

-No sé hasta qué punto eso es cierto- dijo Angelina, riéndose.- La primera vez que George me trajo aquí, he sentido que Molly analizaba cada una de mis acciones y palabras.

-Pero has pasado la prueba con honores- dijo George besándola rápidamente en la mejilla.

-Yo creo que mamá aún espera que Ron y Hermione vuelvan a estar juntos- dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso no va a ocurrir- dijo inmediatamente Hermione, suspirando.- Ron y yo estamos mucho mejor siendo amigos.

-Y los apoyamos en su decisión- dijo Fleur tomándole la mano confortadoramente y sonriendo.

-¡Ah, Hermione!

Arthur salía de la cocina y sonrió al verla. Se acercó al grupo y le alcanzó a la castaña un vaso del delicioso ponche que Molly solía hacer cada año.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, señor Weasley- dijo ella sonriendo mientras tomba el vaso con su mano.

-Querida, llámame Arthur, por favor- le dijo él cariñosamente. - ¿Has conocido ya a la adorable Clare?

Justo en ese momento, Ron y Clare salieron de la cocina riéndose. Hermione pudo ver que era muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, cortado recto y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Su rostro era delgado y podía ver que más o menos la irlandesa y ella medían lo mismo. No era extremadamente delgada y se movía con gracia. Algunos de sus movimientos le recordaban a Fleur. Su sonrisa era radiante y cuando cruzaron miradas, pudo ver sus ojos verdes y su expresión, dulce. Clare tenía todo para ser una chica arrogante y altanera, pero ahí estaba de pie con toda su sencillez. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta cuando Ron y ella se acercaron y se puso de pie mientras él las presentaba.

-Hola, Hermione- dijo con su acento irlandés, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

-Hola, Clare, encantada de conocerte- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, obviando la mano y acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo corto.- ¡Qué bien conocerte por fin! ¡Ron sólo habla de ti últimamente!- agregó, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara.

-Y lo mejor de todo- dijo Harry llegando y uniéndose a la conversación, riendo- es que cuando me ha visto la primera vez me ha preguntado cómo me llamaba.

-Realmente no te he reconocido, lo siento- dijo Clare sonriendo un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, Harry adora el anonimato, lo has hecho muy feliz- respondió Ginny riéndose.

Sirius y Remus se habían quedado cerca de la chimenea. El primero observaba la escena que tenía a unos metros con bastante atención. De hecho, se sentía sorprendido por la naturalidad con que Hermione y Clare estaban hablando. En su plena juventud, cuando él había salido con alguna bruja y luego aparecía con otra, siempre recibían miradas de odio y resentimiento, aún cuando él les había dejado siempre en claro a todas que no le interesaba involucrarse seriamente.

-Es raro ver a Hermione hablando tan resuelta con Clare, ¿no te parece?- dijo Sirius bebiendo de su vaso de whiskey de fuego.

-Hermione ya no siente nada romántico por Ron, Padfoot- respondió Remus mirando en la dirección que lo hacía su amigo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero de todos modos…es poco común- terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, Hermione es una bruja poco común, si lo miras así.

-¿Así lo crees?

-¿Me tomas el pelo?- replicó Remus mirándolo con las cejas levantadas.- Estamos hablando de la bruja que a los catorce años te salvó de los dementores sin conocerte de nada.

-Sí, lo sé- concedió Sirius desviando su vista y fijándola en las llamas del fuego de la chimenea junto a él.

-¿Y de todos modos, desde cuándo te importa una nimiedad como que Hermione y Clare se lleven bien?- inquirió Lupin observando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no debería importarme?

-Porque nunca en la vida te han importado esas cosas.

-Vale, Moony, la vida me ha hecho cambiar mi visión de las cosas bastantes veces, muchas gracias- replicó con amargura y vaciando de un trago lo que le quedaba de whiskey en el vaso.

-Últimamente estás muy raro, Padfoot.

-Estoy igual que siempre, Remus.

-¡La cena ya está lista!- dijo Molly saliendo de la cocina mientras levitaba unas fuentes rebosantes de comida, ayudada por Andrómeda.

Lo cierto es que Remus tenía razón. Sirius no quería reconocer en voz alta que a una parte muy profunda en él le interesaba la reacción que tendría Hermione al conocer a Clare. Por las cosas que ella misma le había contado y por la manera en que ella, Harry y Ron hablaban del tema, podía entender que Hermione ya no tenía los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por el menor de los hombres Weasley. Sin embargo, había pensado que, al encontrarse de frente con la nueva novia de Ron, quizás Hermione sentiría un poco de celos y se mostraría levemente a la defensiva con la rubia. Finalmente había sido todo lo contrario y ahora no sabía si sentirse estúpido, si sentirse satisfecho, si sentirse aliviado, si sentirse indiferente. No entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento.

Hermione lo había estado evitando durante los últimos días. Se habían visto en la casa, habían conversado e interactuado normalmente en las mañanas cuando desayunaban o cuando ella regresaba del trabajo, pero en esas ocasiones siempre había más gente presente. No obstante, cuando él subía a acostarse, ella ya estaba en su habitación o estaba en la biblioteca leyendo. Pero ya no se encontraban en el pasillo de la tercera planta que compartían como solía ocurrir algunas veces. Sirius era consciente de la razón que hacía que Hermione no quisiera quedarse a solas con él. Sabía que ella no quería tener la conversación que tal vez deberían tener. Pero él no quería perder la cercanía que habían alcanzado desde que ella había regresado de Estados Unidos y si en algún momento pensó que era mejor obviarlo todo por la mínima probabilidad de que eso ocurriera, ahora sentía que estaban dentro de una olla que estaba a punto de ebullir.

Se sentaron todos en la mesa para comer. Hermione se había sentado entre Charlie y Fred rápidamente. Frente a ella, estaban Harry y Ginny. Junto a la pelirroja se había sentado Tonks, luego Teddy, seguido por Remus y Sirius. Vio que en un extremo de la mesa, el más cercano a Black, estaba Arthur y en el otro extremo se había sentado Molly. Todo el mundo conversaba alegremente. Hermione rió al ver que Teddy jugaba con su comida mientras Victoire, que estaba sentada frente a él entre sus padres imitaba lo que él hacía. Sin embargo, sintió que Sirius la miraba desde su puesto, así que volvió a concentrarse en su comida.

-Debo decir que la adorable Clare se ha ganado el corazón de mi madre- le comentó Charlie acercándose un poco a ella para que los demás no los oyeran.

Hermione siguió la vista de su amigo hacia Molly, quien hablaba animadamente con la irlandesa en perpendicular a la matriarca. Ron, sentado al lado de su novia en el lado opuesto de la mesa en el que se encontraba Granger, sonreía satisfecho y aliviado porque su madre aprobara a la chica que había llevado a casa. Se sentía feliz por su amigo. No le había conocido a ninguna novia desde que ellos habían terminado y Hermione, en algún minuto, había temido que lo hubiera dañado mucho su fallida relación.

-Me alegro mucho por Clare- respondió ella llevándose el tenedor a la boca.- Ron se merece que le sucedan cosas buenas en la vida.

-Lo sé- concordó el entrenador de dragones, bebiendo de su copa de vino.- Aún así, estoy seguro que tú siempre serás la favorita de mamá para casarse con Ron…

-Charlie, no digas eso- lo interrumpió Hermione rodando los ojos.

-No me interrumpas- le dijo él.- Decía que siempre serás la favorita de mamá para casarse con Ron, pero que ahora que Clare ha aparecido, tal vez mamá intente emparejarte con alguien más de esta familia, como conmigo o con Fred- terminó Charlie riendo libremente, causando que la bruja le golpeara el brazo con su mano.

-Cállate- masculló mirándolo con reproche, pero divertida.

-Vamos, Granger, ¿no te apetece vivir entre dragones en Rumania?- bromeó causando que Hermione se riera y casi se atorara con su vino mientras bebía.

Hermione entonces escuchó a Andrómeda, quien estaba sentada perpendicularmente a Arthur, y a Fleur hablando de ella y puso más atención a la conversación que ocurría unos puestos más hacia su lado derecho.

-Yo no sé cómo lo logra- decía Andrómeda mientras comía-, pero cada vez que he ido al ministerio, Hermione sabe exactamente cómo ayudarme.

-Es genial, siempre que le he llevado documentos de Gringotts, los revisa y soluciona cualquier problema que tenga- agregó Fleur.

-Hermione tiene todas las cualidades para tener una gran carrera en el ministerio de magia- comentó Arthur asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Y para qué mencionar que Victoire la adora, ¿verdad, cariño?- dijo Bill mirando a su hija.

-¡Sí!- respondió ella sonriendo abiertamente a su papá.

-Y sé que esto no tiene nada que ver, pero desde que regresó de Nueva York, las ondas de su cabello están siempre perfectas y me encanta cómo realzan las facciones de su rostro- comentó Fleur moviendo las manos para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

-Estoy seguro que será la próxima ministra de magia- dijo Sirius justo cuando el volumen de las conversaciones en la mesa disminuía, logrando que todos lo escucharan.

-¿Quién será la próxima ministra de magia?- inquirió Molly, mirándolo con curiosidad desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Hermione- respondió él con obviedad. La aludida sintió que su estómago se apretaba.

-¿Pero por su inteligencia o por su cabello?- bromeó Fred, retomando la conversación previa.

-Claramente por su inteligencia- aclaró Sirius rodando los ojos con impaciencia.- Hermione es la bruja más brillante que he conocido, sin ofender a las demás- agregó rápidamente mirando alrededor de la mesa-, pero también es guapísima y no voy a ser yo quien deje de mencionarlo- terminó, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba levemente y miró alrededor de la mesa para estudiar el impacto que habían tenido las palabras de Sirius Black, pero al parecer nadie encontraba extraño que el animago le hiciera un cumplido tan potente como aquel. Todo el mundo asentía como si lo que él acababa de decir fuera evidente. No obstante, vio que aunque tanto Ginny como Tonks asentían, la miraban con expresiones curiosas y que Remus tenía arqueada una ceja mientras miraba a Sirius, quien se encogió de hombros ante la cuestionadora mirada del licántropo. _Genial, _pensó ella irónicamente,_ toda la atención que siempre he querido tener._

-¡Completamente de acuerdo!- dijo de pronto Charlie levantando su copa y Hermione comprendió que intentaba apaciguar el ambiente.- ¡Salud por la futura ministra de magia!

-¡Salud!- corearon todos chocando sus copas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- le susurró el mismo mientras hacía chocar su copa con la suya.

-Nada- replicó rápidamente Granger.

-Vale, claro. Me lo cuentas la próxima vez que te vea- dijo Charlie mientras Hermione le daba un codazo en el costado disimuladamente.

* * *

Enero había golpeado el sur del Reino Unido con interminables días de nieve y mucho frío. Hermione, Tonks y Ginny habían decidido retomar su tradición de ver películas un sábado por la tarde al mes en el salón de Grimmauld Place. Había sido constantemente interrumpida entre la maternidad de Tonks, la ausencia y el trabajo de Hermione y los entrenamientos y campeonatos de quidditch de Ginny, así que como primera resolución del nuevo año que empezaba, decidieron tacharla de la lista.

Estaban las tres sentadas sobre el sofá más grande, cada una con una tarrina de helado mirando el televisor que Hermione había logrado instalar hacía años con la ayuda de magia. A veces hablaban sobre otras cosas cuando la película tenía escenas que no eran significativas para la trama y luego se quedaban en silencio. Fue cuando comenzaron los créditos de la segunda película que terminaban cuando Ginny decidió poner sobre la mesa lo que llevaba pensando desde la navidad, cuando habían ido a cenar a La Madriguera.

-¿Sabes, Hermione? A veces pienso que Sirius te mira diferente.

Hermione giró su cabeza para mirarla. Ginny no estaba bromeando. Tenía esa cara de resolución cuando algo se le ha metido en la cabeza y nadie puede hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero Hermione no tenía ganas de discutir lo que sabía que iba a decir su amiga.

-Por supuesto que me mira diferente, ya no soy la adolescente de dieciséis años que conocía y podemos tener conversaciones como adultos- dijo la castaña rodando sus ojos y llevándose la cuchara llena de helado a la boca.

-No, me refiero a que no te mira como me mira a mí, o a Tonks, o a Angelina, o a Luna, o a Fleur- explicó la pelirroja, dejando su helado sobre la mesa frente a ella.- A nosotras nos mira como su familia, porque lo somos, pero contigo...- dejó la oración sin terminar y se encogió de hombros.

-Es verdad- dijo Tonks incorporándose de repente sobre el sillón mientras se llevaba los dedos a la boca para quitarse los restos de helado.- Yo también me he dado cuenta, Hermione. Sirius te mira como si de pronto esperara algo más de ti.

-¿Cierto que sí?- dijo Ginny sonriendo, feliz de que su amiga la apoyara y no fueran sólo alucinaciones suyas.- Es como si él conociera algo de ti que nosotras no, en un sentido diferente. De hecho, confieso que para Noche Buena pensé que él estaba esperando que, de pronto, lo miraras, cruzaras la habitación y lo abrazaras.

-Incluso Remus me ha comentado que cree que últimamente está actuando raro- agregó la metamorfomaga frunciendo el ceño y buscando alguna respuesta en la cara de Hermione, como si estuviera escrita en su piel.- Pero simplemente no tiene idea de qué es lo que lo tiene así.

-Es como si le gustaras un poco- dijo Ginny abriendo los ojos y riéndose pícaramente.

-Están totalmente locas- dijo Hermione bufando, harta de escuchar todas esas conjeturas. Sentía que su estómago se retorcía y estrujaba.

-No, Mione, debes reconocer que tenemos un poco de razón- dijo Tonks, volviendo a retomar su helado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! - chilló la castaña, sentándose para mirar a sus amigas, la desesperación fluyendo por ella.- ¡Cómo pueden decirme eso sobre Sirius! ¡Es absolutamente caótico! ¡Estuvo muerto por seis años y de repente regresa a la vida sin que sepamos cómo lo hizo! ¡Es el padrino de mi mejor amigo! ¡Siempre fue un mujeriego! ¡Quizás sigue siéndolo! ¡¿Cómo quieren que les crea que, de repente, siente algo por mí?!- espetó mientras dejaba también su helado sobre la mesa, imitando a la Weasley. Su corazón latía rápidamente.

-Hermione, todos escuchamos lo que te dijo esa noche en La Madriguera- dijo Ginny mirándola con la cabeza ladeada y tomando su mano entre las suyas.

-¡¿Y qué tiene de importante lo que me dijo?!- inquirió la otra, soltándose de su amiga- ¡Todo el mundo sabe que Sirius Black era el hombre más codiciado en su paso por Hogwarts y que él disfrutaba eso! ¡Y ahora yo...!- pero se cortó en seco. Ginny y Tonks se miraron y luego volvieron a mirar a Granger.

-Ahora tú qué- preguntó la metamorfomaga con el entrecejo fruncido.

La castaña la miró con culpabilidad, reflejando algo en sus ojos que su boca no era capaz de articular. Suspiró y luego gruñó, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Ginny fue la primera en comprender lo que ocurría.

-¡Hermione Granger, te has acostado con Sirius Black!- chilló Ginny boquiabierta mientras la aludida se cubría la cara con un cojín.

-¡¿Qué?!- Tonks abrió sus ojos como platos y casi volteando su helado sobre el sillón -¡¿Es verdad?!- Hermione asintió aún con el rostro oculto.- ¡¿Por qué no nos habías contado?!

-Porque no ha sido una buena idea- respondió ella suspirando, lanzando el cojín al suelo. - Quiero decir, no es algo que yo haya planeado hacer.

_Hermione despertó asustada. Otra vez las pesadillas se colaban en sus sueños. Gruñó en frustración, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar. Bellatrix volvía a atormentarla. Pero no había despertado por sí misma, algo más había aparecido en su sueño, una voz ajena. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta que la voz venía de la habitación de Sirius. _

-No sabía que aún tenías las pesadillas- comentó Tonks, interrumpiéndola.

-Sí, las tengo, pero hace demasiado tiempo que no- mintió.

Ella sabía que sus amigas tenían conocimientos de sus pesadillas, al menos a nivel general, y no quería profundizar en eso. Nunca le había contado a nadie al detalle de qué se trataban porque odiaba tener que recordarlas y porque no quería por nada del mundo que lo supieran. Su entorno cercano sabía lo más simple, que Bellatrix y la escena de la Mansión Malfoy aparecían en sus sueños. Pero ella estaba contándoles ahora otra situación complicada.

_Con cuidado, se levantó curiosa cogiendo su varita de su mesita de noche y se aventuró en el corredor para ver qué ocurría. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a Sirius moviéndose intranquilo en su cama, balbuceando alterado. Su silueta resaltaba en la oscuridad de la habitación. Parecía asustado. Insegura sobre qué hacer, encendió la punta de su varita, decidió acercarse lentamente y sentarse sobre el colchón. De alguna forma, concentrarse en él le hacía olvidar lo que había soñado hasta hace pocos instantes. Con cuidado acarició su cabeza, algunos mechones de su ondulado cabello estaban mojados por el sudor de su frente, y le susurró que estuviera tranquilo, que estaba soñando. No sabía qué más hacer porque despertarlo podría confundirlo y no quería que la atacara sin querer. Estaba ya desesperándose porque Sirius no dejaba de moverse y gimotear a pesar de sus intentos por serenarlo, cuando despertó. _

_Sirius se sentó bruscamente sobre la cama y la miró angustiado, los ojos abiertos en alerta, su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras respiraba con dificultad. Hermione sólo lo miró, sintiendo tanta empatía hacia él porque sabía exactamente cómo se sentía, ella se sentía exactamente igual. Vio que él la reconocía cuando su mirada se suavizó y entonces, la abrazó. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él con la garganta seca, luego de soltarla. Hermione tomó el vaso vacío que había en la mesita de noche y conjuró _Aguamenti_ antes de pasárselo y dejar su varita donde había estado el vaso._

_-Te he escuchado desde mi habitación- respondió ella mientras él bebía todo el contenido del vaso, sediento.- Yo tampoco estaba soñando cosas muy agradables._

_Sirius la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras ella bajaba la vista y suspiraba. Evidentemente ella seguía muy afectada por lo que fuera que se había cruzado en su sueño y sintió un arranque de agradecimiento hacia Hermione por estar ahí, a pesar de no encontrarse bien del todo. _

_-¿De qué iba tu pesadilla?-inquirió él, dejando el vaso otra vez sobre la mesa._

_-Bellatrix- fue todo lo que dijo, mirándolo brevemente a los ojos antes de desviar su mirada hacia la ventana. _

_-¿Cómo estás?_

_-No lo sé. _

_Él volvió a abrazarla y ella se dejó envolver por sus brazos. Su camiseta estaba aún húmeda por el sudor, pero a ella no le importó. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie cuidaba de ella después de sus pesadillas, las que lamentablemente se estaban repitiendo varias veces en las últimas semanas._

_-¿Qué estabas soñando tú?- preguntó Hermione sin soltarlo. _

_-Azkaban- ella asintió en silencio sobre su hombro, en señal de comprensión._

_El silencio se prolongó en ese abrazo durante bastantes minutos, pero ni a él ni a ella les importó. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a calmarse hasta retornar a su ritmo natural. _

_-Me iré a mi habitación, ¿vale?- dijo la castaña, sintiéndose cansada de pronto. Sirius rompió el abrazo y buscó nuevamente su mirada._

_-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó el ojigris, pero ella no dijo nada. Hermione aún sentía el recuerdo invasor del peso del cuerpo de Bellatrix sobre el suyo, exigiéndole respuestas.- Si quieres, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí- agregó él, hablando casi en un susurro. _

_Ella levantó la vista hasta tropezar con sus ojos grises. En otra persona ella habría encontrado calma y paz, pero en él encontró tormento y angustia. Comprendió entonces que Sirius aún seguía afectado por la pesadilla que él había tenido y que, de alguna forma, ansiaba que se quedara. Se comunicaron sin palabras y Sirius pareció entender que aceptaba su propuesta porque se movió para hacerle un espacio junto a él y abrió sus brazos para que se acurrucara, en silencio. Apagó su varita, la dejó sobre la mesa y una vez encontró una posición cómoda, ella suspiró y se relajó. Sintió que Sirius hundía su rostro en su cabello y respiraba profundamente. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que cayó profundamente dormida. _

Ginny intercambió una mirada con Tonks. Ambas sabían que tenían muchas preguntas, pero no querían interrumpir su relato porque todo esto era importante para ella. Hermione nunca había sido el tipo de chica que se había acostado con hombres libremente por la vida, siempre había sido muy ordenada para todo, pero estaba claro que Nueva York había hecho cambios en ella como habían visto en las últimas semanas. Aún así, toda esta situación era ajena a ellas porque Sirius era total y completamente opuesto a Hermione y, por tanto, algo imprevisible e inesperado. Si Hermione hubiera empezado a salir con hombres cada fin de semana, hubieran esperado que fueran otros, pero no Sirius Black.

_Hermione sintió que su sueño se aligeraba y pestañeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos. La habitación estaba ligeramente iluminada por el comienzo del amanecer. Giró sobre su cuerpo y vio cómo Sirius giraba su cabeza hacia ella después de estar mirando el techo._

_-¿Sirius, no has dormido?- preguntó ella en un susurro al darse cuenta que él parecía bastante despierto._

_-Sí lo he hecho, sólo he despertado unos minutos antes que tú- susurró él, recostándose también sobre su costado para poder mirarla.- ¿Has dormido bien?_

_-Sí- respondió ella suspirando, aún sintiéndose un poco inquieta por la pesadilla de esa noche.- ¿Y tú?_

_-Sorprendentemente sí, no pensé que iba a poder conciliar el sueño después de todo, ya sabes. _

_Aún la oscuridad en la habitación era mucha, pero Hermione podía ver su rostro lo suficiente para saber que él estaba mirándola y atento a lo que dijera. No se había dado cuenta de lo que cerca que estaban hasta ese minuto. No sabía si Sirius era consciente de eso también. Todavía así, decidió que aprovecharía la oscuridad para hablar honestamente._

_-Gracias por dejar que me quedara a dormir contigo- comenzó ella, un poco tímida, pero segura de querer decir todo lo que quería.- Estas pesadillas no me dejan bien por horas y realmente me ha hecho bien estar aquí._

_-Tranquila, entiendo perfectamente lo que dices- dijo Sirius, tomando en serio cada una de sus palabras.- Creo que hoy nos hemos acompañado mutuamente, ¿no crees?_

_-Sí, es cierto- respondió Granger, acomodándose un poco.- Es sólo que eran mucho más frecuentes los meses que siguieron a la guerra y si hubieras estado aquí como esta noche, tal vez hubiera sido más fácil._

_Era cierto. Nunca antes, ni siquiera durmiendo con Ron, había podido conciliar el sueño después de una pesadilla. No sabía por qué con Sirius había sido diferente. Tal vez era porque él entendía exactamente lo que estaba viviendo. Sin embargo, sintió que Sirius se tensaba ante sus palabras. Entonces, nerviosa, comprendió lo que había dicho y sintió la urgencia de explicarse. _

_-No quise culparte por no haber estado durante todo este tiempo, Sirius, no quise decir eso, me refería a que realmente nos hiciste mucha falta y jamás pensamos que volveríamos a verte, y de repente, apareces y..._

_-Hermione, he entendido bien lo que quisiste decir- la interrumpió Black acercándose a ella y depositando un beso en su frente._

_Hermione cerró los ojos ante esa inesperada muestra de afecto y cuando los volvió a abrir al segundo de haberlos cerrado, él estaba mirándola. No supo explicar qué se apoderó de ella, pero tardó un momento en darse cuenta que se había inclinado hacia él y había atrapado su boca con sus labios. Al principio Sirius no respondió. Pudo sentir cómo él dejaba de respirar por unos segundos antes de corresponderle. Y aunque no sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto si ella no era así, algo le dijo que todo estaba bien, que podía confiar en Sirius, que se sentía acogida, abrigada y que el miedo que había sentido con su pesadilla estaba desapareciendo. Acercó su cuerpo y dejó que él la abrazara por la cintura para acercarla aún más al suyo. _Aprende a escuchar a tu cuerpo_, le había dicho su terapeuta en una de sus primeras sesiones y eso decidió hacer. _

_Hermione no quería pensar en lo que estaba pasando, sólo quería sentir. Sentir los labios de Sirius sobre su boca, sentir los rastros del olor masculino de su perfume, la manera en que acariciaba su piel. Sentir una de sus manos subiendo por su costado, sobre sus costillas y envolver uno de sus pechos con sus dedos. No pudo evitar gemir dentro del beso. Sirius tampoco. _

_El animago aumentó la intensidad del beso y le quitó la camiseta de tirantes que usaba de pijama antes de recostarla sobre su espalda para posicionarse encima de ella, entre sus piernas, mientras Hermione le arrancaba la camiseta antes de que él comenzara a besar su cuello y bajara por su esternón hasta besar sus pechos. Se dejó absorber por los escalofríos que su boca le causaba y dejó que sus propias manos acariciaran su espalda tonificada, sus brazos, su cabello. _

_Bajo sus manos, la piel de Sirius ardía. Él volvió a su boca y deslizó sus manos lentamente hasta acariciar sus muslos. Instintivamente, Hermione movió su cadera para acoplarla a la de Sirius y se regocijó en sus gemidos cuando rozó su erección a través de la tela y los propios cuando él copió el movimiento que ella había hecho. Acarició su pecho tatuado y poco a poco Bellatrix, el dolor punzante en su brazo izquierdo donde la mortífaga había cortado su piel para escribir _Sangre Sucia_, la maldición Cruciatus atravesando cada uno de sus nervios, comenzaron a desvanecerse bajo las caricias y los besos de Sirius Black. _

_Él era como una droga. Como morfina, la que se usa en el mundo muggle para aplacar el dolor y que también puede llegar a ser muy adictiva. Y no quería esperar más. Desesperada, usó sus manos para bajar el pantalón de Sirius y él, después de romper el beso y jadear un poco por la sorpresa, la imitó con la misma urgencia. Cuando ambas prendas quedaron olvidadas al fondo bajo el edredón, sintió las manos de Sirius que subían por sus muslos y quiso acariciarla entre las piernas mientras besaba su cuello con ímpetu, comprobar quizás si estaba lista para él o sólo jugar un poco más, pero Hermione quitó su mano y rodeó inmediatamente su cadera con sus piernas, instándolo a entrar en ella. Sirius levantó la cabeza para mirarla, un poco sorprendido, pero con los ojos llenos de deseo. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada y presionó su cadera contra él. _

_Sirius tomó con fuerza sus caderas y ella cerró los ojos al sentirlo mientras su espalda se arqueaba y se dejaba embriagar por la sensación de tener a Sirius dentro, disfrutando el gruñido que soltó él cuando entró profundamente. No fue difícil concentrarse en sentir otra vez. Los sucesos ocurridos en la Mansión Malfoy ya no estaban atormentándola, estaban muy lejos en su cerebro, sólo existían ella y Sirius... Sirius... Las embestidas profundas y constantes... Sirius... Sus gruñidos... Sirius... Sus propios gemidos, su lengua y sus besos hambrientos sobre su boca, bajando por su mandíbula, deslizándose a su cuello, su clavícula... Sirius... La mano del animago levantando uno de sus glúteos para mejorar el ángulo que le daba acceso a ella y su otro antebrazo apoyado en el colchón para no aplastarla... Sirius... Sólo existían sus piernas rodeando su cuerpo, presionando su espalda, las maravillosas sensaciones que el roce de su pelvis causaba sobre su clítoris con cada embestida... Sirius... Su piel ardiendo... Sus pechos al balancearse por sus movimientos, sus brazos rodeando su espalda, sus dedos enredándose en su cabello oscuro, los gemidos que salían de su propia boca…Más rápido, más fuerte… jadeaba._

_Justo cuando comenzaba a sentir la ebullición irrefrenable en su bajo vientre, Sirius buscó su mirada. La habitación estaba más iluminada ahora que el sol estaba a punto de salir y Hermione se vio hipnotizada por la energía del gris de sus ojos. No pudo evitar sentir, además de lujuria, una mezcla de ansiedad, vulnerabilidad y temor ante la intensidad de los ojos que la miraban. Apretó su agarre con sus tobillos en su espalda. Sirius gimió incontrolablemente ante la agregada presión. Entonces, comenzó a sentir las contracciones de su orgasmo y cerró los ojos para dejarse consumir por él, aferrándose fuertemente a los tonificados músculos de Black. Olas de placer inundaron su cuerpo, una tras otra. Sintió que Sirius la besaba profundamente para camuflar sus intensos gemidos porque, como ella ya se había dado cuenta, no habían usado un encantamiento silenciador, y la sensación de sus labios cálidos sobre los suyos sólo aumentó la emoción que la abrumaba. Las embestidas de Sirius se volvían erráticas y más fuertes, sintiendo cómo el orgasmo lo atrapaba también a él al mismo tiempo que hundía su cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, gimiendo._

_Por alguna razón que no pudo encontrar, mientras sus cuerpos se calmaban y su respiración volvía a un ritmo normal, tanto él como ella se aferraron mutuamente en un abrazo desesperado. Como no queriendo dejar ir la emoción que los embargaba, como si la vida se les fuera entre los brazos. Y en ese momento, mientras Hermione luchaba contra el nudo en su garganta que amenazaba con hacerla explotar en llanto, Sirius salió de ella, se recostó a su lado y enredó sus dedos en su cabellera, la sujetó por la nuca y atrajo su boca hacia él. Hermione cerró los ojos de inmediato, arrastrada por la emoción que seguía embargándola. Sus labios ya no desbordaban la pasión de hace unos minutos, aunque aún eran demandantes, pero estaban llenos de ternura. Ella acunó su rostro entre sus manos y no pudo evitar notar que las mejillas de Sirius estaban mojadas. Sirius estaba llorando y entonces ella no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas que estaba controlando. No sabía por qué. No sabía cómo había ocurrido todo esto. ¿Acababa de tener sexo con Sirius Black y ahora ambos lloraban? ¿Eso era una buena o una mala señal?_

Hermione dejó de hablar, perdida completamente en el recuerdo. Tonks se acurrucó junto a ella y Ginny la imitó.

-Hermione...- dijo Tonks sin mirarla a la cara. Las tres miraban diferentes puntos en la pared del frente del sillón donde se encontraban sentadas. - No entiendo cómo tú y él interactúan después de algo así como si no hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Qué pasó luego de...? No sé si decir follar- dijo Ginny un poco aturdida- Suena demasiado emocional como para usar ese verbo.

-Nos quedamos ahí, abrazados- explicó Granger, suspirando.- Yo intentaba pensar en algo, pero no podía. Sirius tenía su cabeza enterrada en mi cuello y un rato después me preguntó si estaba bien y le dije que sí. Entonces debo haberme quedado dormida un momento y cuando desperté, ya había amanecido. Sirius dormía a mi lado, así que me levanté, me puse el pijama y me fui a duchar porque ese día tenía que estar temprano en el ministerio.

-¿Y ya está?- inquirió la pelirrosada y Hermione asintió con un movimiento de cabeza que ella sintió.- ¿Qué pasó esa mañana?

-Cuando entré a la cocina a desayunar vestida y lista para irme, creí que lo vería, pero él no estaba- comentó recostando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón- y tú me dijiste que estaba con Remus en el salón.

-¡Recuerdo haberte dicho eso!- dijo Ginny sorprendida incorporándose rápidamente para mirarla.- ¡Hermione, eso fue unos días antes de que llegara muerta de mi entrenamiento!

-Sí, lo sé. Fue justo tres noches antes- la castaña suspiró, otra vez. Estaba suspirando mucho últimamente. - Y entonces asimilé que me había acostado con Sirius Black, el mayor playboy del mundo mágico y que, por lo tanto, probablemente todo lo que pasó esa madrugada no significó nada para él.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!- gritó Ginny.

-Vale, fue todo un mujeriego antes de ir a Azkaban, no lo voy a negar- dijo la prima del involucrado-, pero evidentemente él sintió algo también.

-Pero yo no sé…no tengo claro por qué ocurrió- confesó Hermione, estirándose un poco para tomar el pote otra vez y jugando con la cuchara dentro de su helado cada vez más derretido.- A veces pienso que mi cuerpo reaccionó a su cercanía porque yo estaba mal y que a él le pasó lo mismo que a mí y nada más.

-¿Y eso es algo malo?- inquirió Tonks.

-Hermione, yo creo que Sirius debe estar muy confundido- aseguró Ginny.

Remus caminaba por el corredor de la primera planta buscando a su esposa. Había llegado a través de la Red Flu a la chimenea de la cocina. Entonces sus oídos licántropos escucharon su voz y la de alguien más en el salón del fondo con la puerta cerrada. Se acercó sigilosamente para escuchar. Eran Hermione, Tonks y Ginny.

-No creo- negó la castaña con un gran suspiro. Se escuchaba abatida. - Es mejor que yo lo acepte rápido y siga con mi vida. Ambos estábamos vulnerables esa noche y pasó. Fin. No hay nada más que pensar.

-Vale, Hermione, sí, ambos estaban vulnerables y quizás eso dio pie para lo que pasó. Quizás ambos lo necesitaban, pero es obvio que significó mucho para él como para ti- explicó Tonks.

-Sí, nadie folla de esa manera y luego sigue con su vida inalterada- reafirmó Ginny, con seguridad.

Remus se sintió un poco incómodo por la temática de la conversación cuando se dio cuenta que concernía a Hermione y sabía que no debía estar escuchando, pero no pudo retirarse. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, inseguro.

-Recuerda cómo comenzaron Tonks y Remus- siguió la pelirroja, con un tono que intentaba claramente convencer. -Todo cambió cuando ella nos contó que ella se había quedado a dormir con él la primera vez, a pesar de todas las excusas que él le había dado antes.

Tonks se rió y Lupin no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al saber que su esposa les había compartido esa información a sus amigas. Y entonces la voz cansada de Hermione habló:

-Sí, pero Remus no es Sirius.

El hombre lobo dejó de respirar por un momento. Su boca cayó entreabierta y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente en sorpresa. ¡¿Hermione Granger y Sirius Black?! Y entonces entendió el extraño comportamiento de su amigo durante las últimas semanas, aunque no podía comprender más allá. Necesitaba hablar con él. Con cuidado, se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió a la puerta de calle donde podría aparecerse sin ser oído por las tres mujeres. Sabía exactamente dónde podría encontrar a Black.


	8. Perro intrépido

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

**Perro intrépido**

'_Cause I don't want to lose you now._

_I'm looking right at the other half of me._

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold._

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I tell you, baby,_

_It was easy coming back here to you_

_Once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along._

(Mirrors – Justin Timberlake)

* * *

El bar de Las Tres Escobas estaba relativamente vacío esa tarde. Sirius estaba sentado en una de las mesas junto a las ventanas bebiendo su tercer vaso de whiskey de fuego mientras miraba caer los copos de nieve y acumularse en el alféizar de la ventana. Era la quinta vez que iba a ese lugar durante las últimas dos semanas. Y es que el recuerdo de Hermione Granger en su cama no lo dejaba en paz. Lo perseguía en sus sueños durante las noches cuando no tenía pesadillas y a veces se encontraba inconscientemente pensando en ella durante cualquier momento del día.

La noche en que despertó sobresaltado por la voz de la castaña en su habitación se había quedado grabada en su memoria. El contraste de la tierna caricia de su mano sobre su cabello mientras en su mente aún habitaba Azkaban y los dementores fue lo que lo sacó de su infierno. No fue capaz de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta bastantes segundos después, cuando la reconoció y supo que ella era quien había intentado calmarlo. Su abrazo volvió a cerrar todas las heridas que se habían abierto mientras dormía y luego comprendió que ese abrazo había logrado tranquilizarla también después de su propia pesadilla. Le llamó la atención que ella fuera a despertarlo olvidándose que ella también necesitaba cuidados en ese momento. Sirius se había dado cuenta entonces que ambos estaban dañados y que se reconocieron en la necesidad del otro.

Cuando Hermione anunció que se iría a dormir, no sabía explicar por qué tuvo el impulso de pedirle que se quedara y le sorprendió que ella aceptara. No era la primera vez que tenía las pesadillas que lo atormentaban, pero eso era algo que no había ocurrido durante el último tiempo. La última vez antes de Azkaban, cuando quien lo atormentaba era Walburga, había sido Lily quien lo despertó una vez que se quedó a dormir en la casa donde vivía con James en Godric's Hollow y había olvidado completamente lo que se sentía que alguien te abrazara después de un episodio así. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el miedo abandonó su cuerpo.

Bebió un nuevo sorbo de su vaso mientras miraba a las pocas personas que caminaban por la calle afuera del bar. Sirius no sabía qué era lo que le asustaba más: si haberse acostado con la mejor amiga de su ahijado y lo que él podía decir de lo que había hecho; si que Hermione hubiera sido la cuarta mujer con la que se había acostado después de todos estos años; si era su boca que lo hizo sentirse como si tuviera veinte años otra vez, como si su boca fuese familiar; si dormir con ella le había proporcionado el sueño más reparador que había tenido desde que había sido encerrado en Azkaban; si la intensa emoción junto con el temor que lo embargó estando dentro de ella, sintiendo sus piernas que lo rodeaban por la cintura, sus manos fuertemente apoyadas en sus brazos, sus senos rozando su pecho, sus gemidos cada vez que entraba en su cuerpo; o el desolador vacío que se alojó entre su pecho y estómago cuando despertó esa mañana solo, sintiendo su cama más enorme que nunca.

Cuando Hermione le agradeció por haberla dejado quedarse con él, la entendió. No había sido extraño dormir con ella. Nunca había conocido a nadie que lo entendiera sobre las pesadillas. Al menos no luego de James y Lily. Y Remus sí estaba al tanto de que las tenía, después de todo habían compartido una habitación por siete años en Hogwarts. Las noches que él se había quedado a dormir en Grimmauld Place cuando Harry estaba en quinto año, Remus lo había escuchado gritar cuando las pesadillas lo invadían, al menos las noches en que no caía inconsciente de borracho en su habitación. Era la primera vez después de más de dos décadas que alguien estaba ahí para calmarlo. Remus iba a despertarlo y lo calmaba, y a la mañana siguiente ambos hacían como si no hubiera ocurrido. Sirius se lo agradecía porque no quería hablar de sus pesadillas con él ni con nadie. Pero esa noche Hermione había ido a despertarlo y pudo ver en sus ojos lo atormentada que ella también estaba, pero tenía la fuerza para estar ahí y decirle a él que sólo estaba soñando.

No supo por qué lo había besado. No había estado así de cerca con ninguna persona jamás. Sí, con James, Lily y Remus. Pero eso había sido antes de Azkaban. Y después de escapar, Azkaban lo había cambiado todo. Ya no se sentía capaz de entregar nada a nadie. Salvo a Harry porque lo quería como a un hijo y estaba decidido a cumplir por toda la eternidad la promesa que le había hecho a sus mejores amigos. Pero luego él había muerto también y había regresado seis años después, cuando Harry ya era un adulto, joven claramente, pero adulto y podía seguir ahí para él, aunque no como cuando tenía quince años. Y estar cerca de Hermione, sentirla cerca de él, había despertado esa necesidad que había quedado al fondo de su pecho acumulando polvo.

Si le hicieran jurar que él sólo había querido dormir con ella, lo haría por Merlín, por los Merodeadores incluso. Cuando besó su frente, lo había hecho para transmitirle calma. No lo había hecho como un avance sexual ni mucho menos. Esta era Hermione Granger después de todo. Y cuando lo besó con toda esa intensidad, con toda esa necesidad, queriendo tomar tanto de él, se dejó llevar. Azkaban, de pronto, parecía demasiado lejos. Pero todos los hechos que le siguieron a ese intenso beso era algo que aún no se sentía capaz de comprender.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Sirius levantó la vista de la ventana para encontrarse con el rostro de su amigo, que lo miraba seriamente de pie junto a la mesa en la que estaba sentado. Quiso decir algo inteligente y divertido, pero lo había descubierto ensimismado y vulnerable y nadie podía engañar a Remus Lupin.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sin poder evitar un gruñido al mismo tiempo que se sentaba frente a él. Al parecer, había pedido una botella de whiskey de fuego y un vaso extra en la barra porque comenzó a llenar el propio y luego rellenó el suyo con el líquido ámbar.

-Es lo mismo que quería preguntarte a ti- respondió mirándolo por sobre el vaso mientras bebía.

-No pasa nada, Remus.

-¿No pasa nada con quién? ¿Contigo…- hizo una pausa antes de agregar: - o con Hermione?

Black, que iba a beber de su bebida, se detuvo a medio camino y lo miró detenidamente. _Maldita sea_, pensó antes de responder. Decidió que intentaría ganar tiempo mientras pensaba en su respuesta final.

-No entiendo por qué me preguntas por Hermione.

-No juegues con mi paciencia, Sirius- advirtió el otro inclinándose sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus propias manos frente a él. -Tengo lo mismo de viejo lobo que tú de viejo perro.

Sirius rodó sus ojos mientras suspiraba. Iba a responder, pero Lupin no lo dejó.

-Tiene veinte años menos que tú, Padfoot.

-Técnicamente, ahora tengo catorce años más que ella- lo corrigió el animago apuntándolo con el índice de su mano libre.- Y te recuerdo que entre tú y Nymphadora hay trece. Y no, no pasa nada con Hermione.

-No intentes negarlo, ya lo sé todo- sentenció el otro, escudriñándolo con la mirada.- Quiero saber el porqué.

-¿Hermione te lo ha dicho?- preguntó Sirius, incrédulo.

-No, pero tengo otros métodos para descifrarte.

Lupin no iba a delatar a Hermione. Era su amiga también y la había escuchado abrumada cuando hablaba con Ginny y Tonks. Y él conocía a Sirius y sabía de cada una de sus aventuras cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts y también de las de los pocos años antes de la muerte de James. Cuántas veces se había liado con alguna chica nueva que entraba en la Orden, con aquellas que conocía en los bares cuando no estaban batallando o en alguna misión pequeña. Sí, estaba molesto. Hermione se merecía mucho más que eso y él no tenía ningún derecho a dañarla. Pero no le iba a contar al merodeador sobre lo que había oído del impacto de sus acciones.

-Padfoot, yo entiendo que esto de volver a la vida te haga sentir inmortal y aún más intrépido que antes- comenzó Remus-, pero no puedes seguir actuando sin considerar las responsabilidades que tienes.

-¿De qué estás hablando ahora?- bufó Sirius, irritado.

-¡De Hermione! ¡De ella se trata todo esto!- espetó.- Puedes acostarte con cualquier otra mujer, pero a ella la dejas fuera de tus jugarretas.

Sirius le sostuvo la mirada, enojado y al mismo tiempo confundido. Era consciente de su historial con las mujeres y Remus podría escribir todos los rollos de pergamino que quisiera con argumentos para decir todo lo que estaba diciendo ahora, pero definitivamente no sabía nada de la situación de la que estaba hablando.

-Hermione es mi ex estudiante, es mi amiga, es la madrina de Teddy, es la mejor amiga de tu ahijado- dijo Remus poniendo énfasis en cada categoría que describía a la mujer golpeando suavemente la mesa con los dedos de su mano.- ¿Entiendes por qué ella está totalmente fuera de tu campo de juego?-

-Moony… entiendo completamente que estés preocupado por Hermione, pero estás hablando como si la hubiera seducido en un bar y luego la hubiera desechado.

-Viven en la misma casa, no es necesario el bar- dijo irónicamente el ojimiel. Sirius rodó los ojos nuevamente en clara señal de frustración.

-Remus, nada fue como lo estás pensando. Si me hubieras preguntado desde que llegaste sin necesidad de atacarme, ya sabrías que fue Hermione quien entró a mi habitación porque me escuchó gritar por una de mis pesadillas.

Sirius le contó todo lo sucedido esa noche. Le contó sobre cómo había despertado para encontrarse con la mirada tranquilizadora, pero también perturbada de Hermione. Habló sobre el abrazo que lo tranquilizó, sobre la paz que sintió durmiendo con ella y el beso que ella le había dado.

-Nunca había sentido esa cercanía con ninguna mujer, Remus- explicó Black jugando con su vaso entre las manos y mirando por la ventana, evitando la mirada de su amigo. -No sé por qué me besó, pero mi cuerpo actuó solo, no estaba pensando bien...Pero cuando respondí y ella me siguió casi de inmediato, sentí que toda mi cabeza olvidaba el estrés... No quería soltarla, creía que si lo hacía, Azkaban iba a aparecer otra vez en mi mente, pero su cuerpo...

-No sigas por ahí, Black- interrumpió el otro aclarando su garganta, evidentemente incómodo.

-¡No iba a describirte el cuerpo de Hermione, Lupin!- exclamó Sirius molesto. -A lo que iba es que ella me salvó esa noche, Moony, y sé que yo también la salvé a ella. ¿Sabías que ella tiene pesadillas con lo que Bellatrix le hizo cuando estuvo en la Mansión Malfoy?- Remus pensó unos segundos antes de responder, decidiendo por dónde comenzar.

-Sí, pero desde unos meses antes de viajar a Nueva York había dejado de tenerlas- explicó el hombre lobo suspirando con el ceño fruncido y bebiendo el último trago de su segundo vaso.- No sabía que las había vuelto a tener- miró a Sirius un momento, quien parecía confundido, antes de continuar. -Hubo una noche, unos pocos meses después de la batalla en Hogwarts, en que Hermione despertó en medio de la noche gritando. Lo recuerdo muy bien porque yo no podía dormir, faltaba un día para la luna llena y Tonks estaba con Teddy en casa de Andrómeda. Teddy tenía un poco más de seis meses en ese momento y con ella habíamos acordado que los días de luna llena yo no iba a estar cerca de él -Remus fijó su vista en la ventana en un punto indeterminado y siguió hablando, perdido en su recuerdo.- Estaba en la cocina cuando escuché los terribles gritos de Hermione y subí a su cuarto con la varita en la mano. Ya sabes, la guerra aún era muy reciente y todos seguíamos viviendo en alerta constante. Me encontré con Harry y Ginny en el corredor, que también se habían despertado. En ese entonces, Hermione estaba con Ron y él la tenía abrazada contra su pecho y sentado en el colchón, intentando protegerla de lo que fuera que la asustaba.

-¿Qué pasó?- inquirió Sirius, con la voz atrapada en la garganta seca al pensar en la imagen de ella sufriendo.

-Estaba despierta, pero era como si no pudiera conectar con la realidad -respondió Lupin mirándolo, sus ojos repletos de preocupación aún consternado por ese recuerdo. - No dejaba de gritar que por favor se detuviera y lloraba. Ginny intentó abrazarla también, pero Hermione la empujó. Yo no quise acercarme por miedo a perturbarla más. Finalmente, la única persona que pudo tranquilizarla fue Harry.

-¿Harry?- repitió Sirius, confundido.- ¿Ni siquiera Ron?

-Ni siquiera Ron. Verás, sé que Hermione lleva sólo un par de meses aquí y aún no has podido verlo, pero Harry y ella comparten un lazo excepcional.

-Lo sé, me di cuenta desde que estaban en tercero la noche que les contamos la verdad sobre Pettigrew...

-No, no me refiero a ese vínculo- dijo Remus negando con la cabeza y rellenando su vaso con whiskey de fuego. Sirius lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin comprender.- Cuando Ron los abandonó durante unas semanas en su viaje buscando los horrocruxes, Harry y Hermione tuvieron que enfrentarse al mundo solos. Fueron a Godric's Hollow, se enfrentaron a Nagini y por poco también a Voldemort, estuvieron viajando solos. Sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Si uno de los dos se quebraba, el otro estaba ahí para reconfortarlo, para decir que todo iba a estar bien o simplemente estar. Harry me contó que Hermione lloraba todas las noches, estuviera dentro de la tienda o haciendo guardia. Y me confesó que en una ocasión todo parecía tan imposible de lograr que se imaginó escondido con Hermione el resto de su vida, sin poder volver a ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Ginny. Es su mejor amiga, la adora, pero una noche mientras él hacía guardia, pensó qué pasaba si tal vez era Hermione y no Ginny la mujer con la que iba a compartir toda su vida.

Remus dejó que sus últimas palabras calaran profundamente en su amigo y bebió un poco más. Sirius miró al merodeador y luego a su vaso vaciado por la mitad. Recordaba perfectamente cuando conoció a Hermione aquella noche en la Casa de los Gritos hacía casi diez años y, luego de haber pasado tiempo con ella durante el verano de la reorganización de la Orden del Fénix en Grimmauld Place, recordaba haber pensado que Harry y Hermione parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro. Claramente había sido sólo un pensamiento, nunca pensó que Harry en algún momento lo consideraría. Pero él finalmente había comenzado a salir con Ginny y se querían, eran felices juntos.

-Sólo quedó en una idea, Sirius- comentó Lupin adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo.- Pero eso no quita que el lazo que comparten sea tan fuerte como el de una pareja de amantes y compañeros. Como te digo, esa noche de su pesadilla, sólo bastó que Harry se acercara un poco más y ella se soltó de Ron y no se despegó más de él. Era algo tan íntimo ver cómo Harry susurraba cosas en su oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo, que nos fuimos de la habitación y los dejamos allí.

-¿Qué pensaron Ron y Ginny? ¿Cómo se lo tomaron?- Sirius comenzaba otra vez a sentir el vacío familiar de sentirse totalmente fuera de lugar por no haber estado vivo en esos momentos en que las cosas se tornaron difíciles y que todos los demás compartían.

-Ginny es más madura, lo sabes- comenzó el profesor de Hogwarts evaluando la expresión de Sirius con su mirada.- Ella entendió que Hermione no estaba bien, que ella también era su amiga y que había cosas en las que ella no podía interferir. Confía en Harry con su vida y no es estúpida, sabe lo que la guerra les hace a las personas. - Remus hizo una pausa nuevamente antes de continuar.- Sin embargo, Ron no se lo tomó muy bien.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Pensó que Harry y Hermione eran amantes?- bufó el animago bastante frustrado.

-No exactamente, pero no pudo controlar sentir celos de la complicidad de su entonces novia y su mejor amigo y al día siguiente, en el desayuno, mientras Hermione aún dormía... digamos que tuvieron una discusión bastante tensa en la que Harry tuvo que aclararle que él estaba completamente enamorado de Ginny y que Hermione era como su hermana- terminó el peliclaro.

-Idiota...- dijo Sirius bebiendo un poco más de whiskey.

-No seas hipócrita, Padfoot. Cuando James comenzó a salir con Lily también tuviste un ataque de celos porque sentiste que tu mejor amigo te reemplazaba- bromeó Remus, riendo detrás de su vaso antes de beber un sorbo.

-Vale, fui un idiota esa vez, pero eso era diferente. Ahora hablamos de las consecuencias de la guerra en las personas, Moony.

-En fin. Con el tiempo, Hermione y yo nos hicimos más cercanos, aún cuando ya era la madrina de Teddy. Ella también entendía que no podía y no quería acaparar toda la atención de Harry, así que me contó lo de sus pesadillas y algunas otras cosas que le preocupaban.

-¿Qué cosas?- quiso saber Black.

-No puedo contarte, lo siento. Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella en algún momento- se disculpó. Sirius rodó los ojos y Lupin movió la cabeza en desaprobación ante el repetitivo gesto de su amigo.- Ahora, volviendo al inicio de esta conversación, creo que deberías hablar con Hermione y aclarar lo que sea que haya que aclarar.

-Remus, no sé qué debo aclarar...

-Mira, Padfoot- comenzó él-, ella se siente en confianza contigo, convengamos en eso. Y por alguna razón, hay algo de ti que la hizo sentirse tranquila después de sus pesadillas. No es necesario que entremos en los detalles de esa noche –agregó rápidamente cuando vio que Sirius iba a hablar-, pero es claro que compartieron algo que significó bastante para ti como para ella. ¿Fue sólo sexo? ¿Fue sólo una búsqueda de contención? ¿Buscaban sólo escapar cada uno de sus pesadillas y pudo ser cualquier otra persona quien les proporcionara lo mismo? ¿O hubo algo más?

Sirius no dijo nada. Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas antes de poder responder a esas preguntas y para eso necesitaba tiempo, estar solo, beber whiskey de fuego sin emborracharse. No iba a profundizar más en las emociones que el encuentro compartido con Hermione había desatado. Remus era su mejor amigo, pero prefería morir otra vez antes de contarle que había terminado llorando sobre el hombro desnudo de Hermione. Una situación que aún lo incomodaba y no comprendía el motivo de semejante desborde.

-Debes resolver todo eso, Sirius- le dijo Remus, mirándolo un poco más comprensivo.- Me alegra saber al menos que todo este asunto con Hermione no es una de tus aventuras de antaño.

-No puedes pretender que todo lo que me ha pasado en la vida, incluso después de volver de la muerte, no tenga consecuencias en mí, Moony.

-Contigo nunca se sabe- rió Lupin, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su amigo.- En fin, soluciónalo pronto, ¿está bien? La guerra nos heredó esta gran familia, Padfoot, y debes saber que tú estás incluido en ella. Debemos cuidarnos entre todos.

Un par de horas más tarde, al llegar a Grimmauld Place, Sirius subió a su habitación, conjuró un hechizo no verbal para cerrar la puerta con llave y se lanzó sobre la cama, hundiendo su cara en una de las almohadas. Tenía demasiada información nueva sobre la vida de Hermione durante el tiempo en que él había estado muerto detrás del velo y nuevamente no se sentía cómodo con la sensación de haberse perdido la vida de las demás personas que hoy formaban parte de la suya. Y por alguna razón, se sentía celoso de las diferentes facetas del profundo vínculo entre Granger y su amigo Remus. La ex alumna, la gran amiga, la madrina de su hijo. ¿Quería él también tener tantos lazos con la castaña? No estaba tan seguro de que su respuesta fuese negativa. Por otra parte, era él quien se había acostado con ella, con él ella había compartido su cuerpo, no con Harry o con Remus. Y aunque sabía por experiencia propia que el sexo muchas veces no significaba más que el placer sexual y sólo eso, sí creía que con la Gryffindor habían compartido algo más, aunque ninguno de los dos lo hubiera planeado así. Lo que sí tenía claro es que desde aquella noche en que Hermione lo había despertado, dormir solo en su cama se había convertido en algo bastante intolerable, tanto como la idea de volver a Azkaban.


	9. Semejanzas

**CAPÍTULO 8: **

**Semejanzas**

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in,_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go?_

(Somewhere only we know – Keane)

* * *

Hermione despertó mucho más temprano que de costumbre, sobre todo porque era domingo. No descubrió lo que había interrumpido su sueño hasta que conscientemente escuchó un llanto descontrolado que provenía de la planta baja. Se levantó rápidamente y se abrigó en su bata. Una rápida mirada a su reloj despertador le había dicho que eran las siete de la mañana. Con un poco de suerte, podía bajar y comer algo antes de volver a su habitación y dormir...si es que el llanto se detenía, sabiendo perfectamente a quién pertenecía.

Bajó las escaleras con velocidad y se dirigió a la cocina mientras el llanto se acercaba cada vez más. Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a Ginny paseando por todo el lugar con Teddy en brazos, quien lloraba con todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían, mientras Sirius preparaba un biberón con leche tibia para él. La luz estaba encendida, pero baja, iluminando tenuemente el lugar. Observó que sobre la mesa había una taza de té sin tocar y una taza de café a medio terminar, además de unas tostadas a medio morder.

-Ay, no sabía si ir a despertarte- le comentó la pelirroja con cara de angustia y desesperación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- inquirió Granger acercándose a ella y pidiéndole con los brazos que le pasara a Teddy.

-Ha venido Tonks un poco agobiada porque la han solicitado de urgencia del Departamento de Aurores para una redada y nos ha pedido que nos quedemos con Teddy hoy- explicó Sirius, con el ceño fruncido mientras batía el biberón en su mano.

-Hola, Teddy- habló tranquilamente Hermione mientras lo acomodaba en su regazo y se sentaba en una silla. Teddy inmediatamente rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, sin dejar de llorar. Ella no pudo dejar de notar que el cabello del niño era de un color rojo oscuro, el color que ponía cuando necesitaba que alguien lo calmara porque él sólo no podía hacerlo.

-No he podido calmarlo, lo que siempre hago no está funcionando- explicó Ginny aún agobiada por la situación mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Quizás sólo está asustado- comentó ella cruzando sus brazos sobre la espalda del pequeño de cuatro años.

Hermione empezó a cantar con un volumen bajo y casi susurrando. Sirius la miró mientras ella comenzaba lo que para él parecía prácticamente un ritual para calmar al hijo de Remus y Tonks.

A medida que Hermione avanzaba en la letra de la canción y acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Teddy, Sirius podía escuchar cómo los lamentos del pequeño iban poco a poco apagándose hasta convertirse en leves gimoteos. Ginny, sin quitar sus ojos del ahijado de Harry, volvió a su café y sus tostadas. El hombre se quedó mirándola en todo su esplendor como madrina. Definitivamente sabía cómo manejar la situación y estaba claro que Teddy se sentía realmente cómodo en sus brazos, la reconocía porque seguramente no era primera vez que esto ocurría y eso lo estaba calmando.

Mientras miraba la escena enternecedora, no pudo evitar pensar que ella tenía cierto talento para entregar comodidad y alivio a las demás personas. Era una especie de sanadora, un don que la vida le había dado para ofrecer a quien lo necesitara. Teddy estaba comenzando a encontrar paz en sus brazos mientras le cantaba, del mismo modo que él mismo había encontrado la suya en los brazos de la castaña hacía unas semanas. Sirius pensó que quizás ella tenía algún tipo de poder mágico especial y diferente que le permitía inducir tranquilidad en otros y, de pronto, sólo pudo sentir un deseo incontrolable por acercarse a ella, abrazarla y besarla con ternura. Por un momento pensó en hacerlo, pero a los segundos se arrepintió porque recordó que Ginny seguía allí y que Teddy era lo suficientemente grande para reconocer un beso y luego preguntar el porqué del acto mismo entre su madrina y el mejor amigo de su padre. Los vínculos estaban volviéndolo loco. Todo parecía demasiado fácil de estropear con un sólo paso equivocado.

-Sirius, ¿estás bien?- escuchó de pronto la voz de Ginny hablándole. Dejó de mirar a Hermione, sacudiendo su cabeza para salir de su ensimismamiento y así reconocer la pregunta.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió él dejando el biberón sobre la mesa y sintiendo la mirada curiosa y extrañada de la novia de su ahijado.- Es sólo que mirar a Hermione fue como ver otra vez a Lily con Harry cuando era un bebé- improvisó, aunque no era del todo mentira.

-Oh- dijo la pelirroja, reconociendo la intimidad de su comentario y sintiéndose un poco mal por haber invadido ese recuerdo.

-¿Quién es Lily?- preguntó Teddy, que había dejado de llorar y miraba a Sirius y a Ginny lleno de curiosidad.

-Es la madre de Harry- respondió Black, suspirando. Le parecía muy extraño hablar con el hijo de Remus de esto.

-¿Y por qué no la conozco?

-¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre la guerra que había cuando tú recién habías nacido?- preguntó Hermione mientras el pequeño volvía a mirarla y asentía.- Bueno, cuando Harry era un bebé aún, también había una guerra y Lily murió para protegerlo.

Sirius sintió que su corazón se apretaba enormemente. El tiempo había pasado, una nueva generación de brujas y magos iba a comenzar y Teddy y Victoire eran esa generación en esta familia. Le resultaba extraño y doloroso escuchar a Teddy preguntar por su mejor amiga porque, si la vida hubiera sido justa, Lily sería como una abuela para él.

-¿Murió? ¿Así como mi abuelo Ted?

-Así mismo- susurró Hermione, besando su cabeza.

-Y era maravillosa, ¿verdad, Sirius?- dijo Ginny sonriendo y mirando al animago.

-Sí, lo era- suspiró él, sentándose también.

-Si quieres, le pedimos mañana a Harry que te muestre fotos de sus padres, ¿te parece?- propuso Ginny.

-Yo también tengo algunas que podrían gustarte- agregó el ojigris, intentando sonreír, mientras el niño asentía enérgicamente.

Teddy parecía haber olvidado que había estado llorando. Ahora los miraba a todos con mucho interés. Hermione miró a Sirius, pero él estaba concentrado mirando su taza de té. No pudo evitar pensar que Teddy tampoco lo habría conocido a él si es que no hubiera cruzado otra vez el velo del Departamento de Misterios. ¿Cómo sería la vida sin Sirius? Habían vivido seis años sin él. Dos de los cuales habían estado en guerra, por lo que no habían tenido el tiempo para pensarlo. Luego habían sido cuatro años más viviendo en la casa que solía ser de su familia, recordando y añorando su presencia. Y ahora estaba aquí otra vez. Y ella estaba evitándolo. Evitándolo después de haber pensado tanto en él, en los "qué hubiera pasado si", en la melancolía de mirar fotografías. Debía hacer algo al respecto pronto.

-Un día de estos te voy a llevar conmigo a un entrenamiento, ¿te gustaría eso?- preguntó la Weasley mientras desordenaba con su mano el cabello de Lupin.

-¡Sí, Ginny, por favor, llévame!- sonrió alegremente él.- Pero vas a tener que hablar con mamá y papá para que me dejen ir.

-Claro, yo les pregunto- le dijo ella.- Bueno, familia, me marcho- agregó mientras se ponía de pie.- Tengo entrenamiento con las Arpías, así que no vuelvo en todo el día, ¿vale?

-Que te vaya bien, Ginny- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

-Cuídense, que tengan un buen día- dijo poniéndose su chaqueta que descansaba en el respaldo de su silla.- Cuida a nuestra Hermione, Sirius, ¿está bien?

Sirius levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los divertidos ojos azules de la pelirroja, quien le hizo un guiño mientras sonreía. Él desvió la mirada a Hermione un momento, pero al parecer no la había escuchado.

-A la orden, futura capitana del equipo- respondió guiñándole el ojo de vuelta y sonriendo, aunque algo le decía que ella no se refería a velar por su seguridad ese día sábado.

Ginny salió de la cocina y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se escuchó la Red Flu del salón activarse. Hermione miró a Sirius y le sonrió levemente. Vio cómo él dudaba una milésima de segundo en devolverle la sonrisa, pero finalmente lo hizo. Sirius se acercó con el biberón para Teddy en la mano y ella lo tomó, sin poder evitar rozar accidentalmente sus dedos. Hizo todo lo posible por no reaccionar ante el tacto de su mano en su piel.

-Voy a subir a dormir con Teddy, ¿vale?- dijo Granger poniéndose de pie.

-¿Segura no quieres ayuda con él?- preguntó Black intentando retenerla un poco más. -Si quieres puedo quedarme con Teddy mientras duermes...

-Mione, quiero que Sirius también venga a dormir- habló de pronto el pequeño Lupin enderezándose en los brazos de su madrina. Sirius suprimió todo lo que pudo una sonrisa triunfante.

Hermione miró boquiabierta a su ahijado y luego volvió a mirar al pelinegro. No podía negar que la idea de compartir la cama otra vez con Sirius le parecía atractiva, aunque sólo fuera para cuidar al pequeño hijo de sus amigos, pero también le parecía una situación mucho más íntima. Quizás era una buena idea para acercarse otra vez a él. Era consciente de que Sirius sabía que ella lo evitaba. Todo esto pasó por su cabeza en unos segundos, antes que pudiera responder.

-¿Quieres subir con nosotros, Sirius?- formuló con la mayor calma que pudo reunir.

-Claro, si quieres, yo le doy la leche a Teddy- se apresuró en responder él.

Mientras subían por la escalera y Teddy iba hablándole a Hermione sobre lo que había hecho ayer en casa de su abuela Andrómeda, Sirius no pudo evitar recordar las veces que había subido junto con Lily a recostar a Harry en su cuna cuando iba a visitarlos a Godric's Hollow.

Por ese entonces, él tenía veinte años y estaba eufórico con la idea de tener un ahijado. Quería enseñarle tantas cosas, ser aquel adulto que cuidaría de él y al mismo tiempo le enseñaría a divertirse. Sabía que Lily jamás iba a permitirle que lo condujera por el camino de ser un merodeador, pero estaba seguro que James se encargaría de eso. Amaba tanto a Harry que lamentaba cuando llegaba la hora de dormir y Lily lo mecía en sus brazos después de darle pecho, dando por terminados los juegos. James siempre se reía cuando lo veía poner cara de real decepción y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda diciéndole "_mañana puedes venir a jugar con Harry otra vez, Padfoot",_ al mismo tiempo que le pasaba una botella de cerveza idéntica a la que él tenía en la mano.

Y cuando Lily subía, Sirius iba detrás de ella y miraba cómo lo recostaba en su cuna y lo cubría con su manta favorita. Se quedaban un momento mirándolo dormir y entonces el miedo invadía a Sirius pensando que jamás podría ser un buen padrino para Harry sabiendo que él nunca tuvo una familia que lo amara, salvo en los pocos años que vivió con los padres de James. Lily percibía inmediatamente sus pensamientos y entrelazaba su brazo con el suyo, sin dejar de mirar a su hijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro._ "No puedo imaginar a un mejor padrino que tú, Sirius"_, le decía con tal seguridad que espantaba todos sus temores. Pero cuando en la Orden se supo el asunto de la profecía y Dumbledore obligó a los Potter a esconderse, sus miedos florecieron como la lava de un volcán en plena erupción.

Notó que James estaba cada vez más preocupado por la seguridad de su nueva familia. Siempre intentaba mostrarse fuerte frente a Lily, pero con él se desahogaba. Sirius lo abrazaba mientras le decía que todo iba a pasar pronto, que harían el cambio de guardián y Peter jamás los traicionaría, que iban a ser los merodeadores por siempre y que iban a enseñarle a Harry todas las cosas que habían aprendido para que su estadía en Hogwarts fuera tan buena como la de ellos. Entonces James se reía mientras soltaba a su amigo y volvía a su ánimo de siempre. Sirius intentaba no pensar mucho en todo el asunto de que sus amigos y su ahijado estaban viviendo bajo el encantamiento Fidelio en constante amenaza, hasta que una tarde no pudo evitar más pensar en las posibilidades.

_-¿Sirius, podemos hablar?- dijo Lily entrando a la habitación donde él estaba buscando ropa para vestir a Harry, quien estaba en la planta baja con James._

_-Sí, claro- dijo él antes que la viera sacar su varita y conjurar un encantamiento silenciador- ¿Qué sucede, Lily?_

_La pelirroja se acercó y acarició los brazos de él hacia arriba y abajo como si intentara calentarlo, a pesar de ser junio y que el clima estaba lo suficientemente cálido como para usar una camiseta, tal como vestía él en ese momento._

_-Creo que no podemos seguir evitando esta conversación, Padfoot, y es necesario que la tengamos- comenzó ella mirando primero el suelo y luego levantando la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de él. - He estado pensando y creo que es importante que consideremos la posibilidad de que Harry termine creciendo contigo y no conmigo y James._

_Sirius sintió su estómago cerrarse y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Lily siempre había sido la más seria de todos ellos, pero también era muy divertida. Aún así, la seriedad en su rostro en ese momento lo asustó._

_-Vamos, Lily, no va a pasar nada- comentó él sonriéndole para bajarle el perfil a la conversación._

_-Padfoot, hablo en serio- lo interrumpió ella pasándose las manos por su rostro.- Necesito que me escuches muy bien, ¿sí?- él asintió en silencio. -Quiero que sepas que James y yo confiamos plenamente en tu capacidad para ser padrino de Harry, Sirius, aunque dudes absolutamente de eso. Sé que por ahora es divertido para ti jugar con él, pero estoy segura que si tuvieras que hacerte responsable de él y criarlo, no habría nadie mejor que tú- Sirius quiso interrumpirla, pero ella lo detuvo con la mano sin tocarlo. - Sé que lo vas a amar y cuidar como si fueras James mismo y no sabes la paz que me da ese pensamiento. James no sabe que estoy hablando contigo ahora porque él quiere evitar a toda costa considerar la posibilidad de no sobrevivir a la guerra, pero yo no puedo vivir así. _

_-Lo sé- dijo casi en un susurro Black, mirándola atentamente. _

_-Quiero que olvides la idea de que jamás podrás ser un buen referente paterno para Harry porque tuviste una infancia terrible. Eres maravilloso, Sirius. Y las cosas que nos suceden en la vida no marcan irremediablemente nuestro camino._

_-Lily..._

_-Prométeme que Harry será un niño feliz, Sirius- pidió ella con la voz un poco quebrada, pero firme y resuelta._

_-Te lo prometo. Remus y yo daremos lo mejor de nosotros por él si llega a ser necesario- afirmó agregando la condicionante al final de la oración. En su mente era imposible perder a sus amigos. _

_Lily lo abrazó y él no pudo más que corresponder a ese abrazo. Ella ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Sirius, suspirando aliviada. Admiraba mucho a Lily. Probablemente era la mujer a la que más admiraba en el mundo. Siempre tan comprensiva y viendo lo mejor en cada persona. No dudó ni un segundo en proteger a Remus cuando supo de su licantropía y lo primero que hizo fue invitarlo a Hogsmeade con ella para demostrarle que no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo lo que él fuera (esto claramente provocó los celos de James, quien aún no conseguía una cita con ella). Luego cuando la guerra estalló, no dudó en alistarse en la Orden del Fénix a pesar del riesgo que corría siendo hija de muggles, y cuando supo que estaba embarazada, a pesar de ser tan joven, no dudó en abrazar esta nueva aventura que iniciaba con James. Lily sabía cuidar naturalmente de todas las personas que ella amaba y en algún momento se sorprendió pensando que, a pesar de su edad, ella sabía más de lo que significaba ser una madre que la misma Walburga Black. Deseaba haber tenido una madre como Lily, pero no podía decirle eso a ella. No sin terminar llorando y no quería convertir este asunto en algo sobre él. _

_-Siempre serás mi sangre sucia favorita- le dijo en cambio, usando el insulto que entre ellos dos se había convertido en una broma recurrente. Lily se rió mientras soltaba su amarre y James abría la puerta con Harry en brazos, a la vez que se rompía el encantamiento muffliato._

_-¡Hey! ¿De qué estaban hablando?- se quejó él sintiéndose excluido._

_-De ti, Prongs, ¿de qué más?- rió Sirius a su amigo. _

-¿Sirius, estás bien?

Escuchó una voz que le hablaba y de pronto, sintió una mano subir y bajar por su brazo izquierdo. Sacudió su cabeza para salir de su ensimismamiento y levantó la vista para mirar a Hermione. Estaba de pie mirándolo desde dentro de su habitación, a la que habían llegado de alguna manera, mientras él estaba parado en la puerta sin entrar. Al parecer ella había regresado sobre sus pasos para acercarse a él porque Teddy estaba encima de la cama sentado sobre sus piernas mirándolos con atención mientras sujetaba el biberón con ambas manos para que no saliera de su boca.

-Sí, sí, perdona- dijo él sonriéndole melancólicamente- Es que veo a Teddy y a veces es imposible que no piense en Harry cuando era un bebé y vivía con James y Lily.

-Has pensado mucho en ellos esta mañana- comentó ella recordando lo que le había dicho a Ginny mientras aún estaban en la cocina.

-Eso parece...

-¿Podemos acostarnos a dormir ya?- preguntó Teddy impaciente desde la cama con el biberón vacío en la mano. Su cabello volvía a ser azul.

Hermione se rió y se acercó a su cama mientras el pequeño se metía debajo de las sábanas esperando a su madrina y al mejor amigo de su padre. Sirius titubeó unos segundos en la puerta antes de decidir actuar con total naturalidad y seguir a la castaña, rodeando la cama y acostándose encima del edredón mientras la otra se acostaba al otro extremo del colchón, imitando al pequeño metamorfomago y cubriéndose bien.

-Sirius, te va a dar a frío si no entras aquí- le dijo Teddy con la misma cara que Remus afirmaba verdades absolutas.

-Es verdad- se sumó ella, dejando el biberón en su mesita de noche.- Además, podrías resfriarte y Remus va a matarte si contagias a Teddy.

-Y no quiero morir a manos de un hombre lobo- concluyó Black riendo y metiéndose dentro de la cama junto con los otros dos, luego de quitarse los zapatos. Apoyó su cabeza en una de las almohadas, quedando a la misma altura que Hermione -¿Y ahora qué?- inquirió.

-Ahora dormimos- dijo el pequeño mirándolo desde un poco más abajo.- ¿Me abrazas, Sirius?

-Claro- dijo él sonriéndole mientras Teddy le daba la espalda y se acurrucaba contra su pecho. Sirius le pasó un brazo por encima, acomodando las mantas para arrullarlo.

-Buenas noches, Mione- dijo el pequeño tomando la mano de la castaña de tal forma que la obligó a recostarse sobre su lado izquierdo, quedando frente a Sirius.

Sirius miró a la mujer que estaba frente a él al mismo tiempo que le devolvía la mirada. Le sorprendió la ausencia de incomodidad en su cuerpo ante la situación, ya que en un momento había pensado que podía ser un error. Hacías unos cuantos días había estado conversando con Remus sobre ella en Hogsmeade y hoy estaba en su cama mientras el hijo de su amigo dormía entre ambos.

-¿Vas a dormir?- susurró mirándola.

-Sí, estoy cansada y es muy temprano aún.

-¿De verdad estás bien conmigo aquí? - preguntó sin saber si quería escuchar una respuesta negativa por su parte. Hermione lo miró unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Sí.

-Está bien.

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró sabiendo que Sirius estaba mirándola con atención. Él nunca había entrado con tal confianza en su cuarto, pero después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos eso no tenía mayor relevancia. Esperaba que el ojigris dijera algo más, pero poco a poco el sueño comenzó a consumirla y se alejó de todo estado de conciencia.

Sirius no sabía si debía hablar o permanecer callado. La miró dormir tranquila al otro lado del colchón y fue imposible no pensar en la noche que había compartido con ella. Evaluó la escena completa que tenía frente a él y se permitió fantasear unos segundos con la idea de Hermione siendo la madre de su hijo. Era una idea extraña, pero no incómoda. Miró a Teddy quien dormía con la boca entreabierta y sonrió. Sabía que él era una nueva oportunidad que tenía para cuidar del hijo de uno de sus amigos y no pensaba defraudar a Remus por nada del mundo. Bostezó. Quizás debía aprovechar de descansar también. Se acomodó una última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos mientras que el último pensamiento consciente que tuvo antes de caer rendido frente a Morfeo fue que quizás Lily ya no era su única sangre sucia favorita.

* * *

Ya eran casi las once de la mañana cuando Remus llegó a Grimmauld Place. Utilizó la Red Flu desde Hogwarts, a través del despacho de Minerva para llegar directamente a la cocina. Al no ver a nadie allí, se dirigió hacia el salón, pero tampoco vio a nadie. No pudo evitar extrañarse. Era realmente inusual que no hubiera nadie en casa, sobre todo sabiendo que Tonks le había dicho que dejaría a Teddy allí. Asumió que Ginny estaba entrenando con las Arpías y que Harry estaba en el ministerio, sabiendo que su esposa metamorfomaga estaba en plena redada. Pensó que tal vez Hermione había salido con Teddy a dar un paseo, pero eso no explicaba la ausencia de Sirius.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, se dirigió a las escaleras. A medida que subía, pudo sentir el aroma de su hijo a través de su agudo olfato y supo que se encontraba en la habitación de su madrina. No habían salido de casa después de todo. Se acercó a la puerta entreabierta y tocó suavemente con los nudillos, pero nadie respondió. Extrañado, cogió en su mano el picaporte para empujarla un poco y así tener una mejor vista del interior del cuarto. Sin embargo, la imagen que vio era algo que definitivamente no se esperaba: allí, dentro de la cama de Hermione, estaban durmiendo ella dándole la espalda, Teddy a su lado con las piernas enredadas en las sábanas y, al otro extremo, Sirius, recostado sobre su espalda, boquiabierto.

Su primera reacción fue molestarse porque le había dado todas las explicaciones necesarias en la conversación que había mantenido con su mejor amigo sobre la castaña y se le escapó un leve bufido. Pensó en despertarlos, pero la verdad es que no estaba preparado para enfrentar una situación incómoda como esa cuando ambos despertaran y se vieran descubiertos por él, así que se acercó con cuidado a la cama y se inclinó lo suficiente sobre Hermione para coger en brazos al peliazul sin despertarlo. Se giró rápidamente para salir, pero entonces vio un trozo de pergamino sobre el escritorio de la chica junto a una pluma.

Pensó que dejar una nota sería completamente inofensivo y una manera de alertar a Sirius para que recordara su conversación. Acomodó a Teddy en un lado de su cuerpo y con una mano tomó la pluma, escribiendo rápidamente un par de palabras en el pergamino que seguro alguno de los dos leería al despertar. Luego de dejar la nota sobre la mesa, dirigió una última mirada hacia la cama y esta vez esbozó una media sonrisa mientras sacudía la cabeza un poco divertido. Se dio cuenta que en realidad no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Las palabras ya estaban dichas, Sirius ya estaba al tanto de todo cuanto podía decirle y, después de todo, tanto él como Hermione eran personas adultas y debían hacerse responsables de sus decisiones. Con ese último pensamiento, salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta nuevamente entreabierta y se dirigió rumbo al salón para viajar a su casa, en el que esperaría que llegara Tonks para pasar el sábado con su familia.

* * *

Hermione despertó un poco desorientada media hora después que Remus se hubiera ido. Lo primero que vio fue a Sirius durmiendo frente a ella y se le encogió el estómago. Estaba tan cerca de ella. Podía simplemente estirar el brazo y tocar su rostro, pero no iba a hacerlo. Entonces se dio cuenta que Teddy no estaba en la cama con ellos. Se incorporó de golpe en el colchón y revisó con la mirada la habitación. No había ninguna señal del pequeño. Entonces, sobre la mesa captó su atención un trozo de pergamino doblado que resaltaba sobre la superficie. Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó al escritorio. Cuando lo cogió, reconoció la caligrafía de Remus.

_Hermione y Sirius:_

_Gracias por cuidar esta mañana de Teddy. Vine a recogerlo y me lo llevaré a casa. _

_Espero que no les haya causado muchos problemas. ¿Almorzamos mañana?_

_Remus._

_Pd: Espero que hayan dormido bien. Dormir con alguien siempre calma a cualquiera. _

_Lo sabe_, fue lo primero que pensó Hermione mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora por saberse descubierta. Remus Lupin sabía que se había acostado con Sirius Black y no precisamente a dormir. Seguro que él le había contado todo, así como ella se lo había contado a Tonks y Ginny. Miró hacia la cama donde el padrino de su mejor amigo aún dormía, sintiéndose más avergonzada que en toda su vida.

Decidió dejar la nota sobre su almohada y salir de casa, así que silenciosamente abrió su armario y tomó unas prendas de ropa y su toalla. Se ducharía en la habitación de Harry y Ginny, se vestiría e iría a desayunar a Diagon Alley.

En la ducha pensó que no estaba segura de si debía sentir la vergüenza que tenía y tampoco sabía si Remus en algún momento le preguntaría a ella por la noche en cuestión. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas dejarla atrás en un rincón muy profundo de su mente, pero al parecer el universo estaba confabulando contra ella. En algún momento pensó en sacar el recuerdo con su varita y almacenarlo en un pequeño frasco, como cuando las personas hacen para ver sus recuerdos en un pensadero, pero desechó inmediatamente la idea por si el frasco caía en las manos equivocadas. Además, eso no iba a borrar el recuerdo de su mente y sospechaba que mirarlo como espectadora no iba a ayudarla en nada. Suspiró pensando que en algún momento Sirius y ella debían hablar de lo que habían hecho, al menos para dejar de darle tantas vueltas en su cabeza. Había lidiado con la situación completamente sola hasta hace unos días cuando habló con Ginny y Tonks y sabía que había algo particular que debía contarle a él. Todo en su vida parecía un desastre, pero ya no existían barreras para su confianza y honestamente, creía que esa noche se había desnudado frente a Sirius más allá de la piel.

* * *

Lo primero que vio Sirius al despertar fue el trozo de pergamino sobre la almohada a su derecha. Se dio cuenta que estaba solo y pensó que Hermione le había dejado una nota. Sonrió inevitablemente mientras se desperezaba y la alcanzaba, pero rápidamente su sonrisa desapareció al reconocer la caligrafía de Remus.

Frunció el ceño mientras leía la nota y, al llegar al final, comprendió la razón por la que Hermione se había ido de la habitación. Estaba seguro que también se había ido de la casa para no tener que enfrentarlo porque era bastante obvio que se había dado cuenta que Remus sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ambos.

-Mierda, Moony- dijo en voz baja, aún mirando la nota.

Se levantó de la cama, dobló el pergamino y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Si la situación con Hermione ya estaba bastante tensa y era cada vez más evidente que la noche de hacía unas semanas se interponía cada vez más entre ellos, esta nota sólo agravaba más todo. Tal vez Hermione pensaba que él se había jactado de lo que había hecho y se lo había contado a Remus como una más de las conquistas del famoso Sirius Black. Pero él jamás haría eso. No ahora. No podía evitar que su fama lo precediera, pero no le haría eso a Hermione, mucho menos hablando con Lupin.

Suspiró. Sirius no lograba sentirse culpable por algo que creía le había hecho bien y sólo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero le causaba una curiosidad tremenda saber lo que pensaba la Gryffindor de lo que había ocurrido. No sabía por qué le costaba tanto abordar el tema con ella, nunca antes había significado un problema para él. Suponía que compartir una casa y una familia, como Remus le había recordado, lo hacía más difícil. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que había otro elemento que se lo impedía: no sabía cómo se sentiría si Hermione le decía que se arrepentía de follar con él.

Follar. Le dio unas vueltas a la palabra en su cabeza mientras encendía un cigarrillo sentado en los escalones fuera de la puerta de entrada en el jardín, sin importarle el frío que hacía. Era consciente de su historial con las mujeres cuando aún iba a Hogwarts y los pocos años antes de la muerte de James. Experiencia seguro tenía, pero esta vez algo había cambiado y se sentía bastante idiota. ¿Así se habían sentido todas las mujeres que había decepcionado durante sus años de gloria? No era una sensación agradable. Hermione no parecía el tipo de chica que se acostaba con hombres por la vida, pero luego, él tampoco podía estar seguro de eso. Después de todo, él no había estado allí para verlo. Se sentía inseguro y eso no le gustaba nada. Pero, además, si ella no se arrepentía, si existía en realidad esa posibilidad, tampoco sabía lo que significaría para él. ¿Quería que significara algo para él?


	10. Magia oscura

**CAPÍTULO 9: **

**Magia oscura**

_I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map_

_And knew that somehow, I could find my way back._

_Then I heard your heart beating,_

_You were in the darkness too,_

_So I stayed in the darkness with you._

(Cosmic love – Florence + the Machine)

* * *

Shell Cottage crujía debido al viento que azotaba la costa esa tarde. No había llovido en toda la tarde, pero al parecer durante la noche caería la tormenta. Desde las ventanas podía verse a las grandes olas romper fuertemente y el bravo sonido que dejaban a su paso. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea del salón calentando toda la casa. Hermione tenía una taza de té caliente envuelta con sus manos mientras miraba la playa desde uno de los sillones junto a una ventana. Fleur, Ginny, Tonks y Luna estaban en la cocina preparando la cena para ellas esa noche. Podía escucharlas reír y conversar relajadamente mientras en el salón, cerca de ella, Teddy y Victoire jugaban juntos sobre la alfombra.

Después de la guerra, siempre pensó que Shell Cottage sería uno de los últimos lugares a los que querría regresar, pero no fue así. Descubrió que la hacía sentirse a salvo. En ese lugar ella había podido recuperarse físicamente de las torturas de Bellatrix. En ese lugar pudo dormir por primera vez después de meses en el calor de un hogar, en una cama cómoda. En ese lugar pudo dejarse cuidar en vez de estar siempre cuidando a sus amigos. En ese lugar Remus les había anunciado el nacimiento de Teddy y les había preguntado a ella y a Harry si lo aceptaban como su ahijado. El aire marítimo refrescaba su vida y la alejaba de los malos recuerdos de la guerra.

-Te gusta, ¿no es verdad?

Hermione despegó la vista de la ventana y miró hacia la puerta del salón. Tonks estaba allí con dos copas de vino y se acercó a ella, sentándose en el sillón del frente.

-¿Quién?

-Sirius Black, mi primo- dijo en un tono de obviedad evidente y mirándola bien mientras le alcanzaba una de las copas.- Desde que nos contaste lo que pasó entre ustedes, estás distinta.

-Tonks, no me gusta Sirius- dijo la castaña suspirando, un poco irritada.

-Está bien, está bien- la atajó la metamorfomaga recostando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón.- Pero no puedes negarme que lo echas de menos.

Hermione miró a su amiga que le devolvía la mirada, sonriendo divertida. Suspiró y bebió un poco de vino de su copa. Teddy y Victoire se reían y no les ponían atención. Quizás no perdía nada tratando de explicar lo que le pasaba.

-Sí, extraño poder hablar con él sin pensar en esto- respondió un poco entristecida.- Hay algo en Sirius que me agrada bastante, no sé. Siento una conexión extraña y diferente con él.

Tonks se rió al escucharla. Hermione la miró inquisitiva, no comprendiendo el motivo de la risa de su amiga. La pelirrosada la miró antes de beber un poco de su vino y volver a hablar.

-Estás perdida- declaró con seguridad, pero divertida.- Una vez que caes bajo el hechizo merodeador, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Si no, mírame a mí, loca y perdidamente enamorada de un sexy hombre lobo.

Hermione rió.

-Sirius me entiende.

-Lo admites entonces.

-No.

Ambas se miraron mutuamente. Hermione no iba a admitir algo de lo que no se encontraba segura. Definitivamente le agradaba, se sentía segura con Sirius, un sentimiento que hacía bastante no tenía en su estado completo. El animago la comprendía. La irritaba bastante, desde luego, como siempre había sido, pero ella sabía que él no era el mismo que había sido antes de caer a través del velo en aquella fatídica batalla cuando ella aún era una adolescente. Algo en él había cambiado, lo había hecho crecer interiormente y, de algún modo, ella encontraba en esta nueva versión de Black un lugar en el que descansar. Era cierto que habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos antes de la noche en que habían dormido juntos y luego habían tenido sexo y ella quería recuperar ese vínculo con él, pero no estaba segura de si algo había cambiado profundamente entre ellos a partir de ese hecho. Le inquietaba que el sexo lo hubiera arruinado y lo lamentaría profundamente si era así, porque esa noche se había sentido cómodamente vulnerable y colmada de emociones con el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y el abrazo que la había cobijado durante las horas siguientes.

-Creo que ya es un poco absurdo que sigan evitándose- opinó Tonks mientras Hermione bebía vino.

-Lo sé- suspiró la otra.- ¿No es raro para ti? ¿Haberme acostado con tu primo? Quiero decir, tú me has conocido a los quince años y ahora…

-Hermione, Remus y yo tenemos trece años de diferencia, no es como si él o yo tuviéramos alguna moral para decirte algo- explicó sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros.- Pero no, no me parece extraño. Inesperado, sí, pero no tiene por qué ser algo malo.

-¿Qué crees que podría decir Remus de enterarse?- inquirió. Ella sospechaba a partir de la nota que él mismo les había dejado hacía unos días, pero no iba a preguntárselo directamente.

-Yo creo que Remus lo sabe- declaró la bruja mayor suspirando y trazando con su dedo índice el borde circular de la copa, distraída. Hermione se puso un poco más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.- Lo conozco como la palma de mi mano y podría decirte que estoy segura que él ya ha hablado de esto con Sirius, aunque no creo que haya sido una conversación muy amena, ¿sabes?

-¿Crees que Remus esté enfadado?- preguntó la castaña, un poco insegura de la reacción del licántropo.

-Ellos tienen sus códigos, ya sabes, merodeadores y todo eso- señaló la madre de Teddy rodando los ojos, divertida.- No sé qué tanto Remus apruebe lo que ha ocurrido, pero estoy segura que si está tan tranquilo, es porque debe saber que tú no eres cualquier bruja para Sirius.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque si él pensara que tú eres una más de las aventuras de mi primo, lo hubiera castrado- dijo sonriendo satisfecha Tonks.- Remus siempre ha sido sobreprotector contigo después de la guerra, lo sabes.

Hermione asintió levemente mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios. En eso último, ella sabía que Nymphadora Tonks tenía la razón.

* * *

_Gritos. Dolor en su cuerpo. Busca a su hermano con la mirada y lo ve escondido detrás de una de las paredes que separan el salón de otra sala de estar. Lamenta que tenga que ver eso. Su madre vuelve a gritarle. Le dice que lo hace por su bien, para que aprenda el lugar que le corresponde. Debe aceptar que él es más importante que los sangre mestiza o los sangre sucia y no puede mezclarse con esa gente. Menos con híbridos. Walburga acaba de descubrir que uno de los mejores amigos de su hijo es un hombre lobo y está furiosa porque si alguien perteneciente a alguna respetable familia de sangre pura se enterase, la reputación de la familia Black se derrumbaría y ella no puede permitir eso. Hay mucho en juego en los tiempos que corren. _¡Crucio!_, vuelve a gritar. El adolescente heredero de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black se retuerce en el suelo, el sudor brotando de su piel en su ejercicio de resistencia. La odia, ojalá se muriera y lo dejara en paz. Pero sabe que no es real, que no está sucediendo en este momento. Pero sí sabe que sucedió y el recuerdo duele igual. No entiende por qué su memoria le trae ese recuerdo. Quiere despertar y no puede. Se mueve sobre el colchón, pero sus ojos no responden. Intenta despejar su mente de esas imágenes, pero su cuerpo está cansado. Su corazón late a mil por hora. Es un adulto y han pasado más de dos décadas de ese momento, no debería seguir atormentándolo. Gruñe. _

Sirius abrió los ojos de golpe cuando su mente y su cuerpo lograron coordinarse. Agitado, su mirada recorrió lentamente la habitación. Era continuar con la tortura despertar en la misma casa en la que su pesadilla transcurría. Se incorporó sobre el colchón y se pasó las manos por la cara para despejar las últimas imágenes que aún lo agobiaban. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y entonces notó que su camiseta estaba completamente mojada por el sudor que el estrés le había provocado. Se levantó de la cama y se quitó la ropa en una rápida maniobra antes de entrar al baño. Se acercó al lavabo y bebió agua directamente de la llave. Eran las cuatro de la mañana según el reloj que descansaba en su mesa de noche, pero no importaba, necesitaba una ducha tibia para reconfortarse. Dejó correr el agua unos segundos para que tomara la temperatura que le gustaba antes de pararse bajo el chorro. Apoyó sus manos en la pared de cerámica frente a él y agachó la cabeza entre sus hombros mientras sentía los ríos de agua que caían desde su cabello y bajaban por su espalda. Respiró profundamente para calmarse, pero no lo consiguió. Con un gruñido de frustración, cerró la llave del paso de agua y tomó la toalla que había dejado colgando en la puerta de cristal de su baño reformado. Suspiró agotado luego de secar la piel de su cuerpo, mientras quitaba el exceso de humedad de su cabello con la gruesa tela, y volvió a su habitación a vestirse. No quería volver a acostarse, estaba seguro que el sueño no lo invadiría tan pronto. Nunca sucedía. Dudó unos segundos hasta que decidió que bajaría a la cocina por un vaso de whiskey de fuego.

Nuevamente vestido con su pantalón de pijama y con una camiseta limpia, metió su varita en el bolsillo del costado y abrió la puerta de su habitación, cerrándola detrás de sí antes de caminar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Había bajado dos escalones cuando se detuvo. Levantó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a la puerta que daba a la habitación subsiguiente a la suya. Quizás podía ir y tocar. Pero a los dos segundos suspiró en negación y comenzó a bajar otra vez. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al descanso volvió a detenerse. Tal vez no era tan mala idea. No perdía nada con intentarlo. El whiskey de fuego podía esperar para otra ocasión.

Retrocedió y volvió a subir de dos en dos los peldaños que había descendido y se paró frente a la puerta que había llamado su atención. No se escuchaba nada desde el interior. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de levantar su puño y golpear tres veces sobre la madera de la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado, pero sin despertar a nadie más en la casa. Nada ocurrió. Pensó en llamar otra vez, pero no creía tener mayor suerte, así que, con mucho cuidado y lentitud, apoyó su mano en el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Dirigió su vista hacia la cama en la mitad del lugar y vio a Hermione durmiendo plácidamente con un libro abierto entre su mano y el edredón. Era evidente que se había quedado dormida leyendo porque la luz de su lámpara en la mesita junto a su cama estaba encendida. No sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien, pero los sentimientos que había evocado su pesadilla eran similares a aquellos que tuvo cuando ella lo había despertado hacía varias semanas. Decidió caminar sigilosamente hasta ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama, lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Cogió el libro y, cerrándolo, lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche junto con su varita, antes de tocar su hombro y moverlo levemente.

-Hermione- susurró mientras la movía. La castaña sólo se removió en su propio sueño.- ¡Hermione!- esta vez habló un poco más fuerte y presionó más su brazo con un nuevo movimiento.

-¿Sirius?- respondió ella abriendo lentamente sus ojos para verlo sentado a su costado.- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?- preguntó él un poco inseguro y aprovechando la oscuridad que los rodeaba para mirarla directamente a los ojos.- Por favor- agregó.

-Eeh..sí, supongo... sí- dijo la chica.

Hermione se movió hacia el lado opuesto de la cama y levantó el edredón junto con las sábanas para que él se recostara bajo las mantas junto a ella. Sirius no dudó ni un segundo en entrar al evidente cálido espacio que ella le ofrecía, recostándose sobre su espalda y fijando la mirada en el techo. Sintió que Hermione se acercaba un poco a él. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre su costado, pero sin rozarla.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró la castaña. Sirius podía sentir que ella estaba mirándolo.

-No.

-¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?

-Sí- su voz sonó áspera porque su garganta estaba seca. Tragó un poco de saliva y volvió a hablar. -He tomado una ducha, pero no he podido volver a dormir.

-¿Quieres contarme de qué iba?

Sirius reflexionó un momento antes de hablar. No estaba seguro de si quería hablar sobre lo que había soñado. Eso implicaba abrir su pasado y eso era algo que se esforzaba siempre por dejar atrás, además, no quería parecer vulnerable. Pero por otro lado, había venido a buscar el apoyo de Hermione por una razón, y es que sabía que su mera presencia lo calmaría. Y no era la primera vez que compartían una cama, de hecho, era la tercera vez. Y una de esas veces, habían follado, aunque no en la cama de ella, donde él estaba ahora. En la cama de ella habían dormido junto a Teddy. No tenía excusa alguna para ocultarle su pesadilla a Hermione y ella, entre todas las personas, podría entenderlo. Suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-Estaba soñando con la vez que mi encantadora madre descubrió que Remus era un hombre lobo y comenzó a usar contra mí la maldición Cruciatus para que entendiera que no podía arruinar el apellido Black con mis indeseables relaciones sociales.

-¡Sirius!- susurró Hermione. Por el tono de voz en que había hablado, él sabía que de haber sido de día o no hubiera habido nadie más en casa, hubiera gritado. - ¿Tu madre te torturaba? - el pánico era evidente en su voz.

-Cuando les dije que mi madre estaba loca, no me refería a que me borrara del árbol genealógico y me desheredara- respondió luego de gruñir levemente.

-Lo siento, Sirius- susurró ella acercándose un poco más.

Hermione entrelazó su brazo con el de él y se acurrucó a su costado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro en un claro gesto de querer reconfortarlo y lo apretó un poco. No lo pensó antes de hacerlo. Hacía semanas que no tenían este nivel de cercanía física, pero le pareció lo correcto. Más que correcto, había sido lo que quiso hacer. Ella no podía entender que una madre fuera capaz de torturar a sus hijos y mucho menos por algo tan absurdo como el linaje familiar. Además, ella misma había vivido en carne propia lo que significaba ser torturada durante mucho tiempo, pero había sido dentro del contexto de una guerra. No podía imaginar lo que significaba que lo hiciera alguien que se suponía debía amarte.

Sirius se sintió descolocado unos segundos cuando la sintió apoyándose en él, pero se relajó ante el contacto. Cuando ella presionó levemente su mano, él respondió de vuelta. Fue un pequeño gesto, pero significó mucho para él. Había esperado que Hermione se lamentara de su fortuna y de lo cruel que lo había tratado la vida y no estaba dispuesto a lidiar con la lástima. Sin embargo, ella sólo se había limitado a decir que lo sentía y a reconfortarlo con su agarre en el brazo y su cabeza en su hombro. Y quedarse, sobre todo quedarse. De pronto, recordó la conversación que había tenido hace tres semanas con Remus. Quizás este era el momento para hablar con ella. Respiró profundamente antes de girar sobre sí mismo y quedar sobre su costado izquierdo, frente a ella. Su rostro siendo iluminado por la tenue luz anaranjada de la lámpara.

-Hermione, sé que han pasado bastantes semanas, pero creo que debemos hablar sobre lo que pasó- dijo simplemente sabiendo que ella entendería a qué se refería.

-Está bien- respondió ella entre un suspiro.- Yo también he pensado que deberíamos hablarlo.

-Claro que lo has pensado- dijo él, sonriendo levemente recordando que Hermione Granger ha pensado y repensado todo desde siempre.- ¿Quieres empezar tú?

-De hecho, sí- dijo asintiendo con su cabeza y tomando aire, comenzó: -Si quieres saber si me arrepiento, no lo hago. Para nada. No me importa que seas el padrino de Harry ni la diferencia de edad entre tú y yo. He hecho lo que sentía en ese momento, aunque creo que no era lo que tú pretendías- dijo ella buscando la respuesta reflejada en su rostro.

-La verdad es que no y no me esperaba ni buscaba nada de lo que pasó después- le aseguró poniendo énfasis en sus palabras.- Pero luego también lo quise y por eso te seguí. Tampoco me arrepiento, aunque confieso que he pensado que debería estarlo, pero no lo estoy ¿queda claro?

-Sí, queda claro- coincidió Hermione, asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Me alivia que no estés arrepentida- confesó él, suspirando.

Sirius vio que ella hacía una pausa, dudando si continuar con lo que quería decir.

-Sirius, he peleado una guerra y la he ganado, pero a un alto costo- comenzó Hermione, mirándolo a la cara.- Sé que me entiendes. Yo aún no estoy completamente bien y sigo trabajando en ello. Por eso me fui a Estados Unidos, aunque era una oportunidad que aprovecharía sí o sí, también me sirvió para alejarme de todo y tratar de comenzar mi vida de una forma diferente, sin el fantasma de todo lo que pasó.

-Lo sé, lo pensé cuando Harry y Ron me contaron sobre todo lo que había pasado cuando no estuve- la interrumpió Black tomando su mano y apretándola suavemente-, y lo entiendo. Creo que hice lo mismo cuando compartimos esta casa cuando ustedes estaban en quinto, arranqué de todos...

-Honestamente, creo que es mucho mejor que no hayas estado aquí durante estos años- lo interrumpió ella esta vez, mirando los tatuajes de sus brazos que sobresalían por su camiseta para luego volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

Sirius tragó un poco de saliva para disolver el nudo que se había formado repentinamente en su garganta ante sus palabras. Seguro que ella tenía una buena razón para decir eso, una razón que explicara que ella prefiriera que los hubiera abandonado cuando la guerra aún no comenzaba.

-Me alegra saber que uno de nosotros no tuvo que vivir todo lo que pasó durante esos años- explicó Hermione, con la voz apretada.- Tú ya habías tenido tu cuota de malas experiencias en esta vida como para sumar dos años más de toda esa mierda.

Sirius enarcó una ceja. Le sorprendió escucharla hablar así porque Hermione no solía usar insultos. Así que concluyó que ella realmente estaba hablando lo más transparente que podía.

-¿No crees que pude estar allí para ayudarlos a buscar los horrocruxes?- inquirió hablando en voz baja porque sintió, de pronto, que debía usar ese tono.

-Sí, pudiste habernos ayudado con todo tu conocimiento familiar sobre las artes oscuras- respondió la castaña acercando su mano hacia la cabeza de Sirius y moviendo unos mechones ondulados de su cabello para despejar su rostro. La sensación le causó un poco de cosquillas. -Pero no sé si hubieras podido resistir estar en la Mansión Malfoy escuchando cómo…-hizo una pausa que Sirius no pudo dejar de notar-… o quizás cómo hubieran usado a Harry para dañarte a ti, o cómo hubieras resistido ver el supuesto cadáver de Harry cuando Voldemort dijo que estaba muerto en la Batalla de Hogwarts...- hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar: -Creo que haber visto a James y Lily muertos en Godric's Hollow aquella noche fue suficiente para ti como para también ser testigo de la muerte de su hijo.

-Lo fue- susurró él, sin poder decir nada más porque ella tenía razón.

-Que hayas vuelto ahora es mejor porque a pesar de que han pasado más de cuatro años de la guerra, aún nos dolían muchas cosas y tú fuiste alguien a quien todos extrañábamos. Y cuando supe que estabas vivo, no lo sé... Habíamos perdido tanto que me dio miedo creer que era verdad.

-Aún me agobio por estar de vuelta, ¿sabes?- confesó él, mirando el techo de pronto.

-¿No...no quieres estar aquí?- preguntó tímidamente Granger.

-No es eso. Pero a veces no puedo evitar sentirme fuera de lugar- explicó, rascándose un poco la cabeza.- No es fácil volver creyendo que no ha pasado ni un solo día desde que te has ido y encontrar que todas las personas que conocías han crecido y han armado sus vidas en las que tú no tienes cabida- suspiró.

-¡Pero perteneces a nuestras vidas!- afirmó ella, con seguridad, y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro para sacudirlo.- Sirius, al volver sólo viniste a llenar el espacio que habías dejado. Ese lugar nunca estuvo ocupado por nadie y en las fechas importantes, como en los cumpleaños de Harry, tu ausencia era mucho más evidente.

-Lo dices sólo para hacerme sentir bien, Hermione- dijo él rodando sus ojos.

-No me ruedes los ojos, yo soy la que hace eso- Sirius no pudo evitar reírse.- No sabes lo que era junio para nosotros, Sirius. Después del aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts en mayo, el aniversario de tu muerte era la fecha más difícil que teníamos que vivir. No solíamos mencionarlo mucho en voz alta, pero sé que el 18 de junio era un día en que nadie hablaba mucho. Ni Remus, ni Tonks, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni yo, pero todos sabíamos quién ocupaba nuestras mentes ese día.

El animago se quedó en silencio, mirándola. Nunca había pensado en las vidas de esas personas extrañándolo a él. Siempre había pensado en cómo ellos habían seguido con sus vidas cuando él había muerto, pero nunca había pensado en el espacio vacío que había dejado y la manera en que cada uno había lidiado con ese hueco repentino. Pero la verdad es que lo que Hermione le estaba diciendo tenía todo el sentido del mundo y se sintió un poco estúpido por haber sido tan autocompasivo.

-Sirius, hay algo que necesito decirte- dijo ella de repente, cortando sus pensamientos. Él la miró atento, esperando que hablara. -No usamos ningún tipo de protección esa noche, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. En todo este tiempo nunca había pensado en ese pequeño gran detalle. La miró, analizó sus facciones buscando alguna respuesta, pero no la encontró.

-Hermione, lo siento, no lo pensé.- Su voz sonó ronca, así que carraspeó levemente para aclararla. -Generalmente no soy así de descuidado.- Pudo ver un rayo de decepción cruzando rápidamente sus ojos marrones cuando ella comprendió el trasfondo de lo que había dicho. -No, quiero decir...Hermione, la otra noche fue la primera vez que tenía sexo con alguien en meses. Supongo que quise retomar mi vida donde la había dejado cuando tenía veintiún años, pero no fue como esperaba. Contigo, en cambio... ¿estás embarazada?- espetó.

La castaña sólo negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sirius, aturdido aunque aliviado por las repentinas ideas que cruzaron su mente sobre qué hubiera ocurrido ante un posible embarazo de Hermione, acercó sus manos a sus mejillas y despejó las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró él.

-Yo tampoco me acordé, Sirius, no es tu culpa- comenzó ella, tomando sus manos para quitarlas de sus mejillas, pero no las soltó una vez que las bajó. - Pero al cabo de unos días, me di cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho y fui a San Mungo a hacerme una prueba rutinaria de embarazo para salir de dudas.

_San Mungo estaba tranquilo esa mañana. Cuando llegó a la planta de Ginecología, Obstetricia y Maternidad, su estómago se apretó en un nudo. Había venido con la idea de salir de dudas y estar tranquila, pero no sabía que iba a hacer si el examen daba positivo. ¿Qué pasaba si realmente estaba embarazada de Sirius Black? Pero no podía ser. La sanadora le había dicho hace años la verdad._

_Llamó a la puerta de la sanadora Holland, una mujer rubia con el cabello ondulado de unos cuarenta años con quien personalmente se llevaba atendiendo desde la primera vez que había venido, y su voz le dijo que entrara. Había escrito una lechuza hacía dos días para preguntarle si podía atenderla algún día de esa semana porque necesitaba saber si estaba embarazada o no. Había preguntado directamente lo que necesitaba porque no quería explicarle a Holland las circunstancias de ese posible embarazo._

_-Hermione, ¿estás buscando embarazarte?- preguntó la sanadora después de haberse saludado y pedirle que se recostara sobre la camilla._

_-No, esto fue...accidental- decidió explicar de esa manera su situación.- Y ya sé que hablamos hace años de esto, pero nunca había estado ante la posibilidad real de embarazarme. Siempre había guardado todas las precauciones y esta vez...lo olvidé. _

_-¿Y tu compañero también lo ha olvidado?- inquirió la otra, levantando una ceja. Hermione comprendió que estaba criticando la conducta irresponsable del hombre, quien fuera que fuese, con el que había mantenido relaciones sexuales._

_-Es complicado- se limitó a decir, ahora más nerviosa que cuando había llegado. _

_-Está bien- terminó ella esa parte de la conversación. - ¿Sabes en qué día de tu ciclo menstrual estabas cuando ocurrió este "accidente", como tú lo has llamado?_

_-Sí, estaba en mis días fértiles._

_La sanadora la miró un momento y tomó su mano antes de continuar hablando._

_-Hermione, eres muy joven, estás en tus años más fértiles. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, pero quiero que estés preparada para cualquier resultado que arroje el examen, ¿sí?- comenzó a hablar Holland con la voz llena de empatía. -Cualquier otra mujer de tu edad habiendo mantenido relaciones sexuales durante sus días fértiles, tendría altas posibilidades de estar embarazada en este momento. Si el examen señala que es positivo y estás realmente embarazada, sería un milagro. Si sale negativo..._

_-Lo sé- la interrumpió Granger, siendo consciente plenamente de lo que significaría. - Sólo quiero tener certezas. _

_-De acuerdo, bébete esto- dijo la sanadora pasándole un frasco pequeño relleno con un líquido azul. Hermione se lo tragó de un sorbo. Era bastante agradable al gusto. -Cuando presione con mi varita sobre tu útero, esa poción revelará si estás embarazada. Si la punta de mi varita se ilumina en color azul, estás embarazada. Si lo hace de color rojo, no lo estás, ¿entendido?_

_Hermione asintió. Era ahora o nunca. La sanadora Holland subió el sweater verde que ella llevaba ese día y le pidió que se desabrochara el botón de los vaqueros que usaba. Obedeció en silencio y entonces sintió la punta helada de la varita de la otra mujer sobre su piel de su bajo abdomen. Ambas miraron hacia el punto en que la madera y su piel se unían y entonces, la punta se iluminó con un fuerte tono de rojo brillante. _

_-Lo siento mucho, Hermione- dijo en voz baja, pero clara Holland. _

_-No, está bien- respondió la otra incorporándose sobre la camilla mientras se secaba con la manga las lágrimas que habían caído por su rostro.- En realidad, si hubiera sido azul, hubiera entrado en pánico porque hubiera sido muy complicado contarle a los demás quién era el padre. - Respiró un momento para calmarse antes de seguir y mirar a la sanadora.- Es sólo que esto confirma que Bellatrix Lestrange me quitó mucho más de lo que creí en su momento._

_-Hermione, cuando te examiné hace varios años atrás, te dije que la magia oscura permanece en el cuerpo por mucho tiempo, pero no es para siempre- aclaró la rubia sentándose con ella en la camilla. - Tú aún tienes veintitrés años y es probable que, dentro de unos cinco años, ya no quede rastro de ella en tu útero y podrás intentar embarazarte, si así lo deseas. _

Black escuchó atentamente a Hermione. Así que esa era una de las cosas que Remus le había dicho que no podía decirle a no ser que la misma Hermione se lo dijera. Su desquiciada prima Bellatrix había usado sobre Hermione la maldición Cruciatus el suficiente tiempo como para dañar su útero, impidiendo que pudiera albergar un embarazo, al menos hasta que su cuerpo terminara de expulsar la magia oscura de sí mismo.

-Según los exámenes que me hicieron la primera vez que fui a San Mungo, todo estaba bien, a pesar de faltarme vitaminas y que debía subir un par de kilos por haber estado viajando en la clandestinidad con Harry y Ron y comiendo lo que podíamos- explicó Granger, mirando un punto por encima del hombro de Sirius. -Pero la sanadora decidió hacer exámenes a todos mis órganos cuando respondí a su pregunta sobre si habían usado el Cruciatus conmigo- pestañeó y posó sus ojos sobre él.

-Entonces supiste que tu útero estaba dañado- terminó Sirius por ella, susurrando porque así sintió que sonaría mejor, aunque no. Hermione asintió, sus ojos nuevamente llenándose de lágrimas.

-No creas que no estoy agradecida porque las consecuencias hayan sido sólo éstas. Quiero decir, es sólo pensar en los padres de Neville, ¿no? Eso es mucho peor que lo que yo estoy enfrentando ahora- se justificó, aunque con cierto pesar en su voz. -Es sólo que... me asusta no saber si voy a poder ser madre en el futuro.

-¿Y quieres ser madre en el futuro?- inquirió Sirius, aún susurrando. Hermione asintió en silencio, con los ojos cerrados.

Sirius quería preguntar algo, pero no sabía si era correcto que lo hiciera. Decidió que, ya que estaban hablando con la mayor honestidad, lo haría de todos modos.

-Hermione, ¿en algún momento, antes de saber que la prueba de embarazo daría negativo, se te cruzó por la cabeza querer estar embarazada...de mí?

La castaña lo miró unos segundos. Sirius podía ver en su mirada que su pregunta la había descolocado. No sabía por qué había preguntado eso. Pensó que nunca había estado tan cerca de la idea de ser padre (si es que Hermione lo hubiera permitido, claro), así que de repente no supo cómo sentirse con lo que ella le estaba contando de su última visita a San Mungo. La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero respondió igualmente.

-Sí, en algún minuto deseé que el examen arrojara que estaba embarazada. Pero no pensé específicamente en que tú serías el padre. Sólo estaba obsesionada con la idea de probarme a mí misma que Bellatrix no me había dañado tanto. Pero claro, si hubiera dado positivo... tampoco es el momento para mí...no lo sé, ¿te imaginas siendo padre conmigo, Sirius?

-Honestamente, no imagino a nadie mejor en este momento- respondió y luego, para bajarle el perfil a lo que había dicho, agregó riéndose: -Pero no quiero pensar en lo que implicaría decirle a Molly Weasley que su casi segunda hija se ha acostado con un hombre como yo.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante su comentario y Sirius se alegró de haberla hecho reír. Agradeció a Merlín haber podido hablar con Hermione sin arruinar el lazo que sabía habían forjado aquella noche hace unas semanas. Suspiró y se acercó a ella, apoyando su frente con la suya y la miró. Ella no dio señales de sentirse incómoda con ese gesto, al contrario, le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Quién más sabe esto?- quiso saber Sirius.

-Sólo Remus y ahora tú.

Sirius sintió una ola de calor reconfortante al saber eso. Era estúpido quizás, pero le gustaba que Hermione confiara lo suficiente en él como para contarle esto y ser la segunda persona a la que ella se la contaba.

-¿Tiene esto algo que ver con que te fueras a Nueva York?- susurró. Hermione suspiró.

-Sí, en parte. Me sentía sobrepasada por todo y creí que alejándome de aquí me sentiría mejor- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ha funcionado?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Puedo preguntar de qué es la cicatriz que cruza desde tus costillas y sigue hacia atrás en tu espalda?- dijo acercando su mano un poco hacia su cintura, rozándola con cuidado. Sintió que Hermione se estremecía levemente.

-Dolohov- dijo suspirando.- La batalla del Departamento de Misterios.

-Se ve grave.

-Pudo serlo más- suspiró ella.- Ya sabes que Remus casi muere a manos de Dolohov en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

-Qué.

Sirius vio que Hermione se alejaba de él para escudriñar su rostro. Él sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora por la sorpresa y el temor que lo embargó de un momento a otro.

-¿No sabías eso sobre Remus?- preguntó Hermione, enarcando una ceja. Sirius sólo negó con la cabeza, desconcertado. Hermione tragó saliva antes de hablar. -La Batalla de Hogwarts fue difícil y eterna, como te podrás imaginar, y Remus casi muere en ella. Al parecer fue Bill quien logró quitar a Dolohov de en medio, yo no estaba allí- hizo una pausa y Sirius esperó a que continuara. -Luego, Bellatrix casi mata a Tonks…

-¿A Tonks?- repitió, preocupado.

-Fue horrible, por un momento pensé que le había acertado por la cara de asombro de ella, pero entonces Ginny se dio cuenta que Tonks había alcanzado a moverse muy poco y corrió a interceptar a Bellatrix, y Luna y yo, que justo nos habíamos deshecho de dos mortífagos, nos unimos a ellas: Tonks fue atacada por otro mortífago y nos dejó peleando a las tres contra Bellatrix. Y ahí fue cuando un Avada casi alcanza a Ginny y Molly nos apartó para batirse a duelo con ella personalmente.

-Y así fue cómo Molly mató a mi prima- terminó Sirius, después de tragar saliva. Hermione asintió.

-Pensé que te habían contado todo esto.

Sirius suspiró y fijó la mirada en un punto detrás de Hermione. Entendía que las personas que formaban su familia ahora no le hubieran contado detalle por detalle las batallas que habían peleado durante la guerra, pero no esperaba que Remus o Tonks le hubieran ocultado que ambos habían estado a punto de morir. Pensó por un momento haber regresado a la vida para no encontrarse con su mejor amigo y sintió que su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente. Sacudió su cabeza para eliminar esas ideas mientras Hermione lo volvía a mirar, intrigada.

-Siempre podrás contar conmigo, ¿entendido? Para lo que necesites, Hermione. Siempre.

-Y tú conmigo, Sirius, gracias- contestó ella sonriendo ligeramente.

-Por cierto- empezó él, atrayéndola en un abrazo, mientras Hermione se acurrucaba en su pecho-, Remus lo sabe todo.

-Lo sospechaba, pero ahora que lo sé a ciencia cierta, no sé cómo voy a mirarlo a la cara- dijo con cierto pánico en su voz.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?- quiso saber Sirius riéndose mientras acariciaba su brazo con la mano que la tenía abrazada.

-¡Porque soy la madrina de su hijo!- exclamó como si fuera evidente para que él estuviera preguntándoselo.

-Ah, no te preocupes, Remus podrá ser un hombre lobo, pero realmente no muerde.

-¿Pero cómo lo supo? ¿Se lo has dicho tú?- inquirió ella con cierto tono acusatorio.

-La verdad es que no lo sé- confesó Sirius, de pronto interesado en ese aspecto no descubierto.- Pero estaba realmente molesto, ¿sabes? Me acusó de haberte seducido como a esas chicas en los bares cuando acabábamos de salir de Hogwarts.

-¿En serio?

-Sí y tuve que explicarle que no había sido así- aclaró él, con su mirada sobre el techo. Podía sentir la mirada de Hermione mirándolo con su cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás para poder verlo.- Hubieras visto su cara cuando le dije que tú habías comenzado todo- terminó él riéndose y recibiendo un golpe en el brazo como castigo, mientras ella también se reía.

Un breve silencio llenó el espacio que segundos antes habían ocupado sus risas.

-¿Sirius, por qué viniste esta noche?

-No lo sé- dijo suspirando.

-Sirius- dijo ella con un tono de ultimátum.

-Algo en ti me calma, Hermione- suspiró el ojigris, mirando el techo mientras dibujaba patrones en el brazo de Granger- No sé qué es, sinceramente. ¿Te molesta?

La castaña hizo una pausa de un par de segundos antes de responder.

-No, de hecho, creo que me pasa lo mismo contigo.

Hubo otro momento de silencio y Sirius sintió que el sueño volvía a invadirlo. Seguro que habían estado conversando por más de una hora y su mente ya le estaba pidiendo parar. Sintió que la respiración de Hermione comenzaba a ser más pausada y supo que ella también estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

-¿Sirius?- habló con un tono muy bajo. Sintió su voz vibrar contra su pecho.

-¿Mm?

-Lo que pasó la otra noche entre nosotros fue importante para mí.

Sirius la apretó contra su cuerpo y no pudo evitar que, aún estando con los ojos cerrados, una sutil sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

-Para mí también- respondió en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para que ella lo escuchara, antes de caer profundamente dormido.


	11. Estrella solitaria

**N/A: Hola a todo el mundo! He tardado mucho tiempo en actualizar porque soy chilena y la situación política y social que se vive actualmente en mi país me ha mantenido bastante ocupada, sobre todo con la violación a los derechos humanos por parte del Estado hacia la población. Para que quede claro, Chile está viviendo la trama de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix y yo soy algo así como parte de la Orden, entonces no tenía cabeza para sentarme a escribir. Desde ahora, sin embargo, actualizaré mucho más seguido. Espero que les guste el capítulo! **

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

**Estrella solitaria**

_But oh dear, we've got to stay_

_And finish all that we needed to say._

_Now, darling, if you fall_

_I'll be there to hold you_

'_Cause I gave you my soul_

_Long time ago, long time ago._

'_Cause you, you are my lonely star_

_And I'm, I'm your wishing girl._

(Wishing girl – Lola Marsh)

* * *

Había despertado porque su reloj biológico ya estaba programado para ir a trabajar. Mientras tomaba consciencia lentamente de haber salido de su sueño, sintió que era abrazada por un cuerpo tibio que la protegía del frío del invierno. Sin abrir los ojos, se permitió a sí misma sonreír sutilmente y se acurrucó un poco más en el pecho de Sirius.

Hermione sentía que su vida poco a poco volvía a la normalidad. Atrás habían quedado la incomodidad y la tensión que la habían acompañado durante las últimas semanas. Se alegraba de haber aclarado las cosas con Sirius y, además, de haberle confiado las consecuencias de los hechos ocurridos en la Mansión Malfoy. Había temido que Sirius se asustara por el descuido que ambos habían tenido o sintiera lástima por ella, pero no había sido así.

-¿Ya es de día?- escuchó la voz áspera de Black aún adormilada sobre su cabeza.

-Sí…

-Debes irte al ministerio, ¿verdad?- dijo él abrazándola aún más.

Hermione asintió, respiró profundamente y suspiró. Sirius olía tan bien siempre, incluso al despertar. Ese olor a perfume masculino mezclado con el olor a cuero. No sabía si estaba bien sentir la tranquilidad que tenía en ese momento. Deseaba que fuera fin de semana en vez de miércoles y no tener que levantarse. Pero luego los habitantes de la casa se preguntarían dónde estaba si no había ido a trabajar y nadie la había visto salir de su habitación, en la cual la encontrarían con el padrino de Harry Potter durmiendo y no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones.

-Debo decirte otra cosa que no dije anoche- dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es eso de irte por la mañana sin decir nada después de haber tenido sexo conmigo?- soltó.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y se acomodó hasta quedar a su altura para poder mirarlo.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- preguntó la castaña, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

-Sí, claro. Quiero decir, no soy cualquier hombre que conociste en un bar, tú no eres cualquier mujer que conocí en un bar- explicó él sin soltarla y mirándola calmadamente.-¡Nosotros nos conocemos por años! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿No volver a verme?

-No, claro que sabía que volvería a verte, pero no lo sé...No pensé que le darías mayor importancia- respondió Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Confieso que me sentí un poco usado por ti cuando desperté y no te vi durmiendo al otro lado de la cama- sonrió, pero ella pudo ver que la sonrisa no alcanzó del todo a reflejarse en sus ojos grises.- ¡Por un momento he pensado que lo había soñado todo y me he sentido muy mal por fantasear contigo!

Hermione mordió su labio inferior un poco avergonzada. Sirius parecía molesto de verdad. Ella había asumido que tal vez él estaba acostumbrado a esa forma de hacer las cosas y prefirió no tener que enfrentarse a él y tener la conversación obvia de "todo está bien entre nosotros" o "pretendamos que esto nunca pasó y sigamos con nuestras vidas". Quizás debió dejar alguna nota rápida diciendo que se iba a trabajar o que hablarían luego. Tal vez había sido un error que podría haber ocasionado una catástrofe mucho mayor que la tensión que había existido.

-Sí, es cierto, perdona, tienes razón.

-¿Estás admitiendo que tengo razón?- quiso asegurarse él.

-Sí…

-Eso es nuevo, jamás pensé que viviría para ver este momento. ¡Quiero decir, ya he muerto una vez y nunca lo viví!- bromeó Sirius soltándola un poco.

-¡Sirius! ¡No bromees con eso!- le recriminó Hermione, pero riéndose al mismo tiempo que él.- Vale, está bien, prometo no volver a escapar de tu cama como una fugitiva al amanecer.

Sirius se rió otra vez un momento, pero se apagó su risa cuando procesó las palabras de Hermione. Seguro que lo había hecho de forma inconsciente, pero a una parte de él le había gustado oírla decirlo. Sabía que tal vez no debía hacerlo, pero decidió empujar un poco más su suerte.

-¿Prometes no volver a escabullirte?- cuestionó arqueando una ceja, divertido.

-Sí, lo prometo- respondió ella rodando los ojos.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quieres decir... en el futuro?

Hermione lo observó con el ceño fruncido antes que la realización inundara su mente y abriera los ojos, sorprendida de lo que había dicho.

-¡No lo dije de esa manera!- se justificó Granger, nerviosa e incorporándose rápidamente sobre el colchón.- Hablaba figuradamente, ya sabes, es una forma de decir, como cuando dices...

-Hermione.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella bajando la mirada hasta él.

-Estoy bromeando- soltó riendo y Hermione lanzó un bufido de frustración.- Perdona, no quise incomodarte, pero te has puesto tan nerviosa, no pude evitarlo- agregó a la vez que ella lo golpeaba en el brazo.

-La próxima vez que hagas algo así no necesitarás una maldita cortina para morir.

-Hermione Granger, ese ha sido un golpe bajo- replicó levantando ambas cejas y sin evitar reírse a pesar de estar impactado por su repentina e inesperada réplica.

-He aprendido del mejor- rió ella.

-Ya, vete, tienes que ir a trabajar- dijo él acomodándose otra vez para seguir durmiendo.

-Esta es mi habitación- replicó cruzándose de brazos y Sirius observó rápidamente a su alrededor.

-Tienes razón- afirmó riéndose y levantándose de la cama con agilidad.

-Vete, tengo mucho que hacer aún antes de marcharme al ministerio.

-Está bien, está bien, yo iré a seguir durmiendo- se rió él y le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione rodó los ojos y le lanzó un cojín justo cuando él cerraba la puerta.

Suspiró. Se sentía contenta después de días de incertidumbre. Le gustaba saber que ahora podría volver a hablar con Sirius y pasar tiempo con él como habían estado haciendo. No quería pensar en lo que significaba despertar abrazada a él. _Sólo hemos dormido, _pensó. _Sólo hemos dormido como amigos._

_Pero nunca has dormido abrazada a Harry o a Remus,_ otra voz en su cabeza añadió. Eso era cierto, pero no tenía por qué significar algo. El punto era que se había sentido tan cobijada que, ahora que se vestía luego de ducharse, sentía que le faltaba algo. Había dormido tan bien. Sirius tenía un efecto sedante en ella. Apagaba sus neurotransmisores del dolor, del trauma, del recuerdo.

Se miró al espejo luego de aplicarse maquillaje suave. Aún tenía leves ojeras heredadas de noches anteriores, pero esperaba que fueran desapareciendo. Usó su varita para ordenar las ondas de su largo cabello antes de bajar a desayunar a la cocina. Pero cuando bajaba las escaleras de la siguiente planta, Ginny apareció por la habitación de su cuarto y corrió hasta ella.

-¿Ginny?

-Ven conmigo- dijo tomando su mano y obligándola a entrar en su habitación.- Harry está en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-¿Ginny, qué sucede?

La pelirroja se sentó sobre el colchón al final de su cama, obligándola a imitarla.

-No me mientas- comenzó la Weasley, mirándola divertida y seriamente.- Harry podrá ser despistado para algunas cosas, pero yo no. Así que quiero que me digas por qué acabo de escuchar a Sirius saliendo de tu habitación y entrando a la suya.

El primer instinto de Hermione fue mentirle y negar lo que su amiga estaba diciendo, pero luego se dio cuenta que sería absurdo e inútil. Nada se le escapaba jamás a Ginny Weasley.

-Hemos dormido juntos…¡sólo dormido!- agregó rápidamente al ver los azules ojos de su amiga brillar con entusiasmo.- Anoche Sirius ha venido a despertarme por una pesadilla y me ha pedido quedarse- hizo una pausa en la que Ginny la observó atentamente.- Y hemos hablado de lo que pasó entre nosotros y ya está todo bien.

-¿Qué quiere decir que todo está bien?

-Que hemos hablado de lo que significó para cada uno y ahora hemos vuelto a llevarnos bien, sin tensiones y con transparencia.

Ginny la escudriñó con la mirada unos segundos en los que Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse expuesta, aunque no supiera el motivo por el que se sentía tan vulnerable bajo la mirada de su amiga. No había nada más que entender y le irritaba un poco que ella cuestionara sus palabras.

-Mira, Hermione, voy a ser honesta- explicó la bruja menor acercándose más a la otra.- Sirius y tú tienen una amistad particular desde que has vuelto a Londres. Me gusta la manera que tiene de preocuparse por ti, de eso no tengo dudas, pero tú me preocupas a mí de una manera distinta y no quiero verte sufrir… ¿sabes si sale con otras brujas?

-No…- hizo una pausa breve antes de volver a hablar: -Quiero decir, él me ha dicho que hace meses estuvo saliendo con algunas brujas, pero que se dio cuenta que ya no funcionaba eso para él y que desde entonces que no estaba con nadie antes de acostarse conmigo.

-Sí, lo suponía de alguna manera- dijo Ginny resueltamente.- Yo le creo, pero quizás deberías salir con otros chicos, ¿no crees? Para protegerte. Así, si él un día aparece con alguien más, no habrás pecado de ingenua.

-Sólo somos amigos, Ginny- replicó Granger, exasperada y bufando.

-Sí, amigos que tuvieron sexo- la atajó la jugadora de quidditch mientras asentía con su cabeza.- Eso es siempre delicado y me alegro que lo hayan resuelto, ¿sabes? Porque por uno o por otro lado podría explotar.

-De eso hemos hablado anoche, del cómo y por qué- explicó la castaña. No podía evitar sentirse un poco a la defensiva mientras respondía.- Y honestamente creo que no hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

-Está bien, confío en ti- le dijo Ginny tomando su mano reaseguradoramente.- Ahora pueden seguir siendo amigos…- añadió riéndose maliciosamente.

-¿Por qué te estás riendo?- inquirió Hermione enarcando una ceja.

-Porque si hubiera sabido el verano que pasamos aquí cuando aún estábamos en Hogwarts que la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor se iba a acostar con el solitario padrino de mi actual novio, te hubiera alentado para que lo hubieras hecho antes- respondió riéndose mucho más fuerte mientras una sonrojada Hermione Granger la empujaba hacia la cama.

* * *

El viernes de esa semana todos habían salido temprano del trabajo. Remus, Tonks y Teddy irían a cenar a casa y los esperaban. Harry estaba revolviendo una olla de carne de cerdo con vino y ciruelas que se cocía lentamente mientras Hermione estaba a su lado indicándole lo que debía hacer.

Sirius estaba sentado en la mesa mientras cortaba zanahorias. Ginny estaba a su lado cortando cebollas. Hermione había insistido en que debían preparar esa receta como muggles porque el sabor quedaba distinto. Estaban en silencio salvo por el sonido a volumen bajo de la radio muggle que Granger había encendido para hacer ambiente.

Ahora que estaban todos reunidos, Sirius recordó la conversación que había tenido con Remus y se dedicó a observar disimuladamente a Hermione y a Harry mientras seguía cortando las verduras. Era cierto. A simple vista parecían dos amigos que se conocían durante más de una década, pero había detalles que sólo un buen observador podría notar: la manera en que Hermione lo abrazaba cuando le quitaba la cuchara de madera para corregir algo, la manera en que Harry besaba su cabeza cuando ella apoyaba la suya en su hombro. La manera en que se hacían reír mutuamente. Y cuando comenzó a sonar una canción menos lenta, Harry dejó la cuchara a un costado, atrapó la mano de su amiga y la hizo girar sobre sí misma para ponerse a bailar con ella de forma graciosa mientras se reían fuertemente. Un sentimiento para nada agradable afloró en el pecho de Sirius y respiró profundamente. Odiaba sentir celos de Harry, pero él quería estar en su lugar en ese momento. _Cómo voy a estar celoso de mi ahijado, _pensó molesto consigo mismo, _es más, ¡cómo es que siquiera estoy celoso!_

-Sé lo que estás pensando- la voz de Ginny lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eso crees?

-He visto durante minutos cómo los estás mirando- siguió ella con toda naturalidad sin interrumpir su labor.- Pero no te preocupes, nadie más se ha dado cuenta. Es sólo que yo siempre veo todo.

-¿Y qué es lo que estoy pensando según tú?

-No hemos hablado en profundidad desde que llegaste a esta casa, Sirius, pero entiendo tu posición- comenzó ella cogiendo otra cebolla, cortándola por la mitad y empezando a picarla.- Has regresado y has visto que ha terminado la guerra, has retomado una vida sin que para ti haya transcurrido ni un solo día y para nosotros seis años completos, todos tenemos vínculos formados y fuertes, todos tenemos a alguien y tal vez te sientes solo, y por mucho que nosotros hagamos todo para que no sea así, comprendo que hay cosas que no podamos llenar.

Sirius dejó de cortar las zanahorias para mirar a la novia de Harry. Podía recordarla perfectamente con catorce años en esa casa mientras Molly la mandaba a hacer muchas tareas y excluyéndola de las conversaciones de los adultos. Recordaba sus gritos cuando su madre la había llevado a dormir porque consideraba que no tenía edad para escuchar la verdad sobre los planes de Lord Voldemort mientras que sus hermanos, Harry y Hermione se habían quedado en la cocina para oírlo todo. En ese momento, nunca pensó que Harry terminaría saliendo con ella, pero ahora que la veía y escuchaba, en realidad parecía algo bastante obvio incluso entonces. Ginny también podía ver cosas donde los demás no notaban nada y sólo las hablaba cuando consideraba que era necesario. Un talento que otra pelirroja en su vida había tenido y que le había hecho merecedora de su amistad.

-Al parecer, Hermione ha logrado llegar a ti- siguió con naturalidad aprovechando que él no había replicado nada.- Y tú a ella, desde luego. Yo conozco a mi amiga. Lo ha pasado mal, Sirius. La guerra fue dura con ella y ahora la veo bien. Y me atrevería a decir que tú tienes mucho que ver con eso.

Soltó el aire que tenía retenido lentamente. Si lo que Ginny le estaba diciendo era cierto, entonces era algo mutuo. Merlín sabía lo destruido que había estado justo antes de morir. Había pasado de ser un ex prisionero a estar fugado, para luego estar enclaustrado en la casa de la familia que odiaba y convertirse en un hombre melancólico, amargado y alcohólico con la única compañía de un hipogrifo y las casuales visitas de su amigo Remus. Y volver a esta vida había sido difícil, aún lo era, pero la forma en que Hermione y él se habían acercado desde que ella había llegado de Nueva York había acelerado ese proceso de adaptación. ¿Significaba eso algo más? ¿Estaba haciendo bien? Quizás dormir con ella esta semana había sido ir muy lejos. Pero él sabía que ella estaba bien con eso. Confiaban plenamente el uno en la otra.

Sirius volvió a mirar a Harry y Hermione, quienes habían vuelto a poner atención a la olla.

-No te equivoques, no estoy presionando nada- habló la pelirroja nuevamente como si adivinara lo que estaba cruzando por su mente.- Sólo digo que le haces bien a ella. Creo también que Hermione tiene el mismo efecto en ti, así que no lo arruinen.

Él no pudo más que asentir a las palabras de la Weasley y ella le guiñó un ojo de regreso. Iba a tener que pensar en todo esto cuando estuviera solo, pero algo le decía que no era tan difícil para él continuar. No sabía qué podría ocurrir que arruinara el especial vínculo que compartía con la castaña, pero creía que hasta el momento todo estaba bien. Debía seguir trabajando en ello.

-¿A qué hora esperamos a los Lupin?- preguntó Harry acercándose la cuchara a la boca para probar la comida.

-Deberían llegar en una media hora- respondió Sirius, pasándole a Hermione el plato con las zanahorias cortadas.

-¿Por qué no bebemos un poco de vino mientras tanto?- sugirió Granger mientras vaciaba el plato en la olla al mismo tiempo que Potter revolvía.

-Hay una botella justo arriba en ese mueble- le señaló Sirius a la chica, sonriendo. Hermione devolvió esa sonrisa con naturalidad y él sintió que su pecho se inflaba. _Sí, _pensó,_ todo va a estar bien._

-¿Cómo va tu proyecto sobre la calidad de vida de los hombres lobo?- inquirió Ginny mirando a su amiga mientras servía copas de vino para todos.

-¿Hombres lobo?- repitió Sirius, completamente interesado en la conversación.- No sabía que estabas haciendo eso.

-Es que no quería contarlo hasta que estuviera listo, pero ya que Ginny no es capaz de guardarlo más en silencio, lo explicaré- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos a su amiga, quien se rió.

Sirius la escuchó atentamente hablar sobre su proyecto para erradicar las leyes que limitaban en derechos a la población licántropa del mundo mágico, a partir de la idea de considerar la cantidad de licántropos que se habían infectado durante la guerra que no podían ser discriminados por el bando ganador de la misma. Hermione explicó que ya era hora de que la sociedad mágica dejara atrás los prejuicios y habló sobre su idea de entregarles atención de salud gratuita, asegurarles acceso al trabajo remunerado sin que pudieran ser discriminados por su ausencia obligatoria cada mes y acceso libre a la poción matalobos, además de crear un espacio seguro para la transformación en cada luna llena que dependiera del Ministerio de Magia. Le encantaba escucharla hablar completamente emocionada sobre su proyecto, aún cuando tanto él como ella sabían que iba a ser una lucha difícil y dura que dar para que el Wizengamot lo aprobara. Pero si había alguien que podía lograrlo en el mundo, ésa era Hermione y no podía sentirse más orgulloso de ella.

* * *

Por fin un poco de sol después de días y días de lluvia sin parar. Seguro que seguía haciendo frío en las calles, pero eso no importaba. Sirius se levantó animado ese domingo, sonriendo para sí mismo. Su motocicleta llevaba muchos días aparcada sin salir de Grimmauld Place. La rutina era simple: ducha, vestirse con una camiseta, vaqueros, botas de piel de dragón y su chaqueta de cuero negro y coger las llaves.

Cuando estuvo encerrado en Azkaban y pensaba que moriría allí con el recuerdo de su corta vida en libertad, jamás pensó volver a sentir la energía viva que era montar una motocicleta. Sonrió mientras se subía a ella. Recordaba también las veces que había salido con James por las noches, algunas veces mintiéndole a Lily para que no se enfadara.

James, que nunca en su vida había tenido contacto con el mundo muggle, alucinaba con todas las cosas que existían en él que no conocía. Y cuando Lily le había enseñado a Sirius una revista muggle cuando estaban en quinto año y vio que Black había comenzado a interrogarla inmediatamente sobre ellas, James se vio interesado también en las motocicletas. Interrogó a Lily por días sobre ellas, a pesar de que la pelirroja lo ignoraba deliberadamente. Entonces, luego de recibir la herencia de su tío Alphard, Sirius se compró la motocicleta que usó por años. Incluso la usó durante las misiones que había tenido que hacer para la Orden del Fénix en su primera versión. Pero la última vez que la había usado había sido para ir a Godric's Hollow el día de Halloween de 1981, noche en que terminó perdiendo mucho más.

Estaba a punto de subir a su motocicleta cuando una idea lo asaltó. Seguro que Harry y Ginny aún dormían, pero creía que su compañera de planta no. Retrocedió lo andado y entró otra vez en la casa, caminando rápido y subiendo de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera.

-¡Hermione!- gritó.

-¡Aquí, en la biblioteca!- respondió la voz de la bruja.

Sirius sonrió y caminó por el pasillo hasta entrar en la biblioteca. Se quedó de pie en la puerta. La vio sentada en una de las cómodas butacas leyendo aún vestida con su pijama. El aire olía a lavanda como siempre, pero ahora era más intenso porque ella estaba allí. Suspiró. Iba a tener que convencerla.

-¿Dónde están Harry y Ginny?

-En La Madriguera- respondió Hermione.

Sirius asintió.

-¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo?

Hermione sonrió ante su propuesta, pero su sonrisa cayó tan rápido como apareció. Sirius Black estaba loco de remate si creía que ella iba a montarse en ese monstruo que él solía llamar motocicleta. Él no tenía que decírselo, la ropa que llevaba le revelaba completamente el tipo de paseo que le estaba ofreciendo.

-De ninguna manera- dijo regresando a las páginas de su libro, aunque no leía nada. Sólo necesitaba mostrar total desinterés para que él desistiera.

-Parecías convencida hasta hace un momento- respondió Sirius apoyando un brazo en el marco de la puerta y arqueando una ceja.

-Eso hasta que he adivinado que pretendes que me suba a tu motocicleta.

-Claro que sí, ¿cuál es el problema?

-No pienso subirme a esa cosa para que nos mates a ambos, gracias- replicó mirándolo breve y seriamente.

-Vamos, Hermione, será divertido- comentó Black guiñándole un ojo mientras sonreía.

-Sirius Black, tus movidas no funcionan conmigo y mi respuesta es no, ya te lo he dicho.

-¡Hermione, ha salido el sol después de casi dos semanas!

-Vale, podríamos caminar por el Támesis…

-Vamos a pasear en mi motocicleta- la interrumpió él decididamente.- Te espero abajo en la puerta en diez minutos.

Hermione vio que Sirius giraba y la dejaba sola en la biblioteca, y se quedó escuchando sus pasos bajando los peldaños de la escalera. Permaneció allí sentada mirando la puerta, boquiabierta. Se sentía completamente molesta. Quién se creía que era Sirius Black para venir a interrumpir su tranquila mañana de domingo y con una oferta tan ridícula.

Ese fue el último pensamiento que cruzó su mente antes de ponerse de pie y subir a su habitación. No sabía si lo hacía por complacerlo a él o por probarse un punto a sí misma. _Hermione, es sólo una motocicleta después de todo, ¿no?_, pensó mientras se vestía con unos vaqueros, un sweater y su abrigo gris. No podía ser tan terrible. Se puso unos botines negros, se miró en el espejo y suspiró. Iba a ser una mañana muy diferente a las que estaba acostumbrada. Entonces una idea surgió en su mente.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta encontrarse de frente con Sirius cuando llegaba a los últimos peldaños y lo escudriñó con la mirada. Sirius la miraba sonriendo desde el vestíbulo, pero arrugó el entrecejo ante su mirada inquisidora.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

-Tengo una sola condición- dijo la castaña mientras bajaba los dos últimos peldaños de la escalera y se paraba frente al animago, quien jugaba con las llaves de la motocicleta en una mano.

-Dispara.

-Voy a salir contigo en la motocicleta siempre y cuando me prometas que siempre estaremos en tierra firme- señaló seriamente.- Nada de volar.

Hermione vio que Sirius abría la boca para replicar, pero la cerró inmediatamente. La miró durante unos segundos, quizás pensando en su propuesta, antes de hablar otra vez.

-Está bien, nada de volar- respondió suspirando.

-Hablo en serio- dijo Granger cruzándose de brazos. Sirius no era de los que cedían tan rápido.

-Y yo también- acordó dándole la espalda y abriendo la puerta hacia la calle.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Sirius bajó rápidamente los escalones hasta el jardín mientras Hermione lo seguía, aún recelosa. El sol se elevaba poco a poco con algunas nubes cruzando el cielo azul, pero la mañana estaba fría. Aún faltaba un poco más de una hora para el mediodía. El pelinegro sacó su varita del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y dio unos golpecitos con ella sobre la motocicleta antes de pasar una pierna sobre el asiento y montarse. La Gryffindor se quedó mirándolo dubitativa.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- inquirió Black volviendo a guardar su varita y observándola.

-Nunca me he subido a una antes- dijo sintiéndose inquieta.

-Ya lo suponía- sonrió él, aunque esta vez no era su sonrisa de siempre. Era reaseguradora.- Les tienes mucho miedo y eso sólo puede significar dos cosas: que alguna vez tuviste un accidente montando una motocicleta o que en realidad nunca te has subido a una, pero conociéndote, me inclinaba más por la segunda opción.

-Sí, es la segunda- confirmó ella mirándolo con atención, a unos pasos de Sirius.

Aún así, Hermione no se movió. La verdad es que quería subirse con él y recorrer, pero algo la detenía. Se sentía estúpida por pensarlo, pero no podía evitar recordar las escenas de las comedias románticas que había visto toda su vida en el mundo muggle, incluyendo aquellas que había visto con Tonks y Ginny en sus tardes de cine un sábado al mes. Pero este era Sirius Black, después de todo. No era una película de Hollywood. Este paseo en motocicleta no significaba nada más que un paseo de una bonita mañana de domingo en invierno. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos extraños pensamientos.

-¿Oye, estás bien?- dijo Sirius estirando su brazo hasta ella y sacudiéndole levemente el hombro.- Si realmente no quieres salir…

-No, sí quiero- lo interrumpió Hermione, acercándose decidida y subiéndose detrás de él usando sus hombros como soporte.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó el ojigris mirándola hacia atrás por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

-Completamente.

-Vale, entonces sujétate bien.

-¿Así está bien?- preguntó ella aún con sus manos sobre los hombros de Sirius. El animago se rió.

-No, así te caerás hacia atrás- respondió riéndose antes de tomar las manos de Hermione y bajarlas, haciendo que rodearan su cintura.- Si entrelazas tus manos aquí al frente, será más seguro para ti.

-¿Acaso ahora soy una de esas brujas con las que salías después de Hogwarts?- bromeó ella, pero no pudo evitar sentir que su estómago se encogiera levemente ante el movimiento de Sirius.

-¿Lista?- preguntó, ignorándola.

-Lista.

Mientras se alejaban de Islington -el municipio donde se encontraba Grimmauld Place- hacia el noroeste, más se acostumbraba a la emoción que sentía. De alguna u otra forma, sabía que podía confiar en la capacidad de Sirius de conducir la motocicleta. Además, estaba segura que con toda la magia que había utilizado para intervenirla, las posibilidades de accidentarse no debían ser muy altas. Se sorprendió cuando el animago tomó una curva y sus cuerpos se inclinaron junto con la máquina, lo que la hizo apretar su agarre al abdomen de Black.

-No me sueltes- dijo él en voz alta por sobre su hombro.

Hermione sólo asintió, aún cuando él no podía verla. El sol calentaba su espalda, pero el aire frío que causaba la velocidad a la que se movían congelaba su rostro y sacudía su cabello ondulado detrás de ella. Llevaban bastante tiempo sobre la motocicleta cuando la bruja se dio cuenta que Sirius había llegado a una zona que le era familiar. Tal vez había visitado ese lugar con sus padres cuando era una niña. Cada vez aparecía más y más verde en el paisaje, aunque aún se encontraban dentro de la urbanización.

De pronto y repentinamente, Sirius se acercó a un costado del camino, frenó y apagó el motor.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En Hampstead Heath- respondió el pelinegro bajándose y ayudándola a bajar sin que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¿El parque?

-El parque- confirmó él.- Ven, vamos a caminar un poco.

Luego de poner un encantamiento desilusionador sobre la motocicleta para que los muggles no pudieran verla y robar un vehículo mágico, comenzaron a avanzar camino abajo. El viento movía las ramas de los árboles y las pocas hojas que quedaban en algunos de ellos. Hermione guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo mientras observaba el paisaje. Era un domingo soleado y, por lo tanto, había algunas familias repartidas por la explanada de césped y niños jugando, cuyas voces y gritos llegaban hasta el camino.

-Recuerdo haber venido aquí de niña con mis padres- comentó Hermione observando a la familia más cercana que tenían, quienes estaban preparando un almuerzo bajo un árbol.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, antes de que me llegara la carta de Hogwarts y descubrir que era una bruja- dijo ella, mirándolo un segundo.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Tú no lo sabías!- dijo Sirius riéndose mientras caminaba a su lado e imitaba a la chica poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero.- ¿Cómo ha sido esa experiencia?

-Mis padres estaban un poco incrédulos, ya sabes- explicó la castaña mientras sonreía.- Pero a mí me hizo mucho sentido. Siempre estaban ocurriéndome cosas extrañas. Algunas cosas se movían antes de que yo las tocara o cuando me estaba duchando, el agua a veces escurría hacia arriba en vez de hacia abajo…- se encogió de hombros y miró a Black.- Ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Y quién ha ido a tu casa a explicarte que eras una bruja?

-La profesora McGonagall.

-¡Ah, Minnie!- rió el mago mientras doblaban en una curva.

-¡No la llames así!- lo regañó Hermione, acercándose a él y golpeándolo con el codo levemente en el costado.

-Hermione, siempre será Minnie para mí, no hay nada que puedas hacer- le dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

Una de las lagunas del parque había aparecido frente a ellos y decidieron que sus piernas los llevaran sobre la explanada de césped que llegaba hasta su orilla.

-Yo tampoco venía hace mucho tiempo- dijo Sirius en un tono de voz apenas audible mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante, dejando a la bruja justo detrás de él.

-¿Eso es antes o después de Azkaban?

-Antes- aclaró él mirando hacia el frente. Algunos patos estaban nadando cerca de la orilla porque unas chicas adolescentes los alimentaban.- Lily nos trajo aquí una vez a merendar.

-Cuando dices "nos trajo"…

-Me refiero a James, Peter, Remus, Marlene y yo.

-¿Marlene?

-Marlene McKinnon, una chica que iba con nosotros en Gryffindor y era muy amiga de Lily- hizo una pausa y miró a Hermione, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que se acercara.

-¿Qué ha sido de ella?- inquirió la castaña, parándose junto a él y escudriñando su rostro.

-Voldemort la mató a ella y a toda su familia- respondió él suspirando y volviendo su mirada concentrada hacia el agua.- Habíamos tenido pérdidas importantes en la Orden, pero los McKinnon y Marlene fueron un golpe muy duro, sobre todo para Lily.

-McKinnon…- repitió ella en un susurro para sí misma. Acababa de recordar algo que parecía muy lejano.- ¡Es cierto! ¡Lily hablaba de ellos en una carta que te escribió para el primer cumpleaños de Harry!

-¿Cómo sabes tú de esa carta?- preguntó Sirius mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Cuando buscábamos los horrocruxes y nos quedamos en Grimmauld Place durante un tiempo, Harry encontró en tu habitación esa carta y había una foto de él cuando era un bebé volando en una escoba pequeña.

Sirius se rió, pero su mirada permanecía melancólica.

-Le regalé la primera escoba de su vida- comentó mientras miraba las ramas de los árboles detrás de la bruja.

-Estarían orgullosos de ti, ¿sabes?- dijo Hermione tomando su mano con seguridad y mirándolo.- James y Lily.

-Tus manos están heladas.

La Gryffindor sabía que lo había dicho para evadir el tema. Sirius no siempre quería hablar de sus mejores amigos y lo comprendía. Era una herida que quizás nunca se cerraría por completo. Pero aún cuando quisiera evadir la conversación, no explicaba que tomara sus manos entre las suyas y comenzara a acariciarlas rápidamente para calentarlas un poco. Mientras continuaba su tarea, él sólo miraba sus manos. Hermione lo miraba a él. Su cabello un poco desordenado por el viento, las facciones aristócratas que su paso por Azkaban no había logrado arrebatarle. Sirius, de pronto, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la suya. Dos piscinas de mercurio gris la observaban intensamente y ella no era capaz de pestañar.

Pero Sirius rompió el contacto visual cuando una pelota lo golpeó fuertemente en la pierna. Una niña y un niño de alrededor de ocho o nueve años los miraban un poco asustados un poco más allá.

-Lo siento, señor- dijo él acercándose tímidamente.

-No pasa nada- dijo Black sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo mientras soltaba las manos de Granger y luego pateaba la pelota hacia él.

-¡Gracias!- gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Hermione se rió.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- preguntó el animago volviendo a mirarla, extrañado.

-"Señor"- fue todo lo ella dijo, aguantando la risa. Sirius suspiró, frustrado.

-Vale, es mejor que regresemos.

Sirius intentó sonreír para ella antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso hacia donde habían aparcado la motocicleta, pero una sensación en su pecho lo tenía incómodo. Creía que no debía darle importancia, pero la verdad es que el simple apelativo que el niño había usado para dirigirse a él lo había removido. Era evidente que jamás iba a poder recuperar los doce años que había pasado encerrado en Azkaban, pero le dolía mucho haber perdido la década de sus veinte años, la década que Hermione estaba viviendo. Y en cambio, él había pasado todos esos años en soledad sabiendo que toda la comunidad mágica lo despreciaba, sabiendo que incluso el único amigo que le quedaba lo detestaba. Y ahora que tenía la posibilidad de vivir todas las experiencias que la prisión le había arrebatado, que Peter Pettigrew le había robado, debía aceptar que ya no era el joven Sirius Black y que sus treinta y siete años eran una realidad que no podía alterar. Y por alguna razón, estar paseando con Hermione por el parque en ese momento lo hizo sentirse más viejo de lo que se había sentido nunca.

Llegaron a la motocicleta y Hermione deshizo el encantamiento desilusionador que habían puesto en un comienzo. Sirius iba a subirse primero, pero se le ocurrió una extraña idea que podía estar bien.

-¿Quieres conducirla tú?- preguntó él, mirándola con entusiasmo.

-¿Conducir la motocicleta? ¿Yo? No, ni muerta- respondió rápidamente ella y dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Sí, sí, sí, vamos.

-No, Sirius- negó con su cabeza.

-Ven, siéntate aquí delante- reiteró Sirius estirando una mano hacia la bruja.

Hermione dudó un segundo antes de coger su mano y dar los pasos que la separaban de la motocicleta. Sentía los ojos de Sirius seguir cada uno de sus movimientos cuando por fin se sentó sobre el asiento que él solía ocupar siempre. Por alguna razón, acomodar sus piernas y sus manos como suponía debía hacerlo le causó una curiosa sensación de poder.

-Quédate así como estás- le dijo el ojigris mientras se sentaba detrás de ella.

La castaña tenía las manos sobre el manillar y Sirius no tardó en cubrirlas con las propias para comenzar a darle las indicaciones. No pensó que hubiera algo malo en eso, pero la cálida sensación en su estómago le dijo que tal vez no era un movimiento tan inocente.

-Pon el embrague, en la izquierda- dijo con su mentón apoyado sobre el hombro de la bruja.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí- confirmó, moviendo sus manos sobre las de ella a medida que hablaba.- Frenos a la derecha, marchas a la izquierda y luego, aquí abajo.

-Vale.

-Ahora le das un poco al embrague y sueltas un poco aquí…le das y lo sueltas, ¿vale?

-¿Así?

-Sí, ¿lo has pillado?

-Doy aquí y suelto allá.

-A ver, hazlo.

Hermione hizo exactamente lo que él le había dicho, pero al parecer lo hizo todo demasiado rápido y con mucha fuerza porque la motocicleta salió disparada hacia adelante, casi botándolos en el intento. Sirius tuvo que actuar rápidamente para que la motocicleta no terminara subiéndose sobre la acera y atropellando a algún transeúnte que decidiera aparecer caminando por allí.

-Vamos, inténtalo de nuevo- dijo una vez hubo estabilizado la motocicleta.

Esta vez Sirius pudo ver que Hermione actuaba con cautela y fue menos impulsiva al seguir sus indicaciones. No había estado nada mal en su primer intento, salvo que había puesto mucho entusiasmo. Mientras vigilaba que lo hiciera bien, pensó que había aprendido rápido y que tal vez debió haberla sacado a pasear antes en ella. Al menos en tierra se le estaba dando bien, pero estaba seguro que si le sugería volar, la respuesta seguiría siendo negativa.

-¡Esto se siente realmente bien!- gritó ella mientras dirigía la motocicleta hacia una gran avenida.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Sirius sin esperar realmente una respuesta, abrazándola por la cintura para sujetarse y nuevamente apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro derecho para supervisar lo que hacía con sus manos en el manillar.

Sólo recibió como respuesta las risas de Hermione y todas las ideas sobre lo viejo que se sentía hasta hacía media hora se esfumaron. Su risa podía aliviar sus pensamientos oscuros de manera muy sencilla.

Dejó que ella condujera todo el camino hasta Grimmauld Place y, aunque ella ya había controlado la motocicleta y parecía estar segura de lo que hacía, en ningún momento Black dejó de abrazarla fuertemente por la cintura ni quitó su mentón del hombro de la castaña. Estaba realmente cómodo y se sentía bien ser quien iba sentado detrás si era bajo estas condiciones. Lo cierto era que nunca en su vida le había dejado hacer eso a nadie. Ni siquiera a James le había cedido el asiento de adelante. Le agradaba habérselo propuesto a ella. Pero si lo pensaba bien, Hermione era la causa de otras primeras veces en su vida y eso lo asustaba, pero no tanto como para detenerla porque ahora no quería que el viaje terminara.

Cuando giraron en la esquina para entrar en la calle de Grimmauld Place y se acercaron al número 12, vieron que en las escalinatas del jardín estaban sentados Harry y Remus. Mientras Hermione disminuía la velocidad y estacionaba frente a la casa, a Sirius no se le escapó la mirada de gran curiosidad que su mejor amigo envió en su dirección. Curiosidad y reproche, se atrevería a decir. En cambio, la mirada de Harry era de diversión y sorpresa.

-¿Ahora quién es la profesional?- comentó Sirius riéndose mientras Hermione bajaba de la motocicleta.

-No exageres, Sirius, aún no lo hago del todo bien- pudo ver que estaba un poco avergonzada y atribuyó eso a que Remus estaba mirándolos inquisidoramente.

-Ha sido un buen comienzo- dijo con un tono suave por si eso podía tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué tal el paseo?- preguntó Harry sonriendo abiertamente mientras ellos cruzaban la verja y entraban al jardín.

-Pues, me ha gustado mucho- dijo Granger, alegremente.

Sirius pudo ver que ella evitaba mirar a Lupin. Suspiró y buscó la mirada de su mejor amigo para que disimulara su evidente interés en hacer demasiadas preguntas. Rodó los ojos cuando por fin éste lo miró.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?- preguntó Hermione.

-Pensábamos que estabas con ella, de hecho- dijo Remus, suavizando su voz y su mirada.- Está con Luna y Fleur en La Madriguera.

-¿Dónde está Tonks?- quiso saber esta vez Sirius.

-En casa con Andrómeda y Teddy- respondió el ojimiel mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba levemente.- De hecho, debo irme ya. Hemos quedado para comer a esta hora.

-Oh, puede que me una a Ginny más tarde tal vez- dijo la bruja mirando a Sirius y luego a Harry.- Además, hace bastante que no veo a Arthur y Molly.

-¿Tú no estabas allá?- preguntó Sirius a su ahijado.

-Sí, pero Ginny quería tener una tarde de chicas, así que he regresado- respondió Potter encogiéndose casualmente de hombros.

-Has hecho bien- comentó su padrino riendo.

-Bueno ¿y qué? ¿Cocinamos?- propuso la Gryffindor mirándolos a todos.

-Sí, vamos, cocinemos- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y comenzando a subir hacia la puerta.- ¿Algo que sólo lleve vegetales?

-Por mí está bien- comentó Black.

Harry y Hermione subieron los escalones para entrar a la casa mientras conversaban. Sirius iba a seguirlos, pero Remus lo sujetó repentinamente del brazo y lo detuvo.

-¿Has enseñado a Hermione a conducir tu motocicleta?- preguntó Lupin, sorprendido, una vez que los otros dos habían entrado a la casa y cerrado la puerta.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso?- replicó claramente exasperado. Había temido que su mejor amigo lo abordara.

-¿Y ella ha accedido de buena gana?

-Más o menos, sí- respondió a la vez que encogía los hombros.- ¿Por qué?

-Padfoot…- dijo el hombre lobo, enarcando una ceja.- Estás jugando con los límites de nuevo.

-No empieces otra vez, Moony- gruñó.

-Pensé que tú eras la única persona que podía conducir tu motocicleta- replicó el otro y Sirius podía sentir que su mirada lo perforaba buscando respuestas. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Bueno, hoy he querido hacer una excepción- dijo empezando a subir los escalones también.

-Ten cuidado, Sirius.

-Créeme, lo estoy teniendo- dijo antes de abrir la puerta mientras Remus le sostenía la mirada por última vez antes de aparecerse.

_O eso intento_, fue lo último que pensó al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí y caminar hacia la cocina, donde ya escuchaba los sonidos típicos de la preparación de la comida que Harry y su mejor amiga, catorce años menor que él, cocinaban.


	12. Catalizador

**N/A:** **Hola otra vez por fin! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me está costando encontrar tiempo libre para escribir. No voy a dejar la historia inconclusa, de todos modos. Pienso y trabajo en ella todo lo que puedo. Ojalá les guste este capítulo! Gracias por todos los kudos y reviews! Y gracias por continuar leyéndome :)**

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

**Catalizador**

_When the tears come streaming down your face_

'_Cause you lose something you can't replace (…)._

_But high above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go._

_Oh but if you never try, you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth._

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you._

(Fix you – Coldplay)

* * *

-¿Por qué crees que no funcionaría?- preguntó Hermione, exasperada.

-Porque jamás van a aceptarlo.

Sirius y Hermione estaban sentados en el sofá del salón de Grimmauld Place después de cenar. La chimenea albergaba las llamas del fuego que calentaba parte de la casa y algunas de las lámparas estaban encendidas. Llovía estruendosamente afuera, pero el ruido del agua cayendo con fuerza a veces era aplacado por sus voces.

-¡Pero los centauros se merecen recuperar el control sobre sus tierras!- dijo Granger poniéndose de pie y caminando sobre la alfombra, inquieta.- ¡De hecho, gran parte del Bosque Prohibido les pertenece!

-Hermione, tú misma te enfrentaste a ellos en quinto año…

-¡Lo hice porque teníamos que deshacernos de Umbridge para ir a rescatarte a ti!

-No están dispuestos a negociar con el ministerio algo que ellos consideran que ya les pertenece- explicó Sirius, ignorándola y bebiendo de su vaso de whiskey de fuego a la vez que reunía toda la paciencia que podía.

-¡No estoy hablando de negociar, estoy hablando de restituir lo que injustamente les han robado porque la comunidad mágica siempre ha sido racista!

-En ese último punto no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, Hermione, y comprendo que con tus intenciones no tengas más interés que ser justa, pero no lo van a aceptar- la castaña iba a hablar, pero el animago levantó la mano para que no lo interrumpiera.- Si Kingsley Shacklebolt decide apoyarte en esta cruzada y el Wizengamot por algún milagro la aprueba, serán los mismos centauros quienes no aceptarán las condiciones en que se presente esa recuperación.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque seguramente se haría de forma paulatina y entonces desconfiarán de cualquier pergamino firmado por quien sea- explicó mirándola fijamente. Hermione no pudo evitar bufar.- Los centauros no confían en nosotros y nunca lo harán, quién puede culparlos. Jamás aceptarán una regulación hecha por el ministerio, aunque vaya en su beneficio.

-¡Pero yo quiero garantizarles que será un proceso transparente!- afirmó con ímpetu.

-¡Hermione, los centauros no son elfos domésticos! ¡No puedes tratarlos de forma paternalista!- gritó Sirius, ya impaciente.

-¡Ya sé que no son elfos domésticos!- gritó ella sin siquiera reaccionar a la manera en que Sirius le había hablado- ¡Y esa es otra causa que quiero retomar apenas pueda!

-¡Los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts no quieren ser libres!- respondió Sirius levantando la voz aún más y remarcando las últimas cuatro palabras.

-¡Dobby sí quería ser libre y terminó siendo feliz con su libertad!

-¡Porque servía a los Malfoy!

-¡Los otros elfos domésticos también podrían apreciar su libertad cuando la tengan!

-¡Hermione, trabajas en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, ya has dejado el Departamento de las Criaturas Mágicas o como se llame esa mierda!

-¡No me digas cosas que ya sé!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hermione se acercó a la chimenea y contempló el fuego crepitando mientras le daba la espalda a Sirius, cruzada de brazos. No le molestaba que le hablara así, pero se sentía completamente cuestionada y honestamente no sabía lidiar con las emociones que eso le causaba. Sirius Black podía entenderla como ninguna otra persona había logrado hacerlo y eso le había otorgado una confianza genuina que ella sabía que era mutua, pero luego también podía irritarla de un segundo a otro.

De pronto, Sirius se rió y ella se giró para enfrentarlo, intrigada.

-¿Por qué te estás riendo?- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera.

-No estás acostumbrada a esto, ¿verdad?- dijo Sirius con la voz calmada.

-¿A qué?- preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño y cambiando el peso de una pierna a la otra.

-A que rebatan tus argumentos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque recuerdo cuando eras una niña y ni Harry ni Ron se atrevían a contradecirte.

Hermione se quedó en silencio pensando sobre esto. Era cierto. Siempre se había sentido con total libertad para criticar o corregir a sus amigos desde el primer día que los había conocido y eso no había cambiado con el tiempo, pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos la contradecía. Ella sabía que muchas veces eso era porque no conocían información que les sirviera para cuestionarla, pero también debía admitir que en muchas ocasiones ella podía ser lo suficientemente terca como para que eligieran dejarla ganar cualquier discusión. Se preguntó por qué Sirius estaba analizándola y la idea de Black desentrañando su forma de ser o de actuar la hizo sentir demasiado vulnerable.

-Estoy seguro que con Remus puedes debatir- volvió a hablar Sirius. Ella sentía que la observaba atentamente.

-Claro que con Remus puedo debatir- afirmó cruzándose de brazos.

Algo en la mirada del animago la inquietaba. _¿Así se sienten los animales cuando están a punto de ser cazados?_, pensó. Sus nervios no la dejaron reírse de lo precisa de su analogía considerando la forma animal en la que Sirius podía transformarse.

-Lo respetas- continuó él.

-Es una gran persona, somos amigos, ha sido el mejor profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido en Hogwarts y he aprendido mucho de él desde que lo conozco- se justificó ella.

-Pero conmigo no te pasa lo mismo- sentenció, apuntándola con un dedo de la mano que sostenía su vaso ya casi vacío.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Sirius la observó unos segundos en silencio y, antes de hablar, bebió un sorbo de su whiskey de fuego.

-Te frustras porque una parte de ti aún me ve como el merodeador que no respeta las normas y, por lo tanto, crees que estás debatiendo con alguien como Harry o Ron, pero con la diferencia de que yo sí te respondo.

Hermione se quedó observando a Sirius después de la última sílaba. Sonreía satisfactoriamente y eso la irritaba. Estaba molesta. Era tan arrogante cuando quería serlo. Eran esas cosas las que no habían cambiado en él. Formaban parte de su personalidad más pura y la desesperaban. Quería responderle, quería replicarle y que se callara, que no tuviera opción de contradecirla o de opinar, pero nada venía a su mente. No sabía qué decir porque era cierto. Pero no quería darle la razón. Separó los labios para negar todo, pero nada salía de su boca. Tomó aire y volvió a intentarlo, pero nada dijo otra vez. Seguía mirando seriamente al animago sentado frente a ella, pero cerró su boca sin saber siquiera por dónde comenzar.

-Eso es nuevo- dijo de pronto Sirius, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué es nuevo?

-Que te quedes callada.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Sirius bufó al ver su reacción, se bebió lo que quedaba de su vaso y se puso de pie mientras la bruja lo seguía con la mirada, aún de pie junto a la chimenea. Black se acercó a uno de los muebles y abrió la botella de whiskey de fuego que descansaba encima.

-¿Podrías dejar de beber tanto?- le espetó ella al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Perdona?- preguntó él, pero Hermione pudo notar que su tono de voz era duro.- ¿Estás controlándome?

-No, sólo te estoy diciendo que no es necesario que rellenes tu vaso- respondió y dio un paso hacia adelante, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió.

-Eso me parece control- dijo riéndose, pero no era una risa de diversión. Hermione sabía que era una risa amarga, esa que él hacía cuando intentaba no perder el control de las situaciones.

-Pues no lo es.

Sirius rellenó un poco el vaso y se bebió todo el contenido de un único sorbo. Cuando apoyó el vaso sobre la superficie del mueble, lo hizo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Hermione sentía que la tensión era más de la que había pretendido generar. No sabía bien por qué le importaba que Sirius bebiera más. Sabía que no iba a emborracharse como solía hacer hacía seis años.

-Mira, Hermione- comenzó él mirándola seriamente. La castaña tragó un poco de saliva ante la intensidad de su mirada.- Si no eres capaz de gestionar que alguien, en este caso yo, te diga las cosas como son, no intentes criticarme por mis acciones que no tienen ninguna relación contigo únicamente para desviar el tema porque tú no sabes qué responder.

-No estoy desviando el tema- contestó ella, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera cierto.

Granger vio que Sirius suspiraba, regresaba hasta el sillón donde estaba su chaqueta encima del respaldo y buscaba en los bolsillos hasta encontrar su paquete de cigarrillos muggles. Hermione dio otro paso hacia él sin saber muy bien lo que quería hacer. De pronto, Sirius se giró hacia ella y pudo ver que sus plateados ojos grises estaban completamente oscurecidos.

-Voy a salir a fumar, ¿te parece bien o también tienes algo que decir al respecto?- la increpó sin subir el volumen de su voz, pero no fue necesario para que le doliera.

-Está lloviendo- fue todo lo que dijo.

-La lluvia no me importa- dijo él en un tono de voz suave mientras caminaba hacia la salida del salón. En la puerta se detuvo y la miró antes de agregar: - Tú sí.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta en el lugar en el que estaba de pie mientras Sirius desaparecía de su vista. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó que la puerta de calle se abría y se cerraba inmediatamente después.

A ella también le importaba Sirius, nadie podía contradecir eso. Pero discutir con él era algo que la enloquecía. Aún así, sabía que tenía razón, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta. Tenía razón, quizás, sobre los centauros. Respecto a los elfos domésticos, no. Ella jamás aprobaría el trato que los magos les daban, siendo amables o no. Eso era esclavitud. En relación a la manera en que ella lo percibía a él, estaba un poco confundida. Sirius Black no era Remus Lupin. Remus para ella era un amigo y un mentor, alguien en cuyo criterio confiaba ciegamente. En Harry y Ron también confiaba con su vida, pero sabía que a ellos no recurriría para pedir consejos sobre su trabajo porque -tal como había dejado en claro Sirius- muchas veces preferían darle la razón con tal de no entrar en un largo debate. En cambio, Sirius sí. Él siempre había dado su opinión en todo. Sirius amaba debatir, se alimentaba tanto del fuego que las discusiones causaban como de las acciones que requerían coraje. A veces se dejaba llevar por la emoción más que por la razón, a diferencia de ella, pero en el fondo los movía el mismo principio.

Mientras pensaba en eso, una repentina idea cruzó su mente de forma fugaz. Se imaginó discutiendo con Sirius acaloradamente y, de pronto, él la atraía rápidamente hacía sí y la besaba con la misma pasión con la que podría haberle rebatido cualquier cosa. Hermione sacudió su mente mientras un sentimiento de culpa la inundaba. No podía pensar en esas cosas. Sólo una única vez había besado ella a Sirius Black y habían terminado haciendo el amor desesperadamente al amanecer. Y aquella ocasión también había sido la última. No volvería a suceder. A ella le importaba mucho Sirius, así como él había dejado en claro que también ella le importaba, como para caer en un affaire. Le gustaba lo que tenía con él y no lo quería arruinar. ¿Quería ella un affaire con Sirius Black? Pensó inmediatamente que no, pero no se sintió del todo segura, así que decidió que dejaría de pensar en aquellas ideas. La mente muchas veces podía ser muy peligrosa.

* * *

El Caldero Chorreante estaba lleno de magos y brujas esa noche de viernes que comenzaban el fin de semana luego de haber estado trabajando o haber visitado Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron y Sirius estaban sentados en una mesa bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla mientras reían y conversaban. Las chicas se habían reunido todas en casa de Luna y habían invitado a Clare para conocerla más y porque, al parecer, no iba a desaparecer de la vida de Ron prontamente, así que decidieron unirla a su grupo.

-¿Por qué Remus no ha venido?- preguntó Ron mientras bebía, sentado frente a Sirius.

-No lo sé- dijo Harry, bebiendo de su cerveza y frunciendo levemente el ceño.- No ha ido tampoco a Grimmauld Place. ¿Tú sabes algo más, Sirius?

-No- suspiró.- La verdad es que no había pensado en eso…¿ha ocurrido antes que desaparezca por tanto tiempo?

-No, nunca…- explicó Potter mirándolo.- Es decir, desde el final de la guerra siempre ha estado visitándonos. No es normal que desaparezca así.

Sirius se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no había reparado en el detalle de que llevaba aproximadamente dos semanas sin ver a Remus. La primera de esas semanas había coincidido con la luna llena y lo entendía, pero ahora le parecía demasiado tiempo sin verlo. También se sintió un poco culpable al haber pasado por alto la ausencia de su mejor amigo, pero su mente había estado ocupada los últimos días en otro asunto que tenía mucha importancia para él: Hermione Granger.

Desde la discusión que habían mantenido hacía un poco menos de una semana, ambos estaban bien, pero era extraño. Seguían hablando como siempre, seguían pasando tiempo juntos, pero podía notar que algo era diferente ahora. Le parecía que Hermione estaba un poco más distante, pero eran pequeños detalles sutiles que hacían la diferencia. Se iba a dormir más temprano en vez de pasar más tiempo con él conversando en el salón después de cenar cuando los demás se marchaban o se iban a dormir. O lo tocaba menos. Si antes sus abrazos eran una constante en su relación, ahora los extrañaba más. Y él no era de los que abrazaba y no quería presionarla o parecer idiota buscando su afecto. En realidad, ya se sentía como un idiota por extrañar semejantes acciones de la castaña, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¡Sirius!- dijo Ron haciendo chasquear los dedos frente a su cara. Black salió de su ensimismamiento y sacudió su cabeza para volver a la realidad.

-Perdón, estaba pensando en… no importa, ¿qué decías?- comentó concentrándose otra vez en las personas con las que estaba.

-Te preguntaba si has pensado hacer algo con tu vida- repitió Ronald mirándolo con atención.- Quiero decir, faltan unos meses para que se cumpla un año de tu regreso y tu ansiada libertad, ¿has pensado en algo que quieras hacer?

-Algo que no sea salir con chicas- rió Harry y al ver la mirada de su padrino, cambió su tono de voz.- Ya sé que no haces más eso, sólo bromeaba- agregó chocando su vaso con el de su padrino sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué ya no sales con chicas?- preguntó el pelirrojo mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.- ¡Por Merlín, Sirius! ¡Después de todas las cosas que nos ha contado Remus sobre tus líos con brujas, pensé que sería una de las primeras cosas que retomarías!

-Realmente Remus no sabe guardarse nada, ¿eh?- masculló, aunque los otros magos lo oyeron con claridad.

-No puedes culparlo, técnicamente estabas muerto- dijo Potter riéndose y dándole una palmada en el hombro a Sirius, sentado a su lado.

-Y nos hemos reído mucho recordándote- añadió Weasley, sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de mí?- preguntó él suspirando mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.

-Porque yo estoy con Ginny y Ron está con Clare y tú, Sirius, pareces un poco solitario- comentó su ahijado y no pudo evitar el peso que se alojó en su estómago.

-La vida no ha sido muy buena conmigo- dijo para luego beber un gran sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla deseando que fuera algo más fuerte. Realmente no quería tener esta conversación con ellos y menos en ese momento.- Suele quitarme a personas importantes.

-No eres el único, Sirius- dijo Harry y no fue necesario que lo repitiera para que supiera que era cierto.

-Lo sé- suspiró.

-Sirius, lamento si no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos…- comenzó el ojiverde, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

-Harry, no- lo paró en seco mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho y sacudiéndolo levemente.- Nosotros sí pasamos tiempo juntos, esto no tiene que ver contigo.

-¿Tiene que ver con alguien más?- inquirió Ron y Sirius pudo ver en sus ojos azules y la sutil sonrisa que curvaba sus labios que su pregunta tenía una intención oculta. Tragó un poco de saliva dudando de la información que el pelirrojo manejaba.

-No- negó con toda la seguridad que pudo.- Tiene que ver sólo conmigo.

-Está bien- dijo Harry sonriendo reaseguradoramente.- Creo que deberíamos irnos, voy a pagar la cuenta, ¡yo invito!

Sirius suspiró mientras Harry se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la barra para pagar. Ron se paró también para ponerse el abrigo y él lo imitó.

-Te vas a tu apartamento en Notting Hill, ¿no?- preguntó a Weasley.

-Sí- dijo Ron sonriendo cálidamente y sintió que lo miraba unos segundos más de lo que debería.- ¿Puedo decirte algo, Sirius, aunque tal vez me equivoque?

Sirius miró hacia la barra, pero Harry seguía allí charlando animadamente con alguien que al parecer se había encontrado. Sospechaba dolorosamente lo que podía decirle el mejor amigo de su ahijado y la ansiedad comenzó a bullir en su interior.

-¿Qué sucede?- tragó saliva otra vez.

-No sé si es mi lugar decírtelo, pero conozco a Hermione, cómo no hacerlo- comenzó él riendo levemente-, y cada vez que la veo contigo, Sirius, la veo bien. No sé si hay algo entre ustedes y tal vez ninguno de los dos es consciente, pero si quieres quedarte allí y ella así lo quiere, quédate.

Ron lo miraba con una sonrisa de comprensión que afirmaba que tal vez Hermione le había comentado algo o que definitivamente era mucho más intuitivo y observador de lo que había sido en sus años de adolescencia cuando lo había conocido, y por ese motivo no supo qué hacer más que asentir.

-¡Hey!- dijo la voz de Harry detrás de él y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.- ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, todo bien- dijo Ron abrazando a su mejor amigo.- Nos vemos mañana en casa de mis padres, ¿no?

-Sí, nos vemos allí- afirmó el otro, rompiendo el abrazo.- ¡Por cierto! ¡Me he encontrado con Hannah Abbot en la barra y me ha comentado que va a comprar este lugar!

Sirius desconectó automáticamente de la conversación mientras Harry y Ron terminaban de despedirse discutiendo de ese asunto. Las palabras de Ron lo habían descolocado y no sabía muy bien si su gesto al asentir había confirmado algo. ¿Había asentido a que quería quedarse al lado de Hermione? Pues sí. Él mismo en el arranque de frustración que había tenido en su discusión con ella le había dicho, no comprendía a raíz de qué razón, que a él le importaba ella. Su estómago se encogió dolorosamente cuando su mente le hizo la pregunta al revés: ¿querría Hermione quedarse a su lado?

* * *

Había pocas cosas que motivaban tanto a Hermione como ir al trabajo teniendo un propósito importante para el día. Llevaba semanas trabajando en el proyecto que anulaba todas las leyes discriminatorias contra los hombres lobo y hoy iba a ingresarlo al Wizengamot. Había convencido a Kingsley personalmente para que lo calificara con suma urgencia y fuera debatido dentro de esa misma semana, antes que terminara enero. Quería darle una sorpresa a Remus antes de que él le dijera que no era responsabilidad de ella terminar con los prejuicios contra la licantropía.

Se levantó de la cama suspirando. Remus estaba naturalmente condicionado a proteger a las personas que quería, pero cuando era momento de hacerse cargo de sí mismo, siempre se ponía en último lugar. Era uno de sus principales defectos, uno que sólo le afectaba únicamente a él.

Después de la guerra y debido a la brillante participación de Lupin en ella, el Ministerio le había concedido la Orden de Merlín, primera clase, y gracias a ello, los prejuicios contra la comunidad licántropa habían disminuido un poco. No obstante, aún se mantenían en pie leyes que los dejaban vulnerables frente a los demás magos y brujas y Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejar de luchar por una causa que consideraba justa y que afectaba directamente a un miembro de su familia.

Al salir de la ducha, envolvió su cuerpo con la toalla y caminó hasta el lavabo para lavarse los dientes. Mientras los cepillaba, miró su rostro en el espejo. Tenía unas leves ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos como consecuencia de las últimas noches que había pasado terminando su proyecto. Iba a tener que aplicarse un poco de maquillaje si quería parecer lo suficientemente cuerda y ser tomada en serio por los patriarcales miembros del tribunal.

Pensaba en la paciencia que tendría que reunir frente a todas las miradas cuestionadoras que recibiría cuando explicara en qué consistía el proyecto que presentaba cuando sintió algo líquido correr por sus piernas. Miró hacia el suelo y vio unas pequeñas gotas de sangre sobre la cerámica. Rodó sus ojos antes de escupir y enjuagarse la boca. _Genial_, pensó, _me baja la regla en el día que más necesito estar tranquila. _Había dejado su varita en la habitación, así que caminó con cuidado mientras suspiraba y cortó un poco de papel higiénico para limpiarse, antes de ir hasta el cajón bajo el lavabo y revisar si aún le quedaban algunos tampones.

Una punzada la obligó a doblarse, provocando que jadeara y llevara una mano sobre su útero mientras que con la otra se sujetaba al mueble. Frunció el entrecejo. Nunca había sufrido de dolores menstruales tan fuertes. Entonces un pensamiento la hizo palidecer. Aún faltaban más de diez días para su próximo ciclo. Técnicamente, estaba en sus días fértiles, no debería estar sangrando así. Otra punzada, más fuerte que la anterior, la hizo gemir y apretar más fuerte el borde del mueble del lavabo y llenó sus ojos de lágrimas. Sintió que más sangre recorría el interior de uno de sus muslos. Esto no podía estar bien.

-¡GINNY!- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Si tenía suerte, su amiga debería seguir en la casa, en la cocina o en su habitación.- ¡GINNY, POR FAVOR!

-Hermione, ¿qué sucede?- dijo la voz preocupada de la pelirroja desde el exterior. Podía escuchar sus pasos rápidos cruzar su habitación hasta que la vio asomarse por su cuarto de baño.- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione!- exclamó al verla y luego notar el suelo cubierto de suficiente sangre como para no parecer una menstruación normal- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

-No lo sé- dijo entre jadeos, las punzadas eran cada vez más seguidas.- Llévame a San Mungo, no creo que pueda aparecerme sola.

-Está bien, vamos.

Ginny se acercó a su amiga y la ayudó a enderezarse levemente para poder caminar. Con cuidado la arrastró hasta el interior de la habitación y la hizo sujetarse contra una de las paredes.

-Dame esa toalla- dijo Ginny mientras desnudaba momentáneamente a su amiga y la cubría con su bata de levantar. - No hay tiempo para vestirte, ¿está bien? Iremos así por la Red Flu de la biblioteca. ¿Crees que puedes bajar unos cuantos peldaños de la escalera?

Ginny la sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura mientras caminaban juntas por el corredor hasta bajar el primer segmento de escalera que llevaba al corredor donde se encontraba la biblioteca. Hermione reunía toda la fuerza que podía para dar los pasos que necesitaba para llegar al hospital mágico. Sabía que no estaba embarazada. Esto no podía ser un aborto espontáneo y no tener alguna sospecha la ponía mucho más nerviosa. Detestaba no saber cosas.

Weasley tomó un puñado de polvos flu antes de entrar juntas a la chimenea y decir el lugar al que se dirigían. Sólo bastaron unos segundos para aterrizar en unas de las chimeneas de emergencia del Hospital San Mungo. Acostumbrados a su funcionamiento, apenas las llamas verdes se encendieron, al otro lado había un par de sanadores esperando por ellas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el hombre joven que cogió a Hermione con cuidado con un brazo y la recostó en una camilla flotante.

-No lo sé, comencé a sangrar en el baño- dijo Hermione con la voz débil, apenas pudiendo abrir los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-¿Había sucedido antes?- inquirió la otra, una mujer joven mientras agitaba su varita sobre el cuerpo de la bruja.

-No, nunca.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó el sanador dirigiéndose a la otra mientras la sanadora dirigía la camilla rápidamente por un pasillo.

-Soy su mejor amiga, vivimos juntas- dijo Ginny, su voz angustiada y al borde de las lágrimas.- ¿Estará bien? ¿Puedo ir con ella?

-Sí, la evaluaremos rápidamente y la destinaremos al área apropiada del hospital- informó él, mirándola con seriedad.- Pregunte en recepción por su nombre dentro de unos minutos y le indicarán adónde debe dirigirse. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la paciente?

-Hermione Granger.

-¿Granger? ¿La heroína de guerra?- cuestionó el otro, frunciendo el ceño, mientras Ginny asentía efusivamente.- Está bien, avise a algún familiar mientras nos encargamos de ella.

* * *

Harry y Sirius habían decidido ir a Hogwarts esa misma mañana. Harry no quería pasearse por los corredores del castillo porque no quería que los estudiantes lo vieran y comenzaran a cuchichear entre ellos sobre él. Sirius podía entender su angustia, así que se dirigieron directamente al despacho de Remus y lo esperaron allí. No era la primera vez que Sirius iba a ese lado del castillo, así que había entrado y había preparado té para esperar a su amigo.

Remus, quien tenía cursos durante todo ese día, había llegado hacía unos minutos para aprovechar el espacio libre de casi tres horas en su recámara, ahora separada de su salón de clases.

-Hemos venido a visitarte- explicó Sirius cuando Lupin les preguntó qué hacían allí, sorprendido.- Como no has ido a casa en tantos días, pensamos que te ocurría algo.

Remus suspiró mientras dejaba sobre su escritorio los pergaminos de los trabajos y ensayos que sus estudiantes habían escrito para él como deberes. Mientras bebía de su taza de té sentado junto a la chimenea, Sirius notó que tardaba más tiempo de lo necesario en soltar los pergaminos, entreteniéndose moviendo otros objetos innecesariamente y le pareció extraño.

-No me ocurre nada, es sólo que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer aquí- dijo él, pasándose una mano por el cabello.- No crean que Dora no me ha dicho lo mismo que ustedes.

-Pobre Moony, completamente absorbido por su vida laboral- comentó Black enarcando una ceja, claramente en signo de incredulidad ante sus palabras. Su instinto le avisaba que algo más le ocurría a Lupin.

-¿Remus, estás seguro que no pasa nada? Nunca antes habías desaparecido así- cuestionó Harry dando unos pasos hacia él, evidentemente preocupado.

-Ya, lo sé- masculló él componiendo una débil sonrisa y paseando su mirada entre Harry y Sirius.- Mañana iré a cenar con ustedes a Grimmauld Place, lo prometo.

De pronto, una luz brillante y blanquecina cruzó la ventana y quedó suspendida en el medio del despacho. En un segundo, el patronus había adoptado la forma de un caballo y la voz angustiada de Ginny salió de allí.

-Harry, he traído a Hermione a San Mungo. No está nada de bien. Avisa a Remus y Sirius, por favor.

Sirius sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir y un frío temible llenó sus pulmones. La guerra había terminado, esto no debería estar pasando. Hermione debía estar bien y a salvo, atrás habían quedado los días de intranquilidad por el miedo de perder a alguna de las personas que quería, ¿no? Pero al parecer la vida no se cansaba de jugarle malos y angustiosos momentos.

Los tres hombres de la habitación se miraron, boquiabiertos, y sin mediar palabra alguna, salieron del despacho para dirigirse al hospital mágico.

* * *

-Están tardando demasiado. Algo no está bien.

-Sirius, cálmate.

-¡No me digas que me calme, Lupin!

Estaban esperando que alguien les informara sobre el estado de Hermione. Harry y Ginny estaban sentados uno al lado de la otra en los asientos frente a la puerta de la habitación donde Hermione se encontraba con el personal de medimagos hacía ya casi una hora de su llegada a San Mungo. La pelirroja tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del ojiverde mientras él la abrazaba y acariciaba su brazo de arriba hacia abajo en un intento por calmarla. O calmarse él mismo. Remus estaba con la espalda apoyada contra la pared junto a la puerta, las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y permanecía con los ojos cerrados. No estaba durmiendo, Sirius sabía que esa era su postura para el autocontrol.

Por su parte, Sirius no paraba de caminar con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho por el pasillo. Intentaba controlarlo, pero el pánico sólo aumentaba con cada minuto que pasaba. Él había vuelto a vivir y todo estaba bien esta vez. Todos estaban bien. Nadie iba a morir en la guerra porque ya no existía. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar y sobreanalizar todo. Llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando que alguien les dijera algo sobre su estado de salud. Cuando Ginny les explicó, asustada y sin poder contener más el llanto, lo que había ocurrido con Hermione, Sirius no supo qué pensar. Nada de eso tenía sentido. ¿Hermione se estaba desangrando? ¿Hermione estaba embarazada y había tenido una pérdida? Y si estaba embarazada, pero le había confirmado que de él no, ¿entonces de quién? No. No estaba embarazada. Lo sabría. Remus lo sabría porque su olfato le habría advertido el cambio en su olor. ¿Pero entonces qué le pasaba? ¿Se iba a morir? Una milésima de segundo después de esa interrogante sintió náuseas e hizo todo lo posible para controlarlas. No, no se podía morir. Ya había perdido a James y a Lily. Si perdía a Hermione, él mismo iría al Departamento de Misterios y se lanzaría voluntariamente por el velo otra vez.

De pronto, Sirius escuchó que alguien corría y se dio vuelta para ver a Tonks acercarse rápidamente a ellos. Sintió un arranque descontrolado de celos por el fuerte abrazo que Remus le dio a su esposa, sosteniéndola así durante un momento mientras respiraba en su cabello rosado. Él también quería abrazar a Hermione. Ahora más que nunca.

-¡He venido apenas he recibido tu patronus! ¡¿Cómo está Hermione?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- preguntó mirando al licántropo primero y luego a los demás.

En ese mismo momento, la puerta de Hermione se abrió y una mujer salió de ella. Harry y Ginny se pusieron de pie y todos se acercaron a la medimaga. Era rubia y su cabello era medio ondulado. Sirius calculó que debía tener aproximadamente su misma edad. Pudo ver su apellido bordado en el bolsillo que llevaba en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Holland. Si no recordaba mal, Hermione le había hablado de ella antes. Era la sanadora que llevaba su caso, la misma que le había hecho el examen de embarazo hacía algunas semanas.

-¿Remus Lupin?- dijo la sanadora, mirándolos a todos intercaladamente.

-Soy yo- dijo él dando un paso dubitativo hacia adelante, con el ceño fruncido.

-Señor Lupin, usted puede ingresar para hablar con la señorita Hermione Granger.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de nosotros?- preguntó Sirius, impaciente.

Sirius no entendía por qué de pronto Remus era el responsable de toda la situación. Él necesitaba verla y hablar con Hermione más que cualquiera de ellos.

-Sirius, tranquilo, deja que Remus entre primero, ¿está bien?- dijo Harry poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y sacudiéndolo levemente para reconfortarlo.- Todos estamos preocupados por ella.

-El señor Lupin es quien aparece en la ficha personal de Hermione Granger en caso de tener que entregar información confidencial a algún familiar no muggle- aclaró la sanadora mirando a Sirius y luego a Remus.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Sirius se sentía exasperado.

Remus miró por última vez a su mejor amigo con la intención de callarlo y a los demás antes de entrar a la habitación seguido de la sanadora. La habitación de Hermione estaba separada por un vidrio que llegaba hasta el suelo y que daba lugar a un pequeño vestíbulo antes de llegar hasta donde estaba ella. Se quedó de pie delante del vidrio mirándola. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero era evidente que respiraba.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó él dándole la espalda al vidrio y mirando a la sanadora, quien era un poco más baja que él.

-Hemos logrado detener la hemorragia- comenzó Holland mirándolo a la cara seriamente.- Tengo entendido que usted, señor Lupin, está al tanto de la situación de Hermione.

-Sí, de hecho soy la única persona que está al tanto- confirmó él cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra mientras se cruzaba de brazos y acariciaba su mentón con su mano izquierda.

-Lo sé, Hermione me lo ha dicho hace unos años- dijo ella esbozando una leve sonrisa y removiendo unos pergaminos que sujetaba con sus manos frente a su pecho.- A raíz de eso, debo informarle que Hermione ha sufrido una hemorragia uterina.

-¿Ha sido grave?- preguntó Lupin.

-No, pero porque ha logrado recibir atención prácticamente de inmediato- explicó Holland acercándose al vidrio y observando a la bruja recostada en la cama.- Su útero se encuentra en mejores condiciones desde la primera vez que la atendí, ha ido mejorando poco a poco y he logrado llevar un atento seguimiento gracias a las revisiones anuales que le he realizado desde el final de la guerra.

-¿Pero entonces a qué se debe lo que le ha ocurrido hoy?- inquirió Remus, quien también se había acercado al vidrio imitando a la sanadora.

-El útero es un órgano delicado y no siempre se puede saber con certeza sobre su evolución cuando ha sido sometido a magia oscura- suspiró.- ¿Tiene conocimientos de alquimia, señor Lupin?

-No exactamente, pero conozco un poco, sí.

-El útero funciona como un atanor- comenzó Holland, girándose para mirarlo de frente.- Es el órgano donde cada bruja al embarazarse almacena y protege la magia de su futura hija o hijo, por lo que al tener rastros de magia oscura es imposible que sostenga un embarazo. Existe en él un equilibrio que en este caso ha sido alterado, pero se está recuperando. El útero de Hermione ha sangrado como mecanismo de defensa para eliminar aquello que su organismo reconoce como elementos de magia oscura y rechaza- Holland hizo una pausa y Remus asintió, comprendiendo.- Sólo necesita seguir en constante control para que estemos seguros que sigue evolucionando bien. Su vida sexual no tiene nada que ver con lo que le ha sucedido hoy y no tendría por qué influir en esto. Honestamente, me sorprendía que en todos estos años Hermione no experimentara sintomatología física después de lo vivido por ella en la guerra.

-¿Qué queda por hacer ahora?- Remus se sentía un poco más aliviado sabiendo todo esto.

-Debe guardar reposo un par de días para que recupere fuerzas- dijo la rubia poniendo mucho énfasis en sus palabras.- Debe descansar y ojalá no estar sola por si algo así vuelve a ocurrir. Le hemos inducido el sueño, pero debe estar por despertar, así que pueden llevársela a casa apenas eso suceda y si se siente en condiciones para hacerlo, ¿está bien?

La sanadora Holland sacó su varita y apoyó la punta contra el vidrio frente a ellos, el cual desapareció en unos segundos, para luego indicarle al licántropo que entrara mientras ella se retiraba.

Hermione estaba aún dormida sobre la cama, pero Remus pudo ver que sus mejillas tenían surcos de agua seca por haber estado llorando. Se quedó de pie en el final de la cama y suspiró mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara. La imagen le era muy familiar, pero de hacía unos cuantos años. Seis para ser exactos, pero no en San Mungo, si no que en Grimmauld Place. Y por unos segundos, pudo ver a Hermione en ese momento como la misma joven de dieciocho años que había contribuido enormemente en la derrota de Lord Voldemort, la misma que había luchado en la Batalla de Hogwarts luego de que no pasara demasiado tiempo de haber sido torturada por Lestrange.

Mientras se sentaba junto a ella sobre la cama, Remus pensaba que debía ser muy cuidadoso con la información que iba a entregarle a los demás cuando preguntaran por ella porque Hermione no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que llevaba guardando todos estos años. Ella había confiado en él -un poco a la fuerza- y no iba a traicionar su confianza.

De pronto, Hermione comenzó a moverse y él acarició su mano para hacerle saber que no estaba sola. Abrió los ojos parpadeando lentamente un par de veces hasta que se encontró con su mirada y sonrió con debilidad. Él no pudo más que corresponder a esa sonrisa y acomodar su almohada mientras ella intentaba sentarse.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Cansada…- dijo suspirando. Remus no quiso responder a eso. Sabía que Hermione podía estar refiriéndose a estar agotada físicamente o a un nivel de cansancio que él conocía muy bien.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó esta vez con un tono de voz más bajo, como queriendo pedir disculpas por la intromisión.

-Triste- respondió sin más, evitando mirarlo a la cara.- Me siento triste, Remus. Quiero dejar la guerra atrás y no puedo. ¡No puedo!

Hermione sollozó y Remus volvió a acariciar su mano. Le dolía verla así. La bruja más lista de su generación. Había estado tan orgulloso de ella cuando había sido su profesor, pero sabiendo que era amiga de Harry, supo que en algún momento ella debía tomar decisiones difíciles y complejas. No pensó nunca que ambos sobrevivirían a la guerra. La primera guerra, aquella en que había terminado perdiendo a todos sus amigos, le había enseñado a no esperar nada porque luego los golpes dolían más, pero ahí estaban ambos ahora.

-Hermione, yo…- comenzó él sin saber muy bien de qué manera decir lo que quería, pero se arriesgó de todos modos. La castaña lo miró atentamente.- En fin. Yo sé algunas cosas que te involucran con Sirius directamente y ...

-Oh, lo sé- lo interrumpió Granger y, por la forma en que lo miraba, supo que ella sabía exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Está bien- suspiró e hizo una pausa, sin soltar su mano.- Quería saber si le vas a contar a Sirius todo lo que me ha dicho a mí la sanadora Holland.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- cuestionó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque Sirius está afuera de esta habitación esperando para verte y seguro te preguntará sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Remus vio que Hermione dudaba un segundo antes de hablar.

-Sirius sabe que mi útero está dañado por artes oscuras- explicó con voz suave y suspirando.- Se lo he contado yo, pero no sé si quiero hablar más de esto por ahora con nadie.

-Está bien, yo puedo contarle lo que ha ocurrido.

-Pero no quiero que nadie más sepa, Remus, por favor- dijo ella con un rastro de angustia en su voz y en sus ojos.

-Tranquila, no le diré a nadie más.

Remus se inclinó para besarla en la frente antes de dejarla acostada allí para que siguiera descansando. Al salir de la habitación, todos lo miraron expectantes de respuestas a preguntas que no era necesario hacer, así que contó que Hermione estaba bien, pero que necesitaba unos días de reposo. Explicó también que Hermione había sufrido una hemorragia interna por consecuencia tardía de las torturas que vivió a manos de Bellatrix, pero que la sanadora Holland y su equipo creían que era algo normal a partir de lo ocurrido. Vio que todos se miraban inquietos, así que les aseguró que Hermione se recuperaría y que se iría ahora mismo con ellos a casa.

Harry y Ginny decidieron preparar la habitación de Hermione para que estuviera tranquila y cómoda y cuando ella se acostó en su cama, le preguntaron si quería dormir o comer algo primero. Hermione dijo que tenía hambre porque no había alcanzado a desayunar esa mañana y que prefería beber un té de jazmín y unas tostadas con mermelada antes de dormir. Fue Harry quien bajó a la cocina rápidamente, dejando a Ginny y Tonks con ella. Remus la observaba desde la puerta y Sirius se paseaba afuera en el pasillo sin querer entrar al cuarto. Necesitaba hablar con su amigo antes de verla y su paciencia estaba alcanzando el límite. Remus debió sentir su desesperación porque de repente se giró hacia él y lo miró seriamente antes de hablar.

-Ven, Padfoot, vamos a la biblioteca.

Sirius lo siguió en silencio mientras intentaba que su mente dejara de crear ideas que sólo daban vueltas en un remolino que lo estaba volviendo loco. Viejos miedos habían regresado a él durante las últimas horas, miedos relacionados al abandono y la soledad. Miedos que habían crecido en él cuando su propia familia lo había rechazado y que la muerte de James y Lily y su estadía en Azkaban sólo habían terminado por profundizar. Hermione podría haber muerto ese día y el pensamiento quemaba en su pecho como el hielo fino de una estalactita atravesando su corazón.

Remus se sentó en una de las butacas, pero Sirius se quedó de pie. No podía quedarse quieto y él necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber y la ansiedad lo estaba matando, así que decidió no esperar a que su amigo comenzara a hablar para hacerlo él.

-¿Qué le ha pasado, Remus?- hizo una pausa para que el otro respondiera, pero Remus sólo le sostuvo la mirada.- ¿Tiene que ver con su útero?- aventuró, temiendo la respuesta.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?- preguntó él cambiando ligeramente de posición en el asiento.

-Hermione me ha contado que su útero no puede albergar un embarazo por lo que Bellatrix…- se interrumpió. Sentía la rabia comenzar a ebullir en su estómago.- Por lo que pasó en la Mansión Malfoy.

-Es verdad…- dijo Lupin, suspirando.- Lo de hoy pudo salir realmente mal…

-¿Muy mal?- preguntó Black en un susurro apenas audible para ambos. Remus sólo se limitó a asentir mientras lo miraba.

-¿Por qué Hermione ha querido contarte esto?- inquirió el licántropo escudriñando con la mirada a Sirius.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Y este era el momento que había temido. Era consciente de todas las veces que Remus le había advertido sobre Hermione y los límites que cruzaba. Sabía que no podía mentirle a Remus y, por lo tanto, sabía que apenas respondiera a esa pregunta, él lo regañaría. No había nada que hacer. Respiró profundamente y carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Hermione ha ido a San Mungo a hacerse un examen para saber si estaba embarazada… de mí- terminó dubitativo mientras veía en los ojos de Lupin que aparecía la realización.

_Aquí viene_, pensó Sirius conteniendo un poco el aliento.

-Y no lo estaba- dijo Remus con voz calma, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el escritorio.

-No…

-Y si lo hubiera estado, después de lo de hoy…

-Lo sé- lo interrumpió el pelinegro sin querer que terminara esa oración.

-Estoy preocupado por ella- musitó Lupin débilmente, pero Sirius pudo oírlo.

Hubo un silencio, pero Sirius cada vez se sentía peor. No ayudaba que Remus no le recriminara su irresponsabilidad. Él sabía lidiar con eso, con las personas gritándole o haciéndolo sentir mal por cosas que sabía que había hecho mal. Ojalá alguien alguna vez le hubiera gritado en la cara que había sido su culpa que James y Lily fueran asesinados, pero eso no había ocurrido ni en Azkaban. Y ahora se sentía culpable. Culpable de haber muerto, culpable de haber estado ausente, culpable de no haber batallado una segunda guerra para proteger a las personas que quería, para proteger a Hermione.

-Es mi culpa- dijo de pronto, desviando la mirada hacia una de las paredes.

-¿Qué es tu culpa?

-Todo esto- continuó sentándose en uno de los sillones y pasándose las manos por la cara.- Es mi culpa porque yo debí estar ahí con ellos, buscando los horrocruxes, yo debí evitar que Bellatrix le hiciera esto… ¡Yo debí matar a Bellatrix en el Departamento de Misterios, Remus!

-No es tu culpa, Sirius- dijo Remus mirándolo de pie junto al escritorio. Sirius no quería mirarlo y encontrarse con su mirada, pero podía sentir sus ojos fijos en él.- No puedes culparte por haber muerto.

-Dejé que Bellatrix me matara en vez de yo acabar con ella, Remus, y mira lo que ha pasado- explicó el ojigris. Su voz sonaba rasposa, quería controlarla, pero no podía.- ¡Otra vez las acciones de mi maldita imprudencia tienen consecuencias nefastas!

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que Harry enfermó cuando tenía meses y Lily estaba tan nerviosa que no era capaz de hacer bien la poción que podría bajarle la fiebre?

El cambio repentino de temática en la conversación le obligó a mirar al hombre lobo. Su semblante era serio, pero podía ver en el brillo de sus ojos una mezcla de nostalgia y diversión. No entendía por qué Remus estaba hablando de esto.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿qué pasa con eso?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Recuerdo lo estresado que estabas- contestó el castaño con una suave sonrisa en los labios.- Sabes que yo nunca fui muy bueno en Pociones, pero Lily era la mejor de nuestro año, a excepción de Snape.

-Snape- dijo Sirius con resentimiento en la voz.

-Y tú estabas desesperado porque querías que Harry se sintiera mejor.

-Y Lily tardaba mucho en terminar la poción, aunque era sencilla- agregó el animago, suspirando.

-Nunca te había visto así por nadie más, ¿sabes?

-Por ti sí, en algunas lunas llenas.

-Vale, pero en esos casos nunca te vi yo.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- preguntó el animago, impaciente, removiéndose en el sillón.

-Hoy es la segunda vez que te veo de esa manera.

Sirius comprendió que Remus entendía de algún modo que su preocupación por Hermione era genuina, que no estaba jugando, que le importaba demasiado. Que toda la cercanía que tenía con la bruja era real e importante para él y que no iba a criticar más sus acciones respecto a ella. Él sabía que Remus también se preocupaba por Hermione y después de haber pasado casi todo el día en San Mungo, Sirius también entendió que Remus había estado allí para cuidar de esta manada como un lobo alfa durante todos estos años y que sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

-Padfoot, ahora que sabes todo esto, necesitas apoyarla- dijo después de unos segundos en que se miraron en comprensión.- Yo estoy todo el tiempo yendo y viniendo entre Hogwarts y casa con Dora y Teddy, no puedo pasar más tiempo con Hermione, aunque quisiera.

-Eso considerando que llevas bastante tiempo desaparecido, Moony- bromeó Sirius, recordándole que había un tema pendiente entre ellos.

-Hermione y tú se hacen bien- continuó Lupin ignorándolo deliberadamente.

-Vaya a saber Merlín por qué- bufó el otro.

-Padfoot, eso no importa ahora- lo atajó Remus.- Ya sabes todo y creo que no hay otra persona que pueda darle el apoyo que necesita más que tú.

-Tiene una cicatriz que cruza su cuerpo, ¿sabes?- comentó Black, sintiendo otra vez el peso de la culpa por no haber estado.- La tiene desde el día en que he muerto, se la hizo Dolohov…

-Lo sé, la he visto- respondió Remus, suspirando.

-¿Por qué la has visto?- preguntó rápidamente Sirius, interesado de pronto en ese aspecto.

La única manera de ver esa cicatriz era viendo a Hermione desnuda y Sirius no podía imaginar muchos escenarios en que eso fuera posible. Hermione no podría haberse acostado con Remus… no podría, ¿verdad? No. Remus estaba con Tonks desde antes de finalizada la guerra. Habían tenido un hijo antes de que terminara la guerra, ¡por Merlín! Debía haber otra razón.

Remus no respondió a su pregunta y negó con su cabeza.

-Hay cosas que no puedo contarte, Padfoot- dijo con determinación.

-Moony…- empezó Sirius poniéndose de pie, advirtiéndole que era mejor que continuara.

-Cuídala, ¿está bien?

-¿Te vas?- inquirió cuando Lupin se dirigía a la puerta.

-Sí, voy a buscar a Dora que de seguro sigue en la habitación de Hermione y luego iremos a por Teddy.

Sirius asintió y Remus estiró un brazo hacia atrás mientras caminaba para hacerle un gesto de despedida con la mano. Ya en el corredor, dejó que los recuerdos que había retenido en su mente durante la conversación sobre la cicatriz de Hermione fluyeran. Hacía muchos años que no pensaba en ellos, pero las circunstancias del día los habían traído a flote nuevamente.

_Era media tarde y Remus Lupin había llegado hasta Grimmauld Place para buscar a Hermione. Era el cumpleaños de Teddy. Cumplía un año y estaban celebrándolo en La Madriguera. Ella había dicho que tenía algunos asuntos que solucionar antes de ir hasta la casa de los Weasley, pero que contaran con ella después del almuerzo. Sin embargo, Hermione no había llegado, así que después de pensarlo durante un rato, Remus dijo que iría por ella. _

_Las primeras plantas de la antigua casa de los Black estaban vacías, así que supuso que estaría en su habitación y la de Ron en la segunda planta. No obstante, su instinto lo alertó de que algo no iba bien._

_-¿Hermione?- preguntó al golpear la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. _

_Escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr y por unos segundos pensó en esperar afuera del cuarto a que Hermione saliera del baño y se vistiera, pero entonces escuchó los gimoteos. Caminó lentamente, abrió la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta y su corazón se detuvo unos segundos al verla: Hermione estaba desnuda y sentada en el suelo de la ducha, arrinconada en una esquina, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y las rodillas contra su pecho, abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. _

_La puerta de vidrio de la ducha estaba abierta y el agua mojaba un poco la alfombra absorbente que estaba justo fuera. Ella aún no notaba que él estaba allí y podría haberse marchado, pero no podía dejarla así. Se acercó sutilmente para no asustarla y se agachó frente a la puerta, arrodillándose. Hermione levantó la vista, pero no se inmutó por su presencia al verlo. Remus vio sus ojos rojos mientras hipaba y en un segundo se metió dentro de la ducha con ella y la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo. No le importó que el agua lo mojara a él también, pero cerró la llave con un movimiento rápido de su varita para que se detuviera. Hermione se hundió en su pecho sin dejar de llorar. Temblaba, a pesar de no estar fría porque el agua seguía caliente, así que invocó _Accio toalla_ para cubrirla. _

_Remus sabía que Hermione estaba desnuda y no la miraría jamás con ojos lascivos en una situación como ésa o en cualquier otra. Pero necesitaba mirarla para saber si estaba bien, si no estaba herida. No sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella y eso lo tenía angustiado. Se arrodilló con cuidado intentando ponerla de pie y Hermione lo siguió débilmente. Remus pasó la toalla por detrás de su espalda y cubrió sus hombros. A propósito, evitó mirar su pelvis y sus pechos mientras se levantaba también, pero sus ojos se detuvieron inevitablemente en una línea gruesa e irregular que atravesaba un lado de sus costillas y parecía continuar hacia atrás. Era una cicatriz. Él sabía reconocerlas bien, después de todo, su propio cuerpo estaba repleto de ellas. La cicatriz de Hermione era blanca y en algunas partes se volvía de un rosa suave. No era sutil, era imposible no verla, pero no le pareció fea. Curioso, porque él había odiado cada una de sus cicatrices durante toda su vida por el significado que tenían, hasta que Dora le había hecho cambiar la percepción que tenía de ellas. _

_Carraspeó al darse cuenta que su vista se había quedado fija sobre sus costillas más segundos de lo esperado y envolvió a Hermione aún más en la amplia toalla antes de cargarla en sus brazos, acunándola. _

_La llevó de regreso a su habitación y la sentó sobre la cama. Hermione se quedó sentada quietamente mientras lloraba, ya no desconsoladamente, si no que en silencio. Agitando su varita, Remus secó el cabello mojado y la piel húmeda de la bruja y, luego, se acercó a su armario y sacó de allí un pijama limpio de pantalón y camiseta y se los pasó. Le dijo que se vistiera para que su cuerpo no se enfriara y él le dio la espalda para darle un poco de intimidad después de haberla visto desnuda en la ducha. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, sólo sabía que su lugar estaba ahí con Hermione y esperaba poder averiguarlo y ayudarla._

_-Remus, lo siento- comenzó Hermione con la voz débil.- Me estaba preparando para ir a La Madriguera, pero…_

_-Tranquila, eso no importa ahora- la interrumpió sentándose junto a ella y cogiendo su mano con suavidad.- ¿Qué sucede, Hermione?- hizo una pausa mientras la miraba.- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?_

_Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas, pero comenzó a hablarle y contarle poco a poco toda su verdad. Su terapia con la doctora Meyer desde que había dejado de vivir en Hogwarts, que había ido a San Mungo a que la examinaran varias veces después de la guerra durante los últimos meses y que le habían dicho hace unos días las consecuencias que el Cruciatus había tenido en su cuerpo. Lupin acomodó su mano en la de ella y la apretó mientras ella explicaba lo que la sanadora a cargo de su caso, Holland, le había dicho y luego comenzó a hablar sobre todo lo que había sacrificado durante la guerra, lo que había tenido que hacer a sus papás para que los mortífagos no los buscaran para dar con el paradero de ella y que no sabía si podría volver a modificar su memoria y recuperarlos. Habló de todas las cosas que había hecho para ayudar a Harry desde niños, luego luchando en la guerra, que jamás se lo recriminaría porque nadie la había obligado, pero que a veces no podía evitar hacerse preguntas. Finalmente, habló sobre lo que más le dolía, __consecuencia directa de lo que Bellatrix Lestrange le había quitado como una de las pocas cosas que le daba esperanzas para seguir: construir un mundo mejor donde sus hijos vivieran bien y seguros y ahora quizás esa posibilidad jamás la tendría._

_Remus no tenía conocimiento sobre lo ocurrido con la familia de Hermione y se sintió bastante mal por nunca preguntar por sus padres. Había pensado que tal vez se habían distanciado por alguna rencilla familiar y que ella no quería hablar de eso, pero jamás se le cruzó por la mente que ella hubiera borrado sus memorias y los hubiera enviado a vivir a Australia. Suponía que Harry y Ron estaban al tanto, pero esta bruja que apenas tenía diecinueve años, que había luchado en la guerra buscando horrocruxes en vez de cursar su último año en Hogwarts, había hecho uno de los sacrificios más grandes en silencio. Siempre había admirado a Hermione, pero esto le recordaba otra vez que era muy joven, así como cuando él mismo había luchado en la Primera Guerra Mágica, así como Lily había dado su vida por Harry con apenas veintiún años. _

_-Intento no culpar a nadie, lo juro, Remus- habló otra vez desesperada._

_-No tienes que probarme nada, Hermione- la abrazó él para calmarla.- Y si culparas a alguno de nosotros, incluso a Harry, no pensaría menos de ti. _

_-Harry no es culpable de nada…_

_-¿Piensas contarle a Ron lo que te han dicho en San Mungo?_

_-No… Las cosas con Ron no están funcionando tan bien como antes- dijo ella soltando el abrazo._

_-¿Estás pensando en terminar la relación?- inquirió Lupin. Hermione sólo asintió. _

_-No puedes contárselo a nadie, por favor, Remus- suplicó ella y sus ojos volvieron a anegarse en lágrimas.- No quiero que nadie más lo sepa. Nadie. _

_-Te lo prometo, Hermione. No le diré nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Dora- le aseguró el licántropo sonriendo amablemente. Ella intentó devolver esa sonrisa, pero no funcionó del todo.- Todo va a salir bien, ya verás._

_Ese día Hermione no fue finalmente a La Madriguera y Remus no regresó más durante la tarde. Era el cumpleaños de su hijo, pero Teddy estaba rodeado de todas las personas que lo amaban mientras que Hermione estaba sola y lo necesitaba. Envió su Patronus para decir que ambos estaban bien, pero que debían resolver un asunto pendiente. Hermione se recostó sobre el edredón de su cama para descansar y Remus se tendió junto a ella mientras acercaba con magia una manta para cubrirlos. La castaña pronto se quedó dormida, cansada de tanto llorar. Él, que había acomodado los almohadones para poder apoyar su espalda más arriba y poder observarla, entendió que la guerra no había terminado para todas las personas que quería. Y entendió más que nunca que necesitaba cuidarlas a todas. Tenía a Dora y a Teddy, que apenas era un bebé. Molly y Arthur seguro siempre estarían. Pero los habitantes de Grimmauld Place, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione estaban bajo su cuidado. No quedaba nadie más y él sabía que eso era precisamente lo que hubieran hecho James, Lily y Sirius de estar vivos. Pero ahora sólo quedaba él. El hombre lobo que debía proteger a su manada.  
_

* * *

Eran ya casi las cuatro de la mañana y Sirius no podía conciliar el sueño. Había dormido tres horas, pero había despertado asustado porque de repente fue consciente del espacio que había en su cama y la angustia había invadido su cuerpo y su mente. Aún no sabía la razón de su inquietud por encontrar el lado vacío de su cama, pero si la razón no estaba en Azkaban, entonces la respuesta yacía durmiendo dos puertas más allá de la suya en el corredor.

Se estaba acomodando nuevamente para intentar volver a dormirse cuando la escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo hicimos! ¡La encontramos! ¡NO, POR FAVOR!

Sirius se sentó instantáneamente sobre el colchón al reconocer la voz de Hermione y se levantó para caminar rápidamente hasta su habitación. Cuando iba a acostarse a dormir, se le había cruzado por la mente que esto podría pasar esa noche después de todo lo que había ocurrido ese día en San Mungo, pero eso no hizo que fuera menos preocupante para él. Hermione no dejaba de gritar que ella no había hecho tal cosa y de repetirle a alguien que parara. Para él era evidente lo que ocurría, pero que su pesadilla fuera más un recuerdo que una invención de su mente sólo aumentaba la presión en su pecho. Bellatrix debía dejarla vivir en paz.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó con cuidado sobre el edredón, inclinándose para encender la lámpara de su mesita de noche. Ella no dejaba de moverse y retorcerse como si estuviera siendo torturada en ese mismo minuto. Fue inevitable pensar si así se veía él también cuando estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Sin poder resistirlo más, Sirius la tomó rápidamente por debajo de las axilas y la sentó, apretujándola contra su pecho.

-Hermione, estás soñando, no es real, estás conmigo- dijo él con la voz más tranquilizadora que pudo poner, pero llena de firmeza.- Despierta, cariño, despierta.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación asustados antes de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con el rostro de Sirius que le sonreía tranquilizadoramente.

-Sirius…- intentó decir mientras se acomodaba un poco.

-Tranquila, tenías una pesadilla- explicó él en voz baja mientras acariciaba su cabeza aplastando su cabello.- Todo va bien, no ha pasado nada.

-¿Estaba gritando?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Estabas hablando en voz alta y fuerte- respondió él sonriendo levemente y encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione sólo asintió y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Sirius, sujetándose con fuerza con ambas manos de la camiseta oscura del animago.- ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí.

-No hablo de tu pesadilla.

-Lo sé.

Sirius buscó su mirada antes de continuar hablando porque necesitaba analizar sus respuestas para saber si había más cosas que estaban ocultas para él.

-Remus me ha dicho lo que ha pasado.

-Yo le he dicho que yo te había contado la verdad- dijo ella suspirando.- Me ha dicho que estabas afuera de mi habitación en San Mungo.

-¿Por qué Remus sabe de todo esto?- inquirió.

-Porque he tenido que contárselo- dijo despacio, como si decir las palabras le doliera.- Hace algunos años, un día me ha visto…- hizo una pausa y suspiró. Sirius no quiso interrumpirla y esperó a que siguiera con atención.- Un día me vio muy mal y no pude hacer más que decirle todo lo que me estaba pasando. Luego, yendo a San Mungo, la sanadora Holland me ha dicho que necesitaba un contacto mío de la comunidad mágica en caso de cualquier urgencia y bueno, le he dado el nombre de Remus porque no podía darle el de nadie más- terminó y Sirius asintió.

Hermione suspiró mientras se incorporaba y lo abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él. Sirius suspiró también, soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y cerrando los ojos al apoyar su mentón sobre el hombro de ella. Había ido hasta la habitación de la castaña para tranquilizarla y ahora él era quien recibía paz. Llevaba muchos días lejos de ella y la situación vivida hoy había despertado miedos muy profundos que él creía que ya no podían resurgir.

-Gracias, Sirius- dijo ella alejándose un poco para mirarlo de frente.- Me he comportado como una idiota en el último tiempo. No sé por qué me he alejado un poco de ti, pero no has hecho nada para merecer eso.

-Tranquila, no es como si no pudiera vivir sin ti- dijo él sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo, causando que Hermione se riera.

El sonido de su risa fresca lo hizo reír también, pero su pecho se apretó en aprensión. No sabía por qué se reía realmente. El recuerdo estaba aún muy fresco en su mente. No sabía tampoco por qué había bromeado con eso. Podría haber perdido a Hermione ese mismo día y ahí estaba él diciéndole que podía vivir sin ella. No recordaba haber dicho una mentira tan evidente como esa. Entonces, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Granger bostezó.

-Vale, será mejor que duermas otra vez- dijo él mientras ella se recostaba sobre el colchón y se acomodaba mientras Sirius la cubría bien para protegerla del frío.

-Buenas noches, Sirius- susurró ella antes de quedarse en silencio.

Black se inclinó un poco para depositar un beso en su frente, apagó la luz y luego se puso de pie. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de moverse. Ella dormía tranquila y pacíficamente después del duro día que había vivido. Temía que, de repente, él se girara y ella se esfumara repentinamente del colchón. En el fondo, no quería irse de allí.

-¿Quieres que me quede a dormir contigo?- preguntó en un susurro perfectamente audible, pero Hermione ya estaba sumida nuevamente en el más profundo sueño.

Estaba seguro, y así lo recordaría en el futuro, que ese día había marcado un antes y un después en su nueva oportunidad en la vida. El día en que sintió verdadero miedo de perderla, no por un error suyo, no porque ella se alejara de él para siempre, si no porque pudo no volver a verla viva nunca más. No tenía más alternativa y fue tan claro para él mientras cerraba detrás de sí la puerta del cuarto de la bruja para volver a dormir al suyo. Debía aceptar la verdad que había golpeado su rostro con la fuerza de un huracán:

Sirius Orion Black se había enamorado completamente de Hermione Jean Granger.


	13. Diez elfos domésticos

**N/A: He vuelto momentáneamente. Lamento mucho la tardanza. Reitero mi promesa de no abandonar la historia porque la terminaré. Espero que estén bien con todo lo que ocurre en el mundo actualmente. Si están en cuarentena, espero que este capítulo ayude a pasar el tiempo. Me ha gustado mucho cómo ha quedado. A ver si puedo actualizar mucho antes que con éste. Gracias por leerme :)**

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

**Diez elfos domésticos**

_Time only heals if we work through it now_

_And I promise we'll figure this out._

_I will take your pain_

_And put it on my heart._

_I won't hesitate,_

_Just tell me where to start._

_I thank the oceans for giving me you,_

_You saved me once and now I'll save you too._

_I won't hesitate for you._

(Hesitate – Jonas Brothers)

* * *

Los siguientes días que tuvo que hacer reposo, Hermione creía que en cualquier momento iba a enloquecer. En San Mungo le habían dicho que al volver a casa debía estar al menos una semana en cama para evitar cualquier recaída porque no debía someter a su cuerpo a mucho esfuerzo físico. Para cualquier otra persona eso hubiera sido recibido como una buena noticia. No ir a trabajar, dormir hasta más tarde, descansar más. Pero para ella era una tortura. Aunque Kingsley le había asegurado que no había problema alguno y que su salud siempre estaba primero, ella sentía que todos sus proyectos se estaban retrasando producto de su ausencia, así que después de discutir con todas las personas en Grimmauld Place, y sobre todo con Sirius, había logrado que al menos la dejaran trabajar en sus informes desde la cama con la condición de no sobreexigirse.

Sirius había estado notablemente más presente durante esa semana de comienzos de febrero. Si bien Harry era quien todas las mañanas subía hasta su habitación con una bandeja del desayuno que había preparado como era su costumbre, el resto de las comidas del día estaban a cargo de Sirius.

Hermione no sabía que él pudiera cocinar tan bien hasta que se vio comiendo platos elaborados, diferentes y nutritivos tanto en el almuerzo como la cena que él le preparaba y subía hasta su cuarto. El primer y segundo día que eso ocurrió, ella le rodó los ojos y enarcó una ceja mientras el animago entraba a su habitación con una bandeja con suficiente comida para ambos levitando delante de él.

-Necesitas cuidarte- había dicho él mientras se sentaba en la cama para comer y, evidentemente, para vigilar que ella también se alimentara.

-Sirius, no tengo tanta hambre- dijo ella mirando la cantidad de comida del plato que Sirius puso frente a ella.

-Apenas has desayunado y a ese ritmo no vas a volver jamás al ministerio.

-Pero Sirius…

-Hermione, necesitas comer- la interrumpió cuando la vio removiendo los vegetales del plato con el tenedor sin mucho ánimo.- Si no comes, yo tampoco lo haré- continuó con un tono de voz completamente resuelto.- En Azkaban he aprendido a lidiar con el hambre, así que no será problema para mí.

Después de eso y aún sabiendo que era una estrategia de manipulación tan básica, Hermione había decidido comer. De todos modos, la comida estaba tan buena que luego se encontró a sí misma comiendo más de lo que pensaba.

Y no era sólo la comida, si no que Sirius estaba pendiente de todo lo que ella pudiera necesitar. Hermione podía caminar sola por la casa si quería, aunque no durante mucho rato para no arriesgarse, pero de todas maneras era él quien entraba a su baño y le preparaba la bañera porque decía que si utilizaba la ducha mucho tiempo de pie, podía comenzar a sangrar otra vez, perder el equilibrio en un mareo y caerse, entre otras cosas. Ella se había negado en un principio a sus atenciones porque creía que la trataba prácticamente como a una niña pequeña, pero Ginny le había dicho cuando se lo comentó que debía dejar de ser tan obstinada y aceptar su ayuda porque Sirius no pensaba menos de ella, pero estaba convaleciente y había una gran diferencia entre ser paternalista porque no la consideraba capaz de vivir por sí misma y cuidar de alguien. Resignada como tantas otras veces en su vida al hablar con la pelirroja, Hermione se había limitado a suspirar y a rodarle los ojos a su amiga.

De todas maneras, en el fondo de su ser debía aceptar que secretamente se sentía completamente agradecida de Sirius. Ella utilizaba su varita para invocar libros y pergaminos que estaban fuera de su alcance, pero Sirius entraba a su habitación varias veces en el día a preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Al comienzo le pareció un gesto muy natural de su parte, pero después de un par de días se dio cuenta que la verdad era que al parecer sólo era una excusa para pasar tiempo con ella y eso le causó una ternura inmensa. Supuso que para Sirius era muy frustrante no poder hacer nada para ayudarla a recuperarse, tal como sabía que lo era haberse perdido la guerra y no haber hecho algo útil (en sus palabras) por los demás, así que comenzó a llamarlo en algunos momentos para pedirle cualquier tipo de ayuda o consejos sobre temas de su trabajo. Cada vez que él ingresaba a su habitación después de abrir la puerta casi siempre entreabierta, ella no podía evitar sonreírle y pronto comenzó a encontrarse a sí misma pensando en razones innecesarias para llamarlo durante el día. Eso la avergonzaba completamente y no sabía si Sirius se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero si es que lo hacía, él nunca decía nada.

* * *

-¿Hermione?- dijeron mientras llamaban a su puerta.

-Pasa, Remus.

El licántropo abrió la puerta y vio a Hermione sentada sobre su cama, haciéndose una coleta en el cabello. Remus no pudo evitar sonreírle porque se veía mucho mejor que hace unos días.

-Molly está terminando de preparar la cena- comentó apoyándose en la mesa del escritorio mientras la miraba.- Incluso Sirius ha querido ayudarla, pero Molly prácticamente se lo ha prohibido.

-¿En serio? Pero si Sirius cocina bastante bien.

-Lo sé, ¿quién crees que cocinaba en nuestro piso cuando vivíamos juntos?- dijo Remus riéndose.

-¿Vivías con Sirius antes de que ocurriera todo?- preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

-Sí, compartíamos un piso en el centro de Londres, pero yo no pasaba mucho tiempo por allí- explicó él y Hermione notó que su mirada se había vuelto melancólica.- Ya sabes, yo estaba tratando de infiltrarme con los hombres lobo.

-Remus, no sé si puedo enfrentarme a todos abajo- dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema, pero evidenciando más que nunca el miedo que tenía.

Remus la observó un segundo en silencio antes de acercarse y ponerse en cuclillas frente a ella. Hermione lo miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. No entendía por qué todo era tan difícil.

-Hermione, sé que no ha sido fácil todo este tiempo, pero la cocina está llena de personas que

te quieren- comenzó tomando su mano.- Seguro que debes tener muchas cosas en tu cabeza ahora, pero abajo nadie te va a juzgar, nadie te hará preguntas que no quieras responder- hizo una pausa y él le acomodó un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja.- Lo único que quieren es ver a la Hermione Granger que conocen porque están preocupados por ti y quieren saber que estás bien, Sirius sobre todo.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. No era primera vez que Remus mencionaba a Sirius con una intención muy diferente de la que tendría con cualquier otra persona y, según la mirada que él le estaba dirigiendo, era evidente que intentaba decirle algo.

-De alguna manera, Sirius está mejor contigo cerca y tú también- comenzó el licántropo y Hermione pensó que estaba eligiendo sus palabras muy bien para no presionarla, pero inspirándole confianza.- No lo pongas a un lado ahora que tú lo necesitas y él quiere estar ahí para ti.

-Está bien- dijo la castaña susurrando.

-¿Vienes con nosotros a la cocina entonces? Teddy está muy emocionado por verte- preguntó él sonriendo y, poniéndose de pie, la invitó a hacer lo mismo extendiendo su mano abierta a su amiga.

Cuando Hermione entró a la cocina con Lupin, Sirius estaba hablando con Arthur y Bill animadamente y él no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara hacia ella. Teddy corrió inmediatamente a abrazar a su madrina al mismo tiempo que todos la saludaban alegremente y se acercaban. Tonks se acercó a su marido y pasó un brazo por su espalda para abrazarlo mientras ambos contemplaban la escena. Tanto Arthur como su hijo mayor se acercaron a la bruja como los demás, pero Sirius se quedó atrás.

Él la había visto todos los días, pero en todas esas ocasiones, Hermione estaba usando pijamas, su rostro estaba cansado y podía darse cuenta que su ánimo no era el mejor. En cambio, ahora que estaba levantada, que llevaba una coleta y que vestía unos jeans y un sweater, podía ver que se encontraba mejor. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se formó en su boca al verla por fin así y sintió que un peso sobre sus hombros del que no era consciente se esfumaba.

-Se ve bien, ¿no lo crees?- dijo la voz de Harry a su costado. Sirius tuvo apenas un segundo para salir de su ensimismamiento y comprender lo que su ahijado le decía.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que se ve bien?- preguntó un poco nervioso por no saber cuál era la respuesta que esperaba Potter, pero la parte cuerda de su cerebro le decía que no se refería a lo guapa que estaba.

-Que Hermione se ve bastante recuperada- explicó el ojiverde enarcando una ceja a su padrino, pero sacudiendo inmediatamente la cabeza.

-Oh, sí, ha valido la pena obligarla a quedarse acostada- respondió riéndose un poco por aliviar la tensión que él se había causado a sí mismo.

-Oye, Sirius- comenzó Harry dando un paso y parándose frente a su padrino, bloqueando la vista que tenía de la castaña.- Quería agradecerte por todo el tiempo que le has dedicado a Hermione durante estos días. Me habría encantado estar más tiempo aquí, pero la oficina de Aurores…

-Harry, no te preocupes- lo interrumpió Black, poniendo una mano sobre un hombro del muchacho y mirándolo.- No ha supuesto ningún esfuerzo extra.

-Es que Hermione es como una hermana para mí y…

-Lo sé, Harry, lo sé- volvió a interrumpirlo él y le sonrió.- Hermione también es mi familia. Todos ustedes son mi familia. Me ha gustado cuidar de ella y volvería a hacerlo de ser necesario.

-Gracias, Sirius- dijo Harry abrazando a su padrino y suspirando.

-No hay de qué, Harry.

-¿Nos sentamos a cenar?- dijo Molly haciendo gestos con las manos para dirigirlos a todos.

Como siempre, Sirius se sentó de cabecera de mesa. Le habría gustado sentarse junto a Hermione, pero consideró que era inoportuno y un poco evidente sabiendo que había pasado prácticamente todos los días con ella en casa, aún cuando estuviera acostada todo el tiempo. Los demás supondrían que le gustaría poder conversar con otras personas ahora que Hermione era el centro de atención, pero no. Y aunque le encantaba ver a todas las personas que quería, en especial a Remus que no había aparecido en toda la semana -algo que le seguía pareciendo muy extraño-, increíblemente quería seguir compartiendo tiempo con la bruja.

-Te ves bien, Hermione- dijo Fleur sonriendo amablemente.- Sirius ha hecho un buen trabajo.

-Bueno, no ha sido nada fácil, con lo testaruda que es- bromeó Sirius mientras mordía un trozo de pan y le guiñaba un ojo a Hermione, quien le dirigía una mirada asesina.

-Hermione, querida, necesitas dejar que te cuidemos- comenzó Molly mientras continuaba sirviendo los platos de comida.

-Molly, deja que te ayude- dijo Remus haciendo el ademán de ponerse de pie.

-No es necesario, querido…

-Sí, claro que sí- dijo Tonks poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la matriarca Weasley.

Molly miró a la metamorfomaga un poco preocupada porque conocida era su torpeza con algunas cosas, pero todos los demás estaban acostumbrados a que siempre en sus reuniones Tonks tropezara y accidentalmente rompiera algo o diera vuelta una copa sobre la mesa, nada que la magia no pudiera resolver. Por eso cuando casi derrama la comida de uno de los platos mientras los pasaba para que los repartieran, nadie se sorprendió mucho. La oportuna acción de Fred con su varita estabilizó el plato en el aire y nada ocurrió.

-Por eso es Remus quien generalmente está sacando o guardando los platos en su casa- comentó Ginny, riéndose mientras Harry le servía un poco de vino.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo soy quien hace eso!- replicó la pelirrosada, habiendo terminado de repartir la comida.

-Todo el mundo piensa muchas cosas de Remus- comenzó Sirius tomando su copa de vino mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente.- Que es adicto al chocolate, lo que es verdad; que es quien cocina en su casa, también es verdad; que es un mago responsable… pero eso yo lo pondría en duda.

-¿Por qué lo pondrías en duda? Remus es responsable- dijo Hermione poniendo énfasis en el verbo "es".

-Hermione, Remus es un merodeador por sí mismo, no porque fuera amigo mío y de James- respondió Black riendo y Lupin suspiro y rodó sus ojos.

-¡Sirius, está Teddy aquí!- le llamó la atención Molly a la vez que Arthur tomaba su mano para calmarla.

-Tranquila, mamá, está jugando con Victoire- dijo Bill, quien tenía a ambos niños a su lado riéndose.

-A ver, ¿quién acuesta a Teddy más seguido?- preguntó Angelina.

-Papá- dijo el pequeño.

-¿Ves que está escuchando lo que hablamos?- dijo Molly en un susurro perfectamente audible mientras lanzaba una mirada recriminadora a Sirius. Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y por qué, Teddy?- inquirió Fred.

-¡Papá cuenta las mejores historias para dormir!- dijo y Remus le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a su hijo.- Mamá también cuenta buenas historias, pero mamá se distrae mucho y se olvida de lo que sigue…- todos rieron ante eso mientras Tonks se reía y sacudía la cabeza en reconocimiento a la verdad de su hijo.

Mientras reía, Sirius bajó la mirada a su plato distraídamente un segundo, pero al momento de levantarla nuevamente y mirar hacia la mesa, se tropezó con la mirada de Hermione que lo estaba observando. Pensó que ella le iba a hablar, pero no lo hizo, así que su reacción natural fue sonreír y guiñarle un ojo. No obstante, la castaña se sorprendió y se enderezó en su silla para luego sonreír forzosamente antes de volver a comer.

Extrañado, Sirius frunció levemente el ceño mientras la conversación retornaba a la mesa. No entendía la reacción de la bruja. No era nada especial lo que él había hecho al sonreírle, era lo que siempre hacía, no podía evitarlo. Pero el estómago se le cerró al pensar que tal vez Hermione no era consciente de haberlo estaba mirando y al verse expuesta para sí misma como para él, se había puesto muy nerviosa.

Sirius se llevó el tenedor a la boca intentando no sonreír. Quizás no estaba solo en estos sentimientos que Granger le provocaba.

* * *

La vida en el ministerio no había reducido su actividad durante su ausencia, así que Hermione había tenido que esforzarse un poco más que de costumbre para poder lograr estar completamente actualizada de todo lo que había ocurrido. Ninguno de sus superiores le recriminaba nada, todo el mundo estaba contento con tenerla de regreso, pero ella era consciente de que el trabajo desde casa no era lo mismo que participar de los procesos de forma presencial.

Llevaba una semana y media completa de trabajo y esa tarde, aún cuando era apenas martes, estaba realmente cansada y sólo quería llegar a casa con la esperanza de que el viernes no tardara en aparecer en su vida. Había terminado de conseguir la firma de algunos pergaminos que al día siguiente debían estar a primera hora en el Wizengamot y ya era libre.

Después de recoger sus cosas en su despacho en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en la segunda planta, había subido sola al elevador para llegar al Atrio y tarareaba una canción distraídamente mientras esperaba. Cuando el elevador se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas, Hermione miró hacia el frente para salir y sonreír amablemente a las personas que estarían esperando para bajar, pero nada la podría haber preparado para ese momento.

Ni a él.

Ambos se miraron incómodos unos segundos sin hablar y, sólo cuando la voz de la mujer operadora del elevador anunció que iba a cerrar las puertas, Hermione salió y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte contra su pecho y sólo quería llegar a cualquiera de las chimeneas para irse a casa.

-¡Hermione!- dijo la voz del hombre que, aparentemente, la había seguido.- ¿Podemos hablar?

Ella se detuvo en seco. Su terapeuta le había advertido de este momento en una de sus sesiones y sabía que ocurriría alguna vez, pero definitivamente no se lo esperaba así. Tomó aire profundamente antes de voltear y mirar a la cara al mago frente a ella.

-Draco- dijo con toda la firmeza en la voz que podía poner.

-Hermione, yo…- Draco Malfoy se acercó un poco más a ella, dejando medio metro de distancia entre ambos. Hermione pudo ver los grises ojos de Sirius en otra persona. No exactamente los mismos, tenían otro brillo y algo más de lo que Draco carecía.- Hace mucho tiempo quería hablar contigo y no sabía si escribirte o…

-¿Has venido al ministerio por eso?- lo interrumpió la chica, intentando controlarse.

-No, la verdad es que he venido a hablar con el Ministro de Magia, pero creo que vendré otro día…

-Kingsley no está hoy- replicó ella inmediatamente. Draco asintió. Hermione no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del mago, así que decidió apurar la causa.- Draco, si no hay nada que tengas que decirme, creo que voy a marcharme…

-¡No!- los ojos del muchacho eran suplicantes y Hermione decidió quedarse.- Hermione, te debo una disculpa. No sé qué más hacer al respecto. Ya sé que han pasado bastantes años, pero cuando estalló la guerra, yo era una persona diferente…- hizo una pausa y la bruja no quiso interrumpirlo. No sabía si quería escucharlo o no, pero tampoco podía decidirse.- El día en que Potter, Weasley y tú terminaron en la mansión… Yo ya no quería estar ahí, no quería permanecer en ese bando de la guerra, y luego ver lo que mi tía Bellatrix hizo contigo…- Hermione respiró profundamente cuando el ojigris pronunció esas palabras e intentó serenarse, pero estaba siendo complicado.

-Me imagino lo difícil que tiene que haber sido para ti haber visto eso- espetó ella sarcásticamente.- No puedo imaginar lo que debe haber sido para la bruja a merced de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco suspiró.

\- No quiero pedirte que me perdones, no sería capaz de siquiera esperar eso de ti, pero quería decirte que lamento mucho todo lo ocurrido.

Conversando con la doctora Meyer en sus sesiones de terapia, habían concluido que Draco no era culpable de lo que le había sucedido en la Mansión Malfoy. Sin duda, era responsable por haber perpetuado las ideas puristas de la sangre en las que creía su familia, pero él había crecido en ese entorno; mas, cuando había estallado la guerra, Draco parecía haber comprendido lo que significaba defender esas ideas a cualquier precio. Incluso Harry había afirmado que no había sido capaz de asesinar a Dumbledore y había comenzado a bajar la varita y aceptar su ayuda cuando los demás mortífagos invadieron la torre de Astronomía a finales de su sexto año. Y cuando Bellatrix lo había interrogado en la mansión sobre si podía reconocer el rostro de Harry Potter deformado, no lo había delatado.

-Puedo entender la situación en la que estabas durante la guerra, Draco- comenzó Hermione, suspirando y mirándolo a los ojos.- No te culpo por lo que me ha hecho Bellatrix.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que al parecer ni ella ni Draco sabían qué más decir, pero Hermione no pudo dejar de notar el anillo que Draco llevaba en su mano izquierda. Recordaba haber leído un poco de la vida de los Malfoy en El Profeta. Lucius había terminado en Azkaban y Narcisa había conseguido librarse por el mismo testimonio de Harry Potter -el cual había terminado en secreto absoluto para resguardar la seguridad de la mujer en cuanto a represalias de mortífagos o simpatizantes de Lord Voldemort-, quien había declarado que había sido ella quien lo había protegido contra él en el Bosque Prohibido. Y también había leído sobre la vida de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Entonces ya te has casado?- quiso saber Hermione apuntando hacia el anillo con un sutil movimiento de cabeza.

-Ah, sí…- dijo el rubio sonriendo débilmente y bajando la mirada hasta su mano izquierda mientras se tocaba el anillo con la otra.- Astoria Greengrass, iba dos años por debajo de nosotros en Hogwarts.

-¿Y todo bien?

-Sí, aunque al comienzo ha sido difícil porque a mi madre no le agradaba del todo- comentó él soltando un bufido.

-Pero Astoria es una bruja de sangre pura, ¿no?- cuestionó la castaña, extrañada.

-¿Por qué te importa eso?- inquirió Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

-No, a mí no me importa, pero seguro que a tu madre sí.

-Las cosas ya no son como solían ser, Hermione- respondió él suspirando y cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra.- Es verdad que a mi madre le importaba eso en un comienzo, pero finalmente ha aceptado a Astoria. Con mi padre en Azkaban, no creo que le agradara la idea de perderme sólo por no aceptar a la bruja con la que me quería casar.

-Draco, debo irme- dijo ella repentinamente.- Necesito llegar a casa…

-Sí, claro- agregó el ojigris dando un paso hacia atrás.- ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?- ella asintió.- ¿Cómo está Sirius Black?

Hermione se sorprendió bastante ante aquella interrogante, pero toda la situación era surrealista para ella, así que decidió responder.

-Está bien- respondió y se aclaró la garganta.- Vive conmigo, Harry y Ginny.

-Me ha sorprendido mucho saber que había regresado de donde sea que haya estado todos estos años- explicó Draco y ella pudo ver que intentaba elegir muy bien sus palabras.

-A todos- hubo otro silencio más y Hermione se sentía cada vez más nerviosa.- Me voy, Draco.

-Sí, espero que estés bien, Hermione- dijo el mago asintiendo.

Ella esbozó una rápida y tímida sonrisa antes de voltear y dirigirse rápidamente a las chimeneas. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y su pulso sanguíneo palpitaba en sus oídos. No era a Draco a quien temía, claramente. Pero hablar de la guerra con Draco Malfoy, testigo directo de lo que ella había padecido a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, había sido una de las experiencias más fuertes que había vivido en años. Sentía una mezcla de miedo y humillación que reavivaba todos sus recuerdos.

Sabía que estaba cansada y que quería marcharse a casa, pero no podía llegar así ahora.

-¡El Caldero Chorreante!- fue lo último que dijo antes de que las llamas verdes de la chimenea la hicieran desaparecer.

* * *

Desde los pocos días que Hermione había regresado a trabajar, para Sirius había sido muy extraño no tenerla en casa y pronto tuvo que buscar actividades que hacer para no perder la cabeza. No es que quisiera tenerla con él todo el tiempo, pero se había acostumbrado a poder entrar en su habitación y siempre encontrarla allí. Así que había retomado sus paseos en la motocicleta por las mañanas, había hecho una que otra excursión a Diagon Alley, había ido de paseo a Hogsmeade y a beber un vaso de whiskey de fuego con Rosmerta en Las Tres Escobas.

El invierno aún era fuerte y Sirius se encontraba en el salón, de pie junto a la chimenea. Había comenzado a pensar en hacer algún proyecto. La verdad es que nunca se había planteado lo que quería hacer con su vida. Cuando terminó su último año en Hogwarts, se había comprometido de inmediato con La Orden del Fénix para pelear contra Voldemort en la Primera Guerra Mágica y luego había terminado en Azkaban por más de una década. No había tardado en morir luego de haber escapado. Fue inevitable reírse en voz alta ante ese pensamiento, pero así de ridícula y catastrófica había sido su vida. Es más, podía afirmar que esta era la época en que más tranquilo se había sentido en toda su vida. Mas, no esa noche.

No tenía sueño. Ginny había enviado un Patronus diciendo que no llegaba a cenar porque iría a visitar a sus padres a La Madriguera y que, probablemente, terminara durmiendo allí. Ya sabía que Harry no llegaría porque estaría toda la noche cumpliendo sus funciones en la Oficina de Aurores, pero Hermione no había dicho nada y aún no llegaba a casa. Por esa razón, Sirius estaba muy preocupado y se debatía entre si quedarse allí esperando a que llegara o salir a buscarla. Pero si apostaba por salir, ¿adónde iría? El reloj de pared ya marcaba casi las once de la noche. Hermione salía del ministerio alrededor de las seis todas las tardes. Cinco horas eran suficientes para considerarla extraviada, pero no quería parecer el psicópata por el que lo habían encerrado en prisión. _Tal vez enviar un patronus para saber que está bien no es muy exagerado_, pensó. Hermione no necesitaba volver a casa inmediatamente después del trabajo. Era una mujer joven, podía hacer lo que quisiera con su tiempo. _¿Y si sólo quería estar sola?_, la pregunta cruzó su cabeza, pero todo su cuerpo le advertía que había algo más.

En ese momento escuchó la puerta de la calle abrirse y él esperó a que ella apareciera por el corredor y verla desde la entrada del salón. Mas, no vio nada, lo único que escuchó fue un golpe seco sobre el suelo.

Sirius, acongojado, caminó rápidamente hacia la fuente de sonido y descubrió a Hermione recostada de costado en el vestíbulo.

-¡Merlín, Hermione!- susurró.

Se acercó velozmente a ella, arrodillándose, y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, acercándola a su pecho. Estaba despierta, pero el olor a alcohol que emanaba era muy fuerte. Seguro que llevaba bebiendo desde casi inmediatamente después de salir del ministerio, pero no en bares mágicos porque esto era alcohol muggle. Él conocía muy bien la diferencia. Estaba aliviado por tenerla en casa ahora, pero no esperaba este escenario.

-Sirius, llévame a mi cuarto, por favor- masculló ella sujetándose de su camiseta.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- dijo usando su varita para colgar el abrigo y el bolso de Hermione en el colgador del vestíbulo.

-En un taxi muggle, no quise aparecerme, estoy demasiado ebria…

-Hermione, podrías haberme pedido que fuera a buscarte- dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y se ponía de pie ágilmente, aunque no sin cierta dificultad.- Sujétate bien.

-No quise molestarte…- susurró ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y acomodándose.

Sirius eligió aparecerse directamente en la habitación de Hermione, lo que claramente fue un error porque la castaña comenzó a tener arcadas a consecuencia del movimiento. El animago la bajó rápidamente y la ayudó a llegar al baño, donde la bruja inmediatamente se aferró al inodoro y comenzó a vomitar mientras él se arrodillaba a su lado y le sostenía el pelo con cuidado.

El ojigris había vivido esta situación muchas veces en la vida. Varias veces había ayudado a Peter a vomitar después de alguna noche bebiendo en su habitación de la sala común de Gryffindor. También había ayudado un par de veces a James, incluso una vez estuvo cuidando a Lily la primera vez que ella se había emborrachado en su último año en Hogwarts. Por alguna razón, Remus solía tolerar bien el alcohol. En cambio, Sirius había desarrollado resistencia etílica desde muy temprano en su adolescencia a partir de su tendencia a ahogar en alcohol sus problemas familiares, por lo tanto, había sido él quien había introducido a sus amigos en el arte de beber.

Mas, ahora que veía a Hermione tan mal, no creía que era una solución aconsejable de dar.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó cuando Hermione pudo respirar bien.

-Por favor, no quiero que nadie más que tú me vea así- dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Sirius y se acercaba al lavamanos para enjuagarse la boca.

-Tranquila, no hay nadie más en casa esta noche- dijo él mientras la sostenía en su lugar para que no se cayera si perdía de pronto el equilibrio.

Hermione entonces comenzó a llorar y Sirius la giró en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Quieres una poción que te deje sobria al instante?

-No- respondió sollozando sobre su hombro.- No puedo enfrentarme a ti en plena conciencia estando así.

-No voy a juzgarte- dijo inmediatamente él acariciando su pelo.

-No es primera vez que hago esto- explicó ella alejándose y caminando con dificultad para volver a su habitación. Sirius la siguió de cerca.- Una vez cuando estaba en Nueva York bebí demasiado en una cena de trabajo y llegué sola muy ebria a mi apartamento- hizo una pausa y él decidió esperar antes de hablar.- Desperté a la mañana siguiente en el suelo de mi habitación.

-No parece ser algo que suelas hacer- comentó Black sentándose sobre el colchón mientras ella se recostaba torpemente.

-Nunca antes de ese día- dijo la castaña quitándose los zapatos con dificultad, pero Sirius sacó rápidamente su varita y se los desabrochó con magia y ella movió sus pies para que cayeran estruendosamente sobre el suelo.- Antes sólo bebía cuando comía…- hizo una pausa nuevamente antes de volver a hablar.- Ya no puedo más, Sirius.

-Sí puedes, eres fuerte, eres una Gryffindor- se apresuró a añadir él, acercándose a ella y quitándole el pelo de la cara como una clara excusa para poder tocarla. Ella se río amargamente.

-A veces quisiera no ser una bruja y jamás haber vivido…todo- manifestó con pesar.

-No podemos cambiar la realidad que nos ha tocado- explicó suspirando mientras la miraba cerrar los ojos.- Y yo he aceptado eso con el tiempo.

Hermione respiraba tranquilamente y Sirius procuró cubrirla bien con una manta gruesa porque la noche era fría. Quería quedarse con ella para saber que estaría bien o que no despertaría en la noche y vomitaría. Bien él sabía que eso podía ocurrir. Se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla mientras ella se removía dormida al sentirlo. Enseguida, se transformó en el enorme perro negro que era su forma animaga, se subió a la cama de un solo salto y se acomodó en el colchón como una gran bola de pelos, apoyando su cabeza en los pies de la castaña.

Jamás pensó que el día terminaría así cuando vio a Hermione irse al ministerio esa mañana temprano. Es probable que mañana no fuera a trabajar y quizás así debía ser. Quedarse durmiendo hasta tarde y en algún momento del día le preguntaría si había pasado algo más. Si confiaba en su palabra, esto no ocurría frecuentemente en su vida y el incidente en Nueva York había sido el único.

Repentinamente, su hilo de pensamientos le hizo recordar una de las primeras conversaciones que había tenido con ella. Había sido después de la cena en que ella le había regalado la chaqueta de cuero que había comprado en Estados Unidos. Ginny se había extrañado de que ella quisiera seguir bebiendo vino después de haber finalizado la cena y cuando ya estaban todos de pie. Recordó haberle preguntado por la reacción de Ginny y Hermione le había dicho que seguramente era extraño para ella porque nunca antes la había visto beber luego de comer. Luego, al preguntarle por qué ahora sí lo hacía, ella se había limitado a decir "Nueva York". Era evidente que ahora esa enigmática respuesta tenía sentido.

El olor a alcohol que Hermione tenía ya no era tan fuerte y su olfato canino le permitía identificar con mayor precisión e intensidad el aroma a lavanda que siempre emanaba. Se movió un poco sobre su lugar, se rascó una oreja con una de sus patas delanteras y soltó el aire por sus fosas nasales. Ya estaba bajando su estado de alerta y se permitió relajarse. Después de mirar la silueta de Hermione que destacaba en la oscuridad, cerró los ojos y se juró a sí mismo que iba a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, porque Hermione lo hacía sentirse el bastardo más afortunado de todo el universo.

* * *

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y estaba comenzando a molestarle. Hermione tomó conciencia sobre sí misma e intentó abrir los ojos, pero le estaba costando demasiado. Sentía que la cabeza le dolía demasiado y entonces recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Un sentimiento absoluto de vergüenza la embargó y deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a dormirse, pero ya era demasiado consciente y la resaca terminó por invadir el resto de su cuerpo. Ya nada podría hacerla olvidar que Sirius la había visto en un estado deplorable, la había ayudado a vomitar, la había consolado mientras lloraba borracha y la había ayudado a acostarse. Máximo horror.

Cuando terminó de abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que, aún con las cortinas medianamente cerradas, la luz de la habitación era mucha y, por lo tanto, se había quedado dormida, lo que significaba que no había ido a trabajar. Su preocupación y sentido de la responsabilidad aumentaron rápidamente e intentó sentarse sobre la cama, pero no pudo. Realmente la resaca la tenía incapacitada para comportarse como una persona normal. Decidió girar sobre sí misma para ver si podía levantarse con lentitud, pero al hacerlo se encontró con una pequeña botella sobre su mesita de noche con un pequeño pergamino pegado sobre ella que rezaba "Bébeme. Sin preguntas".

Ella sabía que su yo racional jamás haría eso sin cuestionar nada en circunstancias normales, pero ya que ésta no era su yo normal, decidió hacer exactamente lo que decía el pergamino. Estiró el brazo, quitó el corcho de la botella y se tragó en sorbos rápidos la extremadamente amarga poción en su interior. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante el mal sabor que tenía el líquido, pero rápidamente eso quedó olvidado cuando notó que su dolor de cabeza retrocedía y comenzaba a sentirse fresca otra vez. Seguro que Sirius le había dejado eso allí para que se sintiera bien. Sonrió al pensar en eso y cuando se sentó sobre el colchón, lo hizo aún más al notar que al costado de la cama había una bandeja de desayuno flotando que tenía una tetera pequeña con té caliente -seguro que tenía un encantamiento para mantener la temperatura-, una taza vacía, un pequeño recipiente con yoghurt, avena, arándanos y plátano picado, un vaso grande de zumo de calabaza y un plato con dos tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada.

Sabiendo exactamente quién había preparado esto para ella, cogió la bandeja con ambas manos y se acomodó en la cama para apoyar sus patas de madera a ambos lados de sus piernas. Sólo entonces vio el pergamino doblado con su nombre escrito en la parte delantera que descansaba apoyado junto a la tetera. Suspiró, cogió su varita de la mesita de noche y la agitó para abrir las cortinas completamente y así usar la luz natural para leer la nota.

_Si estás leyendo esto, espero que hayas bebido la poción para la resaca que te he dejado en tu mesita de noche.  
__Si aún no lo has hecho, HAZLO AHORA. He escrito al ministerio avisando que no podrías asistir hoy.  
Confieso que he mentido y he dicho que no te sentías bien, así que pensarán que es por lo que te ha sucedido recientemente.  
No te preocupes, necesitas descansar de todos modos.  
Disfruta este desayuno que he preparado esclavizando a diez elfos domésticos.  
Te prometo que ninguno ha sido dañado en el proceso._

_S._

Hermione se rió apenas terminó de leer, reconociendo la broma sobre los elfos domésticos que Sirius había hecho. Ella sabía que Sirius cocinaba muy bien y que no necesitaba la ayuda ni de uno ni menos de diez elfos para preparar este desayuno. Además, él sabía que ella jamás aprobaría que usara elfos domésticos para nada. Tenía demasiada hambre ahora que la resaca había desaparecido y, antes de morder una de las tostadas que había cogido con su mano, pensó que tal vez no era necesario dar explicaciones por lo sucedido anoche. Aquella nota que transmitía un aire tranquilo, aunque con preocupación, era prueba de ello.

* * *

-¿Te duele si hago esto?

-No.

-¿Y esto?

-Tampoco.

-¿Y ahora?

-¡Auch! ¡Sí, eso sí!

Teddy había aprendido de Hermione a jugar al médico muggle y ella le había regalado un set de juguetes como un estetoscopio, un pequeño martillo para examinar los reflejos, una jeringa, unas tijeras y un bisturí de plástico, unas botellas de medicina de mentira, entre varios otros objetos. Muchas veces Teddy había utilizado a su madrina como su paciente, pero en este momento ella se encontraba trabajando, así que aprovechando que se encontraba en Grimmauld Place porque su madre tenía que preparar el evento de aurores al que asistirían todos más tarde, el pequeño metamorfomago estaba jugando con Sirius Black en el salón y lo tenía recostado sobre el sillón durante ya casi media hora.

-Creo que ya estás curado- seguía diciendo él mientras intentaba oír su corazón con el extremo del estetoscopio.

-¿Ah, sí?- respondió Sirius mirando el techo mientras sonreía.- ¿Qué tenía?

-No sé, pero parecía una enfermedad muy grave, así que debes beberte esto- explicó el pequeño cogiendo una botella pequeña de plástico que tenía una pegatina blanca con una cruz roja encima y alcanzándosela al mago.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Black sentándose en el suelo y fingiendo que se bebía su contenido.

-La medicina.

-¿Es como una poción?

-Sí, supongo- declaró Lupin, encogiéndose de hombros.- Mione dice que los muggles beben medicinas cuando se sienten mal, como nosotros con las pociones.

Teddy comenzó a ordenar sus juguetes y a guardarlos dentro de la caja, a la que Hermione le había realizado un encantamiento de extensión, bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius. El animago llevaba un tiempo preguntándose algunas cosas y, de repente, le pareció importante conocer la opinión del hijo de su mejor amigo.

-¿Teddy?

-¿Qué?- dijo el niño distraídamente mientras continuaba ordenando.

-¿Cómo le dices a una persona que la quieres?- preguntó lo más relajado que pudo para que el pequeño no sospechara nada.

-Le digo que la quiero- respondió sin mirarlo y cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras cambiaba su cabello azul por el negro, igual al de Sirius, pero sin modificar el largo. Sirius se rió.

-Vale, Teddy, lo sé, pero ¿cómo lo haces?

-No sé qué quieres saber, Sirius, pero papá y mamá siempre me dicen que me quieren y no parece complicado.

-¿Y a ti no te complica decir que los quieres?- inquirió observándolo con atención.

-No- respondió con el ceño fruncido y mirando al amigo de su padre.- Yo les digo que los quiero y les doy un abrazo- hizo una pausa mientras se quedaba pensando un momento.- Creo que el abrazo es muy importante.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque así sienten que es verdad- respondió como si fuera obvio.

Sirius solo asintió. Es que todo tenía demasiado sentido cuando Teddy hablaba con esa simplicidad que transmitía, pero para él decir "te quiero" implicaba mostrarse completamente vulnerable y no recordaba haberlo dicho mucho en su vida. Sabía que se lo había dicho a James y Remus alguna vez borracho. Recordaba habérselo dicho a Lily completamente sobrio y a Harry cuando era un bebé. Pero de eso ya habían pasado más de veinte años y decírselo a Hermione parecía demasiado difícil, sobre todo porque él no quería a Hermione de la manera en que había querido -y aún quería- a Lily. Era más. Mucho más.

-Te queda poco para cumplir cinco años, ¿no?- dijo el ojigris revolviendo con una mano el cabello negro de Teddy mientras ambos reían.

-Los cumplo en abril- aclaró el pequeño sonriendo, emocionado.

-¡Te queda un poco menos de dos meses!

-No sé, ¿eso es poco?- cuestionó inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado. Su cabello regresaba a ser azul.

-Sí, lo es.

-¡Hey, Sirius!- dijo la voz de Harry entrando al salón. Llevaba una túnica negra con el interior dorado, como las de los aurores cuando había ceremonias oficiales.- Con Ron nos vamos al ministerio en veinte minutos.

-Vale, yo iré a dejar a Teddy a casa de Andrómeda y luego voy al ministerio.

Esa noche, el Ministerio de Magia había organizado una ceremonia oficial en el Atrio para dar la bienvenida a las nuevas auroras y nuevos aurores que cursaban actualmente su último año de entrenamiento, ya que se incorporarían al equipo principal de la Oficina de Aurores a partir de julio. Estaban todos los familiares de aquellas brujas y aquellos magos invitados y, por supuesto, Sirius iba en calidad de padrino de Harry Potter. Hermione, quien no era familiar directo de Harry, estaba invitada por trabajar en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, departamento al que pertenecía la Oficina de Aurores.

-¿Entonces no ha pasado nada más entre ustedes?- preguntó Tonks mirando a Hermione como si estuviera loca.

-No, no ha pasado nada y dudo que pase algo- respondió Granger, cogiendo una copa de vino de las bandejas que flotaban entre la multitud de personas.

-¿Pero tú quieres que pase?- inquirió Ginny, imitándola.

-No- dijo la aludida bebiendo de su copa.

-Está bien, te creeré- dijo Nymphadora alisando su túnica, igual a la que todas las personas del equipo de aurores llevaba.- Yo no creo que él opine lo mismo, pero allá tú.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabes tú?- preguntó la pelirroja con evidente curiosidad.

-No sé nada, pero por la manera en que te mira, Hermione, y se preocupa por ti…- Tonks suspiró.- En fin, si tú estás tranquila con este formato de "amistad" que tienen, me parece bien- agregó ella haciendo las comillas con los dedos de sus manos.

-¡Es que es una amistad lo que tenemos!

-¿Con quién tienes una amistad, Hermione?- preguntó Harry riéndose, quien se había acercado con Ron a ellas.

-No nos hagas caso- se apresuró a añadir Ginny, dándole un beso rápido a Harry.

-¿Han probado la comida de las bandejas?- preguntó Ronald con un plato en la mano lleno de bocadillos.- ¡Está deliciosa! ¿Siempre vamos a tener eventos así cuando trabajemos aquí?

-No siempre, Ron- dijo Hermione, rodando los ojos.- Pero a veces sí, al menos todos los años que existan nuevas promociones de aurores.

-Por mí, genial, me la estoy pasando muy bien- dijo el pelirrojo mientras seguía comiendo.- Pero no tan bien como Sirius- añadió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza indicando hacia atrás mientras reía.

-¿Dónde está Sirius?- inquirió la Weasley.

Todos miraron en la dirección que Ron había señalado y vieron a Sirius rodeado de algunos magos y brujas jóvenes que hablaban animadamente con él. La primera reacción de Hermione fue sentirse ignorada por primera vez en mucho tiempo por parte de Sirius. Después de todo, él se reía con ganas y se mostraba bastante cómodo con la situación. La segunda reacción fue cuestionarse si en realidad se sentía ignorada o tal vez era la poca costumbre de verlo socializar con personas que ella no conocía, en un círculo completamente diferente. Y la tercera fue sentirse contenta porque ella sabía que a Sirius le había costado mucho adaptarse a esta nueva vida -y sabía que aún no era un trabajo finalizado- donde todo lo que él había conocido previamente había cambiado profundamente.

Hermione había pasado mucho tiempo observando a Sirius mientras las personas a su alrededor seguían conversando. Le había llamado la atención lo elegante que estaba. Ella sabía que Sirius siempre vestía bien cuando había que asistir a alguna cena, pero no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto usar una camisa tan elegante y sencilla al mismo tiempo. Era de color negro, llevaba los primeros botones abiertos y se podía ver el inicio de los tatuajes que tenía en el pecho. Lo que más le llamaba la atención a la Gryffindor era que llevaba una chaqueta gris tipo blazer, abierta y que entallaba perfectamente su cuerpo, porque era completamente muggle. De hecho, ni ella que sí se había criado en el mundo no mágico llevaba en ese momento alguna prenda muggle, si no que las típicas túnicas elegantes que le correspondían de acuerdo a su cargo en el ministerio. En cambio, y probablemente ese era el trasfondo también, Sirius no tenía que probar su estatus sanguíneo a nadie. Podía usar toda la ropa muggle que quisiera y no ocurriría nada porque su apellido lo explicaba todo. No es que el estatuto de sangre actualmente significara mucho porque la guerra había tenido un enorme impacto sobre ese aspecto de la comunidad mágica, pero no dejaba de ser cierto. Sumado a su fama por haber sido el primer prisionero en escapar de Azkaban y el primer ser humano que cruzaba el velo de la Cámara de la Muerte con vida, Sirius Black podía ser el centro de atención en cualquier reunión pública.

-Tal vez te parezca raro lo que voy a decirte dado quién he sido yo en tu vida- susurró detrás de ella y cerca de su oreja derecha la voz de Ron-, pero creo que tú y Sirius deberían estar juntos.

Hermione parpadeó rápidamente y volteó a mirar a quien fuera en algún momento su novio. De pronto fue consciente de que estaba sola con él. Ron pareció comprender su desconcierto y le explicó que Harry se había llevado a Ginny para presentarla a sus superiores, no sólo porque fuera su novia, si no que porque muchas brujas y magos que trabajaban con él eran fanáticos de las Arpías de Holyhead y les hacia mucha ilusión conocer a una de las cazadoras del equipo. Y Tonks, por su parte, hablaba animadamente con otras personas en un grupo un poco más allá.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso?- preguntó un poco asustada, pero extrañada de su comentario.

-Porque a veces hay cosas que simplemente son- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.- Y creo que él te hace bien.

-¿Por qué no ha venido Clare hoy?- inquirió ella para cambiar radicalmente de tema. No le interesaba discutir sobre su vida amorosa con el menor de los hombres Weasley. Ron se rió antes de responder.

-No podía, le tocaba trabajar hoy, pero de seguro que viene el fin de semana.

-¡Genial, podríamos organizar algo para verla!

-Vale, sí, lo hablamos pronto, pero ahora me iré porque Sirius viene para acá- dijo el pelirrojo mirando por encima del hombro de la castaña y sonriendo conscientemente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni de protestar porque Ron se alejó a paso rápido en dirección a sus padres y al mismo tiempo, Sirius le habló, por lo que tuvo que girar sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo.

-Creí que irías a hablarme- dijo él, sonriendo.

-No, eh… no, te he visto conversar con toda esa gente y he preferido dejarte el protagonismo- explicó ella mirándolo mientras sonreía burlonamente.- Ya sabes, una heroína de guerra no puede ir a opacar al mago del año.

-¿Mago del año?- repitió Sirius, frunciendo el ceño curioso y entretenido mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Por tu resurrección.

Sirius se rió y Hermione lo imitó.

-Siempre luces impecable- dijo Granger, de repente.- El hombre de las camisas hermosas y frescas.

-Hermione, ya estás ebria- replicó él enarcando una ceja, pero divertido.

-¡No, para nada!- lo corrigió con despreocupación.- Sólo he bebido dos copas de vino, pero estoy bien- el animago fingió estar aliviado al escuchar eso.- Aunque la verdad es que estoy cansada, así que pensaba marcharme a casa ahora.

-Sí, me parece bien, vamos, me voy contigo- declaró él con total seguridad, cogiendo la copa que ella tenía a medio terminar en la mano y depositando la propia en una de las bandejas flotantes cercanas que tenían y guió a Hermione a una de las chimeneas de la Red Flu.

Al salir de la chimenea de la cocina en Grimmauld Place y tropezar un poco, Sirius encendió las luces con su varita y se acercó al mueble donde tenía guardada una de las botellas de whiskey de fuego y un vaso. Hermione lo miró desde la puerta con curiosidad.

-¿Vas a seguir bebiendo?- no pudo evitar usar un tono de voz recriminatorio cuando habló.

-Pues sí, quiero beberme el último vaso antes de dormir- respondió Sirius de pie junto a la mesa mientras pelaba una naranja y machaba la cáscara dentro del vaso, añadía un poco de azúcar, vertía otro licor en él y finalmente añadía el whiskey de fuego.

-¿Qué es eso?- inquirió Hermione. La curiosidad sacando lo mejor de ella.

-Un cóctel que inventamos con James una noche de aburridos- explicó el animago casualmente mientras probaba lo que había preparado.

-¿Me haces uno a mí?

Sirius la miró y pudo ver que la cara de Hermione era realmente honesta. Él sabía que ella no estaba ebria y la verdad es que ese cóctel no emborracharía a nadie. O al menos no a nadie que hubiera bebido alguna vez como Hermione había hecho hace no muchos días atrás.

-Vale, quédate con éste- dijo Sirius alcanzándoselo.- Yo me prepararé otro. De todos modos, creo que deberíamos subir- añadió mirando hacia la chimenea.- Harry y Ginny no van a tardar en volver y no quiero que Harry me acuse de alcoholizarte.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, ambos habían terminado en la habitación de Sirius. Ella había subido primero y cuando él llegó a la tercera planta, la luz de la lámpara de su mesita de noche estaba encendida y Hermione estaba sentada cómodamente sobre el colchón, con la espalda apoyada en varios cojines en el respaldo cabecero de la cama. Así que, percibiendo que ella no iba a irse pronto, se le unió a su lado.

-Esto sabe muy bien- dijo la castaña dando un nuevo sorbo a su vaso.

-La naranja ha sido idea de James- respondió Sirius riéndose.

-Me gusta verte reír todo el tiempo- empezó ella poniéndose seria repentinamente y observándolo.- Imagino que así era tu vida cuando pasabas el tiempo con James.

-Sí- dijo él suspirando y poniéndose serio también, mirando el contenido de su vaso.- Eran buenísimos tiempos.

-Aún puedes tenerlos.

Hermione acercó su propio vaso hacia él, obligándolo a mirarla.

-Por tus futuros buenos tiempos.

-Por mis futuros buenos tiempos- acordó Black, sonriendo y chocando su vaso con el de ella.

Ambos se bebieron lo que les quedaba en el vaso al seco y comenzaron a reír justo cuando comenzaban a escuchar ruido en la planta baja de la casa, lo que significaba que Harry y Ginny habían regresado del ministerio y eso les obligó a contener sus risas mientras Hermione invocaba _muffliato_ con su varita para aislar el sonido y Sirius hacía levitar ambos vasos para dejarlos reposar en la encimera de la chimenea frente a su cama.

-Otro día deberíamos beber más de esta mierda- soltó la bruja de pronto. Sirius tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que no se había imaginado lo que ella había dicho.

-¡Estás hablando como un vulgar marinero!

-Paso demasiado tiempo contigo- se excusó ella un poco avergonzada, pero intentando restarle importancia a lo que había sucedido.- Por cierto, ¿cómo conoces ese dicho muggle?

-Lily solía decírmelo a mí siempre- dijo riendo nostálgicamente.

Sirius se recostó sobre el colchón y Hermione lo imitó, naturalmente.

-Deberíamos ir a vivir a una isla al sur- propuso Sirius de repente.- Al Caribe.

-Pensé que no querías vivir de tu dinero.

-No, me aburriría, necesito hacer cosas- dijo el pelinegro, mirando al techo.- Pero en una isla, en cambio, siempre habrá cosas que hacer.

-¿Como qué?- preguntó ella, riéndose.

-Cosechar los cocos, plantar verduras- comenzó él a enumerar.- Pescar, dar paseos en el mar al atardecer, al amanecer o al mediodía…

-Al parecer has pensado mucho en este plan, ¿eh?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y la miró. Hermione devolvió su mirada. Era una idea a la que le había dado algunas vueltas un par de veces, pero ahora sólo le importaba otra cosa. Él era consciente de lo cerca que estaban. Habían estado así de cerca decenas de veces, pero no así. No riéndose, un poco borrachos, relajados y sin hablar sobre alguno de los temas que a ella o a él les agobiaban.

Y le gustaba.

-Sabes que entonces no tendrá sentido usar una chaqueta de cuero en una isla, ¿no?- dijo Hermione, causando que Sirius se riera.

-Voy a imponer una nueva moda en la playa- comentó, divertido.

-¿Y dónde vamos a vivir?

-Vamos a construir una casa- añadió rápidamente.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?

-Con la madera de los árboles de la isla y usando magia, Hermione- respondió Sirius en un tono de obviedad y riéndose- Merlín, creí que eras una bruja más lista.

Hermione rodó los ojos y lo golpeó suavemente con el puño en el brazo.

-Está bien- aceptó ella, bostezando.- Construir una casa con madera de la isla que tenga una terraza para desayunar en la planta baja y espacio para poner una silla mecedora en la cual leer al atardecer.

-Eres rápida para poner tus condiciones, ¿no crees?- bromeó él. Le gustaba que participara activamente de su idea, aún cuando no fuera en serio. O sí era en serio. Ya no sabía nada.

-Y podemos adoptar uno de esos pajarracos con plumas de colores en vez de usar lechuzas- susurró la castaña, acomodándose y bostezando al mismo tiempo.

-Hecho.

-Perfecto.

En unos segundos, Hermione estaba dormida y Sirius se quedó mirándola durante un momento. No entendía lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Hacía nada habían estado en el Ministerio de Magia y no se habían hablado en toda la velada. Luego, volvieron juntos a casa y ella le había pedido que le preparara un cóctel que terminaron bebiéndose ambos en su cama. Y ahora ella estaba allí, durmiendo tranquilamente mientras él la observaba. Jamás imaginó que la noche terminaría así.

_El bastardo más afortunado de todo el universo_, pensó mientras levantaba su varita para atraer una manta del interior de su armario y los cubría a ambos con ella. Finalmente, luego de apagar la luz de la mesita de noche, terminó de acomodarse junto a Hermione, la atrajo hacia sí mismo con su brazo, besó su frente y se rindió a Morfeo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se había levantado un poco más temprano de lo habitual porque tenía muchas ganas de preparar un buen desayuno para todos en la casa. Esto no sin recibir críticas por parte de Ginny por abandonar la cama tan pronto.

-Ginny, estoy cocinando- decía Harry mientras la bruja besaba su cuello.

-Puedes cocinar después- respondió ella poniendo mucha energía en su labor.

-Tengo un cuchillo en la mano y puedo cortarte por accidente…- dijo él intentando alejarla.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo dejas y ya?- preguntó la otra, mordiendo su lóbulo de la oreja.

-Ginny, aquí en la cocina no- la interrumpió él mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba completamente en no responder a sus maniobras.- En cualquier momento baja Sirius o Hermione…

-Está bien- suspiró la pelirroja, besando su mejilla.- Como quieras, Potter.

-Gracias- dijo él sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a su novia.

-Más vale que te quede bien esto que preparas- añadió Ginny sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa. Harry se rió.

-¿Cuándo no te ha gustado algo que he cocinado yo?- cuestionó fingiendo aires de grandeza.- Recuerda que soy El Elegido.

Ginny se rió y rodó los ojos mientras mordía una tostada sin añadirle nada.

-Ya ha terminado tu misión en el mundo mágico, Potter- bromeó la pelirroja mientras lo miraba divertida.- Ya no eres la novedad.

-No, eso es cierto- respondió riéndose el ojiverde.- La novedad ahora es Sirius Black.

Harry terminó de servir en los platos sobre la mesa las tostadas francesas que había hecho y añadió fresas a unos pequeños recipientes.

-Creo que voy a ir a despertar a Sirius y Hermione- comentó Harry cuando terminó de servir el zumo de calabaza.

-Si quieres, puedo ir yo- sugirió Ginny haciendo el ademán de ponerse de pie.

-No te preocupes, voy yo.

Harry salió de la cocina y subió rápidamente los escalones hasta la tercera planta. La verdad es que no quería que Ginny fuera porque anoche al regresar del ministerio, había escuchado que Sirius se reía con una mujer y creía que tal vez había llegado a casa con alguna bruja que había conocido en el acto oficial de la Oficina de Aurores. Si ese era el caso, quizás era mejor que él fuera a ver si estaba disponible para bajar o si era necesario poner un plato más en la mesa para desayunar.

Nunca había invadido la privacidad de su padrino de esta forma. Sirius era lo más cercano a un padre que tenía y no sabía si esto era pasarse un poco de la raya o no, así que respiró profundamente antes de golpear sutilmente la puerta. Esperó unos segundos, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Volvió a llamar, pero dentro no se escuchaba sonido alguno que delatara que había alguien en su interior. Harry pensó que tal vez Sirius no estaba en la casa, así que decidió abrir la puerta levemente para saber si su teoría era cierta o si simplemente estaba profundamente dormido.

De cualquier modo, ninguna de sus suposiciones estaba cerca de la realidad cuando abrió sutilmente la puerta y la clara luz que entraba por las cortinas entreabiertas le permitió ver a Hermione durmiendo sobre el edredón, recostada sobre su lado derecho a la orilla de la cama, con Sirius durmiendo detrás de ella y abrazándola, cubiertos hasta la cintura por una manta.

Harry se quedó unos segundos observando la escena, boquiabierto. Sentía que había visto algo que probablemente no debía haber visto jamás, aunque no comprendía el porqué. Decidió no despertarlos y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Mientras bajaba de regreso a la cocina, aún con la imagen pegada en la retina, dudó sobre el significado que podría tener aquello. ¿Era algo que sólo había ocurrido aquella noche? Aún así, no estaba seguro de querer saber más al respecto. Pero también le causaba mucha curiosidad. No sabía si preguntarle a Sirius o a Hermione sobre lo que acababa de ver, pero no sabía además si estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier respuesta. Por eso, si necesitaba información, tal vez debía comentárselo a Ginny. Con esa intención entró de regreso a la cocina, sabiendo que esa mañana desayunarían sólo ella y él. No sabía cómo sentirse con esto. Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana y ya estaba demasiado confundido. Quizás su novia tenía algunas respuestas a sus preguntas y ya luego vería la manera de lidiar con todo. Sirius Black era su padrino, al fin y al cabo, y Hermione Granger era su hermana y su mejor amiga. ¿Qué tan extraño podía ser que estuvieran durmiendo juntos? Sólo estaban durmiendo, ¿no?


End file.
